A Family Of Love, Not Blood (Revised Version)
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: This is a revised/Edited version of the story by the same name. What if four members of Coulson's team had a secret? A secret bigger than anything else that has been learnt. Skye, Bobbi, Melinda and Fitz have a connection to each other and to Clint Barton, a connection that no one, with the exception of Nick Fury, not even Director Phil Coulson knows about. SPOILERS FOR ALL OF AOS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN:** After doing a re-watch of Season 2 in preparation for season 3 and the season 3 premier I wanted to get back to this universe but at the same time there were things I wasn't happy with. So this is an edited/revised version of the story I had already posted but there will be a lot of similarities, but also a lot of differences. Thing WILL be added and changed. I have chosen to do this as I wanted to change something, make them better and put myself in the position to be able to incorporate Age of Ultron, AOS season 2 and AOS season 3.

 **AN2:** So I've had a lot of this re-written but I wanted to wait until the new ep to get details of May's Dad right. Also, how awesome in he! I love him.

* * *

 **April 17** **th** **1986**

As the daughter of a spy, for as long as she can remember Melinda has been taught to control her emotions. She has been taught to always keep her emotions in check and to never let on what she is feeling, but as she holds a sleeping one-year-old baby, a baby who happens to be the daughter of two of her closest, oldest friends, in her arms, Melinda forgets all that. She allows herself to show how she feels, she allows a tear to roll down her face, not caring that someone is witnessing it.

"What's going to happen to her?" Melinda asks looking up at her boss and close friend, Commander Nick Fury.

"Neither Susan or Benjamin had any other family so she'll go into the system." Fury informs Melinda.

"No. She can't."

"I don't like it either." Fury says and Melinda knows that he is telling the truth as Susan and Benjamin mattered to him too, "But there is nowhere else that she could go." Fury points out.

"Yes, there is." Melinda says coming to a decision, "I'll take her." She informs Fury.

"Melinda…" Fury starts to say but Melinda cuts him off.

"I know that I'm only twenty-one, and I know that doing this job makes being a parent difficult, my mother showed me that; but I also know that I can't let her go into the system, I won't." Melinda informs Fury, there being no room for questioning in her voice.

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?" Fury asks as he recognizes the tone Melinda is using well, it's a tone that tells him that Melinda won't be talked out of what she is going to do.

"No, you're not." Melinda informs him as she looks down at the sleeping girl in her arms.

"Okay. Then I'll help." Fury says and Melinda looks at him surprised, "I'll help you file the paperwork and I will also make it as classified as I can so that both of you are safe, but you should ask your Mother for help. Considering all the enemies she has, all the enemies you have, I think it might be best if there is nothing electronic about this and she has more connections to make sure of that." He says and Melinda nods.

"Thank you, Nick." Melinda says, grateful as Susan and Benjamin were two of her closest friends she couldn't imagine letting their little girl go into the system.

"So before we get started there is one thing that you should think about." Fury tells Melinda, "Is she going to be Bobbi May or Bobbi Morse?" he asks curious.

"Bobbi Morse." Melinda answers, not even needing to think about it, "She deserves to know where she came from." Melinda says and Fury nods.

 **Two days later**

Ever since Melinda's first conversation with Fury about Bobbi Melinda's life has been a rollercoaster, so much so that she has taken a short leave from S.H.I.E.L.D to make sure that she gets everything ready for Bobbi.

Just like Fury suggested Melinda has called her mother, but because of safety fears Melinda hasn't explained what is going on, which is why she has invited her both parents over so that she can talk to them about what is going on.

It is about lunch time on a Saturday and because she is expecting her parents any minute Melinda is walking through her apartment while holding Bobbi, checking to make sure everything is where it should be.

"I promise Bobbi, soon we'll move and you'll have your own room and more space, maybe even a garden. I always liked houses with a garden." Melinda informs Bobbi as they are currently living in her one bed room apartment. A few days ago Melinda would have found talking to a one-year-old completely odd but now she finds it natural, she finds it easy to do.

As she is holding Bobbi in one arm while she straightens the blanket on the couch Melinda hears a knock on the door, "Here we go." Melinda says to Bobbi before walking over to the door, admittedly she is a little nervous about how her parents are going to react, but she hopes they understand why she had to take Bobbi.

When Melinda gets to the door she turns her body sidewise, shielding Bobbi, before checking through the peep hole to make she it is her parents. When she is sure that it is Melinda unlocks the door and removes the chain, something which she has only started doing since Bobbi came to live with her.

"You're locking your doors now?" Lian May asks as he daughter let's her into the apartment, Lian being surprised by that as Melinda doesn't often lock her door as she doesn't see reason to.

"Yes, I have reason too." Melinda explains, "Hi Dad." Melinda greats with a smile, slightly surprised that her parents arrived together considering they have been divorced for three years, but she knows better than to mention it.

"Milly." Her father William says with a grin, it being clear that he is very happy to see her, as he places a kiss on her cheek, "And who is this?" He asks, confused about why Melinda is holing a Baby.

"Why do you have a child?" Lian asks her daughter as Melinda closes and locks the door behind her parents.

"Susan and Benjamin were killed on a mission two days ago." Melinda explains, "Because they had no family Bobbi was going to go into the system and I couldn't allow that." Melinda explains as she walks over to the couch.

"You're adopting her." William realises.

"Yes, I am." Melinda confirms.

"Are you sure that this is something you want to do?" Lian asks her daughter, "It will change everything, your life will never be the same"

"I know that, I'm sure." Melinda says, it being perfectly clear that she completely means that, "And before you ask, I'm not leaving S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda tells her parents, knowing that that will be what they are going to ask next.

"It won't be easy to do the job and raise a child." Lian tells her daughter.

"I know that." Melinda confirms, "But I'm still going to do it. I'll make it work, I'll figure out a way." Melinda says, even though she isn't entirely sure of the way she knows that she'll figure out one.

"We'll help you Melinda, whatever you need." William assures his daughter.

"Thank you Dad." Melinda says, "I actually need your help." Melinda says looking at her mother, "Nick suggested that we don't put anything about the adoption electronic, but he also said that you are have more connections than him to do that."

"I'll handle it." Lian says, "I'll make sure the adoption is legal, but that you're both safe." Lian promises her daughter.

"Thank you Mom." Melinda says being glad for her mother, "Dad, would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

"I would very much like that." William says with a smile and Melinda carefully hands her daughter over to her father, "Hi, Bobbi, I'm your grandfather, I'm very happy to meet you." William informs the one-year-old and as he holds her William smiles, a smile which seems to be contagious.

 **October 21** **st** **1986**

In the six months since Melinda's adoption of Bobbi Morse became legal her life has changed so much and she wouldn't have it any other way. Even though it was difficult at first Melinda and Bobbi have gotten in a routine together and things are very good; though Melinda is sure that if it wasn't for the help she gets from her parents, her father especially, and surprisingly Nick Fury, it would be another matter altogether.

Melinda has just returned to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters after a three-day mission and all she can think of is getting home to her daughter, who she desperately wants to see, which is while she is glad that her debrief went quick.

After hurriedly getting change Melinda leaves the changing room only to walk directly into Phil Coulson, one of her closest friends, someone who she has known since they were both seventeen and starting at S.H.I.E.L.D, someone who has been on assignment for the last nine months and because of that he doesn't know about Bobbi.

"I'm so sorry." Phil quickly says, "May." Phil says with a grin when he sees who it is that she walked into.

"Hey, Phil." Melinda says glad to see him.

"I've missed you." Phil says hugging her.

"Missed you too." Melinda responds as they break apart, actually meaning that.

"So you're clearly on your way out. Would you like to go for a drink?" Phil asks curious as they quiet often get drinks together.

"I can't." Melinda says. "I've got to get home to my daughter." She informs Phil, deciding against beating around the bush.

"You're what?" Phil asks shocked, "Since when do you have a daughter?" He asks surprised and very confused.

"Since six months ago." Melinda answers, "Her parents died and I adopted her." Melinda explains, not wanting to explain more until she and Phil are alone.

"Um, wow, that's, wow." Phil says shocked, not really sure what to say as he never imagined Melinda being a mother, though he is sure that she will be a great one.

"Would you like to meet her?" Melinda asks as Phil is one of the few people she trusts to be around her daughter.

"Of course." Phil answers quickly before he realises something, "I shouldn't." he says and Melinda gives him a surprised look, "This life is dangerous, and neither of us know if we're going to make it through tomorrow without being killed or captured. I would like to meet your daughter, I truly would, but I can't help but think that as soon as I do I'll be someone who could cause her harm, someone who could bring danger and horror into her life and I don't want to be that person, so it's better if I don't meet her." Phil says, and Melinda can tell by the look on his face that there is no talking him out of it that he has made up his mind. Even though everything he just said was true the main reason why Phil is so hesitant about meeting Melinda's daughter is because he lost his father a nine and that almost destroyed him so he doesn't want to get to know Melinda's daughter, be someone in her life which both he and Melinda know he will be if he meets her, when there is a good chance he could suddenly disappear on her.

"I respect that." Melinda says, she doesn't agree but she respects it, "If you change your mind let me know." She requests, honestly part of her is hoping that he does change his mind.

"I will." Phil responds, "So, I guess I should let you go, see you tomorrow?" he asks hopefully.

"See you tomorrow." Melinda confirms and the two of them go their separate ways.

* * *

After leaving HQ Melinda heads home, after first making sure that she isn't being followed. As soon as she enters her house Melinda realises that Bobbi is still awake as she can hear her talking to Rachel a young, though older than Melinda, woman. Rachel is the Nanny slash body guard that Melinda hired who had vetting from both her mother and Fury before she was allowed to meet Bobbi. This was done because for Melinda there is nothing more important than he daughters safety, so she wanted to make sure that the person who is around Bobbi when she isn't can be trusted.

Following the voices Melinda walks into the lounge room where she finds Bobbi playing with blocks and building things while talking to Rachel.

"That looks like fun." Melinda says when she sees what Bobbi is doing.

"MOMMY!" Bobbi says excitedly and she gets up and runs into Melinda, who is squatting, waiting arms and mother and daughter hug tightly, "I miss you."

"I missed you too, so much." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I'll go. Normal time tomorrow?" Rachel asks.

"Yes, thank you Rachel." Melinda says as she stands up, "Bobbi do you want to say bye to Rachel?"

"Bye, bye, Rachel." Bobbi says as she snuggles into her mother's arms.

"Were you a good girl for Rachel?" Melinda asks as she walks over to the couch while holding Bobbi.

"A, huh." Bobbi answers with a nod, "You going away again?" Bobbi asks and as she does Melinda smiles proudly as for her age Bobbi's language development is pretty advanced.

"Not for a little while."

"Good. I don't like it when you not here." Bobbi informs her mother.

"I don't like it when I'm not here either." Melinda tells her daughter, actually meaning that, "But my job is important and sometimes that means I am not here, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you or that I won't be here when you need me." Melinda tells her daughter, telling the complete truth as both her daughter and the job she does is important to her and she won't let either suffer.

"I know." Bobbi responds, "Love you, Mommy."

"I love you too." Melinda says to her daughter as she holds her.

 **August 12** **th** **1988**

It has been two years since Melinda adopted Bobbi, who is now three years old and even though it has been difficult to balance her life as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and a single mother Melinda has loved every second of it.

After being on a mission together for the past three days Melinda and Phil are in Fury's office at the base they are stationed at being debriefed.

"Good work, Agents." Fury tells Melinda and Phil, "Now get yourselves to medical so that they can check you out." He instructs as both Melinda and Phil were hurt during the mission.

"I can't. I've got to get home." Melinda says as after the last few days all she wants to do is get home to Bobbi.

"You were shot." Phil reminds Melinda.

"I was, but you kindly patched me up, I'm fine." Melinda says as the wound was only a through a through to her arm and the only other wounds she has are some cuts and bruises, "And I want to get home to my daughter."

"I'll drive you." Fury offers, realising that there is no way of talking Melinda out of this so the least he can do is make sure that Melinda doesn't drive as according to the de-brief Melinda hasn't slept.

"Thank you, Nick." Melinda says gratefully, "I'll see you Phil."

"Yeah, see you later, May." Phil says in response as Melinda and Fury leave.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Melinda and Fury arrive at Melinda's house where they let themselves in and find Bobbi sitting on the couch with Melinda's father, William. William is reading a book to his granddaughter while Bobbi listens intensely.

"MOMMY." Bobbi says happily when she sees her mother, jumping down from the couch and over to her mother.

"Hey, Sweetie." Melinda tells her daughter as she squats down so that she can hug her, "I've missed you so much." Melinda says as Nick walks over to William.

"Missed you too." Bobbi says and after about a minute they break apart, as they do Bobbi frowns when she sees a cut on her mother's head, "You're hurt."

"I'm okay. I promise." Melinda assures her daughter.

"You need a doctor." Bobbi tells her mother, "I can be a doctor." Bobbi says before running in the direction of the stairs.

"DON'T RUN ON THE STAIRS." Melinda tells her daughter as she stands up, "Hi Dad, thanks for staying, Rachel was sick."

"It's fine, I always love spending time with Bobbi." William assures her daughter, "Are you really okay?" he asks, there being concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." Melinda says with a forced smile, "So, have you heard from Mom lately?" Melinda asks curious.

"Not for a while." William admits, knowing a change of subject when he hears it as his ex-wife always used to do it, "I honestly have no idea where she is."

"Have you ever?" Nick asks curious.

"No, I'm pretty sure you know where she is more often than I do." William admits, that was something he accepted early into his and Lian's marriage that he would never truly know where she was or what she was doing, it was one of the reasons that lead to their divorce.

"Probably." Nick admits.

"Are you staying for dinner?" William asks Nick curious.

"I haven't been invited."

"Consider that your invitation." Melinda says as she sits on the ground and everyone hears Bobbi's footsteps.

"I'll fix you Mommy." Bobbi says as she comes back in the room holding a toy doctor's kit, "I'll make you all better."

"Okay, Doctor Bobbi." Melinda says.

"Yes, I'm Doctor Bobbi and you'll be better really soon, Mommy." Bobbi says as she opens the doctor's kit.

"I'm sure I will be." Melinda says and she just sits while her daughter puts Band-Aids and other things from her toy doctor's kit all over her, having to glare at Fury once when he looked like he was about to laugh, which was exactly what he was doing.

 **September 3** **rd** **1990**

It has been four years since Melinda adopted Bobbi, who is now five years old and doing amazingly well. Even though it is clear that neither Bobbi nor Melinda like to be apart they have both come to realise that it is necessary and have accepted that, Bobbi unsurprisingly finding that more difficult that Melinda.

It is about five am and Melinda is still in bed enjoying her last few minutes of rest before she gets up to do Tai-Chi.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy." Bobbi's voice says loudly waking Melinda from her slumber.

"Bobbi, what's wrong?" Melinda asks worried, though she knows that nothing can be seriously wrong as Bobbi sounds excited rather than afraid.

"It's time for school! It's time for school! Get up!" Bobbi says excitedly as she moves her mother's blanket of her, wanting to do what she can to force her mother to get up.

"School doesn't start to eight fifty, it's only five am." Melinda informs her daughter, "It's not time yet."

"But we have to be there early." Bobbi argues, something which she is very good at even though she is only five.

"Not this early." Melinda says lifting Bobbi up and into the bed, "Try to get some more sleep, you've got a big day." She informs Bobbi, realising that if she wants Bobbi to rest then she isn't going to be able to get up and do Tai-Chi.

"I can't sleep. I'm too excited." Bobbi informs her mother.

"Well how about you just try lying down and relaxing, what do you think of that?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"I can try." Bobbi says.

"Good." Melinda says moving the blanket so that Bobbi can lay under it.

* * *

Three hours later Melinda is putting the breakfast dishes away ignoring the fact that she is late for a meeting, because Bobbi is more important, while Bobbi gets her bag.

"Mommy, I'm ready." Bobbi informs her mother as she walks back into the room.

"Have you got everything?" Melinda asks as she puts the last dish away.

"Yep." Bobbi answers.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks, "Have you got your hat, books, pencils, crayons and paper?" Melinda asks and Bobbi nods, "Good." Melinda says walking over to the counter, "Here's your lunch." Melinda says handing Bobbi the Captain America Lunch box that Coulson gave Bobbi when he found out she was starting school. Even though Coulson hasn't met Bobbi he does what he can to offer support and help as well as getting Bobbi a little something for Christmas ever year.

"Can we go now?" Bobbi asks as she accepts the lunchbox from her mother.

"We can go." Melinda says as she picks up her keys, not needing anything else as she already has her purse and badge in her pocket and she doesn't have a gun around Bobbi.

"Yay." Bobbi says excitedly as she runs to the door and as she watches her daughter Melinda hopes that she never loses that enthusiasm.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda is parking the car in the parking lot of the school that Bobbi will be going to. A school that has undergone security checks not just by Melinda herself but by her mother and Fury as well.

Once she parks her car Melinda walks to the back where she gets Bobbi out of her car seat.

"Hold My hand." Melinda requests and Bobbi does just that.

"You know where we are going, right?" Bobbi asks her mother as they walk.

"I do." Melinda confirms as they walk.

A few minutes later Melinda and Bobbi arrive at the door for the for the Kindergarten classroom.

"Who do we have here?" The teacher asks Bobbi.

"Barbara Morse." Bobbi answers proudly.

"Well, welcome Miss Morse." The teacher says after ticking off Bobbi's name on the list. "We ask that all parents say goodbye out here." The teacher tells Melinda.

"Of course. I understand." Melinda says and she leads Bobbi away so that they are several meters away from the teacher then Melinda squats down in front of her, "I want you to have a great day, to learn a lot and be good." Melinda tells Bobbi, "And I'm not sure if it will be myself or Rachel who picks you up, but one of us will. Don't leave with anyone other than one of us, no matter what they say." Melinda tells Bobbi.

"I won't, promise." Bobbi responds.

"Good. Have an amazing day." Melinda says as she gives Bobbi a hug.

"I love you, Mommy."

"Love you too." Melinda responds and once Bobbi lets go of her after a couple of minutes Melinda stands and she and Bobbi back over to the door.

"Bye, Mommy." Bobbi says before walking inside the classroom and Melinda is sure that it is only her years of being a spy that stop her from showing how she feeling about her daughter starting her first day of school.

"I assume we'll be seeing you at three." The teacher says to May.

"Myself or Bobbi's nanny Rachel, I am not sure which of us yet." Melinda informs the teacher.

"Of course. I have the information her right here. We won't let Barbara go home with anyone we don't have information on." The teacher informs Melinda who nods and with one last look at her daughter, who is now talking to several other children, Melinda forces herself to turn and walk away, it being one of the hardest things she has ever had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support you give me, it's amazing. I know there hasn't been much added to this chapter but more is added as you go along so much so that I'm working on chapter eleven of this story and haven't even gotten to what happens in chapter four of the original yet.

* * *

 **September 3** **rd** **1990**

By the time she arrives at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ Melinda knows that she is over an hour later for her meeting. She knows that Fury, who the meeting is mainly with, won't mind as he knows what today is, but she also knows that any of the other agents who are in the meeting will.

As soon as she walks into the entrance of the base Melinda finds Phil standing on the other side, waiting for Melinda.

"You're late, like really, really late." Phil informs Melinda as soon as he sees her.

"I know." Melinda says, "It was my daughter's first day at school this morning, I needed to be there more than I needed to be here." Melinda informs Phil as even though Phil hasn't met Bobbi and doesn't even want to know her name Melinda still talks about her with him all the time, she just doesn't tell him anything that could be used against them.

"Wow, that must have been hard." Phil realises as they walk towards Fury's office.

"Extremely." Melinda answers and they spend the rest of the walk in silence.

* * *

When Melinda and Phil walk into Fury's office a few minutes later they find Fury sitting behind his desk, clearly waiting for them.

"How was it?" Fury asks looking at Melinda.

"Hard." She answers simply, "Guessing I missed the meeting." Melinda comments.

"You did." Fury confirms, "But that doesn't matter because I have an assignment for you and Coulson." He says.

"What do you want us to do, Sir?" Phil asks.

"For the last year we have gotten reports of a teenager who with extraordinary Marksmanship abilities." Fury explains, "From Intel it looks like he has spent several years in the Circus and has used that time to become amazingly skilled with a bow and arrow." Fury explains.

"You said teenager, how old?" Melinda asks interested.

"All reports indicate that he is between fourteen and nineteen years old." Fury answers and Melinda and Phil nod, "We've got his location and there is a team watching him, but I want you two to make the approach, to be the ones to attempt to recruit him." Fury explains as he suspects that Melinda and Phil will have the best chance of being able to bring the kid in.

"Why us?" Phil asks, curious as he knows that Fury must have a reason.

"Because I think he will respond to you." Fury answers and Melinda and Phil both nod.

"Here's everything you need to know. I want you to leave in an hour." Fury says as he hands the file over to Melinda and Phil.

"I've got to make a phone call. I'll see you in the hanger." Melinda informs Phil who nods and they go their separate ways, Phil knowing exactly who Melinda has to call.

* * *

Two hours later Melinda and Phil arrive at where they will apparently find the young boy that they are to recruit. Honestly neither Melinda nor Phil would feel right in recruit a kid younger than seventeen, but that but that doesn't mean that if he is younger they won't help him, in fact it will pretty much ensure that that they will.

"He should be around here somewhere." Phil says as he and Melinda get out of the car. The two of them are at what looks to be a holiday cabin. A holiday cabin which reports indicate the young man by the name of Clint Barton has been squatting in for the last couple of weeks.

"We should look then." Melinda responds, being pretty sure that the kid won't be easy to find.

"Who are you people? What do you want?" A voice says and Melinda and Phil turn to see a young man with a bow pointing it at both Melinda and Phil. Like Fury's reports indicated the boy is young, probably eighteen at the oldest, has blond hair that looks like it hasn't been cut in a while and is wearing torn clothes with no shoes, it is clear that he has been living rough for a while.

"My name is Melinda and this is Phil. We're here to help you." Melinda says taking a step towards Clint.

"How?" Clint asks, not lowering his bow, it being clear that he isn't sure whether to trust them.

"We want to offer you a job, a chance." Phil says.

"What kind of chance?"

"We work for a secret organization that is always looking to recruit young people like you." Phil says taking a step towards Clint while Melinda observes the boy, taking note of everything about him so that she can say the best thing to help him, "We know what you can do with that bow and what else you have done in recent years and we want you to join our organization. We want you to become an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." Phil explains.

"Why would you want me?" Clint asks as he lowers his bow slightly, honestly he doesn't see why anyone would want him.

"Because you have talent." Melinda says taking a step closer to Clint, "And with the right training you could use that talent to do a lot of good, to help and save a lot of people. If you want." Melinda says, wanting to make sure that Clint understands that it is completely his choice.

"I've never done anything good." Clint admits as he completely lowers the bow, avoiding looking at Melinda and Phil

"Then choose to now, come with us." Melinda tells him and Clint gives a hesitant nod, "Good, you're making the right choice." Melinda says, giving him a supportive smile, as Clint walks over to Melinda, "Well take you back to base where you can get a nice hot meal, a change of clothes and some rest." Melinda tells Clint, "Grab anything you want to take with you." She tells him.

"All I have is my bow and quiver." Clint admits.

"Then let's get going." Phil says and the three of them start to walk to the car.

"How old are you?" Melinda asks Clint curious as they walk.

"Seventeen, eighteen on January 7." Clint, very, very convincingly lies.

 **A week later**

It has been a week since Melinda and Phil brought Clint Barton into S.H.I.E.L.D and in that time it is clear that he likes to be there, but is also afraid that he is going to be told to leave at any point.

It is the end of the day of work and Melinda is walking out of S.H.I.E.L.D when she spots Clint sitting on the fountain throwing rocks across the surface with his feet in the water. For a couple of minutes Melinda just stands and watches and as she does she notices a look on his face, a look that Melinda recognizes as a look that she had on her face a few times as a child, usually after her mother had been on a mission for months. A look that she hopes never appears on Bobbi's face, the look of a lost kid who feels that no one cares about them and that they are alone.

Not being able to leave him like that Melinda walks over and sits next to him, facing the opposite way than him so that her feet aren't in the water. As Melinda sits down next to him Clint briefly looks at her before he continues to throw stones.

"I know that you and I haven't known each other long, but if you want to talk I am here." Melinda informs Clint before they drift into silence. After Melinda's offer they are both quiet for more than ten minutes as Clint isn't really sure what to say and Melinda doesn't want to push him, but she also knows that she isn't going to leave until she gets him to talk.

"I don't want to be sent away." Clint finally admits, only doing so because he realised that Melinda wasn't going to leave.

"Why would you be sent away?" Melinda asks.

"Because I lied." Clint reveals, "and the doctor doing my medical found out." Clint informs Melinda.

"You're not seventeen." Melinda realises and Clint shakes his head, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, almost sixteen." Clint answers, "Please don't let them send me away, May." Clint begs, "I like it here. I want to stay." He admits, "I don't want to go into the foster system again. If you even try I will run away and never come back. No one will find me. I won't let you." Clint says, it being very clear that he wants to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D and that going back into the foster system terrifies him.

"How about we make a deal." Melinda suggest after a few minutes of thinking about possible options and coming to the conclusion that there is only one option that she is okay with.

"What kind of deal?" Clint ask, there being distrust clear in his voice.

"You come and live with me and my daughter." Melinda offers, "You can train to be an agent, but you also go to school or get home-schooled which ever you prefer, and then once you are eighteen you can officially join S.H.I.E.L.D if you still want to." Melinda explains.

"Can I go on missions before I am eighteen?" Clint asks looking like he is seriously considering Melinda's offer.

"No." Melinda answer as Clint is only fifteen and she doesn't want him to be in that kind of danger.

"But Coulson said I could go on mission in a few months. The fact that you know my age shouldn't change anything when I have the skill." Clint points out as he really wants to go on missions.

For about a minute Melinda sits and thinks, trying to come up with an option that they would both be okay with, "How about once you are sixteen you can occasionally go on certain missions but only if I am with you, what do you think of that?" Melinda asks, she is far from okay with that suggestion, but she knows that it is a fair offer.

"Thank you." Clint says surprising them both and giving Melinda a hug.

"You're welcome." Melinda responds, "Come on. We have to talk to Fury." She says as she and Clint break apart.

* * *

After a forty-minute conversation with Fury, where all the required paper work for Melinda to be Clint's legal guardian was completed, Melinda and Clint headed home. As she pulls into the driveway and checks the time Melinda realises that Bobbi may still be awake, waiting for her to get home.

"My daughter Bobbi is five. I adopted her when she was one after her parents, who were close friends of mine, died." Melinda informs Clint as they get out of the car, "She may be awake or already asleep. The woman who is with her is Rachel. She is Bobbi's nanny who also happened to be highly trained former agent." Melinda tells Clint who just nods, honestly he isn't sure what to say and he expects Melinda to change her mind quickly.

Once they walk inside Melinda leads Clint to the living room where they find Bobbi sitting with Rachel reading a book.

"Mommy." Bobbi says happily, climbing down from the couch and running over to Clint and Melinda and giving her mother a hug, "Who are you?" she asks looking at Clint once she and her mother break apart.

"Bobbi this is Clint; he's going to be living with us." Melinda informs Bobbi and as she does Clint squats down so that he is more equal to Bobbi's height, as he doesn't want to intimidate her, and drops his small backpack, which has the few belongings he has gotten in the last week, on the ground next to him.

"That's if you don't mind." Clint tells Bobbi, as he wants to make sure she is okay with him as he is invading her home, "Do you?" he asks and for the next minute Bobbi looks Clint up and down like she is judging whether he is worthy.

"Will you play games with me?" Bobbi asks Clint, "Like Lego, and ride bikes and pretend, and soccer and basketball?" She asks Clint curious.

"Yeah, I can do that." Clint answers, feeling like it's the least he could do.

"Then you can stay." Bobbi informs Clint, "He can stay." She tells Melinda who can't help but smile at the serious look that Bobbi has on her face.

"Bobbi do you think you could take Clint upstairs and show him the empty room across from yours? I need to talk to Rachel." Melinda explains, being quiet glad that the empty house she moved into a few months ago has a spare room.

"Sure." Bobbi says happily, "Come on." She tells Clint who picks up his bag and stands up.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow to get you everything you need to make the room yours and everything else you need." Melinda informs Clint as she wants to make sure he is a comfortable as possible; she wants him to understand that it is his home now too.

"You don't have to do that." Clint tells Melinda, as he doesn't want Melinda to waist her money on him.

"I know I don't have to, I want to." Melinda tells Clint, being pretty sure she can guess what he is thinking, who gives a nod.

"Come on." Bobbi says as she tugs on Clint's arm.

"I'm coming." Clint says as he follows Bobbi upstairs.

Once Melinda is sure that both Clint and Bobbi are out of hearing range she walks over to Rachel.

"How was she today?" Melinda asks.

"Amazing, just like she always is." Rachel answers, "So, what's the story here?" she asks curious.

"A week ago I was sent to recruited Clint, at the time he told me was seventeen. I saw him sitting on the edge of the fountain tonight so I talked to him and discovered that he isn't seventeen, but only fifteen." Melinda explains, "He wanted to stay in S.H.I.E.L.D and told me that if he was sent back into the system he would run and no one would ever find him. He looked terrified of the thought of getting sent back so we made a deal; he would come and live here and either do classes through the home school system or at a high school and train to be an agent once he is old enough. I don't want him to, but once he is sixteen he will go on the occasional mission as long as know all the details and am with him." Melinda explains.

"I'll do whatever I can to help." Rachel informs Melinda.

"Thank you." Melinda respond gratefully.

* * *

After a few minutes of sitting with Rachel Melinda heads upstairs. She heads to Bobbi's room first where she finds her digging through her toy chest.

"It's time for bed." Melinda informs Bobbi.

"In a minute." Bobbi requests.

"What are you doing?" Melinda asks walking over to her daughter.

"Clint doesn't have any toy to sleep with and he needs one." Bobbi tells her mother, "Got it. I'm going to let him sleep with bear." She informs her mother.

"That's very nice of you." Melinda tells Bobbi, being glad that she is accepting Clint so openly as she was worried about how she would react.

"Everyone should have a toy to sleep with." Bobbi says and she walks across the room and out of the room through the door, then across the hallway to Clint's room where she knocks on his door.

Once Bobbi knocks on Clint's door it takes a few seconds for Clint to answer and once he does and he sees Bobbi, with Melinda standing behind, he once more squats down.

"Yes?" he asks curious.

"I know that it can be scary sleeping in a new place and so I wanted you to have bear, everyone should have a toy to sleep with." Bobbi tells Clint.

"I can't take your bear." Clint tells Bobbi, being amazed by what the five-year-old is offering.

"I want you to." Bobbi tells Clint as she hands him the bear.

"Well thank you." Clint responds accepting the bear, "I promise that I will look after bear for you." He assures Bobbi, seriously meaning that.

"Good."

"Say goodnight now Bobbi, it's time for bed." Melinda says, watching the whole interaction with a smile on her face.

"Night, night, Clint." Bobbi says surprisingly giving him a hug.

"Night, Bobbi." Clint responds and Bobbi walks back to her own room while Clint stands.

"I'll be back in a few minutes then we can talk." Melinda tells Clint who nods and Melinda follows Bobbi back into her room while Clint walks back over to his new bed, leaving the door open as he does so that Melinda can just walk in.

As Melinda walks into Bobbi's room she finds that she is already in bed so Melinda walks over and sits next on the edge of her bed.

"Mommy, is Clint my brother now?" Bobbi asks curious before Melinda can ask her what story she would like.

"He is. How do you feel about that?" Melinda asks, wanting to be sure that Bobbi is completely okay with it as it will be a big change for her.

"I think it's a good thing." Bobbi answers.

"You do?"

"Yep. I always wanted a big brother." Bobbi responds and Melinda can't help but smile at that.

"Would you like a story tonight or would you like to go straight to sleep?" Melinda asks curious as some nights Bobbi likes a story and others she doesn't.

"Sleep. I'm tired." Bobbi admits.

"Okay." Melinda says standing up, once she is standing up she tucks Bobbi in and places a kiss on her head, "I love you. Sweet dreams."

"Night, Mommy." Bobbi says, "Love you too."

* * *

Once she has said goodbye to her daughter Melinda walks across the room, turns of the light and closes the door, leaving it open just enough that the hall light can come in. Once she leaves Bobbi's room Melinda walks right over to Clint's.

"Can I come in?" Melinda asks from the door where she sees Clint sitting on the bed staring at the bear Bobbi gave him like he can't believe someone would give that to him.

"Sure." Clint responds and Melinda walks over and sits on the edge of his bed, just like she did with Bobbi.

"There's a couple of things we need to talk about." Melinda tells Clint.

"I figured."

"First this is your home now, wherever I live is your home, it always will be no matter what." Melinda tells Clint, wanting to make sure that he understands that, who nods, "I'm going to need you to always be honest with me, this isn't going to work if you're not." Melinda informs him, "Never be afraid of telling me something because I will never turn my back or stop caring, I will always do whatever I can to help and I will always be here for you." Melinda promises Clint, wanting to make sure he believes that.

"You won't send me away, will you?" Clint asks in a timid voice.

"Never."

"Even if I screw up?" Clint ask, his voice nervous as all he's ever known is people sending him away.

"Even then." Melinda tells him, "Everyone makes mistakes, its apart of life. There is nothing you can do that will make me stop caring, or stop me from doing whatever I can to help and being there for you."

"Thank you." Clint says, not sure if he believes her or not.

"You don't have to thank me." Melinda responds, "So, because it's still early you can stay up but lights out at eleven thirty, does that sound okay to you?" Melinda asks Clint who nods, "Good. We'll talk tomorrow about some general guidelines." She says and once more Clint nods.

"Night, Clint." Melinda says getting up and walking to the door.

"May." Clint says stopping her before she reaches it.

"Yeah?" Melinda asks turning around the face him.

"What do I call you?" he asks curious.

"How about we go with Melinda for now and that can change if you want it to." Melinda suggests.

"Okay, night Melinda."

"Nigh Clint, remember lights out at eleven thirty." Melinda says before walking out of the room.

* * *

After she left Clint's room Melinda headed to her own where she spent several hours doing some work, getting up to check on Bobbi and Clint several times, before heading to bed herself.

Just like she always does Melinda got up at five am and at seven she is getting started on breakfast. Ever since Melinda adopted Bobbi she has, with her mother and Phil's help, taught herself to cook and she has gotten to the point where she is nowhere as bad as she used to be, though she is still not an expert. Honestly, she as can cook just well enough to make balanced meals that don't taste completely horrible. As Melinda makes breakfast she wonders when Clint will be awake as she knows that Bobbi will be up soon and as she picks up the pancake batter to mix her phone for work related things rings.

"May."

"So I'm guessing you're not coming in today." Phil's voice comments.

"No. I'm taking Clint shopping." Melinda answers, "Fury fill you in on everything?" Melinda asks curious as she is pretty sure that he would have.

"He filled me in on enough." Phil answers, "I can't believe I didn't realise he was only fifteen, I mean I knew there was something he wasn't saying but I didn't think it was that." Phil admits, kicking himself for not seeing that.

"My guess is that there is a lot he isn't saying." Melinda says as she mixes the pancake batter.

"Do you think you can get him to talk to you?" Phil asks curious.

"I hope so." Melinda responds and for about twenty seconds they are both quiet.

"How did your daughter react to him?" Phil asks curious as he figures that it must be a bit of a shock for the five-year-old.

"Very well. She loves the idea of him living with us, she even gave him one of her toys as she said that everyone should have a toy to sleep with." Melinda explains.

"That's cute." Phil responds.

"That it is. I should go I'm making breakfast." Melinda explains, "I'll see you in a few days." Melinda says

"See you in a few days." Phil responds and they both hang up.

 **Two Days later**

It has been three days since Melinda took in Clint Barton and in that time it is clear to Melinda just how worried he is about being sent back if he does something wrong. In the short time that Clint has been living with Melinda he has been keeping to himself only really doing things when Bobbi convinces him to, something, it turns out, she is really good at.

Even though she knows that, considering the little amount about his history she knows, Clint being hesitant to let himself be comfortable is normal she also wants to do everything she can to make him see that he has a permanent home now, which is why she has been spending a lot of time thinking and has come to a decision.

It is about lunchtime and as she watches Clint and Bobbi play together Melinda becomes even more sure that she is making the right decision.

"Lunch is ready." Melinda informs her children, "Bobbi, can you go wash up while I talk to Clint." Melinda requests.

"Sure." Bobbi says and she heads upstairs while Melinda walks over to Clint and sits down across from him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Clint asks worried, honestly he is expecting that this is it, that he is being sent away again.

"No, you're amazing, Clint." Melinda says, and Clint braches himself for the, 'It's time to go' talk, "I was actually wondering how you would feel about making this more permanent." Melinda reveals, shocking Clint completely.

"What? Like adoption?" Clint ask, not sure whether he can believe that someone is actually offering him that.

"Yes, exactly like adoption." Melinda confirms.

"You want to adopt me?" Clint asks, sounding amazed and shocked by that.

"I do." Melinda says, "How would you feel about that?"

"I…I think I need some time to think." Clint admits, "It's only been two days, you might get sick of me."

"That would never happen, but if you need time then that's okay. Take as much time as you need." Melinda tells Clint who just gives a nod.

"Um, I should go check on Bobbi Bear." Clint says.

"Okay, just think about what I said." Melinda says and Clint once more gives a nod. As she watches him go Melinda really hopes that Clint says yes to her offer as even though she considers him to be her son and nothing could change that she would like him to legally be hers too.

 **One Month Later**

It has been a month since Melinda took in Clint and in that time he has started, in some very small ways, come out of his shell, though he hasn't given Melinda an answer about the adoption. Even though she wants an answer Melinda has pushed Clint to give her one as she knows that he needs time to think.

Melinda is just returning home from work and she finds Clint, who spent the day at home, and Bobbi sitting in the lounge room playing cards.

"What are you playing?" Melinda asks walking over to them, honestly seeing them makes her feel better about the week that she has had.

"Snap." Both Bobbi and Clint answer.

"Clint's really good." Bobbi informs her mother.

"So are you." Clint assures Bobbi, "Do you want to be dealt in?" Clint asks Melinda curious

"Sure." Melinda says as she sits down between her children, one of whom is only eleven years younger than her but who she still considers to be her son, even if he's not legally hers, and joins into the game.

For the next half an hour Melinda, Clint and Bobbi play together and as she spends time with them Melinda realises that she is incredibly lucky as she has two amazing children, who she loves spending time with, who love spending time with each other and who she loves more than anything.

* * *

Hours later both Bobbi and Clint are in their rooms, Bobbi is asleep and Clint has another twenty minutes before his bed time. Melinda on the other hand is sitting in her room reading though the files that she could take home with her when she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in, Clint." Melinda says, recognizing the knock and Clint walks in the room.

"How did you know it was me and not Bobbi?" Clint asks curious.

"You have different knocks." Melinda explains, "Is everything okay?" she asks curious putting the file down so that she can look right at Clint.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Clint says as he shifts awkwardly on his feet, "I was just wondering, whether what you offered me is still on the table?" Clint asks, it being clear that he isn't really sure how to ask.

"It was never off the table." Melinda says, knowing exactly what Clint is asking, "I want to adopt you Clint, always will."

"I want that too." Clint says, "I don't think I've ever wanted anything more." He admits, avoiding looking at Melinda as he does.

"I'll get started on the paperwork first thing in the morning." Melinda says, "Your grandmother will make sure everything is legal, but hidden so that you're safe." Melinda explains, "Within a few weeks it will be official." Melinda informs Clint, the person how very shorty will officially be her son.

"Okay." Clint says with a nod, "I guess I should head to bed, Night…Mom." Clint says forcing the word out it being very difficult for him to do so.

"Goodnight Clint." Melinda says with a smile, "I love you."

"Um, yeah, you too." Clint says before walking out of the room, Melinda watching her son go with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

 **January 7** **th** **1991**

It has been three months since Clint told Melinda that he wanted to be adopted and thanks to Lian May's connection within a few days Clint was legally adopted by Melinda.

It is a Monday morning and Clint was fast asleep until Bobbi jumps onto his bed, and him, waking him up.

"Bobbi Bear?" Clint asks confused.

"Wake up Clint! Wake up!" Bobbi tells her brother.

"It's…...six am." Clint says after rolling over to check his clock, being completely confused about why his little sister is waking him up, "Why are you waking me up so early?" Clint asks confused.

"Because it's your birthday!" Bobbi says, jumping down from Clint's bed, "So you've got to get up." Bobbi tells her brother, there being no room for questioning in her voice, as she pulls his blanket off him.

"No." Clint says, pulling his blanket back on, "It's my birthday which means I get to choose what I do and I want to sleep in." Clint tells his sister, "So let me." He says as he closes his eyes and tries to make himself comfortable.

"But you need to get up! Mom said that I can't have any of your birthday cake until you're up so you need to get up, because I want birthday cake" Bobbi tells her brother.

"A, huh." Clint says as he turns away from his sister then he realises exactly what his little sister just said, "Wait what?" Clint asks opening his eyes, "Birthday cake?" he ask turning back to look at her.

"Yeah, and presents, it's your birthday that's what happens." Bobbi tells her brother, not understanding why he looks so confused, "And I want to eat the cake but Mom said that we have to wait for you so that's why you have to get up." Bobbi tells her brother.

"I guess I'm getting up." Clint says, not really sure how to feel as he sits up as he can't remember the last time he had an actual birthday celebration.

"Yay!" Bobbi says happily, "Come on Clint, you've got to move quickly." Bobbi says as she grabs her brothers hand and pulls him along.

"I'm coming Bobbi Bear, I'm coming." Clint says as he trails behind his little sister.

* * *

When Clint and Bobbi arrive downstairs Clint is amazed to find that the entire lower level of the house has been decorated in balloons and streamers and that there are a few presents sitting on the table with a large cake in front of it with _Happy Birthday Clint_ written on it.

"This, this is incredible." Clint says amazed as he looks around.

"Yep, now we can eat cake." Bobbi says, being happy about that as birthdays is the only time Melinda would even consider letting her children have sweats this early, "MOM." Bobbi yells and Melinda hurries into the room, having ran when she heard her daughter yell, "Clint's up now we can have cake." Bobbi says to her mother, as Melinda scans the room for danger.

"Did you wake your brother up?" Melinda asks her daughter, as she walks over to her children, after making sure that there is no danger.

"No." Bobbi lies.

"Bobbi." Melinda says in a warning tone of voice, "Don't lie to me."

"Okay, yes." Bobbi answers, "But I really wanted cake." She explains, giving her mother an 'I'm innocent look', a look which Melinda ignores.

"That doesn't make wakening your brother up okay." Melinda informs Bobbi.

"It's okay." Clint says, "If I knew you had done all this I would have wanted to be woken up." Clint explains, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." Melinda says, walking the last few steps that separate her from her son and hugging him, "Happy Birthday Clint, I love you." She says as she hugs him.

"Thanks, Mom." Clint says. Because he knows that he has to keep things professional at S.H.I.E.L.D it isn't often that Clint calls Melinda Mom so when he does it means a lot to her.

"Can we have cake now?" Bobbi asks curious when her brother and Mother break apart.

"In a minute, be patient.' Melinda tells her daughter, "It's a tradition that Bobbi and I have where we eat cake for breakfast on one of our birthdays." Melinda explains to Clint.

"I like the sound of that." He says with a grin.

"I thought you might." Melinda says, "Grandpa will be here in a few hours to celebrate with us." Melinda informs her son, "And Grandma got heled up but should make it for dinner." Melinda explains.

"Really?" Clint asks surprised as he, Melinda and Bobbi walk over to the table.

"Really." Melinda confirms, "Today's all about you Clint." Melinda says and Clint just gives a nod as he doesn't trust his voice because he is so touched and amazed by what Melinda has done for him.

 **March 14** **th** **1992**

It has been over a year since Clint's sixteenth birthday and in that time Melinda, Clint, and Bobbi have lived in six different cities because of Melinda's work. Understandably that has been an adjustment for Bobbi and Clint, Bobbi especially, but Melinda has been doing her best to make it as easy for them as possible.

Even though she has lived in so many places in the last year there has been one thing that Bobbi has been able to do wherever she lives and that is Gymnastics, and because of that she has become quite good; so good that she is competing in a competition after only being where she is a few weeks.

Ever since she found out that her daughter was going to compete Melinda told Fury not to bother her for anything, no matter what, so that she and Clint can sit together in the stands and watch, support and cheer on Bobbi, which exactly what they are doing.

"Bobbi Bear's group is next, right?" Clint asks his mother.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda confirms.

"Good."

"It's good of you to come watch, I know there are other things you would rather be doing on a Saturday but I know it means a lot to Bobbi that you're here." Melinda tells her son.

"Are you kidding? This is Bobbi Bear's first competition there is no where I would rather be." Clint tells his mother, telling the complete truth as while he usually likes to do other things on his weekend right now the place he most wants to be is by his mother's side, watching his little sister.

For the next fifteen minutes Melinda and Clint watch while the other people in Bobbi's group compete and when it gets to Bobbi's name Melinda claps and cheers loudly while Clint stands up and basically screams. As he does that Bobbi catches her big brother's eye and smiles at him, shaking her head, only slightly embarrassed by his outburst, but mainly it gives her comfort she takes inspiration from the fact that her mother and big brother are watching her.

For the next few minutes Melinda and Clint watch, with looks of complete pride on their faces, as Bobbi completes her routine and when she is finish both Clint and Melinda stand up and clap and cheer Bobbi on both being amazed by what she did.

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone else in Bobbi's group have competed and the judges are announcing the winners.

"And in first place, Barbara Morse." The judge announces and Melinda and Clint once more clap as loud as they can for Bobbi.

As she accepts her medal the first thing Bobbi does is look towards her brother and mother and grins, it meaning so much to her that they are there watching because she knows how busy they are.

* * *

Ten minutes after Bobbi received her medal the meet is officially over so Melinda and Clint are able to go up to Bobbi. As soon as they are close enough Bobbi runs over to her family and Melinda pulls her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Bobbi. You were amazing out there." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Bobbi says with a smile.

"Mom's right, you kicked ass." Clint says with a grin.

"Thanks Clint."

"Are you hungry?" Melinda asks her daughter, "Because for lunch I thought we could go wherever you want." Melinda tells her daughter.

"McDonalds?" Bobbi asks as her mother hardly ever lets her have fast food.

"Is that what you really want?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yes." Bobbi says with a determine nod.

"Then okay." Melinda says, not being a fan of that. but because it was Bobbi's choice celebrating her achievements then that's where they will go.

"Yay." Bobbi says happily.

"Let's go." Melinda says and the family of three walk out of the gym.

"Wow Bobbi Bear, you've got to win more of these thing so Mom lifts her ban on junk food more often." Clint says to his sister in a whisper and in response Bobbi just laughs.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Melinda, Clint and Bobbi are sitting together at a table at McDonald's eating, while Bobbi explains all about what she was thinking when she did every little thing.

"Um, Mom, were you expecting Fury?" Clint asks curious.

"No." Melinda says and she turns to look out the window where she sees Fury getting out of an black SUV. As soon as she sees him Melinda frowns as she knows that for Fury to show up without warning then something must have happened, something big and most likely bad.

As soon as Fury walks into the McDonalds he spots Melinda, Clint and Bobbi and walks over.

"Nick!" Bobbi says happily, "I came in first." She tells him, sounding proud of herself.

"That's great, Bobbi." Fury tells her, completely meaning that as he sits down next to Clint and across from Melinda and Bobbi, "I need you to come in." he tells Melinda.

"No. I spending the day with my kids." Melinda tells Fury, wondering why he would come when she made it clear that she wouldn't come in because she wanted to spend the day with her kids.

"I know that, but this is important." Fury says as he doesn't like dragging Melinda away from her kids, but he has to for this, "Phil was captured during the mission he was on and you're the only one with the skills to save him." At Fury's words Melinda gets a brief look of horror on her face which she quickly attempts to cover up so that she doesn't worry Bobbi or Clint.

"How long ago?" Melinda asks

"Two hours forty-five minutes." Fury says and Melinda is torn for what to do, she wants to stay with her children but she also, desperately wants to get Coulson back.

"It's okay, Mom." Bobbi says, "Go rescue, Phil." Bobbi says as she understands enough to know what is going on, "Clint and I will be okay."

"We really will be." Clint assures his mother as he has seen Phil and Melinda around each other enough to know how important Phil is to her.

"Okay." Melinda says after a few minutes of thinking, "But I'm taking you two home first and calling Grandpa so that he can stay with you while I'm gone." Melinda tells her children as she knows her father had to work, which is why he couldn't come to Bobbi's gymnastics competition, but he should be home by now

"But I can look after both of us." Clint points out.

"I know you can Clint, but I would still feel better if Grandpa was there." Melinda explains as even though she knows and trusts Clint to look after himself and Bobbi she is worried about their safety so she would prefer if her father was there watching them too.

"Okay." Clint says, understanding that.

 **Three Days Later**

It has been three days since Fury found Melinda in a McDonalds to tell her that Phil was captured and in that time Melinda managed to complete her rescue mission and to her relief Phil is home safely with only a few minor injuries.

It's one am when Melinda walks through the front door of her house and even though she knows they will be asleep all Melinda wants to do is check on her kids and so she heads to Clint's room first.

In Clint's room she finds that he is fast asleep but he has left the TV on so she turns it off, before walking over to him. Once she is standing over her son Melinda covers him more with the blanket that is hanging off and places a kiss on his head.

"I love you, Clint, sweet dreams." Melinda says in a whisper before double checking that the window is locked before heading out of the room, closing the door behind her.

After leaving Clint's room Melinda walks over to Bobbi's and unlike her brother Bobbi hasn't fallen asleep with the TV on, but has fallen asleep with a book right next to her, and so Melinda picks up the book, marks Bobbi's page and puts it on the bedside table. Just like she did with Clint, once Melinda puts the book up she covers her daughter completely with her blanket and places a kiss on her head, "I love you, Bobbi, sweet dreams." Melinda tells her daughter before going and double checking that the widow is locked.

"Mom?" Bobbi's voice asks as Melinda checks the lock.

"Yeah, it's me Sweetie. Go back to sleep." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Did you rescue, Phil?" Bobbi asks curious, it being clear that she is now wide awake.

"I did." Melinda says walking over and sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"Mom, are you a superhero?" Bobbi asks curious.

"No." Melinda answers as she doesn't see herself that way, "My job is to protect and help people, to keep them safe." Melinda explains, giving her daughter the simplest explanation for what she does.

"But that's what a superhero does." Bobbi tells her mother, "You are a superhero!" Bobbi says, there being no room for argument in her voice.

"No, I protect superheroes." Melinda tells her daughter.

"That's way cooler." Bobbi says her eyes widening, "One day can I protect superheroes too?" Bobbi asks curious, surprising Melinda who wasn't expecting that.

"If when you're older and it's something you really want you can." Melinda says, choosing her words careful as if joining S.H.I.E.L.D is something that Bobbi really wants when she is old enough Melinda won't stop her, but at the same time Melinda doesn't want her other child to be in the kind of danger that being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent puts you in.

"I will, I want to be just like you when I grow up." Bobbi tells her mother.

"If you say so." Melinda says, honestly she hopes that her daughter will be a better person than her, "And we can talk about that whenever you want, but right now you need to go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Bobbi says in response.

"Good, I love you, Bobbi." Melinda says, placing another kiss on her daughter's head.

"Love you too, Mom." Bobbi says in response and Melinda gets up and walks out of her daughter's room, giving her one last look as she does.

 **November 12** **th** **1993**

After Bobbi's gymnastics competition the May tradition of moving constantly has continued, though they have stayed at places slightly longer. Clint has officially graduated from high school and is working for S.H.I.E.L.D full time something which makes Melinda both incredibly proud and anxious as even though she knows that her son is incredibly skilled she will never stop worrying about him.

It is Friday afternoon and Melinda was planning on picking up Bobbi from school herself, but she just got called into a meeting about a mission she and Coulson went on so she is searching the base for Clint.

"There you are." Melinda says when she finds her son in the gym.

"Here I am, what's up?" Clint asks his mother curious.

"I just got called into a meeting and I…" Melinda starts to say but Clint cuts her off.

"Need me to go pick up Bobbi." Clint finishes.

"Can you?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, sure." Clint answers.

"Great, she finishes in half an hour." Melinda tells her son.

"I will be there." Clint assures her mother.

"Thank you, I got to go I'm late for the meeting I'm meant to be at." Melinda explains before hurrying off.

"Hey, Barton." One of the sci-tec agents says walking in, "I have something to show you." He informs you.

"Oh?" Clint asks, checking the time and realising that he has ten minutes before he has to leave to get Bobbi.

"Yeah, it's a new prototype bow." The Sci-Tec agent explains.

"Oh, awesome" Clint says and he walks over to have a look.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Clint is testing out the new bow when he sees his watch out of his corner of his eye.

"SHIT." Clint yells.

"What's wrong?" The Sci-Tec agent asks.

"I'm late for something important." Clint says shoving the bow into the sci-tec agents' hands before sprinting out of the room.

* * *

After leaving the gym Clint hurries downstairs and gets in his car and drives out, and being as quick as possible while still following the road laws, Clint makes his way to Bobbi's school but because of road works he ends up arriving even later.

"BOBBI?" Clint calls as he walks along where the children wait to be picked up and doesn't see any sign of his little sister, "BOBBI." Clint yells as he hurries across the schoolyard becoming panicked.

"CLINT. HELP." Clint hears Bobbi's voice say and Clint turns to see a man trying to force Bobbi into a van.

"BOBBI." Clint yells as he sprints, and jumps over the fence The entire time Clint runs and jumps he has one thing on his mind; saving his sister.

Once he is close enough Clint throws a punch at the man, which forces him to let go of Bobbi, and before the man can react Clint pushes his head against the van door, knocking him out.

"RUN." Clint tells his sister as he grabs her hands and pulls her along as he starts to run.

"Clint, you're hurting me." Bobbi says as she feels her arm almost being pulled out of her arm socket as they run.

"I'm sorry, Bobbi Bear, but you need to keep running." Clint says, there being panic in his voice as he knows that the only thing that matters is getting Bobbi somewhere safe.

"I don't know if I can." Bobbi admits.

"Okay." Clint says before picking up Bobbi and continuing to run, not focusing on how hard it is or how much it hurts, the only thing Clint is focusing on is getting as far away from the school as possible so that they are safe.

* * *

For the next few minutes Clint runs while holding Bobbi until he spots a phone box which, after making sure he wasn't followed, he rushes over to.

"Are you calling Mom?" Bobbi asks as Clint puts her down on the floor.

"No, Nick." Clint explains, while he dials Fury's family only emergency number, as he knows that Fury will be able to interrupt the meeting his mother is in, something which a phone call from Agent Barton wouldn't do.

"Go." Fury answers.

"Nick, It's Clint. A man just tried to abduct Bobbi from school. I've got her and she's okay, but I don't know who he was or if he followed us." Clint explains.

"Where are you right now?" Fury asks, as he, unknown to Clint grabs his side arm so that he can head to where Melinda is and pull her out of the meeting and then get to Clint and Bobbi as fast as possible.

"A phone box across from one of those indoor playgrounds on sixth." Clint explains.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do; take Bobbi to the playground. Blend in with the other families. Your mother and I will be there soon, got it?" Nick asks Clint.

"Got it." Clint says before hanging up, "Mom and Nick are on their way, are you okay, Bobbi Bear?" Clint asks, looking down at his sister.

"Yeah, thank you, Clint. I was so scared." Bobbi admits, it being clear to Clint that she is still afraid.

"I'm sorry, Bobbi, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you." Clint says, feeling overwhelming guilt because he wasn't there to pick up Bobbi because he was too busy testing out a new bow, "But I promise you that from now on I will always be there to protect you, I won't let anyone take you, ever." Clint promises, "I love you, Bobbi Bear." Clint tells his little sister.

"I love you too." Bobbi response and she hugs her brother.

"Let's go." Clint says after about a minute, "We've got to go to where Mom and Nick will meet us."

"Okay." Bobbi says and Clint once more takes his sister's hand as the leave the phone box, Clint having his eyes peeled for any danger.

* * *

It has been about ten minutes since Clint called Fury and he and Bobbi are at the playground doing their best to blend in when Clint sees Melinda and Fury walk in.

"Bobbi Bear." Clint says to his little sister who is on the swing.

"MOMMY." Bobbi says, jumping off the swing and rushing over to her mother, Clint walking behind.

"Bobbi." Melinda says puling her daughter into a tight hug, "Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

"No, I wasn't hurt. I'm okay." Bobbi assures her worried mother.

"Clint?" Melinda asks looking over her daughter's head to look at her son.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry Mom, I was late picking Bobbi up." Clint explains the guilt he is feeling being perfectly clear in his voice.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Melinda assures her son; it being clear to her just how guilty he is feeling.

"I've got agents checking but I need you to tell me everything." Fury tells Clint and that's exactly what he does.

* * *

After the day they had Melinda isn't surprised when both her children ask if they can sleep in her bed, and she also isn't surprised when at one am she can't sleep. All she can do is sit up in bed and watch over her children.

One thing that does surprise Melinda is when the phone starts to ring at about quarter past one.

"May."

"It's Coulson. I figured you would be up after what happened." Phil's voice responds as he knows that Melinda's daughter was almost adducted and Clint stopped it.

"You figured right." Melinda answers, making sure her voice isn't loud enough to wake Bobbi or Clint, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I thought I would just call to check in." Phil explains. "How's your daughter?" he asks, there being genuine concern in his voice.

"Shaken, but okay. She wasn't hurt." Melinda explains.

"That's one good thing." Phil comments.

"Yeah."

"What can I do?" Phil asks after a minute pause.

"Find the people who tried to take my daughter.' Melinda requests.

"Fury and I are working on it. We'll get them, Melinda." Phil assures his best friend.

"We have to." Melinda says as she looks down at her sleeping children.

"And we will." Phil promises, "You should get some rest, you need it."

"I can't. I need to watch them." Melinda tells Phil.

"Melinda…" Phil starts to say but Melinda cuts him off.

"I could have lost her today, Phil. My daughter, she was almost taken." Melinda says, it being clear that she doesn't know how to handle that.

"But you didn't. Your daughter is safe, she wasn't hurt, you've got to focus on that." Phil says, "You'll drive yourself crazy if you don't, if you focus on the what ifs." Phil says, trying to be as comforting as possible, "Get some sleep, Melinda, everything will be okay in the morning."

"I'll try." Melinda says, not sure if she actually will, "Night Phil."

"Goodnight, Melinda." Phil says and they both hang up, but like she suspected Melinda doesn't try to sleep she just continues to watch her children, going over and over in her mind the fact that she almost lost them today and as she does she knows, without a doubt, that she doesn't want to ever feel that horror again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

 **September 14** **th** **1995**

It has been two years since Bobbi was almost abducted and in that time Melinda has become more paranoid, with good reason, about her children's safety, but she also knows that they have to be able to live their lives so she has been trying to find that balance, and Clint has been almost obsessive when it comes to keeping the promise he made Bobbi. He has been doing everything he can to keep her safe.

At twenty Clint has started to really make a name for himself in S.H.I.E.L.D and because of that he doesn't call Melinda Mom quiet as often as he did as he doesn't want to accidently call her that while on a mission. Even though it does feel odd, and hurt Melinda to hear her son call her May or Agent May she understands his reasons and knows that what he is doing for the best.

Just like what has become tradition Melinda, Clint and Bobbi have been moving a lot and there has been a couple of times when Melinda and Clint have been assigned to different places, but for the past three months both Melinda and Clint have been assigned to a base in Scotland where ten-year-old Bobbi has been happily attending the local Primary School.

It is late afternoon and Melinda is driving Bobbi home after picking her up from school.

"You're quieter usual." Melinda notes as most days Bobbi happily tells her mother all about everything she did at school.

"Yeah." Bobbi responds as she looks out the window.

"Is something wrong?" Melinda ask concerned and Bobbi shrugs, "You can talk to me Bobbi, you know that, right?" Melinda asks as she doesn't think there has ever been a time where Bobbi hasn't talked to her when something was bothering her.

"Yeah, I do." Bobbi responds, turning away from the window to look at her mother, "There is a boy in my class, he's younger than everyone. I think he's like eight, but he's really, really smart, and my friend." Bobbi tells her mother, "But the last week or so I've noticed that he's only been bringing little things for lunch, and he doesn't seem as happy as he used to, he always looks like he is about to cry." Bobbi admits, "I'm worried, Mom." Bobbi admits.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Melinda asks and Bobbi nods,

"He said everything is fine, but it doesn't seem like it." Bobbi explains.

"How about you invite him over tomorrow night for dinner." Melinda suggests, "I could try talking to him and if we can't find out anything then I will talk to his parents when I take him home." Melinda suggests as just from the little her daughter has said Melinda is concerned about the boy.

"Thank you Mom, thank you." Bobbi says gratefully as she is very worried about her friend.

* * *

The following afternoon Melinda is waiting at the school gate when the bell rings, as soon as it rings Melinda searches the crowed for her daughter and after a few minutes she sees Bobbi with a little boy with strawberry blond hair, both of whom come running towards her.

"Mom, this is Leo Fitz." Bobbi introduces, once she and the boy have stopped running so that they are standing right in front of Melinda, "Leo this is my Mom Melinda May."

"It's nice to meet you, Leo." Melinda says, giving Leo a supportive smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms May, thank you for inviting me over." Leo responds, it being clear that he is nervous.

"You are very welcome, Leo." Melinda responds, "Now are your parents here? We should make sure that they are okay with you coming over." Melinda tells Leo, watching him carefully for his reaction.

"My Ma works and my Dad left when I was a baby. I called Ma at lunchtime and she said it's okay that I come over." Leo lies, and Melinda realises that he is, but she is unsure about what part of what he just said is a lie, so she acts like she doesn't know that he lied.

"He did call Mom. I waited outside the office when he did." Bobbi tells Melinda.

"Did your Mom say when you have to be home?" Melinda asks, trying to see if she can figure out just what the young boy is lying about.

"No, but I know the rule, I have to be come by dinner that's five thirty." Leo answers and Melinda realises that he didn't lie once in that sentence.

"Good to know. I'll take you home myself." Melinda informs Leo who gets a hint of worry on his face at that but it's quickly gone, "Let's go to the car." Melinda tells both children who nod and the three of them make their way to the car, Bobbi and Leo happily talking while Melinda scans the entire area for threats.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Melinda, Bobbi, and Leo arrive at the house.

"Mom, can we go play out the back?" Bobbi asks as they walk into the living room

"Of course you can." Melinda answers and both Bobbi and Leo put their school bags down on the couch, Leo only doing so after Bobbi gives him a nod.

"But not before saying hello to me." Clint says and Bobbi rushes over to Clint and hugs him.

"I missed you." Bobbi says as she hugs her brother who has been on assignment for the past week.

"Missed you to." Clint responds as they break the hug, "Who's your friend?" he asks curious.

"This is Leo. Leo this is my brother Clint." Bobbi introduces.

"It's nice to meet you." Leo timidly responds.

"Yeah, you too." Clint says walking over to Leo and like he often does with Bobbi he squats down so that he is closer to Leo's height, "So your names Leo, does that mean we have a Little Lion on our hands?" Clint asks curious in an attempt to make the young boy more comfortable.

"No. I'm not brave enough to be a Lion." Leo admits, believing that.

"I don't believe that." Clint says, "I believe that everyone can be brave enough to be a Lion and with your name being Leo you already have an advantage, you just have to look inside of yourself." Clint tells Leo giving him grin.

"I'll try." Leo responds.

"Good." Clint responds with a grin, trying to make Leo more comfortable.

"Come on, let's go play before it gets too late." Bobbi say and Leo nod and they both head to the back.

"Your brother's pretty cool." Leo tells Bobbi as they head outside.

"Yeah, he is." Bobbi confirms as she thinks that her brother is the coolest person ever.

Once Bobbi and Leo leave the room Clint stands up and walks over to his mother who hugs him.

"You okay?" Melinda asks her son while she scans him up and down looking for any signs of wounds.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Clint responds, "But I don't think he is. What's the story?" Clint asks curious.

"Bobbi was worried so I suggested inviting him over. He lied to me about calling his parents, but he didn't lie when he said that he has to be home at five thirty for dinner." Melinda explains.

"So do you think there is something going on at home?" Clint asks as after the way the boy acted he would believe that.

"That would be my first guess." Melinda responds.

"What can I do?" Clint asks as he wants to do something to help.

"I'm going to take him home later, walk him inside and talk to his parents see if I can get a better idea about what is going on, can you stay with Bobbi?" Melinda asks as if there is something bad going on then maybe she could get a better read if it's just her.

"Of course I can." Clint responds, "What are you going to do once you talk to his parents?" Clint asks.

"I don't know; it depends on what I find." Melinda answers and Clint nods, honestly that was the answer he was expecting.

* * *

An hour and a half later Melinda pulls up at the address that Leo gave her for his home. As she gets out the car and walks to the back seat to let him out, as there is child lock on the door, Melinda notices that there is no car in the drive way and that the house looks pretty shut up.

"Thank you for having me over, Ms May." Leo says once Melinda has opened the door for him.

"You are very welcome." Melinda responds, "You are welcome any time." Melinda tells Leo, making it clear that she completely means that.

"Thank you. You don't have to walk me to the door." Leo tells Melinda, really hoping that she doesn't.

"I would feel better if I did." Melinda answers realising that there is clearly something that Leo doesn't want her to see.

"Thank you again." Leo says when they reach the door, it being clear that Leo doesn't want to open the door in front of Melinda.

"Is everything okay, Leo?" Melinda asks as she squats down next to him, "Because you can tell me if it's not. I might be able to help, and I want to if I can." Melinda tells him and for a few minutes Leo is quiet, it being clear that he is debating what to do.

"My Ma's not here." Leo finally tells Melinda, realising that he has nothing to lose.

"Where is she?" Melinda asks.

"I don't know." Leo admits, "I got home from school last week and she wasn't here so I started to work on my inventions and she never came home." Leo admits, "She hasn't been home for a week. I don't know where she is." Leo says, clearly getting upset, "I didn't know what to do so I just made myself dinner and washed up and waited for Ma to come home, but she hasn't yet." He says and Melinda is surprised as she knew that something must have been going on but she didn't think that it would be this.

"Leo you've been very brave and very amazing for looking after yourself the past week, but you don't have to anymore." Melinda tells him, meaning her words completely.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks, "I need to stay until Ma comes home." He tells her, it being clear he is worried about not being home when is mother gets home.

"What I mean is that if you are okay with it you're going to come stay at my house while I look for your Mom." Melinda says as she wants to help the young boy and she needs to find out why his mother would leave him.

"You're going to look for Ma?" Fitz asks excitedly.

"I am." Melinda confirms, "But it could take me a little while to find her. So, while that happens I would like it if you came and stayed with me. You can't stay alone anymore." Melinda tells Fitz.

"Can I get some of my stuff?" Fitz asks.

"Of course you can." Melinda says and Fitz opens the door and heads inside, Melinda walking in behind him.

* * *

Forty minutes later Melinda and Fitz arrive back at the house.

"Bobbi, Clint, can you come here." Melinda says as they walk into the entrance way, Leo holding a couple of bags, Melinda holding thing she collected from Leo's house that she Is going to use to help her find his mother.

"Leo. What are you doing here?" Bobbi asks happy to see her friend but confused about why he is back when her mother was taking him home.

"My Ma hasn't been home in a while. Ms May is going to try and find her and while that happens I'm going to stay here." Leo explains, feeling like he owes Bobbi the truth after everything she has done for him.

"I'm sorry about your Mom." Bobbi says walking over to her friend and giving him a hug, "But I'm glad you're going to stay here." She says, "Don't worry Mom's going to find your Ma." Bobbi tells Leo in a whisper.

"I hope so." Leo responds.

"Bobbi do you want to take Leo upstairs and show him where the guest room is." Melinda asks her daughter.

"Sure Mom." Bobbi says, "Come on Leo." Bobbi says and they both head upstairs while Melinda walks over to Clint.

"So are you thinking she left or was forced to?" Clint asks curious, after checking to make sure Bobbi and Leo can't hear what they are saying.

"I don't know yet." Melinda responds, telling the truth.

"What are you going to do if you can't find her or if she left on her own and doesn't want to be a mother?" Clint asks interested, watching his mother carefully for her reaction.

"I don't know that either."

"Yeah, you do." Clint says, "The look you have on your face is the same look you had when I told you I was fifteen. It's your protective look. It's the look that tells me that you are going to do whatever it takes to keep him safe and let him know that he is loved. It tells me that you will take him in if it comes to that." Clint explains, knowing his mother well enough to know that.

"You're right." Melinda admits, "But we aren't there yet, and before we are I am going to do everything I can to reunite that little boy with his mother." Melinda informs Clint as even though he is right about what she will do if she can't find Leo's mother of if she left because she didn't want to be his mother Melinda knows that what is best for Leo is to be reunited with his mother so that is what she is going to try and do.

"I don't doubt it." Clint says, "I'll head upstairs, make sure they aren't getting into trouble." Clint says and Melinda nods.

 **Three days later**

It has been three days since Melinda discovered that eight-year-old Leo Fitz was living alone in his house and since she started to look for his mother, using every free moment she has to try and track her down which has resulted in Melinda having very little sleep.

Even though it is currently he lunch break Melinda is sitting at her desk working leads on Leo's mother as she has some promising ones that she wants to run down, ones that she needs S.H.I.E.L.D systems to investigate.

"Since when do you work on desk work through Lunch?" Phil asks, curious as he was surprised to find Melinda still at her desk, "You usually do anything to avoid it." He comments.

"I'm not doing desk work."

"Then what are you doing?" Phil asks curious.

"A friend of my daughters, who is only eight, has been living on his own for a week because his mother never came home, I'm trying to find her for him." Melinda explains

"How did de manage to live on his own for a week without anyone else realising?" Phil ask surprised.

"He's a genius. I mean that literally, as just in the three days he has been living with me he made things that the scientists here may be jealous of." Melinda admits, as in the last three days she has learnt that creating things helps Leo and she can't help but be very impressed with what he has created, "He didn't let know one know because he didn't want them to. If my daughter wasn't concerned about her friend, I'm sure that no one would have noticed." Melinda admits as her computer dings, "Go it. I think I've found her; can you cover for me?" Melinda asks Phil.

"Of course. Good luck." Phil tells Melinda who nods and walks out of the room. Once she leaves she heads down to the gym where Clint is training and asks him to get Bobbi and Leo from school before she leaves herself.

* * *

Over an hour later Melinda pulls into a little roadside diner. As soon as she walks in Melinda spots the woman who is Leo's mother behind the counter so she walks over and sits right across from her.

"What can I get you?" Leo's mother asks pulling out her order pad.

"I'm not here to order food. I'm here to talk to you, Elizabeth." Melinda says, really not wanting to beat around the bush.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Elizabeth asks, looking at Melinda with a look of confusion.

"No, my name is Melinda May and I am here about your son." Melinda tells her.

"Is he okay?" Elizabeth asks, a hint of concern in her voice.

"You mean apart from the trauma of the fact that you left him all alone and he had no idea where you were or if you were coming back?" Melinda asks, doing her best to keep the anger out of her voice.

"I did that for his own good." Elizabeth answers.

"How? How can that be for his own good?" Melinda asks as she internally fights to stay calm.

"Have you spent much time around Leo?" Elizabeth asks interested.

"Yes, I have." Melinda confirms, "My daughter is a close friend of his and he has been staying with me for the last three days." She tells Elizabeth.

"Then you know how special he is; how smart he is." Elizabeth says, it being clear that she is quiet proud of her son.

"I do, but that doesn't explain why you left him." Melinda says.

"I left because he would be better off without me." Elizabeth informs Melinda, "He doesn't need me, and he will be better off If I disappear from his life." Elizabeth informs Melinda, completely believing that.

"No matter how smart he is he is still only eight. He still needs you, he still needs his mother. He won't be better off if you disappear." Melinda tells Elizabeth, not understanding why Elizabeth would think that as if there is one thing she has learnt from her own experiences and being a mother it's that what kids need the most is someone to love and support them.

"I'm a waitress Ms May. What can I offer him?" Elizabeth asks.

"A home, love, support, safety, the things that a child truly needs growing up." Melinda informs Elizabeth, "Leo is an incredible boy but he needs his mother, he needs family."

"I'm just holding him back Ms May." Elizabeth informs Melinda, "I love my son, I truly do. I know that it may not seem like it right now, but I do and this is what's best for him. If I stay in his life I will only hold him back and he deserves he should achieve everything." Elizabeth tells Melinda who is shocked into silence.

"My older son is picking up my daughter and your son from school, would you like me to ask him to bring Leo here so that you can talk?" Melinda asks hoping Elizabeth says yes so that Leo may have a chance of convincing her not to do this as she knows how much Leo needs his mother.

"No. it's better this way." Elizabeth tells Melinda.

"No it's not." Melinda says, "This is just going to hurt him." Melinda says as she is pretty positive that it is going to destroy Leo.

"You're probably right, but in the long term its better like this." Elizabeth informs Melinda, "I am sure you want to get away from me as quick as possible, but would you mind waiting a minute? There is something I want to give you." She tells Melinda

"Of course." Melinda responds, assuming that it is something for Leo.

"Thank you." Elizabeth says and she walks out the back and returns a minute later with a file, "I told myself that if anyone came looking for me for Leo and if they demonstrate that they truly care about him, that they would be good for him, then I would give them this and you Ms May fit all criteria." She says handing the file over to Melinda and when she opens the files she is shocked with what she finds.

"Termination of parental rights, adoption papers." Melinda says shocked when she reads what the papers say.

"Take them." Elizabeth requests, "I may have only just met you but the fact that you came out here to find me and the fact that you are looking at me the way you are tells me that you will be a much better Mother to Leo than I was." She tells him.

"If you love your son as much as you claim then you should give up, you should work harder to be a better mother." Melinda tells Elizabeth, wanting to give her another shot at doing the right thing.

"I was the best mother I could be and I wasn't what he deserves, you are." Elizabeth tells Melinda, "Tell Leo that I am sorry and I love him but this is for the best." Elizabeth request, "Goodbye Ms May." Elizabeth says before walking away.

As she watches Elizabeth walk away Melinda is shocked and she realises that this is going to break Leo's heart and it is almost going to kill her to do that to him.

As she walks out of the diner Melinda makes a call to a local police offer she knows and informs him of the situation.

* * *

Because she realised that she should talk to Fury before heading home, partly because she needs to vent her anger before seeing the kids, Melinda headed back to the S.H.I.E.L.D base to do a video call before she headed home. When she pulls into the driveway Melinda realises that the kids will be home from school and that they would have been home for a while. Because she wanted to collect herself a bit more before she sees the kids Melinda spends several minutes sitting in the car, calming herself before she heads inside.

Due to the time Melinda isn't surprised when she walks into the living room and finds Clint, Bobbi and Leo playing a board game.

"Hey, Mom." Bobbi greats when she sees her mother.

"Bobbi can you and Clint please go upstairs. I need to talk to Leo." Melinda requests.

"Sure." Clint says, "Come on Bobbi Bear." Clint tells his sister, being able to tell that whatever happened between Melinda and Leo's mother wasn't good.

"Did you find my Ma?" Leo asks, a look of excitement on his face as Melinda walks over and sits on the couch.

"Can you come sit here?" Melinda says referring to a place right next to her and Leo walks over and sits down, "I did find your mother Leo, but…" Melinda starts to say but Leo cuts her off.

"She doesn't want me, does she?" Leo asks, as the look of excitement gets replaced with one of pain and sadness.

"I'm sorry Leo, I am so sorry." Melinda says wishing there was more she can do, to help the young boy with the pain he is clearly feeling, "She loves you very much, but she feels that being in your life isn't what's best for you." Melinda tells the young boy as she has thought the entire way home about what she would tell Leo and she decided to tell him the truth, he deserves that.

"What's so wrong with me that my parents don't want me?" Leo asks starting to cry.

"Oh, Leo. There is nothing wrong with you." Melinda assures him, "You are an amazing person and anyone would be lucky to call you their son." Melinda tells him and Leo just throws himself into Melinda's arms and starts to cry, realising that there is nothing she can say Melinda just holds the young boy tightly doing her best to show him that she is there for her.

For the next ten minutes Melinda holds Leo while he cries, never letting go, wishing that there was something she could do to help with his pain.

"What's going to happen to me?" Leo asks once he stops crying and has let go of Melinda.

"Well your Mother terminated her parental rights and gave me adoption papers. I could sign them if you would like." Melinda tells Leo, feeling like it should be his choice because he had no choice in anything else.

"You mean you would adopt me?" Leo ask, being surprised and amazed by that.

"If you would like." Melinda tells him.

"I would like that very much." Leo responds, not even needing to think about it.

"Good." Melinda answers with a warm smile, "Do you want to share the news with Clint and Bobbi?" Melinda asks and Leo nods

"BOBBI, CLINT CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE" Melinda calls and she hears footsteps on the stairs and Bobbi and Clint walk in the room.

"Leo, are you okay?" Bobbi asks concerned as she can tell that her friend has been crying.

"No." Leo answers and Bobbi walks over and hugs him.

"What happened?" Bobbi asks looking between Leo and her mother, worried for her friend.

"I found Leo's mother and she decided that she wasn't able to be a mother." Melinda says trying to put it as delicately as possible, "So Leo going to live with us. I'm going to adopt him; he'll be a member of this family." Melinda tells Bobbi and Clint

"Really?" Bobbi says, "That's great. Now I have a big brother and a little brother." She says, sounding completely thrilled with the idea.

"You don't mind?" Fitz asks worried as he wants to make sure that Bobbi is completely okay with it.

"Not at all, I love it." Bobbi assures him as Clint walks over and squats in front of the two younger children.

"Welcome home Little Lion." Clint tells Fitz, "I know it might not seem like it right now but I promise you that things will get better. They really will, and we'll be here to help you until they do, and then after they are better we'll always be here. You will never be alone." Clint tells Fitz, saying what he knew would have helped him when Melinda first became his legal guardian, when she first adopted him.

"Thank you." Leo says hesitantly giving Clint a hug, one which he gladly returns.

"What would you guys think of Pizza for dinner?" Melinda asks.

"You never let us have Pizza." Bobbi comments, looking shocked and amazed.

"I'm making an exception." Melinda says, as she thinks it might help Leo to have a treat, "Clint, Leo, what do you think?' Melinda asks.

"I'm always up for Pizza, I'm in." Clint responds.

"I would like that, thank you." Leo answers and after getting the toppings they want Melinda goes and orders it and when she walks back into the living room she finds Leo explaining what something he built does to Bobbi and Clint, both of whom look very interested.

 **March 17** **th** **1996 (Six months later)**

It has been six months since Melinda adopted Leo and she is just returning from a two-week long mission, the first long mission she has been on since Leo's adoption.

Because it is the early hours of the morning Melinda checks on Clint, who was looking after his siblings while she was gone, and then Bobbi. She makes sure that they are both sleeping soundly and double checks to make sure the windows are locked before moving onto Leo's room.

When Melinda looks into Leo's room she finds him tossing and turning in his bed, clearly in the middle of a nightmare so she turns on the light and rushes over.

"Leo. Wake up." Melinda says sitting on the edge of the bed and shaking him awake.

"NO, DON'T LEAVE ME." Leo says bolting up in terror.

"It's okay, you're okay." Melinda tells the young boy, trying to calm him.

"You're back." Leo says clearly relieved.

"Yeah, I am." Melinda tells him.

"I missed you so much." Leo says hugging her tightly.

"I missed you too, and your brother, and sister." Melinda tells him returning the hug.

"I thought you weren't going to come back." Leo tells Melinda as he buries himself in the nook of Melinda's neck.

"I promise you Leo that as long as I have a say in the matter I will come back." Melinda tells the young boy.

"You better." Leo says, "I love you, Mum." Leo says calling Melinda Mum for the first time ever.

"I love you too, Leo." Melinda says, feeling overwhelming joy at Leo calling her Mum, "Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?" Melinda ask and she feels Leo nod and so she stands up and carriers Leo to her room, wanting to do everything in her power to show Leo that she is different from his biological parents that she won't leave him like they did.

 **May 20** **th** **1996 (Two months later)**

It has been two months since Leo called Melinda Mom for the first time and Melinda, Leo, Clint and Bobbi are at a S.H.I.E.L.D airbase because they are heading back to the USA.

"So this is who you and Mum work for." Leo says to Clint as he looks around, seemingly amazed by everything.

"Yep." Clint answers, "And between you and me it's a pretty amazing job." He admits.

"And is that the plane we're flying in?" Bobbi asks pointing to a small jet.

"Yep, that's the one." Clint answers.

"I've never flown before." Leo admits, looking a little worried as he knows the mechanics of flying and knows how dangerous it can be.

"Don't worry Little Lion, you'll be perfectly safe, Mom's a great pilot." Clint tells Leo as he has flown with Melinda enough times to know that.

"I'm not afraid." Leo says, trying to make it sound like he's not.

"Yeah you are." Bobbi says, having gotten to know him well enough to know that.

"Well maybe a little but it's only because I know the planes avionics which means I know all the things that could go wrong." Leo explains to Bobbi and Clint.

"Don't worry, either of you, we'll be fine." Clint assures them as now Bobbi looking worried too, "And while Mum is up in the cockpit I'll be between you guys, what do you think of that?" Clint asks curious.

"I think I would like that very much." Bobbi answers, "You'll hold my hand if I want, right?"

"Of course, Bobbi Bear." Clint assures his little sister.

* * *

After about seven hours of flight time Melinda touches down the plane in a private airfield in DC. Even though she could have landed at the Triskelion Melinda elected to land at an airfield after getting the okay from Fury as it was safer for the kids.

"We're here." Melinda says walking out of the cockpit and over to her children where she and Clint help Leo and Bobbi get out of their harnesses, "How was your first time flying?" Melinda asks Leo.

"It felt wired, but cool." He admits.

"That's how it's meant to be." Melinda says as she, Leo, Bobbi and Clint walk out of the back of the plane, "Welcome to America, Leo." Melinda tells her son as they step onto the ground.

"Wow." Leo says as he's watched so much American TV that for so long all he wanted was to go to American and now he's there.

"GRNDMA, GRANDPA." Bobbi says yells before running towards Lian and William May who just walked into the hanger.

"DON'T RUN BOBBI." Melinda yells after her daughter as she, Leo and Clint walk over to Lian and William.

When Bobbi reaches her grandparents she hugs them.

"I've missed you." Bobbi says as she hugs her grandparents.

"We've missed you too." William informs her as he returns the hug.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I would like you to meet my little brother, Leo." Bobbi says once she has broken apart from her grandparents and once Clint, Leo, and Melinda have walked over, Bobbi sounding so very proud to introduce Leo as her brother.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Leo, Welcome to the family." Lian tells him and in response Leo can't help but smile as he looks around as he realises that this is his family now and that makes him so very happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** So because of the new episode I decided to upload again. Please leave a review/comment I love this story and I would love to know what you all think.

* * *

 **July 6** **th** **1996**

It has been almost seven weeks since Melinda, Clint, Bobbi and Leo arrived in the USA and in that time they have only lived at one place and whenever she has a chance Melinda has been taking the kids to different iconic American spots so that Leo can experience them.

It is a Summer Saturday and Leo and Bobbi have just been dropped home after spending a few hours at a pool at a neighbourhood kids' birthday party. When they walk inside both Bobbi and Leo are surprised when they don't find their mother or brother but instead find Nick Fury waiting for them.

"Nick?" Bobbi ask surprised, "Where's Mom and Clint?" she asks as before she and Leo left their mother and brother said that they would see them when they got home.

"They got called away on something." Nick explains as he walks over to them, "Did you have a good time?" he asks curious.

"Has something bad happened?" Leo asks worried as he is smart enough, and knows enough about what his mother and brother do, to know that suddenly being called away usually means something bad.

"No, your mother and brother have gone to make sure that something bad doesn't happen." Nick explains, doing so in the vaguest way possible while still reassuring the two kids, "They are going to stop something bad from happening." He explains.

"Will they be able to?" Bobbi ask curious, "Stop it I mean?"

"It's your mother, brother, and your mothers friend Phil on the mission, I have complete faith in them." Fury says completely meaning his words, "But until they get back I'm going to be staying with you." He explains.

"Can we go to the Space Museum in the middle of the night again?" Leo asks excitedly as a few weeks earlier Nick took him and Bobbi to the Space Museum late at night when no one else was around and for Leo it was one of the best experiences of his life.

"Not today." Nick answers as he pulled in a few favours to arrange that, "But we can do something else and you've got to decide what we're going to do for dinner." Nick tells the two children.

At Nick's words Bobbi and Leo exchange looks as they both know that Nick will let them have food for dinner that their mother would basically never let them have, which is why they both like it when he stays with them.

"KFC." Bobbi suggests.

"Is that okay with you, Leo?" Nick asks curious.

"Yeah, that's fine." Leo answers.

"Can we go to the movies, Nick?" Bobbi asks curious as there are some films that she really wants to see.

"How about we go to the video store and pick up some movies to watch instead." Nick suggests as he isn't a fan of taking Bobbi and Leo to the movies as there are too many things that he isn't in control off.

"Sure." Leo says after Bobbi gives a nod.

"Good. Put your stuff in your rooms and then we can get going." Nick says and Bobbi and Leo do just that.

* * *

Over an hour later Bobbi, Leo and Nick have been to the video store and picked up dinner before returning home and sitting down in front of the TV to watch the first movie, or at least Bobbi and Leo are watching the movie Nick has been doing other things until he looks up and sees what's on the screen.

"What is this?" Nick asks.

"Jumanji." Leo and Bobbi answer in unison.

"Would your Mom let you watch this movie?" Nick asks as the last thing he wants is for Melinda to be mad at him because he let her children watch something she doesn't approve of.

"Yep, she's watched it with us." Bobbi answers, telling the truth as her mother watched it with her when it first came out.

"Oh, okay." Nick says, being able to tell that they aren't lying to him.

"Those monkeys are soo cool." Leo informs his sister, "I want one."

"I'll get you one for your birthday." Bobbi tells her brother, her voice completely serious.

"How are you going to get a monkey?" Leo asks his sister, sounding sceptical about her managing to achieve that.

"Um…. Nick." Bobbi says, causing Nick to look up at her, "You can help me get a monkey for Leo, right?"

"I could." Nick answers, "But I'm not going to."

"Why not?" Both Leo and Bobbi ask, both sounding disappointed that Nick won't help them get a monkey.

"Two reasons, one; A monkey is a wild animal not a pet, and two; I'm pretty sure your mother would shoot me if I helped you two get a live monkey." Nick informs Bobbi and Leo, being completely serious as he is sure that Melinda would kill him if he helped get her kids a monkey.

"But Monkeys can also be helpers, they can be trained to assist with things." Leo argues, "And Mom would never know. I can keep him in my room and I'll feed him and keep really good care of him, promise." Leo says trying to convince Nick to get him a monkey.

"Your mother would know." Nick tells Leo, "And I'm sorry Leo, but I'm not going to help you get a monkey."

"Don't worry Leo, I'll find another way." Bobbi tells her brother in a whisper, "I'll get you a monkey, you can count on it." She assures her brother.

"Thanks, Bobbi."

 **September 4** **th** **1996**

It has been two months since Leo and Bobbi's conversation about getting a monkey and to Leo's dismay his sister hasn't managed to achieve that feat yet.

Leo and Bobbi have just started back at school and while Leo has already finished the homework he got Bobbi is sitting at the kitchen table doing hers, becoming frustrated with what she is meant to be doing.

"Stupid thing." Bobbi says annoyed, "Damn it." She says as she angrily throws her pencil, almost hitting Leo who is walking in the room, "Oh, sorry Leo."

"It's okay." Leo says walking over to his sister and sitting down next to her, "Is everything okay?" he asks, it being clear that he is concerned.

"No, I just don't get this! It's stupid and I'm such an idiot." Bobbi says, looking both frustrated and upset.

"You're not an idiot, Bobbi." Leo says, wanting to reassure his sister.

"Then why can't I get this?" Bobbi asks, "I've been staring it for the last hour and it doesn't make sense!" she says, looking close to tears.

"That doesn't mean you're stupid. Sometimes it takes a while to understand things that's all." Leo tells Bobbi.

"Not for you." Bobbi tells her brother, "You're doing senior level work and you're already done all of your homework." Bobbi tells her brother knowing that he doesn't leave his room until he has completely done with his homework.

"Yeah, that's because it's what I'm good at, but I couldn't never do gymnastics or sports or so many other things as well as you can." Leo tells his sister, "Everyone's good at different things."

"Yeah, guess you're right." Bobbi admits, "I just want to understand this." Bobbi says, sounding frustrated.

"Maybe, I can help with that." Leo says taking the book off his sister, "Ahh, okay." he says reading what Bobbi is trying to do, "You're making a pretty common mistake but it's one that's easily fixed. I can show you how if you want." Leo offers.

"That would be great." Bobbi says.

"Okay, so let's start here." Leo says grabbing one of the pencils that Bobbi hasn't thrown and marking something on the page.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Clint, who is watching his siblings until Melinda gets home, goes into the kitchen to check on them because he knows that Leo has been in there for a while and when he sees Bobbi and Leo sitting side by side, Leo clearly helping Bobbi with her homework he can't help but smile. For a few minutes Clint watches his siblings before he turns and walks out, heading back into the living room.

* * *

About half an hour after Clint checked on his siblings the front door opens and Melinda walks in holding two bags of shopping. Seeing that Clint rushes over and takes one, even though Melinda is completely fine on her own.

"How are Leo and Bobbi?" Melinda asks her son curious.

"There fine, but there is something you've got see." Clint says leading the way to the kitchen. When Melinda and Clint walk into the kitchen they find Bobbi and Leo still sitting at the table, Leo clearly helping Bobbi with her homework.

"Hey, Bobbi, Leo." Melinda says to her children.

"Hey, Mom/Mum." Both Leo and Bobbi say, turning to look at her before going back to what they are doing,

"And yep, that's right, you're done." Leo tells his sister.

"Finally." Bobbi says relieved, putting her pencil down, "Thanks Leo." Bobbi says as Melinda and Clint walk over to the counter and put the shopping bags down.

"You're very welcome." Leo responds.

"If you two are done with your homework why don't you wash up and help me make dinner." Melinda suggests.

"Sure Mom." Bobbi says.

"Of course." Leo says and they both get up and Bobbi takes her stuff upstairs while Leo walks over to the sink.

"You too." Melinda tells Clint, who washes his hands after his brother has and a few minutes later the family of four start to make diner together, working as a perfect team.

 **February 17** **th** **1997**

It has been five months since Leo helped his sister with her homework for the first time and since then it has been something that has happened a few times, and even though she was embarrassed at first about getting her little brother's help with her homework Bobbi has come to be very appreciative of his help.

It is about two pm and Melinda is sitting at the desk of her latest office doing paperwork when her phone rings.

"May." Melinda answers, "Yes, it is." Melinda says then pauses, "Is he okay?" Melinda asks and because she actually sounds worried, Coulson, who is sitting across from her, looks up from what he is doing, "I'll be right there." Melinda says before hanging up.

"Is everything okay?" Phil asks as Melinda searches her desk for what she needs.

"No. That was my son's school, he's having a lot of pain in his stomach, they think it's appendicitis." Melinda explains, "I need to go." She says, it being clear to Phil that she is worried about her son.

"Yeah, you do." Phil says, "I'll let Fury know and I'll find Clint and let him know. I take it your taking him straight to the children's hospital?" Phil asks.

"I am." Melinda says as she finds her keys and bag.

"I'll tell him." Phil says, hoping that Melinda's son is going to be okay.

"Thanks. Tell Clint to go pick up his sister from school before coming to the hospital." Melinda requests.

"Will do." Phil says as Melinda hurries off.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Melinda arrives at Leo's school and when she does she is shown exactly where to go to find her son.

"Mummy." Leo says when he sees his mother, it being perfectly clear that he is in pain.

"Hey, hey, Leo." Melinda says rushing over to her son, "They nurse said your stomach is hurting." Melinda says to her son as she sits down on the edge of the bed he is lying in, in response Leo just nods, "is it hurting a lot?" Melinda asks and Leo once more gives a nod, as Melinda pushes Leo's fringe out of his face, noticing that is forehead is quiet hot as he does, "Do you have a wheelchair I could use to help Leo to the car?" Melinda asks the school nurse.

"Of course."

"Thank you." Melinda says and the nurse goes off to find the wheelchair, "I've got to take you straight to the hospital, Leo." Melinda tells her son.

"I know." Leo says, "You'll stay with me, right? You won't leave?" he asks, it being clear that he is afraid of being alone.

"Never." Melinda promises her son as she will even find a way to be with her son in theatre if it is appendicitis and he requires surgery.

* * *

Half an hour later Melinda and Leo are at the hospital and Leo has already had some tests done, they are waiting for news when the door to the room Leo has been put in opens.

"That was quick." Melinda comments but instead of a doctor walking in Bobbi, Clint and Nick do, it being clear to Melinda that all three of them are worried though Nick is doing his best to try and hide it.

"Leo." Bobbi and Clint say as they rush over to their brother while Nick walks over to Melinda.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Bobbi asks her brother, it being clear that she is worried.

"Your hair looks like gold." Leo tells his sister who just looks at her mother confused, hoping for an explanation.

"Leo's had some morphine to help with the pain. He's going to be a bit out of it for a while." Melinda explains.

"Oh, I see they've given you the good stuff, Little Lion." Clint says with a grin as he sits down on the edge of his brother's bed, trying to act like everything is okay when in fact it is quiet distressing to see his little brother in a hospital bed.

"I've got a four man plan clothed security detail arranged and I've pulled a few strings to make sure you can go into surgery with Leo if he needs it." Fury tells Melinda, in a whisper, making sure that it's not loud enough for Bobbi, Clint and Leo to hear.

"Thank you, Nick." Melinda says gratefully.

"I've also called your parents, your Dad's on his way, And I'll stay with Bobbi, and Clint at least until he gets here." Nick says and Melinda gives him a grateful look, as she does her phone starts to ring and Melinda ignores it, feeling that there is nothing more important than her son.

"You should answer that." Leo informs her, "It's okay." he says as he knows that it must be important.

"I'll be right back." Melinda says after exchanging a look with Fury.

* * *

"May." Melinda says once she is in the corridor and she can answer her phone.

"Hey, it's me." Phil says, "I just wanted to call and see how you're doing. How's your son?" Leo asks there being concern in his voice even though he has never met Melinda's son.

"He's okay, the doctors have put him on morphine and they're running tests, trying to find out what's going on." Melinda explains.

"And how are you doing?" Phil asks, knowing that his best friend would be far from okay right about now.

"I'm wishing I could take away his pain, but I can't." Melinda says sadly, "That's how I'm doing."

"I'm sorry, Melinda, I'm so sorry." Phil says, "What can I do? What do you need?" Phil asks, wanting to do something, anything to help Melinda.

"There's nothing you can do, but thanks Phil." Melinda says, his offer to help meaning a lot to her, "I should get back."

"Yeah, if you need anything I'm just a call away, no matter the time." Phil says, completely meaning that.

"Thanks, Phil." Melinda says before hanging up and heading back into her son's room.

* * *

"Phil?" Nick ask when Melinda walks back into the room and over to him.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms and she looks over to her son's bed and sees that Clint and Bobbi are no lying on the bed on either side of their little brother, "I'm not sure that the bed was designed for three of you." Melinda tells her children.

"Well it will have to deal." Clint says and the door opens and this time the doctor walks in.

"Hi." The doctor says, it being clear that he is surprised to find three people on the bed.

"HI." Bobbi, Clint and Leo respond.

"Dr Freeman, I would like to introduce you to my other son Clint and my daughter Bobbi." Melinda explains as she walks over to the doctor.

"Ah of course, nice to meet you." Dr Freeman says.

"What did the tests show?" Melinda asks interested.

"It is appendicitis and so we're going to take Leo up to surgery within the hour." The doctor says, "I understand that you're coming into surgery with your son." Dr Freeman says.

"Yes, I am." Melinda confirms.

"Okay then you're going to have to get gowned up and there are some forms you have to sign if you would follow me." Dr Freeman explains.

"Of course." Melinda says in response and after exchanging a look with Nick she follows Dr Freeman out of the room.

* * *

An hour later Nick has taken Clint and Bobbi home because Melinda thought it would be better than them waiting round the hospital while Leo is operated on and Melinda herself is in the operating room watching as her son is worked on.

Melinda is no stranger to blood or gore, it comes with the job, but as she stands in the room while her son is operated on Melinda knows, without a doubt, that she has never experienced anything like this before. Because she isn't sure that she would be able to hold it together if she didn't the entire time Leo is being operated on Melinda stares at his face, focusing on nothing else.

* * *

Because an appendectomy is a relatively short operation within an hour Leo is out of theatre and in recovery with Melinda right by his side.

As she sits by her son's bed Melinda's eyes drift from the monitor and his face, consistently checking whether he is okay and wanting him to wake up.

About forty minutes after Leo was moved into recovery Melinda notices his eyes flickering.

"Leo." Melinda says, "Can you hear me?" she asks her son.

"Mummy." Leo says as he opens his eyes.

"Hey, Leo." Melinda says with a smile.

"I feel weird." Leo tells his mother.

"Yeah, you'll feel like that for a while." Melinda tells her son, "Are you in any pain?" she asks.

"No." Leo answers, "Where are Bobbi and Clint?" Leo asks looking around and not seeing his siblings.

"Nick took them home. I thought it was better than them waiting around the hospital." Melinda explains, "But they'll be back when you're in a room." She explains.

"Okay." Leo says, "I'm tired." Leo tells his mother.

"That's normal, get some sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up." Melinda promises her son.

"Okay, love you Mum." Leo says.

"Love you too." Melinda says and within about a minute Leo is fast asleep.

 **November 3** **rd** **1997**

It has been nine months since Leo had his appendix out and in that time Melinda, Leo, Clint and Bobbi have lived in four different places. Even though he is only ten Leo is doing his last year of high school work and in the following fall he will be starting college level classes.

It is Leo and Bobbi's first day at a new school, a reception to year twelve one, and because of that at lunch time Bobbi is searching for her little brother so that she can check in on him and make sure that he is okay and make sure that his first day hasn't been too bad.

It takes Bobbi about ten minutes but she finally finds her brother sitting by himself looking like he is about to cry.

"Leo?" Bobbi asks worried, rushing over to her brother, "What happened? Are you okay?" Bobbi asks as she sits down next to her brother who just looks up at her with wide eyes, "Hey, talk to me Leo, what's wrong? What happened?" Bobbi asks, looking worried.

"They were making fun of my accent." Leo says, trying desperately not to cry, and as he does Bobbi notices a group of three boys, who look older than her, laughing

"I'll be right back." Bobbi says angrily and she walks up to the boys

"Bobbi, don't." Leo says getting up and hurrying after his sister as he knows what she can be like.

"So you like to make fun of other people do you?" Bobbi says angrily.

"Well yeah, have you heard him, he deserves it." One of the boys says, "Now run along Barbie." He says and in response Bobbi gives him a sweet smile before punching him in the face.

"BOBBI." Leo says shocked as one of the other boys tries to punch her but Bobbi ducks and knocks him to the ground. The third boy looks at Bobbi then goes running off in the opposite direction, "I guess those self-defence lessons are paying off." Leo tells his sister as Melinda has been teaching Bobbi self-defence for the past few months.

"Guess so." Bobbi says, feeling a little proud of herself.

"YOUR FOUR, OFFICE NOW." A teacher who saw the whole thing says.

"Mum is going to kills us." Leo tells his sister.

"Oh yeah." Bobbi confirms.

* * *

At S.H.I.E.L.D, unaware of what her daughter has done Melinda is attempting to do her large stack of paperwork as quickly as possible so that she can be done before Leo and Bobbi finish school.

"Are you trying to set some kind of new record?" Phil asks curious as he puts a cup of tea down next to Melinda.

"No." Melinda answers, "I just want to get this done in time to pick my kids up from school." Melinda explains as Phil sits down in his own chair.

"Ah, I see, that makes sense." Phil comments, "Today is their first day at a new school, right?"

"Yeah." Melinda answers with a nod, "Hopefully they are settling in okay."

"Let's hope." Phil comments as Melinda's phone starts to ring.

"May." Melinda answers, "Yes, I see, I'll be right there." Melinda says before hanging up.

"Problem?" Phil asks curious.

"Apparently my daughter punched one kid and knocked another to the ground." Melinda explains.

"You're kidding." Phil says shocked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Melinda asks curious.

"No, you really don't." Phil says, "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Melinda says, as ever since she started to teach Bobbi self-defence she made it clear that it is to be just that, defence, "Now what of this can I take home?" Melinda asks herself out loud.

"Leave it all, I'll handle it." Phil says, feeling like Melinda has enough to worry about without adding paperwork to it.

"Are you sure?" Melinda ask.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go, go find out why your daughter punched someone." Phil says.

"Thanks." Melinda tells him, "I owe you one, Phil."

"You don't owe me anything, go." Phil says and after giving her partner a grateful smile Melinda leaves.

* * *

Being pretty sure that she broke at least a few road rules Melinda basically speeds to her children's school and when she gets there she heads straight to the principal's office where she finds Bobbi and Leo sitting outside.

"What happened?" Melinda asks rushing over to her kids who are both avoiding looking at her, "Hey, it's okay, whatever happened, just tell me, it's okay, I just need to know." Melinda says as she squats down in front of her children.

"These boys were teasing Leo and he looked like he was about to cry so I went to talk to them and they said that he deserved it so I punched one and another boy tried to punch me so I knocked him to the ground, and that's all." Bobbi explains, "I couldn't let them think that it was okay to be mean to Leo."

"She was just trying to protect me, Mum." Leo tells his mother.

"Okay." Melinda says, "Knocking the second boy to the ground is justified but the first punch, that wasn't okay. I'm teaching you to defend yourself, not hurt others." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I didn't know what else to do. I had to defend Leo." Bobbi tells her mother.

"I know, I understand that." Melinda says, "But next time try for something other than violence, okay?"

"Okay." Bobbi says with a nod.

"Good." Melinda says, "Are you okay?" she asks Leo.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Leo answers.

"Good. Now I'll get this all sorted out, wait here." Melinda says to her children before heading into the office.

As Melinda heads into the office both Leo and Bobbi exchange looks both wondering what their mother is going to do.

About three minutes later the door to the office opens once more and Melinda walks back out.

"Am I expelled?" Bobbi asks curious, fearing the worse.

"No. You just have to spend the rest of the day home, that's it." Melinda tells her daughter, "I explained what happened to your principle and you're not in trouble." Melinda says, "Now, both of you grab your bags, and let's go." Melinda tells her children, who both pick up their bags, "When we get home, Bobbi you and I are going to talk about different ways to handle what happened today." Melinda tells her children.

"Yes, Mom." Bobbi answers.

"Good, let's go." Melinda says and the three of them head out of the school, both Leo and Bobbi thinking that their mother is pretty amazing, though Bobbi is also worried about whether he mother is going to punish her for what she did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you for all the support you have given me. Please leave a review/comment. It would mena so much.

* * *

 **May 18** **th** **1998**

It has been six months since Bobbi punched a kid and knocked another to the ground and in that time the family of four have only had to move once, something which has been good for Bobbi and Leo.

With Leo now almost eleven, Bobbi thirteen, and Clint twenty-three it is becoming clear to Melinda that her children are really growing up, something which Melinda isn't sure how she feels about, but what else is clear to her is how much the three of them care about each other and that even with their age differences Clint, Bobbi, and Leo love spending time together.

It is the middle of the work day and Melinda is walking to Fury's office as he has requested to see her.

"Go right in, Agent May." Fury's assistant informs Melinda so she does that.

"You wanted to see me, Sir." Melinda says as she walks into Fury's office, as even with how close her and Fury are they both try to keep things professional at work.

"You can drop the Sir; Melinda this isn't exactly professional." Fury admits.

"What's going on Nick?" Melinda asks as her tone and body language chances from that of Agent May to that of Melinda.

"I'll get to that in a minute first how are the kids?" Nick asks curious.

"Good. Bobbi's did extraordinary well in her last gymnastic meet and has joined the softball team and Leo is going to be starting collage classes in the fall and as you know Clint did very very well on his latest mission." Melinda says, a proud smile on her face, it being more than clear how proud Melinda is of her kids.

"I'm glad to hear it. We're doing dinner next Sunday, right?" Fury asks as he quiet often joins Melinda and the kids for dinner on the weekends.

"Yes, the kids are looking forward to it. Leo actually has an invention to show you that he won't tell anyone about." Melinda admits.

"Well I look forward to discovering what he created." Fury says.

"So do I." Melinda admits then her voice turns serious, "What's this really about Nick? Why did you call me up here?"

"There is something I want to discus with you." Nick says as he walks over to the couch and sits down and Melinda does the same, "Nine years ago an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D dropped a baby girl at an Orphanage and ever since the foster system has been ordered to move her for her own safety." Fury explains.

"Why would an S.H.I.E.L.D agent drop a baby off at an orphanage?" Melinda asks, also wondering why he is telling her but she has known Fury long enough to know that eventually he will make sense.

"You don't have the clearance to know the full story." Fury tells Melinda, "But what I can tell you is that she was discovered during the course of a mission and it was decided that taking her to the orphanage was the safest option for everyone."

"Is the girl in danger?" Melinda asks as if she is it would explain why Fury is telling her.

"Not as far as I am aware, not right now." Fury says, "But I am concerned about what will happen to her, about what the protocol to keep her safe will do to her." He admits.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asks.

"She is nine years old and has been in three foster homes but has spent most of her life in the orphanage. Every family who took her in have sent her back and the last family who did so desperately wanted to keep her, but couldn't because they stay in the same place and they wouldn't be able to keep her safe if they had to. She's going to grow up never feeling loved, never feeling wanted." Fury explains.

"You want me to take her in." Melinda realises, now understanding why he said this conversation isn't professional, it can't be with this topic.

"I want you to consider it." Fury corrects, but Melinda doesn't need him to make the correction as she has already decided, "This is a nine-year-old girl who has never felt like she belongs, who never had a home." He says, "You move often enough already to keep Leo, Bobbi, and Clint safe and you could protect her if needed." He says, "She shouldn't have to spend her childhood in an orphanage feeling like no one wants her because it is the only way to protect her."

"I need to talk to Bobbi, Leo and Clint first." Melinda says as she knows what she wants to do, but she wants to know what he kids think, make sure they are okay with it though she can't imagine them not being, "They are old enough to voice their opinions on this." She says

"I understand." Fury answers.

"What else can you tell me about her?" Melinda asks interested as she knows that there may not be a lot.

"Her name is Mary Sue Poots though reports indicate that she doesn't like that, she's half Chinese half Caucasian, she seems to be very good with computers and spends a lot of time running around, climbing trees, exploring and doing a lot of what the Nuns consider trouble but what I would call normal kid behaviour." Fury explains.

"Good to know." Melinda says, "I'll talk to the kids tonight and get back to you in the morning." Melinda says and Fury nods.

* * *

Hours later Melinda, Leo, Bobbi and Clint, who is actually home, are just finishing the dinner that they made together.

"Before you all run off there is something I want to discuss with you." Melinda tells her children as she notices that they have all finished but no one has made an effort to get up from the table.

"Is something wrong?' Bobbi asks concerned as knowing what she knows about her mother's work she always tends to assume the worse.

"No." Melinda answers, "Nick called me into his office this morning to tell me about a nine-year-old girl who was left at Orphanage by an S.H.I.E.L.D agent for her own protection when she was a baby. Since then she has been in three foster homes and has spent most of her life at an orphanage because she wasn't able to spend too much time in one place. Nick suggested that maybe I take her in as we move around a lot so she won't be easily found and she can be protected if there is danger and I was wondering what the three of you think of that." Melinda says to her children, being completely open with them as that's what she always tries to do.

"I think you should adopt her." Bobbi says, "You gave the three of us a home, kept us out of the system. You should do it for her too. Plus, it would be kind of cool to have a sister." Bobbi says.

"Okay. Clint?" Melinda asks.

"I completely agree with Bobbi Bear." He says, "She deserves a real home and from what you said with us is the only way she is going to get that."

"Leo?" Melinda ask.

"We should become her family." Leo, says meaning that completely.

"I'll get started on everything." Melinda says.

"Can we get the empty room ready for her?" Bobbi asks curious.

"If you would like." Melinda says and Bobbi nods

 **Two days Later.**

It has been two days since Fury told Melinda about the nine-year-old girl at the Orphanage and since she talked to her children and they said that the girl should join their family.

Due to the fact that Melinda and Fury had to arrange a few things, with the help of Lian, the earliest that Melinda could go to the girl is Wednesday and the second she could Melinda went to the orphanage and so just before lunch Melinda is shown to the girl's room.

"Mary-Sue there is someone here to see you." One of the nuns informs the girl.

"I told you that's not my name anymore." The girl who is standing by the window responds and Melinda exchanges a nod with the nun, telling her that it is fine she leaves.

"Then what is your name?" Melinda asks as she walks to the middle of the room.

"Skye."

"Well Skye, it's nice to meet you. I'm Melinda May." Melinda introduces.

"Hi." Skye says turning to face Melinda, looking her up and down before turning back to the window, "If you're here to become my new guardian don't bother. I know you'll just send me back in a few weeks so we should just save both of us the trouble." Skye informs Melinda, it being clear to Melinda that she has started to give up on the possibility of ever having a home.

"Why do you think I'm going to send you back?" Melinda asks, knowing the answer but wanting to hear what Skye says.

"Because that's what they always do and honestly I am sick of it." Skye admits.

"What if I could prove to you that I wouldn't do that?' Melinda asks as she walks the rest of the way over to Skye.

"I would ask how the hell you would do that." Skye says looking up at Melinda.

"Watch your language." Melinda says before she can help herself, "And I would prove it to you by signing these." Melinda says handing papers to Skye.

"Adoption papers." Skye says, "You just met me why would you want to adopt me?" Skye asks looking at Melinda in shock as she doesn't understand why someone would want her.

"Because I see how much pain you are in, how much you want a family and I can give you that." Melinda tells her, "I have three other children, all adopted, all of whom have experienced loss and pain and loneliness. We're a family and we would like you to join us." Melinda says, "I can even legally change your name if you want." Melinda says and she realises that going by the look on Skye's face the young girl is worried that what Melinda is saying is too good to be true, "I'm serious Skye, my offer is real." Melinda informs her, wanting Skye to see that she is telling the truth.

"You won't ever send me back here?" Skye asks, sounding nervous.

"I promise you I won't." Melinda says and Skye drifts into silence and it becomes clear to Melinda that she is thinking about what Melinda has said.

"Okay." Skye says, after about twenty minutes, "You can sign the papers." She says, "And I definitely want the name changing ones."

* * *

An hour and a half later Melinda and Skye arrive back at the house. When they walk into the living room they find Clint, Bobbi, and Leo waiting.

"Skye these are my other children, Bobbi, Clint, and Leo." Melinda says pointing each of them out as she introduces them, "Kids this is Skye."

"Hey Skye, like Mom said I'm Bobbi, would you mind if I called you Kye?" Bobbi asks as she talked to Leo who told her that Clint giving him a nickname made him feel more welcome and apart of the family so in the minute since Melinda said Skye's name she has been trying to think of a nickname.

"No." Skye responds, surprised by how welcoming Bobbi seems, "Can I call you Bee?" Skye ask, wanting to show that she is trying to be okay with how welcoming Bobbi is.

"I would like that." Bobbi responds and the two young girls exchange a smile, Skye's being quiet hesitant.

* * *

After hours of getting to know Bobbi, Melinda, Leo and Clint Skye is sitting in her bed, hoping so much that she isn't going to wake up tomorrow to discover that it's all been a dream. She has been sitting on the bed for a while when she hears a knock.

"Come in." Skye says and Melinda walks in carrying a blanket.

"I thought you might want this in case you get cold." Melinda tells the young girl as she places the blanket on the edge of Skye's bed.

"Thank you." Skye responds.

"I've taken the day off work tomorrow so that we can go shopping to get you everything you'll need." Melinda informs Skye, "Bobbi, Leo and Clint will join us in the afternoon but for most the day it will just be you and me." Melinda tells Skye.

"Okay." Skye says and then she realises that she has a question, "What do you do? You didn't say at the Orphanage."

"I didn't say because I couldn't say it there." Melinda says walking over and sitting on the edge of Skye's bed, "I'm a spy, I along with Clint, work for a secret government agency."

"Seriously?" Skye asks shocked, "That is soo cool." She admits.

"It can be." Melinda answers, "But it is also dangerous and I go away on trips, but when I do I will always talk to you before I go, even if it's over the phone and I'll do my best to come back." Melinda tells Skye, wanting her to understand exactly what is going on, "What do you think about that?"

"I think it sounds okay." Skye responds, "What happens to us when you go on one of these trips?"

"Well if he isn't going with me then Clint will look after you, Bobbi and Leo, but if he is then my parents, who you'll meet this weekend, or my friend Nick, or a woman by the name of Rachel will stay will you until I get back." Melinda says and Skye nods and yawns at the same time.

"I should let you get some sleep. Goodnight Skye." Melinda says standing up.

"Goodnight Melinda." Skye says and Melinda gets up and walks to the door, "Melinda." Skye says and Melinda turns back around, "This is real, right?"

"This is very real." Melinda informs the young girl.

After Melinda leaves Skye gets up and haves a look around the room before returning to the bed and once more lying down. As she lies down Skye doesn't want to close her eyes just in case it is some kind of dream because she doesn't want it to end.

Skye has been lying in the bed for a few minutes when she hears a knock on the door, something which surprises Skye as she is used to people just walking in, "Come in." Skye says and Bobbi walks in.

"So, um, Clint was fifteen when Mom first became his legal guardian and I was five, and his first night I insisted on giving him one of my stuffed animals because everyone needs a toy to sleep with." Bobbi explains, "So, um, anyway, I would understand if you think it's stupid or if you think you're too old but I wanted you to have this." Bobbi says walking over to Skye and handing her a little stuffed dog.

"Wow, um thank you." Skye says shocked as she accepts the dog. She is soo used people being so protective of their possessions that they would never consider giving them away, "Really, Bee, thank you."

"You're welcome." Bobbi says, "I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but you're home now Kye and Me, Mom, Leo and Clint are always here for you, no matter what." She says and not trusting her voice Skye just gives a nod, "So I should let you get some sleep, if you need anything I'm right across the hall, Mom is to your left, Clint to your right and Leo's next to me. If you need anything just come to one of us, day or night." Bobbi says and Skye gives a nod though she knows that her actually doing that isn't likely, "So, night."

"Night." Skye says and Bobbi walks out. After Bobbi leaves Skye can't help but look down at the little dog with a look of shock and amazement.

 **Two Days Later**

It has been two days since Skye came to live with Melinda and her children and in that time it has become perfectly clear that Skye is petrified of being sent back, something witch doesn't surprise Melinda considering what she knows about Skye's history.

So that she can help Skye get settled in Fury as given Melinda a few days off S.H.I.E.L.D which is giving her a chance to catch up with things as well as help Skye. It is a Friday afternoon and Melinda is walking downstairs after putting the washing away when she sees Skye sitting alone on the computer, something which surprises he when she knows that Clint, Bobbi and Leo are in the back yard.

"What are you doing?" Melinda asks walking over to Skye, "And how did you get past the security?" Melinda asks as she pulls a chair over to Skye and sits next to her.

"Please that took me about ten seconds to bypass. You know if you store anything spy related on this computer then you should upgrade your security software." Skye informs Melinda.

"It was meant to be state of the art." Melinda says, making a note to talk to Fury.

"It's really not. I can make it better if you want?" Skye offers, feeling that maybe if she makes herself useful then Melinda won't send her back.

"If you would like to I wouldn't say no." Melinda tells Skye, "Why are you in here on the computer instead of out with Clint, Leo and Bobbi?" Melinda asks curious.

"They asked, but I didn't want to get in the way." Skye admits.

"You wouldn't be in their way." Melinda tells Skye, "And they asked because they wanted you to join them." Melinda says, thinking that maybe Skye was thinking that they didn't want her to really join them, "Do you think maybe you could try and go play with them?"

"Are you telling me I have to?" Skye asks curious.

"No, but I do think it would be good for you." Melinda says, "And if you go outside for a while I'll let you have an extra twenty minutes on the computer tonight, okay?" Melinda asks, as she usually has sticked rules about how much time the kids can spend on the computer but she suspects if she uses something Skye likes to get her to spend more time with Bobbi, Clint and Leo then she will become more comfortable around them and end up spending less time on the computer.

"Okay." Skye says with a nod, still nervous about spending time with Bobbi, Clint and Leo but she wants that extra time on the computer.

"Good." Melinda says and Skye gets up and heads out the back.

* * *

When Skye walks out into the back yard she finds Bobbi, Clint and Leo kicking a ball around together and so she just stands awkwardly on the paviours not really sure what to do.

"Skye, I was just about to come get you." Clint admits when he sees her.

"You were." Skye says surprised.

"Yep, we need your help for our new game." Bobbi explains.

"What is it?" Skye asks curious.

"Water football." Leo answers.

"Water football?" Skye asks confused.

"Yep. We have teams off two, you and me against Bobbi Bear and Little Lion and we play soccer while spraying each other with water pistols." Clint explains, "Winners is the team that gets the most goals while staying the driest." He explains.

"That sounds awesome." Skye says with a smirk.

"It really is." Bobbi says, "Come on we'll show you were we keep the water pistols." She says and within a few minutes all four of them have water pistols and are happily playing the game.

* * *

Ever since Skye left to go outside Melinda has been wondering about how she is doing and whether she is getting along with Bobbi, Clint and Leo so after about ten minutes Melinda heads to the back glass door to look out. When she sees what her children are doing Melinda can't help but smile and as she does she gets an idea so being as quiet as possible Melinda sneaks to where the water pistols are and files up the biggest one she can find.

Once she is armed Melinda sneaks back over to where her children are and sprays them all. After Melinda sprays them it takes Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye a minute to realise what is going on;

"MOM."

"MUM."

"MELINDA."

"This is war!" Clint declares.

"Yes, it is." Melinda confirms and the five members of the May family embark on a water war. All of them only focusing on trying to get the others as wet as possible all of them having the time of their lives while they leave the soccer ball abandoned on the grass.

 **September 1** **st** **1998**

It has been four months since Skye joined the May family and in that time she has become closer to the others, but it is clear that she is afraid to get too close and that she is still worried about being sent back.

It is the morning of the first day of school which means everyone is rushing around, trying to get ready.

"KYE! HURRY UP! OTHER PEOPLE HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM." Bobbi yells banging on the bathroom door.

"WHY DON'T YOU USE THE OTHER BATHROOM?" Skye yells back.

"BEAUSE CLINT'S IN IT. HURRY UP." Bobbi yells annoyed and for a minute both sisters are quiet, "I AM SERIOUS KYE. EITHER HURRY UP OR I AM BREAKING THIS DOOR IN." Bobbi tells her sister, sounding completely serious.

"Seriously Bee, you need to relax." Skye says opening the door, "Bathroom's all yours." She informs her sister, moving out of the way and letting her in.

"Thank you." Bobbi says and she heads into the bathroom and Skye heads towards the stairs.

"Breakfast is ready on the table." Melinda tells Skye as they walk past each other on the stars.

"Good, I'm hungry." Skye tells her mother, "I wouldn't try to tell Bee right now. She's in a really bad mood for some reason." Skye tells her mother.

"Good to know. Have you seen your brother?' Melinda asks as she makes a note to talk to Bobbi.

"Which one?" Skye asks pausing on the stairs.

"Leo."

"No idea. I just know he's not in the bathroom." Skye says as she walks down the rest of the stairs.

Once she walks up the rest of the stairs Melinda heads straight to Leo's bedroom. Once there she knocks on the door loudly, pauses for a minute before walking in. When she walks in Melinda turns on the light and sees that Leo is still fast asleep in his bed so she walks over and shakes him awake.

"Leo, wake up." Melinda tells her son.

"Mum, what's going on?" Leo asks waking up and as he does Melinda sees a large text book and a torch hidden underneath his blanket.

"What's going on is that it's time for you to get up, you have that meeting today." Melinda informs her son, "Did you continue to read even after I told you to go bed?" Melinda asks her son, there being disapproval in her voice.

"Um, maybe." Leo answers, looking guilty.

"Leo we talked about this. I know that you love to study and make things and that's amazing, but you can't sacrifice looking after yourself to do that stuff." Melinda says as she will always support Leo's and do what she can to help him achieve everything he can she doesn't want him and his health to suffer because of it.

"I know, and I didn't mean to but the book was really, really interesting." Leo tells his mother.

"Advance aerodynamic systems." Melinda says reading the name of the book, "Is that the book Nick gave you yesterday?" Melinda asks and Leo nods, "Tonight you can stay up twenty minutes later than your bedtime to read or do collage work but then I am taking your books and study materials until the morning so that you can get a good night sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Leo responds, clearly not happy about it but knowing it's fair.

"Good." Melinda says standing up, "Get up get ready, breakfast is on the table, if both the bathrooms are being used then you can use mine." Melinda informs Leo as she leaves his room, pausing at the door to say, "And we are going to have a conversation tonight about the state of this room." She informs her son before leaving.

Reluctantly Leo gets up and sorts through his pile of clothes to find something clean before getting up and heading to one of the bathrooms.

* * *

When she walks back into the kitchen Melinda finds Clint and Skye sitting at the breakfast table eating their breakfast so she heads straight to the benches to make lunch for her three younger children.

"Skye, any preferences for lunch today?" Melinda asks.

"Is there still some of marinated chicken left?" Skye asks curious as the night before Lian and Nick came over for dinner and Lian brought dinner.

"There is." Melinda confirms after looking in the fridge.

"Then that please."

"Roll or wrap?"

"Roll." Skye answers and Melinda gets started on her lunch. When Bobbi and Leo walk in Melinda asks them for their preference for lunch and makes theirs too.

"Crap, I've late for a meeting." Clint says quickly standing up about five minutes after Bobbi and Leo walk into the room.

"What meeting?" Melinda asks confused as she didn't realise her son had a meeting.

"Agent Blake wanted to see me." Clint explains, "See you guys later." He says.

"Wait, you're meant to take your sisters too school, remember, Leo and I have that meeting at the collage." Melinda points out.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't." Clint tells his mother.

"Okay then, everyone grab your stuff. Bobbi, Skye I'm going to drop you two off at school on my way to going to Leo's meeting, but we need to leave now." Melinda says and everyone gets up.

"Really sorry Mom." Clint says before hurrying out of the house

* * *

Two hours later, after dropping Skye and Bobbi off at school and attending a meeting with Leo where it was decided that he would take collage classes both on campus and externally Melinda heads into S.H.I.E.L.D and when she walks into the office area she shares with Phil she finds him already waiting.

"It's not quiet ten, how do you look completely exhausted already?" Phil asks curious.

"It's the first day of school and Clint was meant to take his sisters to school because I had to take my son to collage for a meeting, but Clint forgot he had a meeting with Blake so everything was a bit more rushed this morning than I planned." Melinda explains, looking like she is already done with the day even though it has just begun.

"Wow, so your genius son is already starting collage, how do you feel about that?" Phil asks curious.

"Incredibly proud." Melinda says, "He's achieved things that not many other people can do." She says, a look of pride clear on her face.

"You're a little sad too though, right?" Phil asks, knowing his friend well.

"I'm sad that he's growing up so quickly, that they all are." Melinda admits, "My older daughter started her last year at Jr High today." She explains.

"Wow, they really are growing up." Phil says.

"Not helping, Phil."

* * *

Because he felt bad about making things harder on his mother Clint offered to go pick up his younger siblings from school and collage so that his mother can get more work done.

The kids have been home for about an hour when Bobbi and Leo come downstairs to join Clint in their usual game of trying to get to the chair, which is a fifteen-minute game that Clint has recently insisted they play after an hour of study. The rules of the game are simple three of the kids hide and one searches and the kids who are hiding have to try and get to a chair in the middle of the living room without being caught.

"Where's Skye?" Clint asks when he see Bobbi and Leo but no Skye.

"She said she didn't want to play." Leo answers.

"That doesn't sound like her." Clint says with a frown and he heads upstairs, Bobbi and Leo right behind him.

When he arrives at Skye's door Clint knocks and when he doesn't receive an answer he knocks again and says, "Speedy, its Clint, and Bee, and Leo. Can we come in?" Speedy being a nickname Clint gave Skye after her first week or so after being adopted when he realised how much she runs and likes to do everything she does fast.

"Yeah, come in." Skye responds and the three siblings enter, when they walk in the see Skye sitting on her bed, looking upset.

"Skye." Leo says worried rushing to her side, "What's wrong?" he asks as he sits next to her and Bobbi and Clint sit on either side of the bed.

"No one wants to be my friend." Skye says, clearly trying not to cry.

"What do you mean, Kye?" Bobbi asks.

"Everyone was mean to me and no one wanted to play at recess so I sat alone." Skye says, "I don't want to go to school tomorrow." She tells her siblings.

"You know I spent a lot of lunchtimes alone." Leo says and Skye looks at him.

"Really?" She asks as she can't picture that.

"Really." Leo answers, "Before Bobbi became my friend I spent every lunchtime alone." He tells Skye, "I know it's hard and it's not a good feeling but you need to keep going back, maybe you'll make a friend too." Leo tells his little sister.

"Leo's right Speedy, you have to go back."

"And if anyone is mean to you come find me and I'll deal with them." Bobbi says as the elementary school and the Jr High school are on the same campus.

"Really?" Skye asks.

"Really." Bobbi confirms as no one hurts her family

"Thank you." Skye says looking at all her siblings.

"How about we go for Ice Cream. We could all use a treat." Clint tells his siblings.

"Mum doesn't let us have ice cream before dinner." Leo points out.

"That's why we're not going to tell her Little Lion." Clint says as he stands up then Bobbi shrugs and does the same then so do Skye and Leo. As soon as Skye is standing Leo gives her a hug.

"What was that for?" Skye asks.

"You look like you could use it." Leo says, "Oh and Bobbi will handle anyone who's mean to you, she's really good at that." Leo tells his sister and the two younger siblings follow their older ones out.

* * *

At Lunch the next day Skye tries not to let the fact that she is sitting alone get to her as she remembers Leo's words and that almost works until some older kids come up to her and start to give her a hard time.

"Leave me alone, please." Skye requests.

"Why would we do that?" One of the boys asks pushing Skye to the ground.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER." An angry voice yells and the second she hears it Skye feels relieved as she knows who the voice belongs to.

"This has nothing to do with you." The oldest boy, who is still younger than Bobbi, say.

"Actually no this has everything to do with me." Bobbi says angrily, standing tall, her blond curls flying in the wind, looking like a superhero to Skye, "She is my little sister and unless you want to deal with me then you are going to leave her alone." Bobbi tells the boys.

"You don't scare me."

"Oh really?" Bobbi asks and she kicks one of the boys hard in the shins, "Leave her alone or I'll show you just what I can do." Bobbi tells the boys.

The boys exchange worried looks and run off with looks of terror on their faces.

"You're okay now, it's okay." Bobbi says squatting down next to Skye, "Are you hurt?" she asks worried.

"No." Skye answers, in a timed voice a voice which sounds so unlike Skye.

"Then let's help you up." Bobbi says helping Skye up so that they are both standing.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Skye says hugging Bobbi.

"You don't have to thank me Kye, I'm your big sister, it's my job. I won't anyone hurt you." Bobbi promises Skye as she hugs her tightly.

* * *

Hours later Bobbi, Skye, Clint, Leo and Melinda are sitting at the dinner table together having dinner.

"Skye, how was your day at school today?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"It was good Mom, really good." Skye says smiling at Bobbi, calling Melinda Mom for the first time as after today she has realised that she really does have a real family and she should embrace that.

"I'm glad to hear that." Melinda says with a warm smile, "Leo, how was Collage?" Melinda asks and Leo begins to explain all about what he did at that day.

While Skye listens to her brother explain everything he did she looks around the table and smiles, realising that she has finally gotten what she has always wanted; a home, a family.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** So I have a lot of chapters written and I absolutely love this chapter so I thought I would share sooner than usual.

* * *

 **December 24** **th** **1998**

It has been three months since Skye called Melinda Mom for the first time and in that time the May family have moved, something which Skye is very glad about as it meant that she didn't have to put up with the kids who were mean to her and at the new place she has even managed to make some friends. The house that Melinda, Clint, Bobbi, Leo, and Skye have moved into only has three large bedrooms and because of that Leo and Clint are sharing while Skye and Bobbi are, something which has been a bit of an adjustment for everyone.

It is the day before Christmas and Clint, Leo, Bobbi, and Skye are adding more Christmas decorations to the ones that have been up for weeks.

"When's Mum meant to be getting home?" Leo asks Clint as Melinda has been away with Phil on a mission for the past few days.

"Soon." Clint answers, doing so because it is the best answer he can give as he knows that there are bad storms were Melinda and Phil are which is why they aren't home yet.

"You've been saying that for the last two days." Bobbi tells her brother.

"Yeah, and I've meant it for the last few days." Clint responds.

"Mom's not going to make it for Christmas, is she?" Skye asks, sounding sad as she was really looking forward to her first Christmas as a member of a real family so she should have known it was too good to be true.

At Skye's words Clint notices that both Leo and Bobbi look upset too, "Hey, come here all three of you." Clint says and his siblings walk over. Even though Bobbi is quiet tall now Clint still squats so that he is closer in height to Leo and Skye, "Here's what I know." Clint says being pretty sure that he shouldn't give his siblings mission details but not caring, "Mom's mission is finished but there's bad whether where she is which is why she's not home yet." Clint explains, "But that doesn't mean that she won't be here for Christmas. I know Mom and I know that she won't let anything stop her from being here with us." Clint says, stressing the anything, "Okay." Clint says and his siblings nod, "Good, now come here." Clint says before pulling his siblings into a hug.

* * *

Far away from her kids, where she really wants to be, Melinda is sitting next to Phil in a S.H.I.E.L.D base waiting for word about whether they can leave.

"Attention all Agents, due to bad weather the decision not to allow any aircraft in or out has one again been made. Sorry for the trouble this will cause." A voice says over the PA system and as soon as it is Melinda feels her heart sink as she knows what it means.

"Melinda?" Phil asks concerned about a minute later, as he too knows what it means but in response Melinda just picks up her bag, "Melinda, what are you doing?" Phil asks picking up his own bag and following behind her, being pretty sure he knows what she is going to do but needing the conformation, "Melinda talk to me. What are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do Phil? I am going to take a jet and get home to spend Christmas with my kids." Melinda informs Phil there being a determination in her voice that he recognizes all too well.

"You heard the announcement they're not letting any aircraft out." Phil tells Melinda, knowing that that won't stop her, but wanting to remind her.

"I don't care! I'll find a way. This is Sk-My daughter's first Christmas with us and there is nothing on this planet or any other that is going to stop me from getting home to them." Melinda informs Phil.

"You've made up your mind." Phil realises, "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, this time, am I?" Phil asks.

"When can you ever?"

"Never." Phil says as he comes to his own decision, "Okay, let's go."

"Phil, no. If you do this, then your ass is going to be on the line right next to mine." Melinda says, not wanting Phil to get in serious trouble because of her.

"When it's not?" Phil asks with a smirk, "You're my partner Melinda and if my partner is going to do something as amazingly stupid as this then I'm going to be right next to you." Phil says, "I've made my mind too."

"Thank you."

"You can thank me when we're home." Phil says "Let's get you home to your kids." Phil says and after he and Melinda exchange smiles they head towards the hangers, both working on ways to get past all the people who are going to stop them.

* * *

It has bene hour since Clint assured his siblings that their mother would be home for Christmas and as time passes all four of them, even Clint who is attempting to make it seem like he's not, are worried that Melinda isn't going to make it home in time.

"Why are we doing this?" Skye asks Bobbi curious as they both pull their blankets off their beds.

"Because it's tradition." Bobbi explains, "We put all our blankets together and make basically a nest and fall asleep after watching Christmas movies and drinking hot chocolate, and we wake up to presents." Bobbi explains.

"Somehow I don't see that happening this year. Not if Mom doesn't get home." Skye says.

"It will happen. I'm pretty sure Clint knows where the presents are." Bobbi admits, "Plus Grandpa will be here in the morning and he always gives the best presents." Bobbi informs her sister as William is arriving first thing and staying with them to New Year, "And Mom will be here."

"Do you really believe that?" Skye asks curious.

"BOBBI BEAR, SPEEDY, HURRY UP." Clint's voice yells from downstairs.

"Yeah, I do." Bobbi tells her sister, "Come on Kye, we'll have a lot of fun, promise." Bobbi assures her sister.

"Okay, I'll be right behind you." Skye says as she drags her blanket, as she does she is hoping that Bobbi and Clint are right and that Melinda does make it.

* * *

Hours after they managed to obtain a plane and fly out without getting shot down Melinda and Phil land at the closest S.H.I.E.L.D base to where they are living. A base which is only about ten minutes away from Melinda's house.

"Huh, there are no MP's waiting for us. I was really expecting there to be." Phil admits as he and Melinda walk down the ramp and off the plane.

"Honesty so was I." Melinda admits.

"It's 11:45. You made it." Phil says after checking the time, "Go enjoy Christmas with your kids, Melinda."

"I will." Melinda says, and she walks a few steps before she turns back around and faces Phil, "You know Phil, why don't you join us." Melinda suggests as even though she knows why Phil avoids knowing anything about her kids or spending time with them she still wants him to, which is why she is making the suggestion.

"Thanks, but I shouldn't. It's your daughter's first Christmas with you. It should be just family." Phil tells Melinda.

"You are family." Melinda says without missing a beat, "And I would like it if you joined us, and I know the kids would love to finally meet you." Melinda tells Phil wanting to get him to say yes as she doesn't want to keep her family and her best friend separate any more.

"Maybe next time, there is something I have to do." Phil reveals, as he wants to go spend the day working on Lola so that he can feel close to his dad.

"Okay, the offers there if you change your mind." Melinda says, hiding her disappointment.

"Thanks. Happy Christmas, Melinda." Phil says.

"Happy Christmas, Phil." Melinda says and after exchanging smiles she and Phil turn away from each other and walk in different directions as they do Melinda can't help but think that maybe her best friend will never want to meet her kids and maybe she should stop waiting for the day that he changes his mind.

* * *

When Melinda arrives home she isn't surprised to see the TV light on through the window, but when she sees that her four kids are still awake watching it she shakes her head as she lets herself in.

"You four should be asleep." Melinda says as she walks inside.

"MOM/MUM." Leo, Bobbi and Skye yell as they rush over and all three of them attempt to hug their mother at the same time.

"You made it." Skye says happily.

"Of course I made it. Nothing was going to stop me from getting home to you." Melinda tells her children.

"Yeah, so I heard." Clint says as he walks over to, "Nick's pissed." Clint informs his mother as he hugs her too.

"He'll deal." Melinda responds, feeling that facing Fury and whatever punishment he wants to inflict is something that she will worry about after Christmas, "Have I missed out on the hot chocolate?" Melinda asks her children curious.

"No, we were waiting for you." Bobbi explains.

"Well then, to the kitchen." Melinda tells her kids and they all head there.

* * *

About an hour later Melinda, Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye are all lying on the floor together. Leo, Bobbi, Clint and Skye are fast asleep while Melinda is still awake. As she watches her children sleep Melinda knows, without a doubt, that whatever punishment Fury wants to give is worth it because it means she gets to spend Christmas with her kids.

* * *

A little less than a day later, after the most amazing Christmas in her life, Skye is lying in her bed and even though she knows she should be asleep Skye is wide awake.

"Kye, you awake?" Bobbi's voice asks.

"Yeah." Skye responds in a whisper.

"What did you think of your first May Christmas?" Bobbi asks curious.

"It was amazing; I've never had anything like that." Skye admits.

"Well, get used to it. This was just the first." Bobbi informs Skye as she knew that this Christmas would have been a big deal for her newest sibling so she tried to make it as amazing as possible for her.

"Yeah, guess so." Skye says as even though Melinda adopted her she is still sure that one day she will wake up to find it has all been a dream.

"Are you looking forward to Ice Skating tomorrow?" Bobbi asks her sister curious as she knows that she is.

"Yeah, sure." Skye says, "We should go to sleep." Skye says, not wanting to talk about Ice Skating as the truth is that she has never skated before and she is afraid that she'll make a fall of herself.

"Yeah, sure." Bobbi says with a frown that her sister can't see.

"Night."

"Night."

 **December 26** **th** **1998**

The following morning Bobbi watches her sister as she gets ready and as she does she notices that Skye seems hesitant about everything and she seems to be taking longer than usual. Wanting to give her sister some time Bobbi heads down to the kitchen where she finds her mother and grandfather making breakfast.

"Morning." William greats when she walks in.

"Morning."

"Is something wrong?" Melinda ask her oldest daughter when she sees the look on her face.

"I'm not sure." Bobbi says, "I think something's wrong with Kye, she just doesn't seem like herself this morning." She explains, "I'm worried." Bobbi admits.

"I'll go talk to her." Melinda says, "Why I do that do you want to help your grandfather make breakfast?"

"Sure." Bobbi says walking over to her grandfather while her mother wipes her hands before heading upstairs.

* * *

After leaving the kitchen Melinda heads straight up to her daughters' room and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Skye's voice says and Melinda walks in, "Hey, Mom." Skye says when she sees who it is.

"Hi." Melinda says, walking over to her daughter who is sitting on her bed looking miserable, "Is everything okay, Skye?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Skye lies.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about what's wrong, you just have to say so if that's what you want, but don't lie to me." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I keep forgetting that you're a super spy." Skye says, "You'll think it's stupid."

"I wouldn't think that anything that bothers you is stupid." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I can't ice skate; I don't know how." Skye reveals, "So I'm going to look like an idiot, or just sit out and watch while you guys have an amazing time." Skye explains.

"You won't look like an idiot and you won't have to sit out." Melinda says, realising that she should have realised that that Is the problem, "I'll teach you, if you want."

"Really?" Skye asks as she really wants to learn.

"Really." Melinda confirms and Skye just hugs her.

"Thank you." Skye responds as she hugs her mother.

"You're welcome." Melinda says, "Now come downstairs. Bobbi and Grandpa are making breakfast."

"Okay." Skye says and both she and Melinda get up and head downstairs.

* * *

Over an hour later William, Melinda, Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye have all eaten breakfast and are at the local ice ring. Clint, Bobbi and Leo are all skating with William while Skye hasn't even walked on the ice yet.

"I'm not sure if this a good idea." Skye tells Melinda, who is waiting patiently for her to be ready.

"You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, but if you do want to learn I'll be right here. I will not let go of your hands until you're ready for me to." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Promise?" Skye asks

"Promise." Melinda responds, sticking out her hands for Skye to take when she is ready.

"Okay, I can do this." Skye says reaching out and taking Melinda's hands.

"Just move your feet like I am." Melinda says as she starts to skate backwards while leading Skye.

"Okay, you can do this Skye, you can do this." Skye tells herself and she starts to mimic what her mother is doing, "I'm doing it! I'm skating!" Skye says after a couple of minutes as she looks up at her mother.

"Yeah, you are." Melinda says with a proud smile.

"Holy crap, you're skating backwards." Skye says shocked.

"Language, and yes I am." Melinda confirms.

"Can you teach me how to do that too?" Skye asks curious.

"How about we focus on skating forward first." Melinda suggests.

"Yeah, okay." Skye says with a nod as she continues to sake while being leaded by Melinda. As she does Skye can't help but smile, not just because she is learning to do something she always wanted to do but because she is being taught by her mother, something she never though she would have.

 **April 12** **th** **1999**

It has been four months since Christmas and Boxing Day and ever since then the May family have been living the same house, which has been nice for the Leo, Bobbi and Skye as it has allowed them to settle a bit more.

School has finished for the day and Bobbi and Skye are both in their room doing their homework. Bobbi sitting at her desk while Skye is sitting on her bed. Needing to find something Bobbi gets up and starts looking, but instead of finding what she wants she is annoyed when she finds something else.

"Seriously, Kye, just because you like to keep your side a mess doesn't mean that you can put your crap on my side." Bobbi says turning around to face her sister before throwing one of Skye's shirts at her.

"Whatever Barbara." Skye says, doing so on purpose to annoy her sister, throwing the shirt down on the ground, making sure it doesn't land on the other side of the masking tape line that divides the room in half.

"Not whatever Mary-Sue." Bobbi says angrily, "Just because you're a slob doesn't mean OUR room can be a mess."

"DON'T CALL ME MARY-SUE." Skye says angrily as she stands up.

"WELL DON'T CALL ME BARBARA." Bobbi yells back.

"I HATE YOU." Skye tells her sister.

"WELL I HATE YOU TOO." Bobbi responds and both sisters just scream.

* * *

Downstairs Clint is sitting on the couch playing Nintendo 64 doing his best to ignore his sisters as if he has learnt anything in the past few weeks it's to not get between them when they are fighting. As he plays Clint notices Leo walk downstairs holding his school books.

"Can't concentrate?" Clint asks his brother.

"Can you blame me?" Leo asks as he sits down next to his brother and puts his books on the coffee table.

"Nope." Clint answers.

"What do they still have left to fight about?" Leo asks curious as he and Clint hear banging and more yelling from upstairs.

"Who knows." Clint answer, as Skye and Bobbi have been fighting a lot lately, "Want to join?" he asks handing Leo the second controller.

"Sure." Leo says as he takes it, "When's Mum going to be home?" he asks curious.

"Soon. I talked to her not that long ago and she's back from the mission but still has a few things to handle back at work." Clint explains.

"Okay, good." Leo says figuring that if anyone can get his sisters to stop fighting then it would be his mother.

"Yeah." Clint says and the two brothers start to play their game.

* * *

About twenty minutes after Leo and Clint started to play Nintendo together the door opens and Melinda walks in.

"Thank god your home." Clint says as he and Leo get up and walk over to their mother.

"Why? What happened? Is everyone okay?" Melinda asks as she locks the front door.

"Everything's fine, Bobbi and Skye are just fighting again." Leo explains as he and Clint exchange confused looks.

"Oh, okay. I'll talk to them after." Melinda says.

"Is something wrong? Has something happened?" Clint asks concerned.

"BOBBI, SKYE, GET DOWN HERE." Melinda yells.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" Clint asks again.

"I'll explain in a minute." Melinda says as Skye and Bobbi walk down the stairs, both looking far from happy.

"Hey, Mom." Bobbi says.

"Hi." Melinda says, "Okay, now that you're all here and I need you to go upstairs and pack anything important to you into bags and suitcases. If there is anything you can't bear to leave behind pack it." Melinda tells her children, wising that she didn't have to do this to them, but she has no choice.

"Why what's going on?" Clint asks worried, assuming that whatever it is is very, very bad.

"Rachel was murdered. It was made to look like an accident." Melinda says, "We're not safe here so we need to go, okay?" Melinda asks and Bobbi, Leo and Skye just look at her in fear, "I'll keep you safe I promise, but not here." Melinda promises her kids, "So go pack and be as quick as possible." Melinda instructs.

"Yes, Mom/Mum." Leo, Bobbi and Skye say before hurrying upstairs.

"What can I do?" Clint asks his mother once his siblings are upstairs.

"Stay close to your siblings, and keep a weapon on you." Melinda tells her son.

"Got it." Clint says before heading upstairs.

* * *

An hour and a half later Melinda, Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye have all packed everything they want and it has all been loaded into the car. While Melinda does one final check to make sure that the kids haven't left anything that she knows is important to them Leo, Skye, Bobbi and Clint are standing in the entry way waiting for their mother.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bobbi asks her sister as he walks over to her as Skye was standing alone away from everyone else.

"No." Skye says, "I'm scared, Bee." Skye admits.

"I know. I'm scared too." Bobbi reveals, "But I know that everything is going to be okay because Mom won't let anything happen to us and I promise Kye, that I won't let anyone hurt you." Bobbi tells her sister, meaning her words completely.

"Thanks Bee, and you know I'm sorry about earlier." Skye admits.

"So am I."

"So, we're good?" Skye asks.

"Yeah, we are." Bobbi confirms, "Love you, Kye."

"Love you too, Bee." Skye respond and the two sisters hug.

"Okay. Time to go." Melinda says waking down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Leo asks curious.

"The safest place I know." Melinda tells her children as she is planning on going to her mother's house as there are very few places that are safer.

* * *

Hours later Melinda, Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye have made it to Lian's house and because of the lack of space Leo and Clint are sharing a room, Bobbi and Skye are sharing a bed, and Melinda if she was going to be sleeping, which she won't, would be sleeping on the couch.

Because it is early hours of the morning Melinda is checking on her kids, she finds Leo and Clint fast asleep but as she walks past the room that Skye and Bobbi are sharing she hears whispers.

"Is everything okay in here?" Melinda asks after knocking on the door.

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks as she walks over, "Clint and Leo said you were fighting earlier." Melinda informs her daughters.

"We're fine. That was just stupid sister stuff." Bobbi explains.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks as she sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, positive." Skye answers.

"Okay." Melinda says with a nod, "How about you two try and get some sleep. It's been a long day." Melinda tells her daughter, both of whom nod, "Goodnight, sweet dreams. I love you." Melinda tells her daughters.

"Love you too." Bobbi and Skye both say as Melinda stands up.

"Mom." Bobbi says and Melinda turns back around, "How long are we staying with Grandma?" she asks curious.

"I don't know. Until I figure a few things out." Melinda answers, telling the complete truth.

"Are we safe here?" Skye asks hesitantly.

"Skye, you are safer here than anywhere else." Melinda tells her daughter, "And I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you, your sister, or your brothers." Melinda tells her daughter, "Okay?"

"Okay. Night Mom." Skye responds.

"Night." Melinda says and she heads out of the room while Skye and Bobbi try and get some sleep.

* * *

After leaving her daughters rooms Melinda checks on her sons, who are both sound asleep, before once more heading downstairs. As she walks downstairs Melinda sees a figure at the bottom of the stairs by the front door, she is just about to attack when she realises who it is.

"Phil?" Melinda asks surprised in a quiet voice when he see him, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi." Phil says, looking relived to see her, "Fury told me what happened. Are you okay?" Phil asks truly concerned about her and her family.

"Yeah." Melinda says with a nod, "From what my mother said we left just in time." Melinda explains as half an hour after she and the kids left the house it was attacked with bullets and Molotov cocktails.

"Good. That's good." Phil says, "Fury said you had left, but I just had to…." Phil says trailing off.

"See for yourself?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah." Phil answers, "How are you kids?" Phil asks, wanting to change the subject away from the fact that he drove several hours in the middle of the night to check on Melinda and her family.

"Scared, and I haven't even told them what happened to the house yet." Melinda admits.

"Are you going to?" Phil asks curious.

"I try not to lie to them, and they deserve to know. I'll tell them in the morning." Melinda says.

"That's your choice." Phil says.

"Yeah." Melinda says, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure." Phil says and he and Melinda head to the kitchen.

"So, your Mother, is she still asleep?" Phil asks curious.

"You're not still scared of her are you Phil?" Melinda asks, a hint of amusement to her voice.

"Your mother is scary and she hates me. Can you blame me?" Phil asks curious.

"My Mother doesn't hate you Phil." Melinda says and Phil just gives her a look, "Okay, you're not her favourite person but she doesn't hate you." Melinda tells him, "Promise."

"If you say so." Phil says as he sits down at the kitchen bench while Melinda gets him a cup of coffee for him and a cup of tea for herself.

"I do say so." Melinda says as she hands Phil his coffee

"Thanks." Phil responds and they drift into silence.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Phil has been finished with his coffee for about ten minutes but he has made no effort to move, he and Melinda have just been enjoying the comfortable silence.

"So, I'm guessing you won't be at work for a few days." Phil says, finally breaking the silence.

"You guessed right. I need to make sure my kids are safe." Melinda says.

"That you do." Phil says, completely understanding Melinda's choice, "I on the other hand do have to be at work in a few hours so I should get going." Phil says.

"It's the middle of the night, why don't you stay. You can sleep on the couch." Melinda suggests.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to be working to find out who attacked your house and that's something I need to do." Phil informs Melinda, "Thanks for the coffee."

"Not a problem." Melinda says, "And thank you Phil, you're the only person I trust to investigate this." Melinda says as she trusts Nick too, but Nick has other things to do.

"I'll see myself out." Phil says with a nod before walking out of the kitchen, leaving Melinda alone.

 **December 31** **st** **1999**

It has been eight Months since the May family left their house suddenly due to safety concerns and after spending two months with Lian May, where Lian taught her grandchildren a lot of different things, the family moved on and since then have lived in three different places.

It is a few minutes to midnight, the start of a new millennium and Melinda, Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye are sitting on the roof of their current house waiting to watch the fireworks from the city.

"So S.H.I.E.L.D has this Y2K thing handled, right?" Skye asks her mother curious.

"We have teams in place." Melinda answers.

"Good."

"So, um I heard from my adviser today." Leo tells his family as even though his family move a lot with S.H.I.E.L.D's influence he has been able to transfer what he has done and start at new schools very quickly, "If everything goes to plan I'm going to be graduating in May; and starting my masters in September." Leo informs his family.

"Leo that's great. I'm so proud of you." Melinda informs her son with a proud smile.

"Leo, that's incredible." Clint says amazed and Bobbi and Skye, who are either side of Leo throw their arms around their brother, squishing him between them.

"Can't… breathe." Leo manages to force out.

"I'm so happy for you." Bobbi says.

"It's so awesome." Skye says as neither she nor Bobbi make an effort to move

"Mum..." Leo manages to say once again, being pretty sure that his sisters are almost suffocating him with love.

"Bobbi, Skye, let go of your brother." Melinda says as Clint can't help but grin amused.

As they let go of their brother Skye and Bobbi exchange looks and they both nod, knowing what the other is thinking.

"Love you, Leo." Bobbi and Skye say as they each kiss one of Leo's cheeks.

"I hate you both." Leo tells his sisters as he uses his hands to wipe his cheeks.

"No you don't." Bobbi says.

"You love us." Skye adds and Leo glares at his sisters.

"Skye, Bobbi, enough. Leo obviously doesn't like what you are doing." Melinda tells her daughters.

"Sorry." Bobbi tells her brother.

"Yeah, right, sorry Leo." Skye adds.

"It's okay." Leo says with a shrug.

"Twenty seconds." Clint tells his siblings, "15,14, 13, 12,11."

"10." Melinda, Clint, Leo, Bobbi and Skye say.

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1." They all say, "Happy New Year." Melinda, Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye say as the fireworks start to go off, while they do Melinda pulls all four of her children into a hug.

"I love you, Clint. I love you, Bobbi. I love you, Leo. I love you, Skye." Melinda tells her kids as she hugs them.

"Love you too, Mom." Clint, Bobbi and Skye say.

"Love you too, Mum." Leo says and the family of four break apart and turn and sit side by side while watching the fireworks, all wondering what the future will bring.

 **May 20** **th** **2000**

It has been five months since New Year's and in that time Melinda, Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye have lived in two different places and even though you would think it would those moves haven't affected how well Leo is doing in school.

He is doing so well that at almost thirteen years old Leo is graduating from College.

"This is getting boring. When is Leo up?" Skye asks Bobbi in a whisper.

"Soon." Bobbi says in response, "But seriously Kye it's just started." Bobbi informs her sister.

"It's still taking too long." Skye says as she turns back to the stage.

After what feels like forever to Skye the announcer finally calls, "Leopold Fitz." And Leo walks out on the stage. As he does Clint, Bobbi, Melinda, William, Lian, and Skye all clap and cheer loudly, Melinda having a tear of joy and pride rolling down her face as she watches her son walk across the stage to collect his diploma.

"Congratulations, Mr Fitz." The dean says shaking Fitz's hand.

"Thank you." Leo says and when he looks out the audience he sees his family cheering him on, and Nick standing in the back giving him as supportive smile before he disappears into the shadows. As he sees all of his family Leo feels himself grinning from ear to ear, knowing without a doubt that he has the most amazing family in the world.

 **October 14** **th** **2000**

It has been five months since Leo got his undergraduate degree and in that time he has started his masters and is enjoying it greatly.

It is a Saturday morning and Melinda, Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye are moving into their newest house.

"How many houses does this make it in the last eighteen months?" Skye asks Leo as they carry stuff inside.

"Seven." Leo answers, "No, eight." He corrects, "Eight, yeah, definitely eight." He realises.

"Wow, even for me that's a lot." Skye comments as in foster care she got used to living in a lot of different places.

"Yeah." Leo admits, "But there is a difference between this and foster care, you know that, right?" Leo asks his sister.

"Yeah, I do." Skye says as if there is one thing she has learnt it is that a house doesn't make a home the people in it do, "At least we're in a place that mainly speaks English this time."

"But you loved Spain." Leo tells his sister

"Yeah I did. And I loved Hong Kong, and Italy, and Egypt and everywhere else we've lived." Skye tells her brother, "But it's nice to be in somewhere I can understand a lot of everything."

"You understood everything in Hong Kong." Leo tells his sister, "You Chinese has gotten amazing."

"True, but it will still be nice to hear English regularly." Skye admits.

"Yeah, it is." Leo confirms, "So, Bobbi and Clint are still helping Mum which means we get first choice of the bedrooms. What do I have to do to get you to give me the best one?" Leo asks curious.

"Beat me upstairs." Skye tells her brother before putting down everything she is holding except for a picture frame.

"That's cheating!" Leo yells before dropping what he is holding and running upstairs too, "MARCO?" Leo yells as he runs into the corridor.

"POLO." Skye's voice responds and Leo goes running into the room.

"So I guess this is your choice." Leo says as he looks around the room.

"Yep." Skye answers with a nod from the bed that is already in the room, "Go have a look next door." Skye tells her brother.

"Okay." Leo says with a nod and he goes looks in the next room and when he sees the room he walks back into the room were Skye is, "You saw that room and choose this one anyway." Leo realises.

"Yeah, it has as study nook, that's more your style than mine." Skye tells her brother, "Plus this one has more power points, better for computers."

"Guess I better clam the room before Bobbi or Clint do." Leo tells his sister.

"Yeah, you should." Skye says and Leo walks out of the room. Once Leo walks out Skye picks up the picture frame she brought from downstairs from next to her on the bed, a picture of her, Leo, Bobbi, Clint and Melinda from their first Christmas together, a picture taken by William, all five of them happy. For a minute Skye stares at the picture before she puts it on the bedside table just like she has done at every house she has lived at since the picture was taken. As Skye looks at the picture she knows, without a doubt that wherever she may be as long as she has her mother, brothers and sister with her then she is home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you to everyone who supports this story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

 **May 25** **th** **2001**

It has been seven months since Melinda, Skye, Bobbi, Clint and Leo moved into their newest house and Skye gave Leo the best room and ever since then they have lived in a two places. At twenty-six Clint has become one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best agents. Bobbi is sixteen and trying to figure out what she really wants to do in the future. Leo is almost fourteen and is truly enjoying doing his masters in engineering and at only twelve Skye is showing every day just how skilled she is when it comes to using computers.

It is Friday night and because Bobbi is at a sleepover, at one of the few friends she has allowed herself to make, and Clint is away on a mission, Nick is going to stay with Leo and Skye as Melinda has a date, her first in a very long time, that she has already rescheduled twice and doesn't want to do so for a third time.

"I really, really, appreciate this Nick." Melinda informs her friend.

"It's fine. I really don't mind." Fury assures his friend as he loves spending time with Clint, Leo, Bobbi and Skye.

"I'll be back by eleven." Melinda tells him.

"Go, enjoy yourself, Melinda." Fury tells her, "Seeing as how you won't let yourself open up and date the person you truly want to be with you should let yourself have fun with Andrew."

"He's made his choice, and so have I. I'm not waiting for him to change his mind anymore." Melinda informs Nick, "And we're not having this conversation again." Melinda tells Nick, clearly not wanting to talk about that again.

"You're right, we're not, because you are going on your date, go." Fury says opening the door.

"Night, Nick."

"Night, Melinda." Fury says and once Melinda walks out of the house Fury closes the door and locks it before walking back into the lounge room where he finds Skye sitting on a laptop at the table and Leo sitting at the other end building something.

"You two aren't doing anything you shouldn't be doing, right?" Nick asks, not sure whether he wants the answer or not.

"Of course not." Skye and Leo responds, neither of them looking up from what they are doing.

"Good. Keep it that way." Fury responds, realising that they are telling the truth, as he sits down on the couch and as he does Skye and Fitz exchange a look and decided to ask Nick something that they are curious about.

"So Nick, Mom's on a date with the same guys she's been dating for the last couple of months, right?" Skye asks walking over to Nick, Leo doing the same

"Yes, she is." Nick confirms, knowing that they know because Melinda is open with her children.

"You've met him right? What's he like?" Leo asks curious as he has never known his mother to date.

"His name is Andrew he's smart, a psychologist and neurologist, a good man." Fury tells the two children before taking a drink of his drink.

While Fury does that Skye and Fitz exchange a look and Leo gives Skye a nod telling her to ask.

"Why don't you and Mom date Nick?" Skye asks curious causing Fury to be so shocked about what she asked that he almost chokes on his drink, something which has never happened before.

"Why would you ask that?" Nick asks once he finishes coughing.

"Well, you visit a lot and spend a lot of time with us, which by the way we love, and you're the only person from Mum's work that we have meet. I mean we haven't even met Mum's friend Phil who she talks about all the time, so we were wondering why you and Mum don't date." Leo explains and Fury has to admit that they have raised some valid points.

"The relationship your mother and I share isn't romantic." Nick tells Skye and Leo.

"What do you mean?" Skye ask, curious.

"Well you know how you both consider each other to be your siblings though you're not related by blood?" Nick asks and both kids nod, "That's how it is for me and your Mom I consider her to be my sister, even though she's not biologically so that's why we don't date." He explains and both kids nod.

"That makes a lot of sense." Skye realises.

"Yeah, it does." Leo says and they both head back to the table, Fury knowing that he is going to have to talk to Melinda about what they said.

* * *

A few hours later Skye and Leo are up in their rooms, even though he knows that they are meant to be asleep Fury very much doubts that they are, and Nick is down in the living room. The movie he was watching just ended when the door opens and Melinda walks in and walks over to the couch and sits down.

"How were Skye and Leo?" Melinda asks.

"As good as they always are. There was a brief power interruption, but Leo got it back on after a few minutes."

"Good." Melinda says, not even phased by that as power interruptions are quiet common in her house.

"Oh and they asked me why we don't date." Nick informs Melinda.

"What?" Melinda asks shocked, "Why would they ask that?" Melinda asks interested.

"Because they are smart kids and have realised that I am the only person from their work that they have met and I do spend a lot of time around here." Fury points out, "I explained to them that like them even though we aren't biologically related we are sibling."

"Yeah, we are." Melinda says with a smile and they drift into silence.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Nick has left and Melinda is headed upstairs and is checking on her children and she isn't surprised to find both Skye and Leo wide awake.

"Bedtime was ten minutes ago." Melinda tells her daughter, "Turn off your computer." Melinda says.

"But, but, but." Skye says to her mother, starting to object.

"I'll be back in five minutes and when I am your computer will be off, understood?" Melinda asks her daughter, there being no room for questioning in her voice.

"Fine." Skye says annoyed and after leaving her daughter Melinda heads to her son's room.

"Come in." Leo says when Melinda knocks.

"Bedtime." Melinda tells her son, "Do I have to take your books tonight or will you actually sleep?" Melinda asks Leo.

"I'll actually sleep." Leo says.

"Good. I'll be back in a few minutes to make sure that you're in bed." Melinda says before leaving the room.

"Mum." Leo says and Melinda turns around, "Did your date go well?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, it went really well." Melinda answers.

"Good. I'm glad." Leo informs his mother.

"Pack up your stuff and go to bed." Melinda tells her son before leaving.

 **November 13** **th** **2001**

It has been six months since Skye and Leo asked Nick why he and Melinda don't date and in that time Melinda has gone on several dates with Dr Andrew Garner and things have started to get serious and she isn't sure how she feels about that as she hasn't been in a real relationship since before she adopted Bobbi.

After returning from a mission the night before and spending some time with her kids she is at her desk at S.H.I.E.L.D trying to complete paperwork, but she isn't really paying attention as she is thinking about something else.

"Hello. Earth to May." Phil's voice says snapping her out of thoughts.

"Huh, what?" Melinda ask, looking up at Phil with a look of confusion.

"You okay?" Phil asks concerned.

"Yes, no, I don't know." Melinda says with a sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phil asks curious as he sits down on the edge of Melinda's desk.

"I don't know."

"Well I'm here if you do." Phil assures Melinda and she realises that she does really want to talk about what she is thinking.

"Andrew and I have been dating for eight months now." Melinda tells Phil.

"I know. What's the problem?" Phil asks curious.

"Lately he's been dropping hints about wanting to meet my kids." Melinda admits.

"Oh, and you're not sure if you are ready for that." Phil realises, knowing Melinda well enough to realises that.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "It's a big step and I've always been so careful about who I let into my children's lives because I don't want them to get hurt or be in danger." Melinda says, completely forgetting that she doesn't have to tell Phil that as he knows that all too well, "And this, this is a big deal."

"I can't tell you what to do. I don't know what you should do." Phil tells Melinda, "But I do know that you shouldn't do anything that you are not comfortable with, maybe talk to your kids, see what they think about meeting him." Phil suggests as he has talked to Melinda enough to know that what her kids think matter to her and to know that she will always do what is best for them, even if it hurts her.

"Thanks Phil that actually helped." Melinda admits.

"I'm always happy to help." Phil responds with a smile.

 **November 16** **th** **2001.**

It has been three days since Melinda's conversation with Phil and in that time Melinda has been doing a lot of thinking and has finally come to a decision.

"KIDS, CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE." Melinda calls from the bottom of the stairs and when she hears the opening and closing of bedroom doors Melinda walks into the living room.

"Sit down." Melinda says and Bobbi, Skye, Clint and Leo walk over and sit on the couch.

"Is everything okay?" Bobbi asks concerned as she knows from experience that her mother sitting her and her siblings down doesn't usually mean anything good.

"Everything's fine." Melinda says, seeling that not just Bobbi, but Skye, Leo and Clint look worried too. "I just wanted to talk to you about something." Melinda tells her children as she walks over and sits on the coffee table in front of them, "I was wondering how you would feel about meeting Andrew about spending time with him." Melinda says to her kids as unless all four of her kids want to meet him then she is not introducing them to Andrew.

"You want us to meet your boyfriend?" Skye asks as she doesn't have to be as smart as Leo to know that this is big.

"Only if you want to." Melinda says.

"Well I don't need to meet him, I already have." Clint says getting up and leaving the room, everyone else watching him go.

"Is this important to you?" Bobbi asks curious, causing her mother to look at her daughter instead of the door her son left through.

"It is." Melinda confirms as she really likes Andrew.

"Then I'm in." Bobbi assures her mother, "And I'll go talk to Clint." She says getting up and heading upstairs.

"Skye? Leo?" Melinda asks curious.

"It's a little odd, but okay, I'll meet him." Skye answers, being careful about her choice of words so that he doesn't say anything about actually getting along with him.

"Thank you. Leo?" Melinda asks and for a few minutes Leo is quiet before giving a small nod.

"I'll met him."

"Thank you." Melinda tells her son, being glad that he has gotten three out of four okays, but Melinda knows that unless Clint says yes to then she is not introducing them to Andrew.

* * *

After she left her mother and younger siblings Bobbi headed straight up to Clint's room and walked right in.

"Please Bobbi Bear, come right in." Clint says from where he is lying on his bed.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bobbi asks her brother.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Really you are going to go with that?" Bobbi asks, it being clear that she doesn't believe her brother, "Mom wants us to meet her boyfriend, this is big and the first time every this has happened and you're being Mr Jerk, why?"

"Because this is a big deal Bobbi Bear." Clint tells his sister, "For the first time ever Mom is introducing someone she is dating to us."

"And you're worried about Mom getting hurt." Bobbi realises, honestly not surprised by that as Clint is protective of their mother, they all are.

"Yeah, I am. To even consider introducing him to us then he must be important and Mom must like him a whole lot. I don't want her to get hurt." Clint admits.

"You're an idiot." Bobbi tells her brother, "If you are worried about Mom getting hurt then you should support her because right now the only one hurting Mom, is you." Bobbi says before turning and walking out of Clint's room.

For a few minutes Clint lays in his bed and ponders his sister words before he realises that she is right so he gets up and heads downstairs.

* * *

When Clint walks downstairs he doesn't find anyone in the lounge room but he does find his mother in the kitchen finishing the dishes

"I'm sorry." Clint says from the doorway and Melinda turns to face her oldest child, "I'm sorry for acting like a Jerk." Clint says walking across the room, "It's just that Andrew is the first person that you've dated that you want to introduce us to and that's big. I was just worried than in the long run you would get hurt, I'm sorry." Clint tells his mother completely meaning that.

"It means a lot that you care Clint and that you don't want me to get hurt, but even if I am I'll be okay." Melinda tells her son, "Let me worry about you, don't you worry about me." She tells him.

"I'm never going to stop worrying about you, you're my Mom." Clint says as he walks the last couple of steps and hugs her.

"Thank you." Melinda says as she returns the hug.

"So when the meeting Andrew as your son going to happen?" Clint asks curious.

"If you are okay with it I'll invite him over for lunch tomorrow." Melinda tells her son.

"Invite him over." Clint says and Melinda nods.

* * *

It is half an hour before Andrew is due to arrive and Bobbi, Clint, Leo and Skye are all sitting in the Bobbi's room like they have been for the last twenty minutes.

"So, how do we act?" Skye asks curious, breaking the silence that they have fallen into.

"We should be polite." Bobbi says, "This is clearly important to Mom so we shouldn't be rude." She tells her sibling.

"We should give him a chance." Leo adds as he knows how important this is to their mother.

"We should." Bobbi confirms, "And we are going to, right?" Bobbi says looking at each of her siblings individually.

"Yeah, we are." Clint confirms and Skye and Leo nod.

"Good." Bobbi says.

* * *

Half an hour later, Skye, Bobbi, Leo and Clint get called downstairs where they see their Mom standing with a man who must be Andrew.

"Kids, this is Andrew Garner, Andrew this is Bobbi, Leo, Skye and of course you've meet Clint." Melinda introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Andrew tells the kids, "Your Mother talks about your all the time."

"It's nice to meet you too." Bobbi says with a fake smile.

"How about we go to the living room." Melinda says and everyone nods and for the next few hours the kids try not to like Andrew but all of them, even surprisingly Clint, find themselves liking him.

* * *

Hours later, after saying goodbye to Andrew Melinda has headed upstairs to look for her kids and she find Leo, Clint and Skye's rooms empty and so she walks over to Bobbi's and knocks. Honestly she wouldn't be surprised to find all four of kids in Bobbi's room as she quiet often does, partly because it is the tidiest.

"Come in." Bobbi's voice responds and she finds Skye hanging upside down of Bobbi's bed. Leo sitting on the floor leaning against the bed, Bobbi sitting at the head of the bed and Clint sitting, almost perched on Bobbi's desk.

"I want to thank you." Melinda tells her children, "I know that meeting Andrew wasn't easy for any of you, but you all gave him a chance, so thank you for that."

"You don't have to thank us." Clint tells his mother.

"Yeah, Andrew's clearly matters to you and so us giving him a chance was the least we could do." Leo tells his mother.

"You know no matter what happens with me and Andrew you four are always my number one priority." Melinda says as she walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, "No matter what you always come first."

"We know." Skye, Bobbi, Clint and Leo say.

"Good." Melinda says and the family of five drift into silence.

"What's for dinner?" Clint asks curious after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not sure. What would you like?" Melinda asks her kids curious.

"Pizza." Skye, Bobbi, Leo and Clint say in almost perfect unison, "Please Mom. It's been months." Skye says, giving her mother her best begging look.

"That look doesn't work on me, Skye." Melinda informs her daughter, "But you are right, it has been a while, okay. We'll go out for pizza.

"YES." Skye, Bobbi, Clint and Leo say, all sounding very, very happy.

"We'll leave in half an hour." Melinda says before getting up and walking out of the room, ruffling Leo's hair as she passes.

"See, being nice to Andrew has perks." Clint says once his mother leaves and all his siblings can't help but laugh.

 **March 6** **th** **2002**

It has been four months since the kids meet Andrew for the first time and ever since they have all spend some time with them. It is just after lunch and because she knows that her Mother and Brother won't be there as they are both on a mission Bobbi has used her free period to go into the S.H.I.E.L.D base because there is something she wants to talk to Nick about. When she arrives at the base Bobbi is allowed straight in as she collected the access pass that is hidden in the house in case of emergencies.

Once she is in the base Bobbi heads straight to the main reception desk.

"Can I help you?" The person at the desk asks.

"Yes, I'm here to see Director Fury." Bobbi answers.

"Do you have an appointment?'

"No."

"Well then I'm sorry but Director Fury is a busy man and I cannot let you see him without an appointment."

"Can you just call him and tell him that Bobbi is here, he'll want to see me." Bobbi tells the person at the desk, knowing that without a doubt.

"Oh all right, Bobbi who?"

"Just Bobbi. He'll know who I am I." Bobbi says, not wanting to give anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D her last name and the woman makes the call.

"Go right up Ma'am." The person tells Bobbi, "You'll need this." She says handing Bobbi an ID, "Enter the elevator and say Directors Office"

"Thank you." Bobbi says and she walks to the elevator.

* * *

When Bobbi reaches the floor that she has to go to the doors open and Nick is standing on the other side

"Are you okay?" Nick asks as soon as he sees her, it being clear that she has worried him.

"I'm fine, I didn't mean to worry you." Bobbi says realising that some warning probably would have been better, "There was just something I wanted to talk to you about." She explains.

"Then follow me." Nick says and Bobbi follows him to his office, "What did you want to talk about?" Nick asks curious once the door to his office is closed.

"Once I graduate next year I want to join S.H.I.E.L.D." Bobbi informs Nick, deciding to forget beating around the bush.

"Have you talked to your Mother about this?"

"Not since I was a little kid." Bobbi answers, "I thought I would take to you first, find out if it would even be possible." Bobbi explains.

"It is possible." Nick confirms, "And with your intelligence, your athletic skill and the fact that you have been doing both gymnastics and martial arts since you were younger, you would be considered an ideal recruit." Nick says and Bobbi looks proud of that, "But that being said you need to talk to your mother before we start testing processes." Nick says as he won't even consider letting Melinda's daughter start S.H.I.E.L.D without her okay.

"I thought you would say that." Bobbi admits, "I'll talk to Mom when she gets home." Bobbi informs Nick.

"Good. I'll give you a lift back to school." Nick says.

"Don't you have work to do?" Bobbi asks with a grin.

"Nothing that can't wait." Nick assures Bobbi.

"Then thanks."

 **March 8** **th** **2002**

It has been two days since Bobbi talked to Fury about the possibility of her joining S.H.I.E.L.D and ever since Bobbi has been trying to figure out how to bring the topic up with her mother.

It is about eight pm and Bobbi is pacing her room trying to figure out what to say to her mother.

"Wow, what's up with you?" Skye's voice asks and Bobbi turns to see her sister standing in the doorway.

"Nothing, haven't you heard of knocking?" Bobbi asks her sister curious.

"Sure I have I'm just not a big fan of it." Skye says as she walks across the room, not realising that she's set that up to come back and bite her in the ass, "You're lying, what's up?"

"Please, Kye come right in." Bobbi says sarcastically.

"Stop avoiding, what's up?" Skye asks as she sits on her sisters bed, "I'm not going to leave until you talk to me Bee, you know I won't." Skye tells her sister.

"Fine." Bobbi says walking over and closing the door, "I'm trying to figure out how to talk to Mom about something." Bobbi explains.

"Ohh, what did you do?" Skye asks her sister, a look on her face that says 'I'm going to enjoy this."

"Nothing!" Bobbi says and Skye just gives a disbelieving look, "Not yet anyway." Bobbi says before walking over to her sister, who has a look of confusion on her face, and sitting down next to her, "I want to join S.H.I.E.L.D when I graduate, and I'm not sure how to tell Mom that." Bobbi admits.

"Wow, I guess I should have seen that coming, huh." Skye comments, "Is it something you really want to do?"

"Yeah, it is." Bobbi confirms.

"Why?" Skye asks.

"Because I want to protect people, even the people whose jobs it is to protect people and I want to do good. Help make sure that people can feel safe." Bobbi explains to her sister.

"Tell Mom that." Skye says with a half-smile, "She'll understand and she will support you." Skye reminds her sister.

"Yeah." Bobbi says, as she always knew that her mother would support her whatever she chooses to do, but she isn't sure whether that support will extend to her wanting to join S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Just go talk to Mom, you'll just get yourself into a panic if you don't." Skye informs her sister.

"Okay, yeah, I can do this." Bobbi says as she stands up, "You're not staying in my room while I'm gone." Bobbi tells her sister as he grabs her arm and pulls her.

"Fine." Skye says as she follows her sister out of the room, "Good Luck." Skye says to Bobbi before she heads back into her own room.

"Thanks." Bobbi says before taking a deep breath and heading downstairs.

* * *

When Bobbi walks downstairs she finds her mother sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch and using the coffee table as a desk.

"Hey, Mom, are you busy?" Bobbi asks from the doorway.

"A little, but I'm never too busy to talk to you." Melinda says, "What's going on?" Melinda asks as she pushes herself up so that she is sitting on the couch instead of the floor.

"So, um, I paid a visit to S.H.I.E.L.D a couple of days ago so that I could talk to Nick." Bobbi explains as she walks over and sits next to her mother.

"Okay. What did you want to talk to Nick about?" Melinda asks.

"The fact that I want to join S.H.I.E.L.D once I graduate next year." Bobbi reveals, and she braces herself for her mother's reaction.

"Is this what you truly want?" Melinda asks, "That it's not something you want to do just because you think it's what I want or because it's what your brother and I do?" Melinda asks, needing to hear Bobbi say it's not.

"Yeah, it's what I want." Bobbi tells her mother, "And I know that you would rather I did something safer but this is what I want Mom. I want to protect the world, help people."

"I do want you to be safe, but if this is something you truly want to do then I won't stand in your way." Melinda tells her daughter, meaning that completely.

"It is Mom, it really is." Bobbi assures her.

"Then you have my fall support." Melinda tells her daughter, "I love you, Bobbi." Melinda says before hugging her daughter.

"Love you too, Mom."

 **June 7** **th** **2002**

It has been three months since Bobbi talked to Fury, Skye, and her mother about joining S.H.I.E.L.D once she finishes high school and ever since then Bobbi has become even more determine. It is clear to her family that it is exactly what she wants to do and nothing will stop her.

It is a warm summer night. Bobbi, Skye and Leo spend most of the day swimming in the pool that their newest house has while Melinda and Clint work, though when they got home they did join the others.

Hours later everyone is out of the pool but because it is still quiet warm Melinda is lying on the couch, in shorts and a tank top, reading when she hears someone walking down the stairs and she looks up to see Skye.

"Skye, are you alright?" Melinda ask concerned as she can tell that something is wrong with her youngest child.

"Um, I'm not sure." Skye admits.

"Come, talk to me." Melinda says moving so that Skye can fit on the couch and she walks over and sits next to Melinda, "What happened?"

"I love you and Leo, Bee, Clint, and Grandma and Grandpa, I love our family, but I can't help but be curious about my biological family." Skye tells Melinda.

"That's understandable." Melinda says as she always expected Skye to one day have questions about her biological family.

"So I got curious and I hacked St Agnes and other databases to help me find something and I found that the page about why I was left there was redacted, by S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Yes, it was." Melinda says, knowing that she will have to talk to Skye at some point about her hacking, but now is not that time.

"Why?" Skye asks.

"I don't know. I don't have the clearance." Melinda says as while she is level seven Skye's past is level eight.

"But you knew I had a connection to S.H.I.E.L.D when you adopted me." Skye realises.

"I did." Melinda confirms, "Nick told me about a girl who was left at an Orphanage when she was a baby, you, and that you had to be moved every few months for your own safety." Melinda tells her, "He suggested me taking you in because I move enough that you would be safe, but he didn't have to. As soon as I heard that, as soon as I heard that you would never be able to call a place home or have a real family I knew I wanted to take you in, that I wanted to give you a home and a family." Melinda tells Skye.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Skye asks, not being able to help the betrayal she is feeling.

"Because I had no answers for you." Melinda tells her daughter, "All I knew was that you were left by an S.H.I.E.L.D agent and could be in danger, nothing more and you deserved, you deserve real answers." Melinda tells her.

"Am I ever going to get them?" Skye says as after hearing all that all he wants is answers.

"I don't know" Melinda says as she puts an arm around Skye who snuggles into her side, "But If I can help you I will." Melinda promises.

"Thanks Mom. " Skye says, "I love you, you're the most amazing Mom anyone could want." Skye says.

"Love you too." Melinda tells her daughter placing a kiss on her head, "And you're an amazing daughter."

"I know." Skye says with a smirk and as she lays her head on her mother's shoulder she knows that she has no intention to move anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** I really liked the new ep. I'M THRILLED that Coulson and May were reunited. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT. It would mean so so much to me.

* * *

 **August 31** **st** **2002**

It has been two months since Skye asked Melinda about her biological family and in that time Skye, Bobbi and Leo have been enjoying their summer together, all three of them knowing that things are going to change massively as this is the year Bobbi graduates high school and Leo finishes his masters in a year from May.

It is early evening and Melinda, Skye, Bobbi, Leo, and Clint are all out in the backyard of their newest house.

"Are we even allowed to set a fire out here?" Skye asks curious as she and Clint put wood into a fire pit.

"Probably not." Clint answers as he drops the wood, "But when does that ever stop us?" Clint asks his sister.

"Never." Skye answers as Bobbi moves chairs over, "Although if someone does complain you or Mom can flash your badges." Skye tells his sister.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is a secret organization Kye, Mom and Clint can't just flash their badges for anything." Bobbi informs her sister.

"Who says I can't?" Clint asks his sister curious.

"You're hopeless." Bobbi informs her brother, "I'm going to go help Mom and Leo with the food." Bobbi says before walking away.

"HEY! I take offense to that Bobbi Bear." Clint calls after his sister.

"Don't worry Clint, I still love you." Skye informs her brother.

"Thank you, Speedy."

"So, is it just us tonight or is Andrew coming too?" Skye asks her brother curious.

"Mom didn't mention Andrew coming so I doubt it." Clint comments.

"KYE. I NEED YOUR HELP." Bobbi's voice calls.

"BE RIGHT THERE." Skye yells back, "I hope Andrew doesn't come. I want tonight to be just us." Skye says as she walks away as even though she likes Andrew she likes it when it's just her family.

"Speedy." Clint calls and his sister turns around, "Just because Bobbi's going to be joining S.H.I.E.L.D. and Leo's almost finished his masters doesn't mean anything's going to change." He tells his sister.

"Everything's changing, Clint. Or haven't you noticed?" Skye ask curious before jogging across the yard and into the house.

* * *

"BEE?" Skye calls as she walks into the kitchen.

"Over here." Bobbi calls and Skye walks over to her sister.

"What's up?" Skye asks curious.

"Mom want's the rest of the food taken out there." Bobbi tells her sister.

"And you can't carry two trays out alone…because?" Skye asks confused.

"I can." Bobbi says with a nod, "But we can't share this if I'm alone." Bobbi says pulling out a beer from behind her back.

"You stole one of Mom's beers. How do you think you'll get away with this?" Skye asks her sister curious.

"It's Clint's. I managed to convince him last week that he drunk all of them." Bobbi explains.

"Nice." Skye says approvingly, "If we get caught, we're dead." Skye informs her sister.

"Oh yeah." Bobbi says as she takes the top off, "But that's the fun." Bobbi informs her sister, "Keep an eye out for Mom." Bobbi tells her sister who nods and while Skye looks out the window Bobbi takes a mouthful.

"My turn." Skye says, taking the beer of her big sister and taking a drink herself, "Okay, that's gross, why do people drink that stuff?" Skye asks her sister.

"Because it grows on you." A voice says and Skye and Bobbi turn to see Clint, who snuck in after Skye.

"Hey, Clint." Both Skye and Bobbi say, both trying to look innocent.

"Here's a tip for you if you want to try and look innocent, hide the evidence." Clint says walking over to his sisters, "Or in this case drink it." Clint says as he takes the beer off Skye and sculls it.

"Wait, you're not going to tell Mom?" Bobbi asks, hopeful.

"Of course not." Clint tells his sisters, it seeming like it is insulting to suggest such a thing, "But if we don't head back outside Mom's going to come in here and then all our asses are on the line." Clint tells his sisters, "So grab those trays and let's go." Clint tells his sisters and after exchanging looks Skye and Bobbi pick up the trays, "Oh, and no more stealing my beer." Clint tells his sisters as they walk outside.

* * *

An hour later Melinda, Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye have all eaten dinner and are sitting by the fire and as Melinda looks around the fire and sees Skye and Leo making s'mores together and Bobbi and Clint burning toast on sticks Melinda smiles and also feels a twinge of sadness because she knows that her children are growing up and that there may not be too man more times where all five of them are together.

"Mum." Leo's voice says snapping Melinda out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Melinda asks her son.

"Smore?" Leo asks curious, offering his mother one.

"Sure." Melinda says taking it from her son and taking a bite, "Not bad, Leo, not bad at all." Melinda tells her son who just grins back.

 **September 2** **nd** **2002**

It has been two days since the May family sat around a fire together and it is now the first day back at School, which for Bobbi means her last first day at High School.

"BOBBI, LEO, SKYE." Melinda calls from the bottom of the stairs, having already gone into each of their rooms to wake them up individually.

"COMING." Bobbi yells.

"BE RIGHT DOWN." Leo yells.

"JUST A MINUTE." Skye yells.

"As fun as it is watching those three run around I've got to get to work. I'll see you later." Clint informs his mother as he walks out from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Melinda says, "I'll see you later." Melinda tells her son, giving him a hug.

"Yep. Good luck." Clint tells his mother before leaving, knowing all too well that she is going to need it.

For a couple of minutes Melinda stands and waits at the bottom of the stairs, "BOBBI, LEO, SKYE. YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE."

"I'm right here." Bobbi says as she walks down the stairs, "And you know I can drive me and Skye to school and drop Leo on campus."

"I know, but I always drop you on school on your first day." Melinda tells her daughter.

"True." Bobbi says.

"Breakfast is on the table, go eat so that we can maybe break our tradition of being late on your first day." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Why would we want to do that?" Bobbi asks her mother.

"Go!" Melinda says and as Bobbi walks to the kitchen Melinda turns to the stairs, "SKYE, LEO. BREAKFAST." Melinda calls once more.

"We're here, god Mom." Skye says as she and Leo walk down the stairs.

"Watch the attitude and go eat breakfast we've got to leave in five." Melinda tells her children.

"You know we're going to be late, again." Leo tells his mother as he doesn't think they have ever been on time on a first day at school.

"I know. Go eat breakfast, Leo." Melinda tells her son.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Melinda, Bobbi, Leo and Skye are all in the car on the way to school and Leo's current college.

"Leo, when do you absolutely have been on campus?" Melinda asks her son.

"Forty-five minutes." Leo answers.

"Okay. I'll drop off your sisters then you." Melinda tells her son.

"Fine with me." Leo answers.

"Pick one station." Melinda tells her oldest daughter who is sitting in the front, constantly changing the radio station.

"Preferably one that doesn't suck." Skye says from the back seat.

"Fine." Bobbi says annoyed, "You know I was thinking. You know what would be a really good skill for me to have when I join S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Bobbi says to her mother.

"There are a lot of skills that would be good for you to have, but I'm guessing you're thinking of something in particular." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I am." Bobbi confirms, "I want to learn to fly, and I was hoping that you would teach me." Bobbi tells her mother, "Please." Bobbi adds with a begging look.

"If you want to learn to fly I can teach you." Melinda tells her daughter as she knows how dangerous flying can be and if it is something that her daughter wants to learn then she would rather Bobbi was taught by her rather than anyone else, "But it will be a while before you can be in a cockpit. There's a lot of theory work to do beforehand, are you up for that?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Definitely." Bobbi confirms.

"I'll bring you the manuals tonight." Melinda tells her daughter

"Awesome." Bobbi tells her mother.

* * *

Over an hour later Melinda walks into the S.H.I.E.L.D. base she is at and as soon as she does she sees Coulson waiting holding a cup.

"Morning." Phil says handing Melinda the cup, "I'm guessing you didn't break tradition." Phil says as he and Melinda walk.

"Nope. Late again." Melinda says.

"Well there is always next year." Phil comments as Melinda takes a drink.

"It's my oldest daughter's last first day today and next year it will just be my youngest daughter at school and my son will be starting his last year of his masters." Melinda tells Phil.

"Wow. Right about now I'm thinking that you wish that was scotch not tea." Phil tells Melinda.

"I really do." Melinda confirms.

"Your kids are growing up and the fact that they are doing such amazing things is a testament to the amazing mother you are." Phil tells his best friend, "As sad as you are you should also be incredibly proud."

"Thanks, Phil." Melinda says and he and Melinda exchange grins.

"Oh, I almost forgot Andrew was looking for you." Phil explains.

"Oh, thanks. I'll see you later."

"Yep." Phil says and he and Melinda go their separate ways.

 **December 14** **th** **2002**

It has been three months since the first day of school and to everyone's relief they have only lived in one place but now the May family are packing up their latest house so they can move again.

"Upstairs is clear." Leo informs his mother as he walks into the living area of the house.

"So is down here." Andrew, who has been helping with packing, says.

"Everything's packed into the cars and trailer." Clint says as he and Bobbi walk inside from out the front.

"Backyard's empty." Skye says as she walks in.

"So, we're done." Bobbi realises.

"Just in time for dinner." Melinda confirms with a nod.

"Would you like me to go pick up something to eat." Andrew offers.

"We have a tradition." Bobbi tells Andrew, "Before we move, if we can, we get Chinese, which doesn't taste as good as it did before we lived in Hong Kong and after having Grandma and Grandpa's cooking, but still. And we eat it on the living room floor." Bobbi tells Andrew.

"I can go pick it up." Andrew offers.

"That would be great." Melinda says looking around for a pen and paper which she spots by the phone so she walks over and writes something out, "This is our usual order, just add what you want." Melinda tells Andrew who nods as he accepts the piece of paper and the two of them kiss goodbye, something which Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye all look away at.

"I'll be back soon." Andrew says before leaving.

"Before you four run off there is something I want to talk to you about." Melinda tells her kids who have all started to head for the stairs.

"Is something wrong?" Clint asks, curious.

"No, I just need to talk to you about something." Melinda says and Clint, Leo, Bobbi and Skye exchange looks, it being clear that all three of them are wondering what is going on.

"Okay, what's going on Mom?" Bobbi asks.

"Andrew's been re-assigned too and I wanted to ask him to move in with us, but only if it it is okay with all of you." Melinda tells her children.

"You want Andrew to live with us." Leo says shocked.

"Wow, that's big." Skye comments while Bobbi and Clint aren't really sure what to say.

"It is and it will affect the four of you, which is why I'm not going to ask if you're not okay with Andrew living with us." Melinda tells her children.

"Do you want Andrew to live with us?" Bobbi asks her mother.

"Yes, I do. But that doesn't matter if you, if any of you, are uncomfortable with the idea or don't like it." Melinda tells her children.

"What you want does matter, Mom." Clint says, "So it's a yes from me." Clint says as even though he isn't sure how he feels about Andrew moving it he knows that it's important to his mother.

"Me too." Bobbi says, feeing the same way as Clint.

"Same." Skye says and Leo nods.

"Thank you." Melinda says and she pulls all four of her children into a hug, "I love you." Melinda tells her children, "All of you."

"Love you too." Skye, Leo, Bobbi and Clint respond.

 **January 18** **th** **2003**

It has been five weeks since Melinda asked her children whether they would be okay with Andrew moving in with them, something which did happen when they moved into their new house.

It is a Saturday afternoon and because they are grounded due to the fact that they snuck out and tried to sneak back in again the weekend before, Skye and Bobbi are lying on their beds in their room, throwing a baseball back and forth, both of them catching it in softball gloves.

"Okay, this is getting boring." Bobbi comments.

"Tell me about it." Skye comments, "I want my laptop." Skye says annoyed as part of her punishment was Melinda confiscating her computer.

"So you've told me a hundred times." Bobbi tells her sister, the second part of her punishment was getting her flight lessons pushed back, "How about we get out of here." Bobbi suggests as she sits up.

"We're grounded; we can't get out of here." Skye reminds her sister.

"Yes we can, Mom's on a mission with Clint and Phil." Bobbi points out.

"Yeah, but Andrew's home, and he knows that we're grounded." Skye tells her sister.

"So, he can't tell me what to do." Bobbi says.

"He kind of can."

"Whatever. I'm going to the mall. Are you coming or not?" Bobbi asks her sister as she stand up.

"Of course I'm coming." Skye tells her sister as she too stands up and drops the softball glove on her bed, "We should see if Leo wants to come." Skye tells her sister as they both grab their stuff and walk out of their room and head right over to the door to Leo and Clint's room, Bobbi knocking on the door as soon as she can.

"Come in." Leo's voice responds and Skye and Bobbi open the door.

"We're going to the mall; do you want to come?" Skye asks her brother.

"Aren't you grounded?" Leo asks curious as he turns to look at his sisters.

"Technically." Bobbi admits, "But we're not going to let that stop us." Bobbi explains, "So are you in? Ice cream on me."

For less than a minute Leo thinks before dropping what he is holding and getting up, "Sure. But how are you going to get passed Andrew?" Leo asks curious.

"You'll see." Bobbi says with a smirk and the three siblings head out of the room.

"Are you as worried about that smirk as I am?" Leo asks Skye in a whisper.

"Oh yeah." Skye confirms as they head downstairs.

* * *

While Bobbi confidently makes her way downstairs Skye and Leo linger on the stairs, honestly they are waiting to see how Bobbi handles Andrew before they follow their sister.

"See you, Andrew." Bobbi says as she walks across the entry way, "Be back later."

"Hold it right there." Andrew says standing up, "Where do you think you're going?" he asks as he walks over.

"The mall, with Leo, and Kye." Bobbi explains.

"No, you're not. Your grounded and so is Skye. Go back upstairs." Andrew tells the almost eighteen-year-old.

"No, you can't tell me what to do." Bobbi informs Andrew.

"While your Mom's gone it is my job to look out for your and your siblings. I'm in charge and I'm telling you to go upstairs because you're grounded." Andrew tells Bobbi.

"Well guess what, you screwing my Mom doesn't make you my father. I don't have to do anything you tell me to do." Bobbi tells Andrew causing Skye and Leo to exchange shocked looks as they both know that's it's not like Bobbi to say something like that, "I'm taking my siblings to the mall and you're not going to stop me." Bobbi says before walking over and grabbing the keys, "Come on Kye, Leo." Bobbi says as she leaves.

"Bye." Skye says as she hurries down the stairs.

"You're grounded too, Skye, you're not going anywhere." Andrew says, wanting to try and get Skye to listen to him though he doubts he will succeed.

"I kind of am." Skye says as she too leaves.

"I'm not grounded and I'll keep them from getting into too much trouble." Leo says as he hurries past Andrew.

* * *

"Okay, wow." Skye tells her sister as she walks outside.

"Yeah, I kind of can't believe I said that." Bobbi admits, shocked with her own actions.

"Well you did." Skye tells her sister.

"If we're going to go we should go." Leo tells his sisters, "I'm pretty sure that Andrew is calling someone, either Mum or Nick." He explains.

"Okay. if we're going to get in trouble then we should at least get to the mall." Skye tells her siblings.

"Yep. I have the keys." Bobbi says and the three of them head to the car.

* * *

Forty minutes later Bobbi, Skye and Leo are walking around the mall together eating ice cream.

"Okay, I have to know, why did you say that?" Leo asks his sister curious after a while of them walking in silence.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Bobbi admits, "All I know is that it's always just been us and Mom in the house. Yes, Nick, Grandpa and Grandma sometimes stay but it's not the same." Bobbi says, "Andrew's..."

"Trying to be our Dad." Skye finishes

"Yeah." Bobbi finishes.

"What's wrong with that?" Skye asks as she sees Andrew and Nick walking up behind them as she looks round for a bin.

"He and Mom are getting serious I get that, Mom's happy so I'm happy. But, we've never had a Dad, and we've been fine. He can't expect us to suddenly be okay with him acting like he is. It's going to take time for us, or me at least, to be okay with this. it's still new." Bobbi tells her siblings, not realising that Andrew and Nick have heard everything she has said, "But I guess I probably shouldn't have said what I said." Bobbi admits.

"No, you shouldn't have." Leo tells his sister.

"I'll apologise when I get home." Bobbi tells her siblings.

"There's no need." Andrew says and Skye, Bobbi and Leo all turn around, "I didn't realise that I was doing that. I'll try to do better, but it's going to take me time too." Andrew informs Bobbi.

"Look this is new for all of you. It's going to take time to iron all the kinks out, you've got to take that time." Nick informs everyone all of whom nod, "Good. Now your Mom is on her way home so considering you are meant to be grounded you should get back home."

"Are you going to tell her what happened?" Bobbi asks, knowing that her mother is going to be far from happy with her.

"No." Andrew says, "But let's all agree to handle something like this better in the future." Andrew suggests and Bobbi, Leo and Skye all nod.

"Let's go." Fury says as he scans the area for potential threats.

 **February 8** **th** **2003**

It has been three weeks since Bobbi, Skye and Leo were found at the mall by Andrew and Nick and in that time Bobbi and Andrew have had a few disagreements but they are both trying to do better. It is a Saturday afternoon and Bobbi is with Melinda doing her first flying lesson while Clint, Andrew, Leo and Skye are all home.

Skye is sitting in her and Bobbi's room doing her homework when she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." Skye says and Leo walks in.

"Hey, are you busy?" Leo asks curious.

"Yeah, but I would be very happy for a distraction. What's up?" Skye asks curious.

"I'm making something and I could use some help." Leo tells his sister.

"You do know that I know basically nothing about mechanical engineering, right?" Skye asks her brother.

"Of course, it's not the engineering I'm having a problem with." Leo tells his sister, "The code I'm running the system from isn't executing, there is a glitch somewhere but I can't see it. So, I was hoping that you…."

"Would take a look and see if I can spot it." Skye finishes.

"Yeah. Would you?" Leo asks curious as he needs a fresh pair of eyes to catch what he has missed.

"Sure. Anything's better than doing this report." Skye says standing up.

"Thanks." Leo says.

"No need to thank me, this is what sisters do." Skye informs her brother, "What did you build anyway?" Skye asks curious as she and Leo walk to his and Clint's room.

"A new alarm system." Leo explains, "For the house."

"Nice." Skye says approvingly as they walk into Leo and Clint's room. As they do Skye heads straight over to the computer and starts looking through it.

"Anything?" Leo asks after a couple of minutes, while he checks on a couple of things on the object in the middle of the room that looks like a metallic miniature hot air balloon.

"I know I'm good, Leo but even I'm going to need more than a few minutes." Skye informs her brother.

"Sorry." Leo says quickly.

"Good." Skye says as she continues to read, "Okay, got it." Skye says after about ten minutes.

"Really?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, it's two lines of code. It's in the wrong order and you've got some code that isn't needing." Skye explains.

"Can you fix it?" Leo asks.

"AIllllllready, done." Skye inform her brother.

"Really? Thanks, Skye." Leo says gratefully.

"You're welcome." Skye says as she moves away from the computer and stands up, "So, want to fire this thing up and see what it can do?" Skye asks her brother.

"Sure." Leo says and he flicks on a few switches. As he does the machine stars to shake and spark.

"Is it meant to do that?" Skye asks as she pulls Leo back.

"No." Leo says rushing over to the computer, "It's not shutting down." Leo tells his sister after about a minute of him hurriedly typing on the computer.

"Okay what exactly is about to happen?" Skye asks her brother, rushing over.

"It's going to explode." Leo tells his sister, "We've got to get out of here." Leo says as he stands up.

"How big is the blast radius?" Skye ask trying to think of an idea as Leo grabs her hand so that he can pull her to safety.

"A couple of feet. In every direction." Leo explains as he continues to pull his sister along, holding onto her hand tighter so that he doesn't let go.

"Open the window." Skye says as he let's go of Leo's hand and rushes towards the machine grabbing a shirt of the ground as she does.

"Skye, don't! We've only got seconds." Leo tells her, it being clear that he is worried about her.

"Trust me." Skye says and Leo rushes over to the window and opens it while Skye picks up the machine and rushes towards the window, throwing the machine as far as she can. About a second after Skye threw it out the machine explodes, the force of which causes both Skye and Leo to be pushed backwards.

"Skye." Leo asks his sister, sounding terrified, "Are you okay?" he asks worried.

"SPEEDY, LITTLE LION." Clint yells, sounding terrified, as he runs upstairs.

"I think so, you?" Skye asks as she looks herself up and down looking for injuries.

"LEO, SKYE." Andrew yells as he follows behind Clint.

"I'm good." Leo answers as the door opens and Clint comes running in.

* * *

At a little airport, unaware of what happened at home Melinda is landing the small plane she and Bobbi took out for Bobbi's first flying lesson.

"So, how did I go?" Bobbi asks her mother curious.

"You do good for your first lesson." Melinda inform her daughter.

"That doesn't sound like I did well." Bobbi realises.

"You did extremely well, but just like every other beginner you've got a long way to go before you can fly solo." Melinda explains.

"But do you think I'll be able to before I start at the academy?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Yeah, I do." Melinda confirms and Bobbi just smiles proudly to herself.

Before Melinda can say anymore or talk to her daughter about how she is doing her phone rings.

"You had your phone on you?" Bobbi asks surprised, "Isn't that against the rules?"

"I needed it in case of emergencies." Melinda explains, "Hello." Melinda answers and then she pauses, "What! Are they okay?" Melinda asks, clearly worried, and there is another pause, "We'll be right there." Melinda says before hanging up.

"What happened?" Bobbi asks worried.

"We've got to get home. One of Leo's inventions that he and Skye were working on blew up." Melinda explains as she gets up in a hurry.

"Are they okay?" Bobbi asks worried as she too gets up in a hurry.

"They say there okay, but Clint and Andrew are getting the paramedics to check them out while handling the authorities." Melinda explains as she and Bobbi both hurry out of the plane.

* * *

Because she drove as fast as she could without putting Bobbi in too much danger it isn't long before Melinda arrives at their street where the area has been roped off with police tape.

"Stay by my side." Melinda tells her daughter as they get out of the car, Melinda pulling out her badge as they do.

As Melinda and Bobbi approach rope it is clear that they are about to be told to turn around but Melinda shows the uniformed officer her badge and she and Bobbi are allowed right in.

"Keep your eyes out for one of your siblings, Andrew, or Nick." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Got it." Bobbi says and she and Melinda walk through the crowd, searching for their family, "Mom, they're over by the ambulance." She says and without a work Melinda runs towards them with Bobbi being right behind her.

"Are you okay? Were you hurt?" Melinda asks when she reaches Leo, Skye, Clint and Andrew.

"We're fine. Skye threw it out of the window so that we weren't hurt." Leo explains.

"I just did the first thing I could think of, and the paramedics gave us both clean bills of health, we're good." Skye tells her mother and Melinda just throws her arms around her two youngest children, wanting to remind herself that they are there and that they are okay.

 **June 7** **th** **2003**

It has been almost four months since Leo's invention caused a minor explosion, which Nick was able to use S.H.I.E.L.D. to cover up but because of that Melinda, Andrew and the kids had to once more move, something which was annoying for Bobbi because she is so close to finishing school, but she didn't hold that against her siblings.

Something else that has happened in the four months since the explosion is that Melinda and Andrew have eloped, with the only other people present were Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye. The four May kids are still getting used to the Andrew and they have had their issues with him but what is clear to all four of them is how much he loves their mother so they have been doing their best to try and support the marriage.

It is a Saturday and Melinda, Andrew, Clint, Leo, Skye, William, and Lian are all together having just watched as Bobbi received her High School diploma, even Nick, unknown to everyone else, stood in the back and watched, just like he did when Leo graduated. The ceremony has ended so the group of seven are standing together waiting. As soon as Bobbi comes forward Melinda plus her daughter into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." Melinda says as she hugs her, "I love you." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I love you too, Mom, so much." Bobbi tells her mother.

"Good job, Bobbi Bear." Clint says when she and their mother break apart, before he pulls her into a hug too, "And for the record I hate that you're taller than me now." Clint informs his sister.

"Love you too, Clint." Bobbi tells her brother with a smile.

"Congratulations, Bobbi." Leo tells his sister, and he too pulls her into a hug and as he does Bobbi whispers something in his ear.

"Like everyone else said, congrats Bee. You looked awesome up there." Skye says as she and Bobbi hug too.

"I know everything's changing on you, but you and me never will." Bobbi tells her sister as they hug, "I'll always watch out for you, always be by your side if you need." Bobbi says as she knows that even after so many years Skye still has abandonment issues, so does Leo for that matter.

"Because you're my sister." Skye says.

"Yeah."

"Well as your sister I'm telling you to stop worrying about me and enjoy your graduation." Skye tells Bobbi, completely meaning that, "You graduated today Bee, this is big and I'm so happy for you so we're going to celebrate, okay." Skye says as they break apart.

"Okay." Bobbi says with a grin.

As Bobbi walks over to William and Lian Skye thinks about everything what she just told Bobbi was the truth, she wants Bobbi to enjoy her graduation and she is so happy for her but at the same time she hates how everything is changing, though that won't stop her from being happy for her siblings, nothing will and so Skye just smiles, being determine to enjoy the amazing time she has with her family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support you give me. Please leave a review/Comment.

* * *

 **July 3** **rd** **2003**

It has been almost a month since Bobbi graduated from high school and because it is still summer Bobbi, Leo and Skye have been trying to spend as much time together as possible.

It is a hot summers day and because of that Bobbi, Leo and Skye are sitting in the living room, where there is an air-conditioner, and playing monopoly together.

The three siblings have been playing monopoly together for about half an hour when the door opens and Clint walks in.

"You're home early." Bobbi comments when she sees her brother as Clint only got home from a mission a few days earlier and ever since he has been spending most of time at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Yeah. I was sent home." Clint explains as he walks over to the couch.

"What?" Skye asks surprised, the same time Leo asks,

"Why?"

"I'm suspended, but according to Mom I'm lucky that I wasn't arrested." Clint explains.

"What did you do?" Bobbi asks her brother curious.

"On my latest mission I made a different call." Clint explains, "I brought a target into S.H.I.E.L.D. and I wasn't supposed to."

"Then why did you?" Skye asks, knowing that her brother must have a reason.

"She didn't choose to do what she did, she was forced. She deserves a chance to change, and she wants to." Clint explains.

"Sounds like you did the right thing to me." Bobbi tells her brother.

"Yeah, it does." Skye confirms.

"They're right it does, so why are you suspended?" Leo asks confused.

"Because Nick was being pressured. Both he and Mom agree that I made the right call, but what I did deserves punishment, so I'm suspended for the rest of the week." Clint explains, "It could have been worse and I don't regret what I did."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Skye comment, as she knows her brother, "This person you brought in, I'm guessing you can't tell us much, but can you tell us their name?" Skye asks curious.

"Yeah, I can." Clint says, "It's Natasha, Natasha Romanoff."

 **August 23** **rd** **2003**

It has been over a month since Clint was suspended for brining Natasha in and in that time he has returned to S.H.I.E.L.D., under probation, and has started doing missions with Natasha, and sometimes Phil and Melinda too, which has led to Natasha figuring out Clint and Melinda's family connection though she hasn't told Clint that she knows yet as she has figured out that there is a reason why it is a secret and is working on figuring out what that reason is before she says anything.

It is a Saturday morning and the day that Bobbi leaves for S.H.I.E.L.D. academy. She is very nervous about going, but at the same time she is very much looking forward to it, especially considering the fact that she got her pilots license a week earlier, though she isn't looking forward to having to lie about who she is and who her family are, though she knows that is necessary.

Knowing that she doesn't have long before the transport arrives to pick her up Bobbi is just finishing the last of her packing, as she packs she notices someone walk past the open door to hers and Skye's room.

"CLINT." Bobbi yells.

"Yeah?" Clint asks his sister as he walks into the room.

"Have you seen, Kye? Because I haven't seen her since before I had a shower." Bobbi informs her brother.

"Yeah, she, um, hiding in the garage." Clint says as he walks over to his little sister and sits down on her bed.

"Oh." Bobbi says as she too sits down.

"Yeah, I think she thinks that hiding is easier than saying goodbye." Clint explains.

"it is." Bobbi says, "I don't want to say goodbye to you guys." Bobbi admits, a sadness to her voice.

"It's not forever. You'll see us again soon and before you know it you and I will be working missions together." Clint tells his sister.

"Yeah, but you'll be Agent Barton, not my big brother Clint." Bobbi says.

"I'm always your big brother, Clint." Clint says as he puts his arm around Bobbi's shoulder, "Even if we have to pretend not to know each other I am here for you Bobbi Bear, always." Clint says.

"Thanks, Clint."

"You've come so far, become an amazing, strong, smart, beautiful kick ass woman and I'm so proud to be your big brother." Clint tells Bobbi, "I love you Bobbi Bear." Clint says as he places a kiss to the side of his sister's head.

"I love you too." Bobbi says as she notices someone walk a past, "HEY, LEO, GET IN HERE." Bobbi says and Leo walks in.

"What's going on?" Leo asks as he walks in.

"Sit down." Bobbi says patting the bed next to her and Leo walks over and sits down and once he is Bobbi puts her arm around him, "I just wanted to tell you that you're the most amazing brothers anyone could ever want." Bobbi says, "I have the best brothers in the world, and I love you so much and I'm going to miss you soo much."

"We'll miss you too, Bobbi." Leo says, trying not to get upset as he knows that today is the day that everything changes.

"I'm going to need you to do something for me, Leo." Bobbi tells her brother.

"Okay?"

"Try and keep Kye and Clint from getting into too much trouble." Bobbi requests.

"I don't think there is any chance of me being able to do that." Leo admits, telling the truth.

"Hey! That's insulting." Clint says and both Bobbi and Leo just laugh.

"I should go find Kye, I'll see you again before I go." Bobbi says kissing the side of her little brother's head before she gets up and leaves the room.

"It will be okay Little Lion; this isn't goodbye forever." Clint tells his little brother.

(line break)

After leaving her brothers Bobbi heads downstairs and too the garage where she looks around for her sister and finds her sitting in the back of the car.

"Can I join you?" Bobbi asks as she opens the door to the side opposite to where Skye in. In response Skye just gives a nod so Bobbi climbs in. As soon as she does Bobbi hears that their song is playing though the radio and as she hears it Bobbi can't help but smile.

Once Bobbi climbs in the back of the car she and Skye just sit in silence for a little while, neither wanting to start the conversation that they have to have.

"I'm still your sister, Kye, even when we're not living together and I'll away be here for you." Bobbi promises.

"I know." Skye says, showing how far she has come from when she was first adopted, "It's just going to be odd not seeing you every day."

"Yeah, it is." Bobbi confirms, "Bright side, you'll always have your own room now."

"Sharing with you isn't so bad." Skye admits, saying the opposite to what she has said many times before, "Plus, who am I going to borrow clothes from now?"

"You mean steal." Bobbi corrects.

"Same thing." Skye says with shrug, "I am happy for you Bee, I really am." Skye tells her sister, "I know you're going to be kickass and knock all of the other recruits out of the water it's just, I'm going to miss you a hell of a lot." Skye admits, starting to get upset so Bobbi moves over and puts an arm around her sister.

"I'm going to miss you Kye, but we can email, maybe call, and we'll still see each other." Bobbi says.

"I know, that doesn't mean that I'll miss you any less." Skye says.

"I know." Bobbi says and the two sisters drift into silence, Bobbi still having her arms around her little sister.

"Bobbi, transport is a few minutes out." Melinda says walking into the garage.

"I'll be right there." Bobbi calls back, "I love you, Kye, so much." Bobbi tells her sister, "And I'm so happy to have you as my little sister."

"Love you too, Bee." Skye says in response, "And you're the best big sister anyone could ever want." Skye says, completely meaning that.

"I've just done my best." Bobbi says, "I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, what is it?" Skye asks, being pretty sure that she should have asked what before agreeing but still.

"Make sure Leo has some fun, make sure that he doesn't spend all his time studying." Bobbi requests.

"I can definitely do that." Skye assures her sister.

"Good." Bobbi says in response, "Walk me out?" Bobbi asks hopefully.

"Yeah." Skye says and the sisters both get out the car, Skye having climbed into the front to turn off the radio first.

* * *

When Skye and Bobbi walk into the entry way of the house about a minute later they find Clint, Leo, Andrew and Melinda waiting.

"I brought your bags down for you." Clint explains.

"Thanks." Bobbi says and she gives each of her siblings, and Andrew, a hug before she turns to her mother.

"Thank you Mom, I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you." Bobbi says.

"You did this all on your own." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yeah, but you took me in. You became my Mom, you loved me supported me and gave me everything I need. I wouldn't be standing here about to join S.H.I.E.L.D. if it wasn't for you." Bobbi says, "I love you so much, Mom." Bobbi says as she hugs her mother.

"I love you too, Bobbi, so much." Melinda says as she hugs her daughter, a tear coming to her eyes, "I'm so proud of you."

For the next few minutes Melinda and Bobbi just continue to hug, Melinda not wanting to let go of her daughter, Bobbi not wanting to let go of her mother.

After about five minutes everyone in the entry way hear a car horn honk.

"I think that's your ride, Bobbi Bear." Clint says.

"Yeah." Bobbi says as she and Melinda force themselves to break apart.

"I'll always be there if you need anything." Melinda promises her daughter, "You're going to do amazing things, Bobbi."

"Thanks, Mom." Bobbi says before turning to her siblings, "I'll see you later." Bobbi says before grabbing her bag and walking out.

As Bobbi walks away she pauses at the front door to look back at her family and she sees her mother standing next to Andrew who has put his arm around her with a sad, but proud smile on her face and her siblings all standing together who she gives one more smile to before she walks out. As Bobbi walks out she knows, without a doubt that no matter how good S.H.I.E.L.D. is nothing will make her not miss her family, even if she can't admit that to anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D

* * *

Hours later Skye, who is still awake even though it is past her bedtime, is sitting wide awake in Bobbi's bed clutching the toy dog Bobbi gave her so many years ago and has silent tears rolling down her face when the door opens and Leo walks in. Without a word Leo walks over to his sister, climbs in next to her and puts his arm around her, allowing her to cry on him.

 **September 22** **nd** **2003**

It has been six weeks since Bobbi left for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s operations academy and in that time everyone has been trying to get used to the difference but it is clearly adjustment.

It is late and Melinda is down in the lounge room working on paperwork, she thinks she is the only one awake but then she hears footsteps and looks to see Clint.

"I thought you went to sleep hours ago." Melinda says to her son.

"I did, but then I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." Clint says as he walks over and sits next to his mother.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Melinda asks her son as in the morning Clint and Natasha are being sent on a pretty serious mission.

"Yeah. I am." Clint confirms.

"Good. I can provide an extraction if you need it, no matter what." Melinda tells her son.

"I know." Clint says as his mother tells him that before every mission, "You know I was thinking. When I get back I might start looking for my own place." Clint reveals

"You don't have to do that." Melinda tells her son.

"I know, but I'm almost thirty; It's about time I lived on my own." Clint informs his mother.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Melinda tells her son, "But you'll always have a room in this or any other house I live in, no matter what." Melinda tells her son.

"Thanks Mom." Clint says, "Do you want some help with that paperwork?" Clint asks curious even though he usually does everything he can to avoid paperwork his mother has a lot and he would feel bad if he didn't offer help.

"Sure." Melinda says and Clint takes a pile and they both start to work.

 **November 3** **rd** **2003**

It has been six weeks since Clint talked to his mother about wanting to find his own place and in that time Clint has moved out though he still spends quiet a lot of time at the house, almost as much as he did when he was living there so it's not very different.

It is a Monday afternoon and Leo is sitting in his room working on something.

"Leo, I need your help and I need you not to ask any questions." Skye says as she walks into her brother's room, without knocking.

"I don't like the sound of that." Leo says as he turns around the face his sister, noticing that she has a back pack on her back.

"Please, Leo. I'm desperate I could really use your help." Skye tells her brother.

"Is what you need my help with illegal?" Leo asks curious.

"No." Skye answers after a pause.

"You paused, pauses mean, yes, it is illegal." Leo realises.

"Only slightly."

"Things can't be slightly illegal, Skye, either they are or they aren't." Leo informs his sister.

"Okay, it is. But It's not harmful and it's something I need to do and I would really appreciate it if you helped me." Skye tells her brother, "Please, Leo, please." Skye asks, begging to her voice.

"I'm going to regret this." Leo answers, knowing that without a doubt.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Skye says gratefully.

"If we're arrested then you're calling Mum." Leo informs his sister as he grabs his cell phone and walks over to his sister.

"I'd just call Clint, or Nick, or Grandpa, less scary that way." Skye informs her brother.

"True." He says, amused.

"Let's go." Skye says and she and Leo walk out of his room, Leo being pretty sure that he is going to regret this.

(line break)

After leaving Leo's bedroom he and Skye leave the house and after twenty minutes they arrive at Skye's school.

"Please tell me we're not breaking in." Leo tells his sister.

"Please, not even I'm that stupid." Skye says as she swings her bag around and opens it, "Through there is the football oval." Skye says pointing in a direction, "I need you to to go watch practice and tell me when the quarterback, number 37, is leaving." Skye tells her brother

"Okay and how am I going to do that, call you?" Leo asks.

"No. You're going to use this." Skye says pulling walkie-talkies out of her bag and handing one to Leo, "I borrowed these from Clint when we went to his place the other day."

"You've been planning this, whatever it is for a while." Leo realises

"Yeah, I have." Skye confirms.

"And while I'm watching out for the quarterback, what are you going to do?" Leo asks his sister.

"You'll see." Skye tells her brother, "Go, let me know when he's coming."

"I want an explanation later." Leo says as he walks towards the pitch.

"I'll give you one, promise." Skye says to her brother, knowing that she owns him that.

"Good." Leo says and once he is out of view Skye gets to work.

* * *

"Skye, he's coming." Leo says though the walkie-talkies about twenty-five minutes later.

"Damn it, I'm not done." Skye says annoyed, "How long until he walks into the parking lot?"

"Two minutes at the most." Leo tells his sister, "Do you want me to stall him?" Leo asks, wanting to help as he figures that whatever Skye is doing it won't be good for her if she is caught.

"No, I'll make due." Skye says and she works quicker on what she is doing while the quarter back walks past Leo.

Once the quarter back walks past Leo counts to thirty before following. Once Leo gets into the parking lot he sees the quarterback get into his car where someone, and Leo knows exactly who has written on the back, below where the rear view mirror can see, _'My name is Aaron Banks, and I am a cheater, liar and not very good in bed.'_ In paint and glitter.

"Oh god, Skye." Leo says to himself, though he has to admire her creativity. "Hang on where are you?" Leo asks and as the car dries off he sees Skye lying where it just was, "SKYE." Leo says worried as he rushes over to his sister.

"I'm okay." Skye says, standing up just as Leo gets to her, "It's the only place I could hide."

"Let's get out of here." Leo tells his sister, "And on our way home you can tell me why you did what you just did."

"Deal." Skye says and the two of them start to walk.

* * *

"So, why did you do it?" Leo asks his sister five minutes later as they make their way home.

"Because Banks has dated half the guys in the school and just keeps hurting them." Skye explains, "My friend, one of the only I've made here, went out with him he lied, he cheated on her and now she's pregnant and he's turned most of the school against her, is making her life miserable and won't even acknowledge the baby. I had to do something." Skye explains.

"Aren't you worried about what he'll do to you?" Leo asks his sister.

"Nah, we're probably going to move soon, I'll be fine." Skye tells her brother who has to admit that she is right.

"I don't necessary approve of your method, but good job of sticking up for others." Leo tells his sister.

"Thanks Leo." Skye says and the two of them drift into silence.

For the next few minutes Leo and Skye continue to walk and as they do Leo becomes concerned as he realises that the same car has been following them, at a slow speed, since they left the school and it is the fact that the car has been going so slow which has lead him to realise.

"Okay, Skye, I'm going to tell you something and when I do I need you not to panic." Leo tells his sister, trying and he is pretty sure failing, to stay calm.

"Yeah, saying that makes me panic. What's going on, Leo?" Skye asks her brother, "You look terrified." She adds.

"We're being followed." Leo tells his sister, "Don't look." He says before she has a chance.

"What do we do?" Skye asks, being pretty sure that she looks just as scared as Leo right about now.

"Get help." Leo says and he pull his phone out of his pocket and hiding it he sends a message to his mother saying " _Skye and I are being followed. We're walking home from her school. Blue van, I'm not sure of plates."_

"Do you think we should run?" Skye asks her brother.

"If we do they'll just follow, maybe catch us." Leo says, "We just continue to walk. There are shops up there. We get there and blend in while we wait for Mum." Leo tells his sister, talking fast but Skye can understand.

"I'm scared, Leo." Skye admits.

"I know." Leo says as he reaches out and takes his sisters hand, "I am too, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you, or anyone hurt you." He promises, sounding braver than he feels, or looks.

As Leo take her hand Skye feels safer as she knows that he is telling the truth, but she is still scared, only slightly less so than she did feel.

* * *

As Melinda walks to her car her phone goes off and she sees the message from Leo, as soon as she sees it Melinda starts running calling Nick as she does, having one thing on her mind; getting to her kids.

* * *

Ever since Leo took Skye's hand the two of them have continued to walk calmly, something which they are both finding very difficult to do.

"They diner, it would be the best place." Skye tells her brother as she knows that there would be people and multiple ways out which would be good.

"Yep." Leo confirms as he sends a message to their Mom telling her exactly where they going.

"Maybe we should try running out the back." Skye suggests as they walk into the diner.

"There's no point. They're splitting up. Some are going out the back." Leo tells his sister as the van stops and four people get out and two head inside the diner while two go around the back

"So, we just wait for Mom." Skye realises as both she and Leo slide into a booth.

"It's the only thing we can do. We're not Bobbi or Clint." Leo says, knowing that if their older siblings were then then they would know just what to do.

"No, we're not." Skye confirms.

"So we just wait for Mum, she'll be here soon." Leo says, trying to stay calm for Skye's sake, though he is petrified and that is showing.

"Hope so." Skye says, it being clear how scared she is.

Because they know that they can't keep the booth if they don't get food both Skye and Leo order and when it arrives they both just pick at it as both are sure that they couldn't eat even if they wanted too.

"Leo, more people have just arrived and they talked to the people in the van, I don't think we can wait for Mom any longer." Skye admits about ten minutes after they walked into the diner.

"Okay. we need to get out of here." Leo realises as another three people walk in.

"How are we going to do that without being followed?" Skye ask her brother.

At his sister's words Leo looks around the diner and at his sister and as he does he gets an idea, "The paint you used on the car, was it spray paint?" Leo asks curious, and hoping that the answer is yes.

"Yeah." Skye says.

"What else do you have in that bag?"

"Um, glitter, bandana, water, that's it." Skye says.

"Okay, think, Leo, think." He says and then realises something, "If I call our waitress over do you think you can take her lighter without her noticing?" Leo asks as Skye is pretty good at picking pockets.

"Yeah, of course." Skye tells her brother.

"Good." Leo says and he calls the waiter over.

"Hi, what can I get you, sweetie?" The waitress asks Leo and Skye realises that it's times like these that it pays off that Leo looks even younger than he is.

"Um can I get a mocha milkshake with extra whipped cream." Leo orders as Skye steals the lighter without the waitress noticing.

"Sure, coming right up." The waitress says before walking away.

"You hate mocha milkshakes." Skye tells her brother.

"It was the first thing I could think of." Leo admits, "Did you get it?" he asks.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" Skye asks her brother.

"Something illegal." Leo tells his sister, "If you want to keep anything in that bag then take it out."

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Skye asks, seeing where her brother's going.

"Yeah, it's our only chance." Leo says, hating the idea, but right now he is unable to think of a better one.

"People are around, Leo, they could get hurt." Skye objects.

"The blast radius is small and we're going to do it way over there were no one is." Leo says pointing to a row of six empty booths several booths behind them, "and as soon as it goes off everyone will go for cover, but…"

"We'll run and get free." Skye realise, "Okay." she says, being glad that her brother has thought this though.

"Bag." Leo requests and Skye hands it over, "We've got to do this now, they're getting ready to move." Leo says, hoping that he never has to do something like this again, "Once you throw this we have ten seconds before there is an explosion and as soon as there is we've got to run, okay. Everyone else will be confused so we run."

"Why am I throwing it?" Skye asks her brother.

"Because you have better aim and I don't want anyone to get hurt." Leo tells his sister, meaning that completely.

"Okay." Skye responds and Leo pulls two of the spray paint cans out of the bag, as well as the water, drops them on the ground beneath the booth, using the bandana to wipe figure prints from everything first, leaving one can that is about half fall in the bag.

"Okay I'm going to light the bag on fire. Hold the other end and throw when I say to, okay?" Leo asks as he hands the bag over.

"Okay." Skye says and Leo looks around before using the lighter to set the bag on fire.

"Now." Leo says and Skye throws as soon as she does both she and Leo duck under the table and ten seconds later there is a small explosion and as soon as there is Leo grabs Skye's hand and they both run.

Even though they ran Leo and Skye don't even make it to the back door before they find the path blocked by one of the men.

"That was smart, but not smart enough." He says and as Skye and Leo look backwards they see that they are now surrounded by five men.

"Hey." A voice that Skye and Leo have never been more thankful to hear says, and before the men can even react they are attacked and within a couple of minutes all of them have been knocked out, by Melinda May.

"Come on. We've got to go." Melinda tells her children, who are shocked as they have never seen their mother 'in action' so to speak, grabbing both their hands. Not needing to be told twice, even in their shocked state, Skye and Leo run out of the diner and out of the back where they find more unconscious people and a running car waiting, "Get in." Melinda tells her kids and they both basically jump into the back seat while Melinda runs to the front.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" Melinda asks as she puts her foot down on the accelerator.

"I'm okay." Leo says

"Same." Skye adds as both her and her brother put their seat belts on.

"Good. That's good. We're going to get home, grab what you have to take with you then we're leaving. Andrew and your siblings already know." Melinda says as she told Nick to get word to Bobbi at the academy just in case.

"Who were they?" Skye asks.

"I don't know, but I'll find out." Melinda promises.

"We caused a lot of distraction back there." Leo says, "It will get fixed right? I just didn't ruin someone's lively hood did I?" Leo asks worried.

"Nick will handle it. They'll be fine." Melinda assures her son, not surprised that that Is what he is most worried about.

"Good." Leo says, relived by that.

* * *

Hours later, Melinda, Skye, Leo, Clint, and Andrew are at a little motel in the middle of nowhere. Even though Andrew tried to get her to go to bed Melinda couldn't. Instead she is sitting in the room that that, Leo, Clint and Skye are sharing watching her kids, making sure that they are okay, knowing that Phil and Fury are working on finding out who was behind it and that Natasha is outside, hidden, and keeping an eye on things.

 **Four days later**

It has been four days since Skye and Leo were followed and in that time Melinda, Skye, Leo and Andrew have moved into their new house, and just to be on the safe side Clint has moved too.

Even though it is well past her bedtime Skye can't sleep and instead decides to go talk to her mom, who she knows is still awake, about something she has been considering. After leaving her room Skye heads downstairs to where her mother is sitting on the couch.

"Mom." Skye says from the doorway and Melinda turns to look at her.

"Skye, is everything okay?" Melinda asks concerned.

"Yeah, no, can we talk?" Skye asks her mother.

"Of course." Melinda says and Skye walks over and sits right next to her mother, "What's wrong?" Melinda asks as she puts her arm around her daughter.

"I was terrified the other day, I felt so powerless, so weak." Skye admits.

"You were brave, Skye, you and Leo handled the situation and I'm so proud of you, of both of you." Melinda tells her daughter, though she wishes her children weren't in the situation she is proud of the way they handled it.

"I know, but I was still scared, and I want to be able to handle myself in the future, I need to." Skye tells her mother, "Can you teach me how? Like you did Bee?"

"If you would like." Melinda says, honestly it would make her feel better if her daughter knew how to protect herself.

"I would. Thanks Mom." Skye says as she leans into her mother's side feeling better already.

 **December 22** **nd** **2003**

It has been seven weeks since Skye and Leo were followed and almost attacked and in that time Skye has been doing self-defence lessons with her mother twice a week and she is doing very well.

It is two days to Christmas which means that Bobbi is coming home for a break, something which excites everyone.

"Skye, it could be a while before Bobbi's home, maybe you would like to go help grandpa." Melinda suggests as Skye has been pacing for the last hour.

"No, I'm good." Skye says, "I want to be here when she gets here." Skye tells her mother.

"But you don't have to be right by the front door, Grandpa's just in the kitchen." Melinda says.

"I know. I Just want to." Skye says.

"Okay, well if you change your mind I'm sure Grandpa will appreciate the help." Melinda says, realising that Skye has made up her mind and there is nothing he can do to change it.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Skye is still pacing when she looks out the widow and sees a car pull up and Bobbi get out, "MOM, GRANDPA, ANDREW, BEE'S HOME!" Skye yells as she opens the door and runs towards her sister who also runs forward and they hug each other, both almost knocking each other to the ground.

"I've missed you so much." Skye says as she hugs Bobbi.

"I've missed you too." Bobbi responds.

"I want to hear everything. Are you making friends?" Skye asks as they start to walk.

"Yeah my roommate, a woman named Maria is pretty awesome and the person training me is really good." Bobbi says, "She was also Mom's roommate at the academy, but she has no idea who I am." Bobbi explain.

"Wow, that's kind of cool." Skye says.

"Yeah." Bobbi says as they walk inside, leaving out that it makes things incredibly hard as she can't be honest with anyone, she can't be who she really is so she has taken to becoming the persona she has to put forward, "MOM." Bobbi says happily and she rushes over to her mother and hugs her.

"I've missed you." Melinda says as she hugs her daughter.

"Same." Bobbi responds and after about a minute she and Melinda break apart "Andrew." Bobbi greats with a smile and a brief hug, "Grandpa." Bobbi says before hugging him too, "Where's Clint and Leo?" Bobbi asks when she doesn't see her brothers.

"The stores they had some last minute Christmas shopping to do." Skye explains, "Come on you've got to see our new room." Skye says as she pulls Bobbi upstirs.

As Melinda watches her daughters go she smiles to herself.

"You love having all your children under one roof again, don't you?" Andrew asks he puts his arm Melinda, being able to tell how much it means to Melinda to have Bobbi back and Clint staying for the holidays.

"I really do." Melinda confirms, knowing that there is nothing she loves more.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support that you all give me. PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

 **January 22** **th** **2004**

It has been about a month since Christmas and after staying until the New Year Bobbi went back to The Academy and ever since she left it has become clear how much she is missed.

It is after dinner and Skye has been in in her room (that she still considers to be hers and Bobbi's) for the last hour rehearsing something she wants to ask her mother. Drawing on her courage Skye takes a deep breath and heads downstairs.

* * *

When she walks downstairs Skye heads to the office that Melinda and Andrew have been sharing since they moved into this particular house and knocks on the door.

"Come in, Skye." Melinda's voice responds.

"Every time." Skye mutters as she walks in, making a note to ask her mother to teach her how to do that too.

When Skye walks in her mother and step-dad's office she finds Melinda sitting at one desk and Andrew sitting at another, both of them working.

"Am I interrupting?" Skye asks, thinking that if she is then she has less chance of Melinda saying yes to what she wants.

"No." Melinda says, "What's up?" Melinda asks as he can tell that there is something that Skye wants to ask.

"Um so, in a couple of weeks is my birthday, or at least the date that's always been used as my birthday, and I'll be fifteen, kind of. Which means I can get my learners and I was wondering if you could start teach me to drive." Skye requests, talking faster than usual.

"Of course I can." Melinda tells her daughter, honestly surprised that Skye seems more nervous about asking about that than she did about asking for self-defence lessons.

"Yay! Thank you Mom." Skye says rushing over to hug her mother, "I'll let you get back to your boring paperwork now." Skye says and she hurries out of the office.

"I think you just made her day." Andrew comments.

"Yeah, I think I did."

 **March 4** **th** **2004**

It has been six weeks since Skye asked Melinda to teach her to drive and in that time Skye has had several driving lessons, along with her self-defence lessons, during which time Skye has learnt that driving isn't something that she is natural at in fact she has almost gotten into several accidents.

It is about lunchtime and Leo is sitting in his room working on a theory paper, having decided to stay home to do it, but as he works Fitz finds it rather difficult to concentrate because he is thinking about a decision he has to make.

"Knock, knock." A voice says snapping Leo out of his thoughts and he turns to see Clint, "I got your message, is something wrong?"

"No, I just want to ask you something." Leo tells his brother, "You've been working at S.H.I.E.L.D a long time now is it hard to keep our family secret? To pretend Mum's not our Mum to pretend Bobbi's not our sister or pretend that Nick's not… our Nick?" Leo asks curious.

"It is hard, but as hard as it is I love the work." Clint explains, "That makes the struggle worth it." Clint admits, "Why do you ask?" he asks curious.

"Nick came to see me yesterday he offered me a spot at the Academy; Science and Technology Division." Leo explains.

"That's great, Little Lion." Clint tells his brother with a proud smile, "And you're not sure what to do."

"I'm tempted." Leo admits, "S.H.I.E.L.D has the best technology and it's the place where I'll be able to do the work I want to do the most, but I don't know if I could keep the secret." Leo admits.

"I won't lie to you; it won't be easy." Clint admits, "But if it's what you want to do then you should do it." Clint tells his brother, "But maybe talk to, Mom, find out what she thinks." Clint suggests.

"Yeah, I'll talk to her tonight." Leo says, "I just wanted to talk to someone who understands what it would be like."

"I can't tell you what to do, Leo. You're going to have to decide for yourself." Clint says, "Keeping this secret when working in S.H.I.E.L.D isn't easy, but if it is something you want then you should go for it, just be prepared for how hard it will be."

"Thanks, Clint."

"You're welcome, Little Lion."

* * *

Hours later Leo is just finishing the report he is working on and decides to go down and talk to his Mom.

When Leo walks downstairs he sees Andrew sitting on the couch, but he doesn't see his Mom.

"Where's Mum?" Leo asks Andrew curious.

"Office." Andrew explains and Leo nods and heads there.

When Leo arrives at the office he knocks and waits.

"Come in, Leo." Melinda says and Leo walks in.

"Are you busy?" Leo asks, "Because I can come back if you are." Leo says.

"No, it's okay." Melinda assures her son, "Come sit down." Melinda says from the office couch and Leo walks over and sits, "What's going on?" Melinda asks her son.

"Nick came to see me yesterday, and…"

"He offered you a position at the Academy." Melinda realises, knowing that Nick has given enough hints over the years about wanting to recruit Leo.

"Yeah." Leo says with a nod, "And I don't know what to do." Leo admits, "If I said yes, what would that mean, keeping the secret wise I mean?"

"As far as everyone would know you were raised by a single Mother; she was your only family." Melinda explains, "No one would or could ever know that you were adopted, or about your relationship to me, or Nick or any of your siblings." Melinda explains, "It may sound drastic, but…"

"No, I get it." Leo says, "It's too dangerous." Leo realises, "I don't know if I can lie every day."

"S.H.I.E.L.D's not your only option, Leo. Anything you want to do you could do it, you have the talent and the brain." Melinda tells her son, "You could work for anyone or even set up your own company." Melinda tells her son, "But if working for S.H.I.E.L.D is what you truly want to do I will do everything I can to help you, I will teach you tips on lying and I will work with you to make sure you have the cover story down." Melinda says, "But don't choose S.H.I.E.L.D If it's not what you truly want." Melinda tells her son.

"I need to think about this, it's big." Leo says.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda says as she puts her arm around her son and places a kiss on his head.

* * *

After spending while with his mother Leo headed back upstairs still unsure about his decision and as Melinda sits down on the couch herself she truly doesn't know what she want's Leo to choose. All she knows is that it has to be his choice and that she hates how torn he is and because of that Melinda spent most of the night sitting up in the office rather than sleeping.

"You look exhausted." Phil comments when Melinda walks to her desk in S.H.I.E.L.D in the morning.

"Yeah, it was complicated night." Melinda admits.

"Is there anything I can do?" Phil asks curious.

"No, but thanks." Melinda says as she sits down.

"No problem." Phil answers, "Do you want to talk about it at least?" Phil asks curious.

"My son's trying to make a decision, a big one and it's tearing him up trying to decide." Melinda explains, "I wish I could help him, but I can't." Melinda admits.

"Tell him to follow his heart. That can never leave you wrong." Phil tells Melinda.

"I'll remember that." Melinda says and the two of them exchange amused smiles.

 **A Week Later**

It has been a week since Leo told his mother about the offer Nick made to him and ever since Leo has been trying to figure out what to do.

"How many pro con lists does that make?" Skye's voice asks.

"Five, and don't you knock?" Leo asks, not turning around too face his sister.

"Your door was open." Skye says as she walks over and stands next to her brother, leaning against his desk so that she can look at him, "You really don't know what to do, do you?" Skye asks her brother.

"I really don't." Leo confirms, "S.H.I.E.L.D has the best tec, that's undebatable, which would make it the best choice for me, and if I work for S.H.I.E.L.D I'll be building equipment that will help keep Mom, Clint and Bobbi safe, which is what I want, but…"

"It would mean lying every day. You'll never be able to tell anyone about your family or the truth about your childhood." Skye finishes.

"Yeah, I don't know if I can lie every day." Leo admits, "And what if The Academy is just like school and I make no friends?" Leo asks his sister.

"Okay first, you'll eventually make friends I know that because I know you, it's impossible not to like you." Skye tells her brother, "And second, I don't really have a second, but if you want to talk through everything I'm here."

"Thanks, Skye." Leo says gratefully, "But I think I need to decide this for myself." Leo admits.

"Okay, well I be across the hall, avoiding doing my homework, if you need anything." Skye tells her brother.

"Do you need help?" Leo asks his sister curious as honestly he could use a distraction.

"Nah, I know what I have to do, I just don't want to do it." Skye says as she walks across her brother's room, "I'll see you later, Leo." Skye says before walking out.

"See you, Skye." Leo says and he goes back to trying to make his decision.

* * *

It has been hours since Leo talked to Skye and he has finally made his decision, he's still not sure if he is one-hundred percent okay with it but he knows that it is the best option. Wanting to talk to his mother Leo heads down to the lounge room where he finds her doing Tai-Chi, because he doesn't want to interrupt Leo just sits on the couch and waits.

"Is everything okay, Leo?" Melinda asks a few seconds after Leo walks out, after she stops what she is doing.

"Yeah, don't stop your Tai-Chi." Leo informs his mother.

"It's okay." Melinda says and she walks over to her son and sits down next to him, "Did you just want some company, which is completely okay, or did you want to talk?" Melinda asks her son.

"Talk." Leo answers.

"Okay."

"If I choose S.H.I.E.L.D and keeping the secret is too hard or I realises it's just not something I can do; can I leave?" Leo asks his mother.

"Of course." Melinda answers.

"Okay. Then I think I'm going to say yes to, Nick." Leo tells his mother.

"Okay. if that's what you want." Melinda tells her son, "I meant what I said, I can start to teach you ways that will make it a little easier to keep this secret."

"I'd appreciate that." Leo says and that's exactly what Melinda does.

 **August 14** **th** **2004**

It has been five months since Leo decided that he is going to give S.H.I.E.L.D a chance and in that time Melinda has been doing what she can to help Leo get ready. Another thing that has happened in that time is Skye failing her driver's test which lead to her being less than happy for a while, although Melinda has realised that Skye is seemingly happier when she is doing self-defence lessons with her, something which she has gotten pretty good at.

It is a Saturday and Bobbi has chosen to use the weeklong vacation that she has to spend the last week before Leo leaves for the academy with her siblings, so that they can all have some time together. By May the following year Bobbi will officially be an Agent and with Leo starting at the academy Melinda, Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye all know that this may actually be their last time to spend real time together and they hate it.

"I'm home." Bobbi calls as she walks into the house and before she can ever get more than a few steps she finds herself getting hugged by her mother, "I've missed you, Mom."

"I've missed you too." Melinda responds as she hugs her daughter tightly as she has, unknown to anyone except Nick, been keeping an eye on how Bobbi has been doing and she is incredibly proud of her daughter.

"Where is everyone?" Bobbi asks as she and her mother break apart.

"Andrew is seeing a patient, Clint will be here soon, Leo had to go get something and Skye is up in her room." Melinda says and because she knows her mother Bobbi realises that there is something that she isn't saying.

"What's going on, Mom? Is everything okay?" Bobbi asks concerned.

"it's Skye." Melinda says, "She's not dealing with Leo leaving soon too well." Melinda explains, "I've tried talking to her, so has Clint, Leo, Andrew, and Nick but she still spends most of her time shut off in her room, even more than she used to." Melinda explains as Skye has even skipped her last couple of self-defence lessons which tells Melinda how far from okay Skye is.

"Oh, Kye. I'll go talk to her, see if I can get through to her." Bobbi says, feeling worried about her little sister.

"Thank you, Bobbi, and I'm glad you're home and not just because you might be able to get through to Skye, I've missed you soo much." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I've missed you too." Bobbi says before she heads upstairs, honestly Bobbi is worried that she doesn't know how to be a big sister anymore after all the times that she had to pretend that she wasn't one.

* * *

After leaving her mother Bobbi gets upstirs and as she does she realises that she doesn't know what room is Skye's, which is just reminder of how much things have changed, so she just starts to open doors. As she opens the first door Bobbi realises that it is Leo's room so she closes the door and checks the room next to it, which turns out to be the bathroom, and then Bobbi checks the room across from it and as soon as she does she knows it's Skye's.

Looking around the room Bobbi isn't sure what she feels when she realises that there is two beds in the room and it is clearly divided into two halves, it's like Skye has just been waiting for her to come home.

Wondering why Skye hasn't said anything Bobbi looks around and sees that her sister is lying on her bed with headphones in and the laptop on her stomach, and so Bobbi walks over and sits down next to her and takes of the headphones, causing Skye to jump.

"Bee. When did you get home?" Skye asks, clearly surprised to see her sister.

"Just a few minutes ago." Bobbi explains.

"Oh, I'm glad you're back." Skye tells her sister.

"Yeah, so am I." Bobbi responds, "What's going on, Kye? Mom said you've been shutting yourself in here more than usual."

"It's nothing." Skye says as she purposely turns away from her sister.

"You're lying, it's clearly something, what's going on Kye?" Bobbi ask her sister as he purposely pokes her sister to try and get her to talk to her.

"I miss you, okay." Skye says sitting up, "I miss you, and even Clint's not around quiet as much so I miss him, and now Leo's leaving too. I get it we're growing up, you're all adults and that this is just what happens, but I miss you! And I hate it." Skye says, honestly a part of her, a small part that she will never admit to, hates S.H.I.E.L.D for taking her siblings away, but at the same time she can't wait until she joins her siblings and mother in S.H.I.E.L.D which is something she knows she definitely wants to do.

"Oh, Kye." Bobbi says hugging her sister

"I'm being stupid." Skye admits as she buries her head into her sister's shoulder.

"No you're not. It's okay to miss us, to not want us to go, and I'll try to keep in better contact." Bobbi tells her sister.

"Promise?" Skye asks.

"Promise."

 **August 21** **st** **2004**

It has been a week since Bobbi came home and ever since Skye has been spending more time out of her room, partly because she wanted to spend as much time as possible with her siblings before they go.

It is Saturday once more and it is now the day that both Leo and Bobbi leave to go to their respective academies.

Skye is in the bathroom just finishing doing her hair before she heads downstairs for the goodbye when she hears,

"Skye." Being said by Leo and a knock on the door.

"Come in, it's okay." Skye tells her brother and the door opens and Leo walks in, "I thought we were doing the big goodbye downstairs in five minutes."

"We are." Leo says, "But I wanted to give you this." Leo says handing Skye a piece of paper which she unfolds and reads,

"I thought Nick said no emails, or at least very infrequent." Skye says to her brother when she reads what's on the paper.

"He didn't define infrequent, and this way we have a way to communicate that is pretty secure." Leo explains, "I still want to talk to as much as I can, Skye." Leo informs his sister.

"I want that too." Skye informs him, "I'll miss you, Leo." Skye says before hugging her brother.

"Miss you too." Leo responds as he returns the hug, "I love you."

"Love you too." Skye responds and the two of them break apart, "We should head downstairs."

"Yeah, we should." Leo says and that's what they do, Leo knowing without a doubt that this is the worse part of leaving, saying goodbye to his family.

 **November 20** **th** **2004**

It has been three months since Leo left for the academy and in that time Skye has been trying to get used to being the only one home with her mother and Andrew but she finds it very, very difficult, though Melinda has been trying to help her daughter and Clint has been around a little more, something which has made Skye very happy.

It is a Friday night and Skye is doing what she does most Friday nights, sits on her computer and hacks, something which lately has gotten her in a bit of trouble with both her mother and Nick, though she has realised that the ladder is very impressed with what she has done. She is in the middle of disabling the encryption on something when she gets an email from Leo so she quickly closes what she was doing and goes to the email as she hasn't heard from her brother in a little while and the last time she talked to him he said that he was considering leaving, and she wants to know if he has made up his mind.

 _Dear Skye,_

 _I'm sorry it's been a while since I've written but I've been busy. I finally got a chance to talk to that girl I was telling you about, we were paired in Chem Lab and she may even be smarter than me! It's nice to have someone to talk to. I know you, Mom, Bobbi and Clint tried but it wasn't the same, not that I wasn't thankful._

 _How are things at home? You're not hacking into anything you shouldn't, are you? How's Mum? And are you and Andrew still getting along? I got an email from Bobbi the other day, she seems to be doing good and Clint broke into my room last week, gave me quite a scare, but it was nice to see him._

 _I miss you Skye. I can't wait to see you at Christmas._

 _I've got to go; I'm meeting my friend for a study session. I'm staying, Skye, and you were right about me making a friend, feel free to say I told you so. I'll talk to you later._

 _Love Leo_

As Skye reads her brother's email she can't help, but Smile and at the same time she feels an ache in her chest as she really misses him. Ignoring the ache Skye presses replies and starts to respond.

 **May 4** **th** **2005**

It has been six months since Skye got Leo's email about him managing to make a friend at the academy and in that time Skye has exchanged weekly emails with her big brother, most of which include Leo telling her all about his friend, they were doing more at first but Nick told them to cut down as it was a security threat, and Bobbi, probably through Clint, who Skye knows visits both their siblings, got the email address that Skye and Leo have been using and so they have been exchanging emails to; though they have decreased lately because Bobbi Is doing her final assessments before graduating.

It is a Wednesday and Skye is really not looking forward to going to school, and not just because she is the new kid again, something which was easier to deal with when she had her siblings around. Because Melinda is on a mission Skye managed to convince Andrew that she has a free period first up which has allowed her to get a couple more hours of sleep, but Skye knows that if she doesn't get up and head to school soon then her mother, and probably Nick, are going to be alerted and she doesn't want that.

"SPEEDY." Skye hears Clint yell from downstairs as she lies in bed and tries to convince herself to get up. Confused about why her brother is there Skye gets up and forces herself to go downstairs.

* * *

"What's going on, Clint?" Skye asks her brother from the stairs when she gets downstairs, still wearing her Pyjama's.

"Nothing. I thought we could hang out today." Clint tells his sister.

"I would love too, but I have school and if I miss any more days then Mom is going to be pissed." Skye explains as she only just got her laptop back after the last time she skipped school.

"Mom will never find out." Clint tells his sister as he knows how much his sister has been struggling with school and knows that she could use a break.

"Yeah, she will. The school will call." Skye tells her brother.

"Not if they get a call fist." Clint says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket, does something with it and the house phone starts to ring, "Answer it." Clint tells his sister and she walks over and does just that.

"Hello." Skye answers.

"Hi, Skye." What sounds exactly like her mother's voice responds, though Skye knows it is Clint.

"Okay, that's awesome." Skye tells her brother.

"I thought you would like it." Clint says, sounding like Melinda though the phone, "So, do you want a day off?"

"Desperately." Skye says hanging up.

"Good. Go get dressed and I'll make the real call." Clint says and Skye walks back over to the stairs, "Speedy." Clint says when Skye is about half way up and Skye turns back around and faces her brother, "When you get back down here I'll teach you to forge Mom's signature, just in case." Clint informs his sister.

"You're awesome." Skye tells her brother.

"I try." Clint responds with a smirk and Skye heads upstairs while Clint calls his sister's school pretending to be their mother.

* * *

About two hours later Clint and Skye are sitting across from each other on a sandstone fence at a beach eating hot chips.

"This is so much better than school, thanks, Clint." Skye tells her brother, gratefully.

"You're welcome." Clint tells his sister, "But you know if you talk to Mom and tell her how much you hate school she won't force you to keep going. She will help you figure out something else." Clint tells his sister.

"I know. But I want to keep going." Skye says as she knows that even with her family connections she can't join S.H.I.E.L.D without a high school diploma, "It's not as bad as I'm making it sound." Skye assures her brother.

"Okay. if you're…sure." Clint says trailing off as he sees someone who is shocked to see get out a car.

"What's going on?" Skye asks and she turns to see what her brother is looking at, "Who's that?" Skye asks curious as a red haired woman walks towards them, "Wait. Is that Natasha?" Skye asks hopefully as she has wanted to meet Natasha since her brother started talking about her.

"Yeah, it is." Clint confirms,

"Does she know?" Skye asks curious as things are about to get very complicated if she doesn't.

"She hasn't come out and said it, but we both know that she does." Clint explains, "Hey." Clint says to Natasha once she is close enough to hear.

"Hi."

"Natasha I would like you to meet my little sister Skye, or Speedy as I call her, Speedy this is Natasha." Clint introduces.

"It's nice to meet you. Clint talks about you all the time." Skye tells Natasha being thrilled to meet Natasha, actually she is very happy that Clint actually introduced her as his sister as she was half expecting him to come up with some lie.

"It nice to meet you too, Skye." Natasha says, meaning that as even though he hasn't come out and said it she knows how much Clint's family means to him, "All the time?" Natasha asks Clint amused.

"What are you doing here, Nat? Do we have a mission?" Clint asks, wanting to change the subject.

"No. you missed work and so I tracked you." Natasha explains, making it sound like it's no big deal, though honestly after learning how many people want Clint and his family dead she couldn't help but be concerned.

"Oh, everything okay I'm just helping Speedy ditch school." Clint says, "Don't tell my Mom." He adds, though he very much doubts that Natasha will.

"I won't." Natasha assures Clint.

"Why don't you join us." Skye suggests as she really wants to get to know Natasha better, "If you don't have anything more important to do that is."

"Would you mind?" Natasha asks looking between Clint and Skye.

"Not at all." Clint says and Skye nods in agreement.

"Okay." Natasha says as she steals a chip from Clint and eats it, causing Skye to laugh.

* * *

Hours later Clint is dropping Skye back home after the two of them spent the day with Natasha, during which her brother and his partner taught her a few things that Skye is sure will be useful in the future.

"Did you have a good day?" Clint asks his sister curious.

"Yeah, it was great." Skye says tells her brother, "Natasha's pretty awesome." Skye says as she found herself getting along really well with her brother's partner.

"Yeah, she is." Clint confirms and seeing the look on her brother's face Skye smiles.

"Thanks, Clint. This was just what I needed." Skye tells her brother.

"You don't have to thank me, Speedy, I just did what any big brother would do."

"Any big brother would use secret spy equipment to pretend to our mother so that I could skip school?" Skye asks.

"If they could." Clint says with a nod, "Just let me know if you need another day off." Clint tells his sister.

"I will." Skye says, "I should get upstairs and get started on pretending to do my homework before Andrew gets home." Skye tells her brother.

"It probably would be a good idea." Clint says, "I love you, Speedy."

"Love you too." Skye responds and she gets out and heads into the house, knowing that it is the best day she's had for a while.

* * *

After dropping his sister of Clint heads back to his apartment and he isn't surprised in the slightest when Natasha is sitting on his couch.

"You've got a fan." Clint informs Natasha, "Speedy thinks you're awesome." Clint informs his partner.

"Skye's pretty great. I was glad to spend time with her." Natasha informs Clint, telling the complete truth.

"So, you know about my family." Clint says as he walks over to Natasha, "I take it you also know why it's a secret."

"I do." Natasha confirms, "I'll keep your secret, Clint." Natasha says knowing that she will put Clint and his sibling lives in danger if she doesn't.

"I never doubted that you would." Clint says and the two of them drift into silence.

 **Three Days Later**

It has been three days since Natasha meet Skye and not long after Clint and Natasha's conversation about keeping his secret that they got sent on a mission, a mission that they have just returned from.

"Okay, why are you doing this?" Natasha asks Clint curious as they scale the side of a building at The Academy in a security camera dead zone.

"Because I haven't seen my little brother in a while." Clint informs Natasha, "The better question is why are you follow me?"

"Someone has to make sure you don't get into too much trouble." Natasha explains, "Plus I want to meet your brother."

"Okay, then. We're here." Clint says, as he is about to knock on the window.

"You're going to give your brother a heart attack." Natasha informs Clint.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Clint says as he knocks.

For a couple of minutes Clint and Natasha wait until the window is finally opened.

"What are you doing?" Leo asks his brother shocked.

"Saying hello. You going to let us in?" Clint asks his brother curious.

"Right, yeah, sure." Leo says as he steps out of the way so that Clint and Natasha can climb in. As soon as Clint climbs in he hugs his little brother.

"It's good to see you, Little Lion."

"It's good to see you too." Leo responds, "Hi." He says to Natasha, confused about why she is there although he is pretty sure that he knows who she is.

"Hey."

"Little Lion I would like you to meet Natasha Romanoff. Natasha this is my little brother Leo." Clint introduces.

"It's nice to meet you." Leo says, realising that his guess was right.

"Yeah, you too." Natasha responds.

"So, climbing in through my window for a visit?" Leo asks his brother.

"Your room has a camera dead spot." Clint explains "It makes it easy. I'm going to look into that." He explains, as that could be potentially dangerous for Leo, "Have you eaten?" Clint asks curious, and Leo shakes his head, "Want to go to dinner with Natasha and I?"

"I won't have to climb out the window will I?" Leo asks.

"Nah, you can walk out. Nat and I will have to go out the window." Clint says.

"Then sure."

"Great." Clint says, "We'll meet you down in carpark one." Clint tells his brother who nods and while Clint and Natasha once more climb out the window Leo walks out the door looking forward to spending time with his brother and Natasha as he's missed Clint in the last year and he knows that Natasha is important to his brother so he very much looks forward to getting to know her as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support you all give me. PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT

* * *

 **November 23** **rd** **2006**

It has been eighteen months since Skye spent a day with Natasha and Clint, and Leo meet Natasha for the first time and in that time Skye has grown to dislike School even more. So, much so she dropped out a few days ago and has started working at a computer store, something which she hasn't told her mother as she left home to go on a mission in Bahrain before Skye woke up a day before.

Both Leo and Bobbi have now graduated from their respective S.H.I.E.L.D academies, Leo is working for at the Lab there and Bobbi is now officially an Agent, an agent who has worked with her brother on missions, though Clint, Natasha, Melinda and Fury are the only ones who know that, and it was a few missions before her brother even told Bobbi that detail.

It's is a Thursday evening and Skye is sitting down in the lounge room with Andrew playing a game connect four.

"Okay, tell me again why we're doing this?" Skye asks curious.

"Because you need to spend time away from your computer." Andrew informs his step daughter.

"But I like it." Skye objects.

"I know, but it's not good for you to spend as much time as you do on a computer." Andrew tells her.

"You worry too much." Skye says as she rolls her eyes.

"So I've been told." Andrew says and Skye's phone rings.

"Hello." Skye says picking it up of the table and answering.

"Skye." Her mother's voice says.

"Mom?" Skye asks, exchanging a look with Andrew as they both know that when on missions Melinda can't and doesn't use her phone unless it's something major, "What's going on?" Skye asks curious.

"I love you, Skye." Melinda tells her daughter, "Never forget that. I'm so proud of you." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Mom, your scaring me." Skye says as it almost sounds like her mother is saying goodbye, for good.

"Don't be scared, Skye." Melinda says, "Just know that I love you, that adopting you and your siblings was and will always be the best thing I've ever done." Melinda tells her daughter, meaning that.

"MOM? What's going on? What's happened?" Skye asks, starting to get upset and Andrew walks over and takes the phone off Skye, and pulls her up and into a hug.

"Melinda?" Andrew asks.

"Andrew." Melinda says, "We're going off book here... hostage situation, our guys inside." Melinda explains.

"You're going in alone?" Andrew says and Skye looks up at him.

"Drew, they have a little girl." Melinda explains and Andrew knows that there is no way that she is turning her back.

"Okay." Andrew says as he tightens the arm he has around Skye, "You've done this before. You always come home. Hey... she's going to be scared. Take a knee. Get down to her level. It'll help. If not, then just grab her and run like hell." Andrew says, it being the best advice he can give,

"Thanks."

"Do good, Melinda, but come home. I love you."

"Love you, too." Melinda responds, "Look after, Skye, and make sure my kids know how much I love them." Melinda says before hanging up as even though she called each of her kids individually she needs to ask Andrew to do that.

"Andrew, how bad is this?" Skye asks, it being clear that she is terrified and as Andrew looks down at Skye he realises that she looks even younger and vulnerable than she did when he first met her.

"Bad, really bad." Andrew says. Honestly he is terrified but he knows that if Skye sees how scared he is then she will become even more so he does his best to hold it together.

* * *

It has been an hour since Melinda called and Skye and Andrew have been sitting together in the lounge room waiting for more news. It took a while but after Skye was calm she told Andrew that they should call Bobbi, Clint and Leo, but Andrew said that they should wait until they know more, something which Skye reluctantly agreed to.

Skye and Andrew have been sitting in silence for a while when the silence is broken by the ringing of Andrew's phone.

"Hello." Andrew answers, as Skye looks hopeful.

"Andrew, it's Phil."

"Is she okay?" Andrew asks, not having a good feeling about Phil being the one making the call rather than Melinda.

"She's alive." Phil answers, having chosen his words carefully, "She's got some cuts and bruises maybe broken ribs, and was shot in the leg, but she's alive." Phil says and as he does Andrew knows there is something that he isn't saying.

"She's alive, but she's not okay, is she?"

"No. She's not." Phil confirms, "I should get back, but she wanted you and her kids to know."

"Thanks, Phil." Andrew says before hanging up.

"So?" Skye asks worried, confused about the alive, but not okay.

"You're Mom's alive. She has some minor wounds and was shot, but she's alive." Andrew tells Skye.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go call Bee, Clint, and Leo." Skye says before heading upstairs as what she wants most right now is to talk to her siblings, then she's going to go out to the back yard and beat up on the punching bag for a while.

"Okay. I'll check on you in a little while." Andrew tells Skye, realising that she needs space.

 **Three days later**

It has been three days since Melinda called Skye during a mission and Phil called Andrew to tell her what happened. As soon as she got upstairs she called her siblings, who already knew as Melinda called them too, though she only had time to tell them that she loved them, and Clint and Bobbi said that they would make their way home but Leo couldn't leave the lab, not without raising questions, something which he hates a lot as he is worried about his mother.

It's mid-morning and Skye is currently in the living room with Bobbi and Clint, waiting for Melinda and Andrew, who went to the base to meet Melinda, to get home.

"You should they would be here by now." Skye says to her siblings.

"There was probably just traffic, I'm sure they will be here any minute, Kye." Bobbi tells her sister and right on cue the front door open and Melinda and Andrew walk in, Melinda limping and slightly leaning on Andrew, the second they see their mother Clint and Bobbi realise that she is different, that she has a look in her eyes that neither of them can describe, but Skye doesn't realise, or maybe doesn't want to, she just rushes forward and hugs her mother.

"Are you okay?" Skye asks concerned when her mother doesn't respond to the hug how she would usually, in fact she tensed.

"I'm okay." Melinda tells her daughter, though it is clear that she isn't exactly telling the truth, "But I am tired, so I might go lay down." Melinda says before heading upstairs.

"What the hell happened?" Clint asks Andrew once he hears his Mom walk up the stairs, knowing that his mother isn't the same person she was when she left for the mission.

"I don't know." Andrew admits, "She still hasn't told me, and Coulson was outside so he doesn't know exactly what happened." He explains.

 **Two days later**

Because she knew her brother would be hearing the stories that have been going around S.H.I.E.L.D about their mother and Bahrain Bobbi has made a trip to The Academy he so that she can talk to him in person and tell him what she knows.

It is about six am and because she sent him a message about it the night before telling him to meet Bobbi is waiting in a park near The Academy drinking her favourite tea while having Leo's favourite in another cup for him.

"Six am, really Bobbi?' Leo asks his sister as he walks towards her and as soon as she sees him Bobbi stands up.

"You say that as if you aren't usually up this early to get into the lab." Bobbi says as he hugs her brother and hands over his tea.

"I usually wait until seven." Leo responds taking a drink.

"My mistake, sorry." Bobbi says.

"How's Mum? That's why you're here, right?" Leo asks as he has heard the rumours and honestly doesn't know what to believe.

"Yeah, it is." Bobbi says, "Let's walk." She says and they do, "I don't know what rumours you've heard, I just know you shouldn't listen to them." Bobbi tells her brother, "I don't know the full story, but I know enough to know they aren't true." Bobbi informs her brother, "I'll tell you what I know when we are somewhere when we can talk, but what you need to know right now is that Mom's different Leo."

"What do you mean different?"

"I mean it's like a part of her is gone." Bobbi says, "Whatever happened on that mission changed her and it's honestly hard to see and even harder to explain, but for when you come to Christmas you need to know that she's is different, but that no matter how different she is she is still our Mom, you need to remember that."

"I will." Leo says, not being able to help but worry about his Mum.

For a few minutes the siblings walk in silence before Bobbi speaks

"So if you don't go into the lab until seven how about you tell me all about what you've been up to lately on our way to breakfast." Bobbi suggests.

"I'd like that." Leo says and they continue to walk and talk.

* * *

"So yeah, Simmons and I are just waiting for approval now." Leo tells his sister half way through breakfast.

"That's great, Leo." Bobbi says, feeling glad for her brother and proud of him.

"What about you? What have you been up to?" Leo asks his sister curious.

"Nothing much. Just the usual." Bobbi says with a shrug.

"I may be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that you have the same look on your face as the look you had when you didn't want to tell Mum you broke the all the coffee mugs in the house." Leo says, "What aren't you saying?" Leo asks his sister curious.

"It's nothing, no big deal." Bobbi says with a shrug.

"I think it is." Leo says, "What's going on, Bobbi?"

"You're going to think it's stupid."

"Try me." Leo says being surprised as it's not like his sister not to tell him something, although she has become a lot more secretive since she joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Okay, so I haven't even called Mom this yet, or Clint or anyone else, except for Nick but he doesn't really count, but through S.H.I.E.L.D, but at an actual college I've been taking biology courses for the past six months." Bobbi informs her brother, "I'm getting a biology degree."

"Bobbi that's great!" Leo says happily, "You love biology, this is perfect. What do you think? How are you doing?"

"Good, I think. I'm really loving it and it's soo interesting." Bobbi admits, "I mean it doesn't mean I'm switching disciplines, but it could be useful in the future." Bobbi explains.

"Yeah, it could be." Leo confirms, knowing that there are a lot of things that could put an end to a field agent's career so it could be good for Bobbi to have something else, "Do you know what your speciality is going to be?"

"Not yet."

"That's okay. You've got plenty of time." Leo says, "Tell me everything, I want to hear everything." Leo says and Bobbi does just that.

* * *

While Bobbi is visiting their brother Clint has shut himself in the gym at the Triskelion and has been for several hours firing arrows at different things, both official targets and not.

"What's going on with you?" A voice asks and Clint isn't surprise to see Natasha Romanoff as he expected to see her at some point, soon. Even though Natasha could guess what is going on she wants him to admit it as she knows that he needs to.

"Nothing." Clint says as he continues to fire more arrows.

"Want to try that again?" Natasha asks walking over to him.

"Nope." Clint say as he fires another arrow and this time, for the first time ever, he doesn't hit his target dead centre and Natasha just gives him a look which says, are you going to talk or am I going to have to make you? "I can't tell you specifics." Clint says as he lowers his bow with a sigh.

"This is about your Mom, isn't it?" Natasha asks once she makes sure that no one is around and she presses a button to disable all the camera's.

"Yeah." Clint confirms, knowing that now he can say whatever he wants because no one can listen in, "I don't know what happened in Bahrain. She won't talk about it, but I know that in all the years I have known her I have never seen her like this." Clint says sadly, "She's different too, and I know she needs help but I don't know how and I hate that." Clint admits, looking upset.

"Don't treat her differently, offer support, but don't act different." Natasha tells him, realising that this is something that she can actually help with, "Your Mom's going to need something normal, something familiar, because it's possible that nothing feels real to her right now. So be her normal, Clint. Be her familiar, her reality. She may never tell you what happened and you'll have to accept her, but that doesn't mean you can't support her, even if you don't know the facts, that's what she'll need most right now."

"Thanks Nat, that helps." Clint says raising his bow once more and firing an arrow, this time he hits the bullseyes.

 **December 17** **th** **2006**

It has been three weeks since Melinda got back from the mission and like her oldest siblings it is clear to Skye that her mother is completely different now and she doesn't like it one bit, which has led to Skye taking out her frustration on the punching bag more than once.

It is mid-afternoon and Skye is returning home from work, though she is pretending she is returning home from school, as she hasn't mentioned to her Mother that she dropped out as she thought that was best with everything else going on.

"Skye, can you come in here please." Skye hears her mother say when she walks into the entrance way.

"Hey, you're home early." Skye notes when she sees her Mother sitting on the couch.

"I put in a transfer to the admin department. I have a few weeks off before that comes into effect." Melinda informs her daughter.

"Wow, that's a surprise." Skye comments as she walks over and sits next to her mother as she knows how much being a field agent means to her mother.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"No." Skye lies, even though she knows that there is basically no chance that her mother will believe her.

"Really? Because I received a very interesting phone call from your school today." Melinda informs her daughter, "So, is there something you want to tell me?" Melinda asks again.

"I'm not, Leo."

"What?"

"School isn't my thing. I don't thrive there like he did, I learn things on my feet. I learn things practically not by tests and books, and I'm never at a school long enough to be anything other than the new girl, and I can't do that anymore it was easier when Bee, Leo and Clint were home." Skye tells her mother, "So I got a job, a job I really like, and yes I didn't tell you but I thought with everything else that has been going on lately that you didn't need the added stress." Skye explains, "Please don't make me go back, Mom."

"Why don't you want to go back?" Melinda asks her daughter, wanting to hear her full reasons.

"Because I hate school." Skye says, "It makes me miserable and I don't need collage to do what I want." Skye says as she already gave up her dream of joining S.H.I.E.L.D because as much as she wants to she knows she can't without a high school diploma, or she assumes she can't as she hasn't talked to her mother or Nick about it so that her dream doesn't get completely crushed, and she can't force herself to sit through high school even with how much she wants to join S.H.I.E.L.D, "I'm already doing it, so I didn't see the point of continuing to do something that made me miserable."

"You're only seventeen. How did you get a job without my permission?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"I forged your signature." Skye answers, pretty sure she is going to get in a lot of trouble for that.

"Skye." Melinda says in a warning tone of voice.

"Clint taught me how." Skye says quickly, feeling that if she is going to get in trouble she is going to drag her big brother down with her.

"Of course he did." Melinda says, not even surprised, "If going to school truly make you miserable then I won't force you to go back." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Skye says happily

"But I want to hear all about this job and I want to hear all about what you want to do in your future so we can work out a plan. What do you think about that?" Melinda asks as she completely understands Skye's choice but she also wants her daughter to have her best chance.

"I think I can deal with that." Skye says sitting down next to her mother and the mother and daughter talk, Skye not mentioning that she would like to join S.H.I.E.L.D because she figures she has no hope of that and she doesn't want that confirmed as she wants to hold on to the the dream where it's still a possibility.

* * *

"Stop staring and just say what you want to say." Natasha informs Clint as for the last ten minutes he has been looking like wants to say something but then he doesn't say it.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Clint asks Natasha.

"The same thing I always do, nothing." Natasha answers.

"Well what do you think about doing something different this year? Like spending Christmas with my family."

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Natasha says, feeling amazed at the offer.

"You wouldn't be. It was Bobbi's idea, and Skye and Leo would both be thrilled if you joined us and Mom and Andrew about both fine with it." Clint says, "Come on Nat, it will be great. Say yes." Clint requests, giving Natasha a pleading look.

"Okay. Yes. I'll join your family for Christmas." Natasha says.

"Yes." Clint says happily.

 **December 25** **th** **2006**

It has been a week since Clint asked Natasha to spend Christmas with his family and even though she has spent time with Melinda, Andrew, Bobbi, Leo and Skye individually Natasha hasn't spent time with them, and Clint, together as a family and because she can't even remember what it is like to have a family Natasha is a little nervous about that, not that she is letting it show.

At five to eleven Christmas morning Natasha finds herself knocking on the door to the May house being prepared to celebrate Christmas for the first time in a very long time.

"Nick." Natasha says surprised when the door opens and its Nick standing there.

"Natasha, if I was you I would head straight upstairs, first door on your right. Clint and the others will explain what is going on." Nick tells Natasha.

"Okay." Natasha says slightly concerned and as she walks across the entry way. As she does Natasha sees Andrew and Melinda seemingly in the middle of the fight and she realises what is going on, after watching for a few seconds Natasha heads up the stairs and once she is upstairs Natasha knocks on the first door on the right.

"Come in." Clint's voice responds and Natasha walks in. When she does Natasha finds Leo lying on one of the beds, Bobbi and Skye sitting on the ground and Clint sitting on the same bed that Leo is lying on, "Hey, Nat." Clint greats.

"Hey. You guys okay?" Natasha asks as she closes the door.

"You mean because Mom and Andrew are screaming at each other on Christmas day and even Nick can't get each other to stop?" Skye asks, "Yeah, we're great." She says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Natasha says as she steps over Bobbi and sits next to Clint.

"We were tempted to climb out the window, but that would just cause everyone to worry." Clint explains as if they weren't sure that it would case major panic they would have a long time ago.

"We have to do something; I don't know how much more of this I can take." Leo admits, looking sad.

"Okay. what we need is a distraction." Bobbi says, standing up and walking over to the stereo up and searching the draws for something, "I know it's not how any of us would like to spend Christmas but poker and loud music sounds good to me."

"Yeah, it does." Clint tells his sister, "Speedy? Leo? Nat?"

"Sure." Natasha responds.

"Why not." Leo says.

"I guess." Skye says and she climbs on the bed. It takes a couple of minutes but finally Natasha, Clint, Leo, Skye and Bobbi are all settled on the bed and start to play poker together.

* * *

About an hour, and several games of poker later the door to the room open and Melinda walks in. The first thing she does is turn down the music before walking over to her children and Natasha.

"I'm sorry." Melinda tells her children, "You shouldn't have had to have heard that." Melinda says as she sits down on the edge of the bed, "And I'm sorry."

"Is everything okay with you and Andrew?" Bobbi asks curious.

"I don't know, but I do know that I don't want anything else to ruin today." Melinda tells her children, "Lunch is ready, if you're ready to eat." Melinda says and all her children nod and one at a time Clint, Melinda, Bobbi, Leo, Skye and Natasha all stand up and head out of the room.

Even with the rocky start The May family, Andrew, Natasha and Nick do manage to have a pretty good Christmas lunch though there is a clear tension in the room.

 **March 12** **th** **2007**

It has been three months since Christmas and since Melinda and Skye talked about Skye's future and ever since them Skye has been working at a computer store with her mother's full knowledge and permission.

Another thing that has been happening a lot in the past few months is Melinda and Andrew fighting a lot more, something else Skye doesn't like, and has resulted in her staying with Clint or Bobbi, even Natasha a couple of times, depending on who's not on missions, more than once.

It is a Monday night and once more Andrew and Melinda are yelling at each other downstairs so Skye has turned music up very loud so that she can try and drown them out.

"Please Stop." Skye says to herself as she hates listening to them fight. Honestly she is tempted to climb out her window and disappear, but she doesn't want to do that to her mother.

* * *

"I'm sick of fighting." Andrew tells Melinda.

"And you think I'm not?" Melinda asks.

"I don't know Melinda; you don't seem to care about anything anymore."

"That's not true."

"It seems like it to me." Andrew says, "I want to help you but you, I'm trying but you're not letting me." Andrew says.

"That's because you're treating me like I'm your patient!" Melinda says angrily, "I didn't tell you what I did so that you could be my shrink I told you because you're my husband." Melinda says as she thought telling Andrew would help, but it has only made things so much worse.

"Am I? Lately it doesn't feel like I am." Andrew says, "You're slipping away Melinda, every day you slip away more and I hate it. I hate that you are in so much pain and I hate that you won't let me help."

"I tried to let you help but you just treated me like another one of your patients." Melinda says, repeating herself once more.

"That's because I don't know what to do, you won't let me help you in that way, or anyway." Andrew says, "I don't know what I can do anymore."

"I don't know what we can do either." Melinda admits and they both drift into silence, "I think you should go." Melinda says breaking the silence after about a minute.

"Melinda…" Andrew starts to say but Melinda cuts him off.

"We're just going around in circles Drew, and I can't anymore." Melinda admits, it being painful for her to do so but she knows that it is for the best.

"Neither can I." Andrew says, "I'll request a transfer, or maybe just leave S.H.I.E.L.D. I think it would be for the best."

"I think it would be." Melinda confirms.

"I'll get my stuff and say goodbye to, Skye." Andrew says and Melinda nods, while he heads upstairs.

* * *

Half an hour after he told Melinda that he would get his stuff Andrew is knocking on Skye's bedroom door.

"Come in." Skye's voice responds and she turns around and faces Andrew, "You and Mom are getting a divorce, aren't you?" Skye asks as she realised months ago that it was coming.

"Yeah, we are." Andrew confirms, "I'm going to leave tonight." He tells her.

"I'll miss you." Skye admits, "You were a pretty great Step-Dad." Skye informs him, forcing herself to get upset.

"Thank you, I tried." Andrew responds, "Skye, if you need anything I am just a call away, I'll always help you if I can." He tells her.

"Thanks, Andrew." Skye says, very much doubting that, but pretty sure that he believes that.

"I should go. Can I have a hug goodbye?" Andrew asks curious.

"I guess so." Skye says walking across the room and when she is close enough Andrew hugs her.

"Goodbye Skye."

"Bye Andrew." Skye responds and Andrew walks out of Skye's room. Skye waits for a minute before she too leaves her room and walks down just in time to see Andrew walk out the front door. Once she watches Andrew walk out Skye heads straight into the living room where her mother is sitting on the couch and she hugs her and together Melinda and Skye sit on the couch holding each other, both of them letting silent tears fall down their faces.

 **April 12** **th** **2007**

It has been a month since Andrew left and even though Melinda is spending more time at home Skye knows that the house, or any house they have lived in, has never felt more empty.

It is early evening and Skye is lying on her bed on her computer when she hears the front door open and someone walk in, figuring that it is just Clint, as he has been visiting more often lately, Skye doesn't make an effort to move, being pretty sure that he will come up and see her once he talks to their mom.

Just like Skye expected a couple of minutes after she heard the front door open she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in, Clint." Skye says and her door opens.

"I'm not, Clint." A voice says and Skye turns to see Natasha Romanoff, "Can I still come in?"

"Um, yeah, sure." Skye asks surprised to see her as she moves her laptop and sits up properly, "Is everything okay?" Skye asks as in recent months she has come to expect bad news.

"Yeah, everything fine." Natasha says as she walks over and sits on the edge of Skye's bed, "Bobbi asked me to check in on you, make sure you were okay." Natasha explains as Bobbi is worried about Skye and knew that she might be able to get away with lying to Clint but she wouldn't be able to get away with lying to her.

"I though Bobbi was on a mission." Skye comments.

"She was. We crossed paths." Natasha explains, "So are you, okay?" Natasha asks.

"I'm fine. Just worried about Mom." Skye answers as she knows Natasha well enough to know that she has no chance of getting away with lying to her.

"That's not surprising." Natasha comments, honestly not sure what else to say or to comfort to the teenager, but because she is Clint's sister, Melinda's daughter, and someone she has grown close to and grown to care about, she wants to try, "You're Mom is still your Mom, Skye, even though she's different now."

"I know that." Skye admits, "It's just hard seeing her like this because I know that she's in pain and I hate that."

"There's nothing I can say that will help with that, because there is nothing that will." Natasha tells Skye, feeling completely out of her element, something which doesn't hardly ever happen.

"I figured." Skye says and the drift into silence.

"So, Clint brought dinner if you're hungry." Natasha informs Skye after a few minutes.

"I'll head right down." Skye says and Natasha gets up and leaves. Once Natasha leaves Skye looks over at her bedside table and at the picture form her first Christmas as a May. As Skye looks at the picture she realises how much she misses the way things used to be, how much she misses her family and as she does she can't help but hate S.H.I.E.L.D a little for taking that from her, even though she knows that it is irrational.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thanks for the support. Please leave a review comment. Just a note I think you're all going to really love the next chapter as it was one of my favourite things to write.

* * *

 **August 11** **th** **2008.**

It has been eighteen months since Melinda and Andrew divorced and even though Melinda has been spending more time at home Skye has never felt more distance between them. As even though they still do their self-defence lessons together to Skye it feels like Melinda is seeing her more as a student rather than her daughter during those times, which she completely hates. At first Skye blamed Andrew for that, but she has come to realise that it wasn't his fault it was S.H.I.E.L.D's and whatever happened on the mission Melinda was sent on in Bahrain.

For the last few months Skye has been working her normal job and doing a few freelancing computer system jobs to earn some extra money which has enabled her to by herself a van. She plans to use it to drive around the country working in different towns on freelancing bases and trying to find herself, figure out exactly what she wants to do, basically everything is arranged except talking to her mother about it.

As she looks around her room and realises that most of what she needs is packed up Skye realises that she should talk to her Mother so she heads down the hall and knocks on the door to her Mother's bedroom.

"Come in." Melinda's voice responds and Skye walks in the room and sees her mother sitting on her bed doing paperwork so Skye climbs onto the bed and sits next to her and for several minutes they are both quiet, Skye not sure how to say what she has to say, "I'm always happy to have your company but did you need something Skye?" Melinda asks curious.

"No. There was just something I wanted to talk to you about." Skye admits and before she loses her neve she starts to speak, "So I'm going to go away for a while." She quickly says.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure yet." Skye says, "I got myself a van and I figure I can do odd jobs around and I can see the country, find myself." Skye explains.

"Why would you want to do that?" Melinda ask as even though she understand the need to find oneself.

"Because I need to get away." Skye says, "I love it here, I do, but I won't figure out who I am if I don't get away from Home." Skye tells her mother, starting to understand now while Bobbi, Clint and Leo left.

"You're nineteen an adult so I can't stop you." Melinda tells her daughter, being pretty sure she would if she could, "So all I ask is that you stay in contact and know that if you need anything, anything at all, or get in trouble, or need help in any way I'll be there." Melinda tells Skye.

"I know." Skye says as Melinda puts an arm around her.

"I'll miss you." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I'll miss you too, Mom. So much." Skye tells her mother.

 **Two Days Later**

It has been two days since Skye told her mother that she is leaving and now the day of her actually leaving has come.

It's about nine am and Melinda and Skye are both down in the driveway, Skye having loaded the last of her tuff into the van.

"So, this is it." Skye says to her mother, "Time to go."

"Yeah, guess so." Melinda says to her daughter, "I love you, Skye, so much." Melinda says puling her daughter into a hug

"Love you too." Skye responds, a tear coming to her eye as she realises that this is so much harder than she thought it would be.

"Here." Melinda says once she and Skye break apart as she hands her daughter a roll of cash.

"Mom…" Skye says shocked.

"It's just in case, okay. I would feel better if I knew you had it." Melinda says.

"Okay, thanks." Skye says as she accepts the catch and puts it in her pocket, "I'll call later." Skye tell her mother.

"Good." Melinda says, "I meant what I said about wanting you to stay in contact." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I know." Skye responds and after giving her mother one last hug Skye is about to get into her van and leave when a car pulls up and Nick gets out.

"Good, you haven't left yet." Fury says as he walks towards Melinda and Skye.

"Nick?" Skye asks surprised to see him.

"You didn't think I was going to let you leave without saying goodbye, did you?" Nick asks.

"Guess not." Skye admits.

"I have something for you." Nick says handing Skye a phone and a what look like an access card.

"I'm guessing this is the newest tec." Skye says referring to the phone, "But what's with the card?" Skye asks curious.

"You're right about the phone. The card will give you basic access to any S.H.I.E.L.D base, and if you get into trouble or need help, show it to any S.H.I.E.L.D agent and I'll be contacted." Nick explains.

"Wow, thanks Nick." Skye says amazed.

"If you're going to do this then me and your Mom decided that we needed a way to make sure you have support." Nick explains.

"Thank you." Skye says before hugging both Nick and her mother. "I love you guys." Skye says and when she, Nick and Melinda break apart Skye gets in her van and drives off.

As Melinda watches her daughter go she realises that now all her children are all grown up and they all how their own lives. Even though that knowledge makes Melinda very happy it also makes her incredibly sad as she misses them so much. Seeing the look on Melinda's face Nick reaches over and places a hand on his friends' shoulder offering support.

 **April 16** **th** **2009 (eight months later)**

While her little sister is off alone finding herself Bobbi could be considered to be by herself, as she is away from all her family, as she has been working out of Europe for about six months with a team, including her SO and good friend Izzy Hartley.

It is a Spring Night and like she does most nights Bobbi is standing on the pier facing the outer banks as she quiet likes the view.

"You know someone as gorgeous as you shouldn't be alone." An English voice says and Bobbi turns to see a man, around her age, maybe a little older walking towards her, from the way he is walking and holds himself Bobbi can tell that he is military. A few seconds after she sees him Bobbi realises that this is the person she was sent to steal intel from and she can't help but be amused by that, not that she will let that show.

"Well if that is your idea of a line you need better ones." Bobbi informs him.

"Admittedly that wasn't my best." The man, who Bobbi knows to be Lance Hunter, says waling over and standing next to her though he leaves plenty of space between them, "But I've seen you the last couple of nights and tried to think of the right approach."

"Now you've evolved from a guy with a lame pickup line to a very creepy guy, congrats." Bobbi tells him, realising that it is going to be easier than she thought to get the intel she wants.

"I'm Lance Hunter and a member of the SAS, does that help with me being less creepy?" Hunter ask.

"Considering I have met a few SAS offices in my time, no." Bobbi says, being pretty sure that she will get what she needs by playing hard to get.

"Wow, I'm wounded." Hunter says, "What do you do that can enable you that privilege?" Hunter asks.

"Maybe you'll find out some day." Bobbi says turning around and walking away, Hunter watching her do so with a look of amazement on his face and Bobbi being sure that in some point in the future she is likely to give him a chance, that is who she is after all, she likes the roller-coaster ride of being someone like that and one of these days she is sure that it is going to get her in trouble, but first she will get the intel she needs.

 **June 20** **th** **2009**

While his older sister is working missions out of Europe and his younger sister is off finding herself Fitz is working in his lab in the Science division of S.H.I.E.L.D with the only person, apart from his siblings, mother, Grandparents, Andrew, Natasha, and Nick that he actually likes being around, and he's loving every second of it, because he isn't allowed to tell Jemma anything about his family Fitz just avoids mentioning his family and childhood all together and if Jemma is curious she doesn't mention it.

Because he is sitting at his computer Leo notices the second he gets an email from Skye so he opens it right away.

 _Hey Leo,_

 _How are you? Hope things are doing well. I'm okay but I have a quick question if I were to explain a problem I was having with my van would you be able to explain how to fix it? Or at least where I should go to fix it?_

 _Thanks, Love you. Skye._

As soon as he reads his sisters email Leo doesn't respond to it he picks his phone up and calls her instead.

"What's the problem?" Leo asks as soon as Skye answers.

"My engine is smoking." Skye tells Leo.

"Have you put water in it lately?" Leo ask as that is the simplest reason he can think of about why Skye's engine would be smoking.

"No." Skye says sheepishly.

"You need to put water in the engine Skye, especially when you drive as much as you do, you're lucky that you didn't blow the engine up." Fitz informs his sister, "This is why you failed your driver's test."

"That's not true, I failed it because I was going too fast."

"Oh yeah, well your nickname is Speedy so that's not too surprising." Leo comments

"So I just put the water in and my van will be fine?" Skye asks.

"Wait for it to complexly cool then put the water in and yes it should be fine, but if you're not I'll help any way I can" Leo tells her.

"Awesome, thanks Leo." Skye says relieved, "You know maybe we could meet up some time. I miss you."

"I would like that." Leo says as he internally makes a list of all the things he wants to each Skye when he sees her, tings that will help make life on the road easier for her, "I miss you too." Leo says, as he would love to meet up with his sister, and the door to the lab opens and Jemma walks in, "I've got to go, talk to you later."

"Talk to you later. Love you."

"You too. Bye." Leo says before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Simmons asks curious.

"My Mum." Leo answers as he can't say sister as no one is meant to know that he has sisters.

 **July 27** **th** **2009**

It has been three months since Bobbi first met Lance Hunter on the pier and about a week later they started a causal relationship, after Hunter got over Bobbi stealing intel from him, and they have been together ever since.

"You don't talk in your family." Hunter says once night when they are lying in bed next to each other, trying to catch their breaths.

"You want to bring this up now?" Bobbi asks giving him a disbelieving look.

"Yeah, I mean we've known each other a few months now and I've never heard you mention anything about your family." Hunter tells Bobbi.

"That's because I can't. It's classified." Bobbi responds.

"How can a family be classified? Why would a family be classified?" Hunter asks confused.

"To protect us, and anyone around us." Bobbi answers as she knows for a fact that if her grandmother's enemies, if her mother's enemies, if Clint enemies, if hers, or the people who Skye is in danger from knew the truth then all of them and everyone around them would be in serious danger.

"So you can't tell me anything?"

"I can tell you that officially I was raised by two loving parents." Bobbi tells him, "But in reality they were killed when I was a year old and I was adopted by the most amazing woman and I have three siblings who were also adopted, who I would do anything to protect and who I love." Bobbi informs Hunter, pretty sure that she is saying more than she should, but she doesn't care as she wants him to know.

"I'm sorry Bob." Hunter tells her, "Can you tell me anything about your Mum, or your siblings?"

"No. Not without putting you and them in danger." Bobbi says and they drift into silence, "But maybe one day." She adds as afterthought.

 **December 3** **rd** **2009**

It has been about fifteen months since Skye left on her own and in that time she has had some pretty messed up times, usually fuelled by her anger at S.H.I.E.L.D for destroying her family, but she has come to realise that that anger is doing no good, and isn't exactly warranted, and instead has decided to focus everything on finding answers about her biological family, no matter what it takes and by doing so she doesn't feel angry at S.H.I.E.L.D anymore.

After grabbing herself some take away food Skye gets some a shock of her life when she opens the door to her van and sees someone sitting inside.

"What the hell, Clint? A little warning." Skye says climbing in and closing the door, being glad that she hasn't got anything she is currently working on up as she knows that her big brother would be more than a little worried if he knew what she was up to.

"Nice to see you too, Speedy." Clint tells his sister amused by her reaction.

"It is nice to see you, really nice, I just would have appreciated a little warning." Skye informs her brother.

"It's more fun this way." Clint responds and Skye would roll her eyes but she has to admit that he is right.

"How did you find me?" Skye asks.

"I work for the world's best spy agency Speedy, it's not exactly hard for me to find someone who is hiding and you aren't." Clint tells his sister, planning on teaching her how to hide just in case, "Though I've noticed that you have deleted all of your fake backstory from everywhere." He notes as Skye opens her food.

"Yeah well, I know the real one can't be out there so I figured why should the fake one." Skye says as Clint steals some of her fries, "Have you been up to anything cool lately?" Skye asks curious.

"Always. I've just returned from a mission in Budapest that was rather interesting."

"Interesting good, or interesting bad?" Skye asks curious.

"Bit of both."

"Are you and Natasha still working tougher?" Skye asks curious as she really likes Natasha and knows that no matter what she has always got her brothers back which is a very good thing.

"Yep." Clint says with a grin, "Nick likes how well we work together." He says and Skye nods, "Oh and speaking of Nat she asked me to give you this." Clint says pulling an envelop out of his pocket and handing it to his sister.

"What does it say?" Skye asks her brother curious as he accepts the envelope.

"No idea, she said that she would kill me if I looked, I didn't' want to chance it." Clint explains.

"Good call." Skye tells her brother as she is pretty sure that Natasha was serious about that.

"Yeah. You know you should visit Mom, she misses you."

"I called her yesterday."

"It's not the same and you know it."

"I'll go visit." Skye tells her brother, "Bee emailed me some highly encrypted photos the other day. It made me realised how much I miss Europe." Skye admits as in her life she has lived in Europe a few times.

"Maybe you'll go back sometime." Clint says.

"Maybe." Skye responds, "Has she told you about her and Hunter?"

"You mean the guy that she got married to last week and is bringing home in March, yeah she told me." Clint says, it being clear that he isn't exactly fond of the idea of his little sister being married.

"I still can't believe Bee got married." Skye says amazed.

"You mean you can't believe she got married without us there." Clint corrects.

"That too." Skye answers, pain clear in her voice.

"So, um, what have you been up to?" Clint ask, feeling like a change of subject would be best, and for the next few hours the siblings spend time catching up and once they are caught up Clint starts to give his sister a few tips that he thinks would be useful.

* * *

About an hour after Clint leaves Skye is lying on the bed looking at the envelop which has her name written on it in Natasha's hand writing.

"It's just a letter Skye." She tells herself and she forces herself to open the envelop and inside she finds a folder piece of paper and a card with what looks like a phone number written on it. "Okay then." Skye says looking at the number before unfolding the letter.

 _Skye,_

 _I was going to come with your brother to see you but something came up, sorry about that. I'm also sorry about however your brother surprised you, hope it wasn't too bad. I'll kick his ass if it was, just give me the word._

 _Now comes to the reason for my letter; I know what you're doing, Skye. I haven't told anyone but I know that Nick is close to discovering the truth, which means your Mom and the rest of your family will likely know soon too. I know that there is nothing I can say to stop you, so I'll just say this be careful, Skye, you're heading into dangerous waters. Which is why on that card you'll find a number, memorise it and destroy the card, and know that if you need help or just want to talk call that number and I will answer, no matter what._

 _Watch your back, Skye,_

 _Natasha._

"Thanks, Natasha." Skye says before she starts to memorise the number on the card.

 **March 15** **th** **2010**

Because trying to find answers has been taking Skye all over the country a little over three months after she found Clint waiting for her in her van Skye finds herself in Arizona. Once she finishes what she has to do Skye realises that she has time before she should make her way to DC to meet Bobbi's husband in two weeks, and so she decides to check in on her grandfather as it has been a while since she has seen him, and she knows that Bobbi is with Hunter in Arizona at the moment so she might get to see her sister sooner which would be good. After checking his address as he recently moved Skye makes her way to her grandfather's house, not bothering with calling as unlike her grandmother William May actually likes surprises.

Once she arrives at her grandfather's house Skye parks her van and heads to the door, honestly she is a little worried about how he is going to react to seeing her and so it takes a bit of courage for her to knock but when she does the door opens within about a minute.

"Skye." William greats, being surprised, but glad to see her.

"Hey, Grandpa, I was in the neighbourhood, thought I would drop by." Skye explains.

"I'm glad you did." William says as he pulls his granddaughter into a hug, "And you're timing is great." He says as they break apart and walk into the living room.

"Oh?" Skye asks curious.

"Yes, I'm leaving on a cruise tomorrow so if you had gotten here then no one would be home." William explains.

"A cruise, cool." Skye says to her grandfather, "Does that mean you're missing the, us finally meeting Bee's husband, dinner?" Skye asks curious.

"No, I'll be back for that. I'm going straight to DC." William explains.

"Okay."

"Have you eaten?" William asks his granddaughter.

"Not since this morning." Skye answers, after needing to think about it.

"Well I'll make you something to eat and while I do that you can tell me everything you've been doing."

"You don't…." Skye starts to say and William cuts her off.

"Of course I do, I am." William says, "And you know Skye, why don't you stay here while I'm gone."

"Are you serious?" Skye asks surprised.

"Of course." William says, "You're already here, I know you can work from anywhere so you might as well stay, the fridge and freezer are complexly stocked, and you'll be safe here."

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"Good now that's decided let's go get you something to eat." William says as he gets up and heads to the kitchen.

 **March 25** **th** **2010**

It has been ten days since Skye decided to surprise her grandfather and ever since then she has been staying at his house, which has led her to realises that it's been nice spending some time out of her van.

It's just after lunch and Skye is sitting on her grandfather's couch with her feet on the coffee table on her laptop when her phone starts to ring.

"Yello." Skye answers, after seeing that that the caller Id is a pay phone not even phased as a lot of people call her from pay phones.

"Kye."

'Hey, Bee. What's up?" Skye asks curious.

"I need a favour, like a huge one." Bobbi tells her sister, "Are you anywhere near Arizona?" Bobbi asks her sister curious as last she knew that was exactly where he sister was going next, not that Skye explained exactly why that was.

"I'm actually in Sun City." Skye tells her sister, knowing that Bobbi will immediately realise where.

"Really?"

"Yep, I've been staying for the last few days." Skye explains, "Now, what's up?" Skye asks her sister curious.

"I'm at the entrance to Grand Canyon National Park. Is there any chance that you could come pick me up?" Bobbi ask her sister curious.

"Sure." Skye says, not even needing to think about it, "but I thought you were doing a road trip with, Hunter." Skye says to her sister, confused.

"I was. It's a long story. I'll explain when you get here." Bobbi tells her sister.

"Sure. I'll be there in four hours, give or take." Skye tells her sister.

"Thanks, Kye."

"Anytime, Bee." Skye responds and both sisters hang up.

(Line break)

After Bobbi called it took Skye ten minutes to pack up all her stuff and hide the things in her van that she doesn't want her sister to see, because she really doesn't want a lecture about how reckless she is being, before she is on the road on the way to where her sister is.

It takes her a bit over four hours but Skye finally arrives at the entrance to Grand Canyon National Park where she isn't surprised to find her sister standing and waiting outside instead of inside the building.

When Bobbi sees her sister's van she walks over, opens the back and throws her bag in before climbing in the front.

"Thanks, Kye."

"No problem." Skye says, "I'm really happy to see you, Bee." Skye tells her sister, telling the complete truth.

"I'm really happy to see you too."

"So, what happened to the road trip with your husband, and where is he?" Skye asks curious.

"We fought, broke up, and then I threw the ring in his face and set his car on fire." Bobbi reveals, although the throwing the ring happened during the break up and the setting his car on fire was an accident.

"Seriously?" Skye asks shocked.

"Yeah…" Bobbi admits, "An Eagles song was blasting on the radio why we we're fighting, it felt pretty surreal."

"I'm sorry, Bee. I know you love him." Skye says as the fact that she knows as much about Hunter as she does tells her that.

"Yeah, I do." Bobbi confirms, "Guess it wasn't meant to be." Bobbi says with a shrug, "I called a friend so I know he got a hire car, and then I called you."

"I'm glad you did." Skye says meaning that.

"So am I." Bobbi says, telling the truth, "But god I could use a drink."

"Check under the table back there." Skye tells her sister and Bobbi climbs through the back where she finds bottle of vodka.

"How'd you get this?" Bobbi asks, completely forgetting that her little sister is now twenty-one.

"One, I'm twenty-one now." Skye says as she turns off the engine, "And two since when do either of us let age stop us?" Skye asks her sister.

"Good point." Bobbi says opening the bottle and drinking a mouthful of the vodka, "I owe you a birthday present."

"No, you don't." Skye says as both she and Bobbi make their way over to the bed and sit down next to each other.

"Yeah I do." Bobbi says, there being no room for questioning in her voice, "Please tell me you have more, coz this so isn't going to be enough." Bobbi notes.

"Don't worry, I have more than a few bottles." Skye says as she takes the vodka and has a drink.

"Good."

* * *

It has been several hours since Skye picked up Bobbi and completely unaware of what his sisters are doing Leo is working in his lab at the academy with Simmons when his phone starts to ring.

"It's my, Mum." Leo tells Simmons when he sees Skye's name on the caller Id, "Excuse me." Leo says heading to the office where he can talk to his sister in private.

"Hello." Leo says once he is in the office and the door is closed.

"LEO." Skye yells loudly.

"HI, LEO." Bobbi says, just as loudly.

"Bobbi? Skye? What's going on?" Leo asks as he pulls the phone away slightly so that he doesn't go deaf.

"Leo, Leo, Leo, your name sounds like a car alarm." Skye informs her brother.

"It really does." Bobbi confirms and both sisters laugh.

"Are you, drunk?" Leo asks his sisters, as that's what it seems like to him.

"Only a little." Bobbi answers.

"So you decided to drunk dial me." Leo says, wondering why they didn't call Clint instead.

"No. We're coming by, tomorrow…" Skye starts to say.

"Please tell me neither of you are driving." Leo requests, wondering if he could get Nick to get agents to intercept them before they cause any harm.

"Of course not. We're not that stupid." Bobbi tells her brother, "Clint's coming to the academy to see you and tomorrow Kye and I will be there and we're all going to drive to Mom's in Kye's van so be ready." Bobbi says there being no room for questioning in her voice.

"Okay." Leo says, realising that he has no choice because he knows, without a doubt, that if he isn't ready then his sisters will kidnap him.

"Good, Bye, Bye, Leo." Skye says

"See you tomorrow." Bobbi says before hanging up.

"Bye, don't do anything too stupid." Leo says into the phone even though he knows that his sisters can't hear him. After he hangs up with his sisters Leo puts his phone back in his pocket and heads back out into the lab.

"Is everything okay?" Simmons asks as soon as she hears Fitz walk back in.

"Yeah, there was just an issue with my ticket and so I'm going tomorrow now instead of in a few days." Leo explains.

"Oh, will you back sooner?" Simmons asks curious.

"No I'll still be back when I was going to be." Leo says, wishing he could tell Simmons the truth but he knows that the second he does he'll be putting her in danger.

"Oh, okay." Simmons says in response and the two of them go back to what they were doing.

 **The Next Afternoon**

After finishing what he was doing with Simmons Leo headed back to his room and got started to pack a bag to be ready and when he wakes up in the morning he wasn't surprised to find his brother sitting at his table drinking coffee and waiting.

That was hours ago and now Clint and Leo are waiting for their sisters a few miles away from the academy.

"Are you sure that they'll be here?" Leo asks his brother curious as he wouldn't be surprised if Bobbi and Skye completely forgot about the whole thing.

"Positive. I've talked to Bobbi." Clint explains.

"You woke her up didn't you." Leo says, noticing the look on his brother's face.

"Maybe." Clint answers, "She sounded annoyed and hungover."

"That does not surprise me." Leo comments.

"Yeah, me either." Clint admits, "They should be here within the hour." Clint tells his brother who nods.

* * *

Just like Clint suspected within an hour of his and Leo's conversation about how hung over their sisters are a van pulls up outside the diner that Leo and Clint are sitting in, a van that they both know belongs to Skye.

"Let's go." Clint says and both brothers get up and head out, Clint dropping money on the table as they pass.

When Leo and Clint walk outside they both head straight over to their sister's van and climbs in the back

"Good afternoon." Clint says to his sisters happily, doing so because he knows that they are hung over and thus it will annoy them.

"What's good about it?" Skye ass and when Leo and Clint look towards their sisters they see that both Skye and Bobbi are wearing big sunglasses, look miserable and they see several cups of coffee in the front.

"Well if you weren't hungover you would see it's a beautiful day." Clint tells his sisters.

"Okay, you're driving now." Skye informs her brother as she climbs out of the front.

"Sounds good to me." Clint says and he heads to the front while both Bobbi and Skye come to the back.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks Bobbi, "Clint told me what happened with, Hunter." Leo says to his sister as when Bobbi and Skye called Clint they drunkenly told him everything that had happened.

"I'll let you know when I figure that out." Bobbi admits, "I've missed you, Leo."

"I've missed you too." Bobbi says and the two siblings hug, but as they do Clint accelerates which causes Bobbi and Leo to fall over, but luckily they land on the bed, "A little warning next time, Clint." Bobbi says as Skye sits on chair and laughs.

"Sorry." Clint responds.

"He's really not." Leo says, knowing his brother.

"Nope." Bobbi and Skye both say.

"So I take it that we're going to Moms?" Clint asks, ignoring the annoyed looks he is getting from his siblings.

"Yep."

"Okay, to Mom's we go." Clint says and as he starts to drive he is honestly wondering whether the four of them can get through the almost three-day drive being stuck in a van together without killing each other, or without someone else killing all four of them, but he realises that only time will tell.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for all the support you all have given me. Like I said last chapter I loved writing this chapter so I hope you like reading it. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT

* * *

 **Seven Hours later**

It has been seven hours since Bobbi and Skye picked up Leo and Clint and in that time there hasn't been any bloodshed, the four siblings have just been using the time to catch up, sharing the driving duties as they do.

As they were getting hungry the Bobbi, who was driving, pulled the car over at a roadside dinner and while they all used the bathroom Skye and Clint got food for all four of them which they took back to the van. Even though they all know that they are in the middle of nowhere and that the chance of danger was low the four siblings came into agreement that they shouldn't risk it, just in case; there old paranoia showing itself once more.

"You need a bigger bed." Clint informs his sister as the four siblings sit on it so that they can all eat.

"I wasn't expecting four people to try and share it." Skye tells her brother rolling her eyes, "This van was just meant for me." Skye informs her siblings, "though I am glad for the company." She says as Skye is pretty sure she couldn't put into words how much she missed her siblings.

"What is it like living in a van all the time?" Bobbi asks her sister curious, wanting to know more about what Skye's life is like.

"It has its pros and cons, but I manage. It was nice staying at Grandpa's though." Skye admits as it was nice to be in an actual house again.

"Why don't you think about setting yourself up somewhere more permanent." Clint suggests, "Doing something more permanent."

"I've never really thought about it." Skye lies, and Bobbi and Clint realise that she is.

"You should talk to Nick, Kye." Bobbi tells her sister, being able to tell what her sister is thinking, "He might have a way." She says as she knows that her sister used to want to join S.H.I.E.L.D but gave up that dream when she dropped out of high school.

"Maybe." Skye says with a shrug.

"I can say something if you would like." Bobbi tells her sister, making an offer that she has made so many times before.

"NO! You promised you wouldn't." Skye says angrily.

"Talk to Nick?" Clint asks, deciding to interrupt his sisters before one of them can fight, "What about?"

"Joining S.H.I.E.L.D." Leo realises, "I knew were lying when you said you didn't want to." Leo tells his sister, feeling proud that he knew she was lying.

"I had to Leo. It's not like I can without a high school diploma." Skye comments, "And I'm not going to make myself miserable by going back to school." Skye explains.

"You know there might be a way for you to still join, talk to Nick if it's what you want." Clint tells his sister, being pretty sure that Skye still could join.

"Maybe." Skye says as she isn't sure that she wants to talk to Nick as if she and he says no then she will know for sure, she won't have that little bit of hope to hold onto anymore, plus there is something else that she wants to do once she spends a few days with her mom, not that she will tell her siblings that as she is sure that they won't approve of what she is planning on doing.

"So, are we going to drive through the night taking turns sleeping or are we actually all going to sleep?" Clint asks his siblings curious, after all four of them have been sitting in silence for a while.

"Taking turns driving has my vote." Bobbi says as she thinks that's the best option.

"Same." Skye says and Leo nods in agreement.

"Okay. Who want's first driving shift?" Clint asks.

"I'll take it." Leo says, being the first of the siblings to do so.

"You sure?" Bobbi asks and her brother nods, "Okay, four hours once we're all asleep, then you wake one of us up." Bobbi tells her brother.

"Okay, who are I waking up?" Leo asks, curious.

"Whoever you want." Clint says

"Okay seriously guys, food's getting cold we should eat." Skye tells her siblings and they all do just that.

* * *

It has been three hours since Skye told the others that the food was getting cold and in that time the four siblings have finished eating and talked some more before Leo headed to the front to drive and his siblings feel asleep.

It has been about half an hour since Leo heard a noise other than his brother snoring when Leo hears footsteps and he turns just in time to see Skye sit down next to him.

"Is everything okay?" Leo asks concerned.

"Yeah, I forgot how loud Clint's snoring is." Skye tells her brother as she puts her feet up on the dash, "Or maybe I've just gotten used to not hearing it. I wake up at any noise these days." Skye admits, "Either way I'm not going to get sleep until he stops."

"That sucks."

"Yeah." Skye confirms, "I can take over driving if you would like to get some sleep." Skye offers.

"Nah, I'm good." Leo assures and the two younger May siblings drift into silence.

"So, how's things? We haven't talked in a while." Skye tells her brother.

"I know. Things are good. One of my designs just got approval for distribution. It should help a lot of agents, or that's my intention anyway." Leo explains.

"That's great." Skye says happily feeling glad for and proud of, her brother.

"Yeah, it is."

"So, how's Simmons?" Skye asks curious as with how much her brother talks about Jemma Simmons she feels like she knows her too.

"She's good, great, amazing. She's my best friend." Leo says.

"But?" Skye asks being able to tell that there is a but on the end of that sentence.

"I hate lying to her." Leo say and Skye doesn't say anything as she knows that her brother isn't done yet, "I've thought about telling her, but then I remember the danger we're in and everything's that's happened to us and I… "

"Don't want to do that to her." Skye realises, "You don't want to drag her into our world of secrets and danger."

"I can't. I know that because Simmons is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent she is already in danger, but by telling her our secret I'll be putting her in a whole other kind of danger and I can't do that." Leo tells his sisters, "So I keep lying, and hope that one day my best friend doesn't hate me."

"Not possible. No one can hate you."

"I hope you're right." Leo says as he knows how much it would hurt if Simmons's did hate him.

"I'm always right." Skye says and she and Leo exchange smiles and drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later Skye, Leo, Bobbi and Clint are all awake and walking into a dinner, having decided this time to eat in, even though it is risky.

"This is fun; we should have done more of these." Clint tells his siblings as they slide into a booth, he and Skye on one side Bobbi and Leo on the other.

"We did a few." Bobbi comments.

"We drove half way across Europe once." Skye reminds her siblings.

"That wasn't a road trip." Clint says as he opens a menu, "That was us running from people who were trying to kill us."

"What!" Bobbi says shocked and when Clint looks up he sees all three of his siblings have looks of surprises on their faces.

"Yeah, people were trying to kill us. Didn't you wonder why you woke up to Mom telling you we were going for a drive?" Clint asks his siblings.

"Nope."

"Not really."

"Stranger things had happened." Leo, Skye, and Bobbi respectively say.

"Well yeah, that wasn't a road trip." Clint tells his siblings.

"That may be true, but it was fun." Skye says, as even though she is seeing the trip in a whole different light she still believes that

"Yeah it was." Clint confirms as all the siblings start to look in the menu, "But it doesn't change the fact that we only did it because people were trying to kill us, again." Clint informs his siblings.

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't make it so easy to be tracked." A voice says and the four siblings turn, and Natasha and Clint almost pull their weapons, until they see Natasha Romanoff walk out of a booth a few down from where the siblings are, "Seriously, the list of people who would want you four dead isn't short, so, you really shouldn't make it so easy to be found. I mean, I figured out where you were and where you were likely to stop in about five seconds."

"Nat." Clint says, being glad, but surprised to see her.

"Well I guess that we should be glad that the people who wasn't us dead aren't as good as you." Bobbi comments as Natasha pulls a chair over and sits down and the two of them exchange grins.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Natasha comments, "It's good to see you Skye, Leo." Natasha greats.

"Yeah, you too." Leo says and Skye grins.

"So, you just decide to track us, to what say hello?" Skye ask curious.

"And warn you about how easy you are to track." Natasha says as she steals Clint's menu so that she can have a look. While Natasha is looking at the menu Skye, Leo, Bobbi and Clint exchange looks and because they know each other so well the four of them are able to have an entire conversation without talking.

"You know Natasha; why don't you join us for the rest of the trip." Bobbi suggests.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Natasha says as she wanted to warn the siblings about how easy they are to track, but that was it.

"You wouldn't be." Leo assures her as considering how close Natasha is to Clint and the fact that she and Melinda are close Natasha is basically family, personally Leo has seen her as another sister for a while. Plus, she is one off a very small list of people who not just know their secret, but has seen them be a family, more than once

"it would be great. That's if you don't mind sharing a small van with four other people." Skye says.

"Say yes, Nat, we would love for you to join us." Clint says, trying to get his partner to agree.

"Okay. If you insist."

"We do." Leo, Bobbi and Skye says and Natasha gives a smile.

"What can I get you fokes?" The waitress says coming up to the table and one by one the siblings and Natasha put in their orders then once the waitress walks away the group of five drift back into a pleasant conversation.

* * *

It has been hour since Natasha joined in on the breakfast that Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye were having together and was invited to join. The group of five are back on the road with Natasha the one driving as she offered.

"They're asleep." Bobbi tells Natasha and Clint, who is sitting in the passenger seat as she comes into the front, "Shove over." She tells her brother so she can squeeze on the seat next to him.

"I'm not surprised. I don't think either of them got much sleep last night." Clint comments, giving his sister an annoyed look as she sits down

"I think basically none would be a better description." Bobbi tells her brother.

"Are you doing okay, Bobbi Bear?" Clint asks, there being true concern in his voice.

"What happened?" Natasha asks as she wasn't exactly sure why the May siblings decided to go for a drive together all she knew is that they did.

"Hunter and I are over." Bobbi says simply, "I think so, I don't know, maybe I'm lying to myself now too." Bobbi admits, finding it much harder to open up to her brother than she used to, and only a very small part of that is because Natasha's listening in.

"Do you want me to kick Hunter's ass? Maybe put a few arrows into him?" Clint asks curious, causing Natasha to laugh, Bobbi having no doubt that he would if she gave him the okay.

"No. Us ending things just kind of happened. Maybe it was always leading here, I don't know, but I do know that he doesn't deserve you kicking his ass or putting arrows into him." Bobbi tells her brother.

"Roger that." Clint says and the two older May siblings, and Natasha, drift into silence, Clint giving his sister's hand a squeeze.

"How long has, Speedy wanted to join S.H.I.E.L.D?" Clint asks his sister after a couple of minutes of silence as he had no idea that that was what Skye wanted.

"Skye wants to join S.H.I.E.L.D?" Natasha asks surprised to hear that as she suspected that Skye might want to do that she never said anything.

"Yeah, but she doesn't think she can because she dropped out of high school." Bobbi explains, "She's wanted to for years, since she was a teenager." Bobbi admits.

"I never knew. Does Mom?" Clint asks curious.

"No, Mom doesn't know." Bobbi informs her brother, "The only reason I know is because I read her diary, and I stupidly promised not to say anything" Bobbi explains and Clint turns to look at her giving Bobbi a look which says 'really? "She read mine first." Bobbi says in a way of defence.

"Because that makes it soo much better."

"It does actually." Bobbi says.

"I'm with Bobbi on this one, it does." Natasha says and Bobbi gives her brother a smug look.

"I don't think I like you two agreeing." Clint mutter, causing both Bobbi and Natasha to grin.

"Kye, gave up on that dream. I tried to get her to talk to Nick but she wouldn't, didn't want me to either."

"Maybe she needs a push." Clint suggests.

"No." Natasha and Bobbi both say together.

"If we try we're just going to push her away, and it will be further than this van." Bobbi tells her brother, "Talking to Nick will have to be her choice and who knows maybe spending time with Mom will make her realise that it's something she wants, because I really think it is." Bobbi says and at that Natasha can't help but start to internally, run through ways that she could help, ways that wouldn't push Skye away from her family.

"So do I." Clint admits and the two siblings, and Natasha, drift into silence.

 **The Next Day**

After a day of driving, sharing the duty and only stopping when they absolutely need it, Clint, Bobbi, Leo, Skye, and Natasha, arrive in DC.

"Does Mom know we're arriving today?" Leo asks his siblings curious.

"I don't even think Mom knows we're coming together." Bobbi admits.

"Really?" Clint asks turning to look at his sister as Bobbi is driving while Clint is sitting in the front and Leo, Natasha, and Skye are in the back, "Didn't you think to call?"

"Didn't you?" Skye asks.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea." Clint objects.

"We were drunk when we came up with this idea. You were the responsible adult." Bobbi informs her brother.

"That's a scary thought." Skye comments causing Leo to laugh.

"It really is." Natasha says amused, causing Clint to give his sister and partner an annoyed look.

"So, I guess we're surprising, Mum." Leo realises.

"This could be interesting." Clint comments.

"No, this will be interesting." Natasha corrects and everyone else can't help but agree with her.

"We're about to find out." Bobbi tells her siblings and Natasha, "We're here." She says as she pulls the van into the driveway of Melinda's house. Once Bobbi turns of the engine, she, along with Clint, Natasha, Leo and Skye all climb out of the van and the five of them haven't even made it half way to the door when it opens and Melinda walk out.

"Hey, Mom." Bobbi greats and Melinda pull all kids into a hug.

"I've missed you." Melinda tells her kids as she hugs them. As Natasha stands back and watches the five she can't help but smile as she knows how much of a privilege it is to see the five of them being an actual family together.

"You're early, and together, with Natasha, what's going on?" she asks curious once the five of them break apart.

"Things between Hunter and me are over. I called Kye for a lift, we got drunk and called Clint and Leo, picked them up on the way." Bobbi explains.

"And I tracked them down and tagged along." Natasha adds.

"I'm sorry." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yeah, so am I." Bobbi responds as the family of five, and Natasha, walk inside.

"Have you got any food? I'm starving." Skye tells her mother.

"I was just about to get started on dinner." Melinda says, "They'll be enough for all of us." Melinda says as she still having trouble getting used to cooking for one so more often than not she makes a meal and has enough for several days.

"Great."

* * *

Hours later Melinda, Natasha, Clint, Bobbi, Leo, and Skye have all eaten and spent several hours catching up, something which Natasha surprising didn't feel like she was intruding on. After catching up Clint, Natasha, who is sleeping in the guest room after Melinda insisting, Bobbi, Leo and Skye all headed to bed leaving Melinda the only one up.

Melinda stays up for about an hour after her children, and Natasha, before she too decides to head to bed, but as she makes her way up the stairs she realises that there is something that she has to do first. So, once she reaches the second level instead of going to her room Melinda walks over to the room that Clint and Leo are sharing, the room that Melinda considers to be theirs and checks to makes sure they are okay.

Quietly opening the door Melinda sneaks into the room, checks to make sure it is locked. Walks over to each of her sons and places a kiss on each of her son's heads before walking over to the door. Once she is at the door Melinda doesn't walk out she just stands and watches her sons.

After spending several minutes watching her sons Melinda walks out of the room and heads over to where her daughters are sleeping where does the exact same thing she did in her sons' room before she spends several minutes watching them before she too heads to bed, knowing better than checking on Natasha as she doesn't want to be shot.

 **The Next Morning**

After waking up at five am just like she always does Melinda starts doing Tai-Chi on the back porch. She has been only doing so for a couple of minutes when the backdoor opens and Bobbi walks out.

"Couldn't sleep?" Melinda asks her daughter as she starts to do Tai-Chi.

"I guess I've gotten into the habit of waking up early." Bobbi comments as she sits down on a stall and Melinda nods, "So, um I've been assigned to the Triskelion. Can I stay for a little while?" Bobbi asks her mother curious as she was planning on getting a place with Hunter but now that's not going to happen.

"Of course. You don't have to ask; this is still your home too." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Thanks." Bobbi says, "Can you show me how to do that?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Sure." Melinda says and Bobbi walks over and together Mother and daughter start to do Tai-Chi together.

 **A Week Later**

It has been a week since Bobbi asked her mother if she could stay and in that time Leo has gone back to the academy, Clint, Natasha, and Bobbi are away on different missions and Skye hasn't left yet.

Melinda is just about to leave for work, but first she wants to say goodbye to Skye so she heads to Skye and Bobbi's room and knocks.

"Come in." Skye says and Melinda walks in where she finds Skye lying on her bed on her computer.

"I've got to go to work, are you still going to be here when I get home?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Work, is it morning?" Skye asks looking surprised, "Huh, it is to." Skye says as she looks at the clock on her computer.

"Have you been up all night?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Yeah, guess so." Skye admits as she was searching for a way into the Rising Tide as she thinks it's her best way to get some answers, "And I'll defiantly be here when you get home."

"Good. Try and get some sleep."

"I will." Skye says.

"Good. I'll see you later." Melinda tells her daughter before getting up and leaving.

* * *

A while after her mother leaves Skye heads downstairs, feeling like a change of scenery could do her some good, and continues to work. Skye has been working for a little while when she hears a key in the door.

"You can't be home already." Skye says to herself but instead of seeing her mother walk in she sees Nick, "Nick."

"Skye, it's good to see you." Fury says as he walks over.

"You too." Skye says, "Has something happened?" Skye asks as she can't help but think that something bad has happened to a member of her family.

"No. I wanted to talk to you." Fury says as he stands across from Skye.

"Okay." Skye says, not being able to help but think that she is in trouble.

"I know what you've been up to." Fury informs Skye who realises that she shouldn't be surprise by that, especially considering the warning Natasha gave her a few months ago.

"I can explain." Skye says quickly, realising that she should have worked harder on that explanation.

"You don't have to." Fury says, "You want answers, I get that."

"Will you give me some?"

"I don't know anything you don't already know." Fury tells Skye, lying because all he knows is that a lot of people died, not why, and he doesn't want to tell Skye the what without knowing the why, "But what I do know is what you're planning on doing next."

"I need answers Nick, and Rising Tide is where I'm going to get them." Skye tells Nick, "I'm going to do this, Nick, and no one can stop me, not even you."

"I figured, which is why I have an offer for you." Fury says walking over and sitting on the coffee table, "I want you to work for me." Fury informs Skye, "You can still join the Rising Tide, but before you do you'll receive training under Agent Romanoff, which she has already agreed to." Nick says, he was surprise by how quickly Natasha agreed because she said yes before he even finished explaining what training he wanted Skye to have, "And once you are inside the Rising Tide you can find your answers, while reporting on what the Rising Tide are doing directly to me, and keep them out of S.H.I.E.L.D 's business as much as you can while maintain your cover. Then once you find your answers, no matter how long it takes, you'll official be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, if that's what you want."

"Have you been talking to Bee and Clint?" Skye asks curious, she would have mentioned Natasha too but Skye knows that she wasn't in the van for the conversation on S.H.I.E.L.D, not sure what to make of the offer.

"No, why?" Nick asks curious.

"No reason." Skye says quickly, "So what you're saying is that you want me to infiltrate the Rising Tide, find my answers and report to you, as what, a consultant? Informant?"

"No, as S.H.I.E.L.D agent, but outside family and Romanoff no one will know. it won't be official, or in any system, until you find the answers you want. Not even Phil Coulson, your mother's best friend, will know, but you will be an agent" Fury informs Skye, "You can take some time to think about it if you would like."

"No, I don't need time." Skye says quickly, "Yes, my answer is yes."

"Well then, Natasha and your brother get back tonight. So tomorrow you're going to a secret base of mine to start your training. Then once Natasha says you're ready you can join the Rising Tide. I'm working on a lead on a way in for you." Fury explains.

"Okay." Skye says, "Does Mom know about this?"

"Not yet." Fury says, "I wanted to know if you were open to it."

"Right, have fun telling her that." Skye says, really not envying Fury having to tells her mother that.

"Thanks." Fury says, "I've got a meeting to get to. I'll see you later." Fury says before leaving.

* * *

Hours later Skye has moved back to her room when she hears someone moving downstairs and so she isn't surprised when a couple of minutes later she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." Skye says and Melinda walks in and sits down on her daughters bed, "So, I take it you've talked to, Nick."

"I have." Melinda says, "You're going to join the Rising Tide either way, aren't you?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"I am. I need answers, Mom."

"Then I'm glad you having some training beforehand." Melinda tells her daughter as knows that she can't stop Skye, so she is glad that she is going to have training and she knows that without a doubt Natasha is the best person she could have training her. She is one person on a very, very small list that Melinda trusts to train her daughter.

"It's Hackers. How much trouble can I get into?" Skye asks her mother.

"You don't want to know the answer to that." Melinda tells her daughter, "And I'm going to be helping Natasha, and I wouldn't be surprised if your brother and sister help to." Melinda informs her daughter.

"I wouldn't be surprised either." Skye admits.

 **The Next Morning**

At Six am the next morning Skye gets picked up by Fury and gets taken to the nearby secret base. The base is so close that by six thirty Skye has been shown around the base and is in the gym waiting for Natasha.

"Hey, Natasha, thanks for doing this for me." Skye says when her brothers partner walks into the room, being truly grateful to Natasha for what she is going to do for her.

"It's no problem." Natasha says, meaning that, "But if we're going to do this then you have to take this seriously. It's going to be hard and if you're prepared for that then the door's right there." Natasha says and Skye doesn't make an effort to move, "Good. To start I want you to run laps of the base."

"Okay. How many?" Skye asks curious.

"Until I tell you to stop." Natasha say and with a nod Skye starts to run.

* * *

After an hour of running Natasha moves on to less physical tasks, such as protocols and lesson on lying, then back to physical stuff, and back again. All in all, when Skye arrives back at her Mother's house at about seven thirty that night she is completely exhausted, so exhausted that she basically collapses on her bed.

"Seems like you had a good day." Bobbi says when she sees her sister.

"I hope to god that you're being sarcastic." Skye tells her sister, "I don't want to move."

"You can't have expected that it would be easy." Bobbi informs her sister.

"I didn't. I just didn't expect to feel this dead." Skye admits and Bobbi laughs.

"Saviour the feeling. You'll be feeling a lot worse tomorrow." Bobbi tells her sister, knowing that from experience.

"Thanks." Skye says, attempting to give her sister a death glare but only managing to give her half of one as she is so tired.

"You're welcome." Bobbi says getting up and grabbing something out of her bag, "Here, have a bath with this tonight, it will help." Bobbi says throwing her sister bath bomb that she knows helps.

"Thanks." Skye says, winching as she catches it.

"You're welcome, things will feel better, Kye, trust me." Bobbi tells her sister as she walks over.

"Okay, but if you're lying I'm going to kick your ass." Skye tells her sister.

"You'll have to move to do that." Bobbi tells her sister with an amused smirk and in response Skye throws a pillow at her, missing her completely, "You missed." Bobbi says with a smirk before leaving and heading downstairs, leaving Skye to her misery.

 **Two Weeks Since Training begun**

It has been two weeks since Skye begun training and in that time a lot of the soreness has worn off so now she is able to do a lot more without a lot of pain, though there is still some. Because Natasha had to do a few things at the Triskelion Skye is getting a shooting lesson from her brother.

"You're late. Lunch was done two minutes ago." Clint tells his sister who just gives him a surprised look, as she walks over to him "It's Nat's schedule, I'm just trying to stick to it." He explains.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Skye asks curious.

"Here, you're giving the bow another shot." Clint says handing Skye his bow which he is letting her use.

"Can I ask a question?" Skye asks as she looks at the bow with a less than happy expression on her face as she hasn't had much luck when it comes to using the bow.

"Since when do you ask?"

"Is that a yes?" Skye asks curious.

"Of course." Clint responds.

"Good. Why do I have to learn how a bow when no S.H.I.E.L.D agent, other than you, uses one?" Skye asks her brother curious.

"Because using a bow will teach you calm, it will teach you aim and once you have both of those skills mastered you can move onto other weapons." Clint explains, "Trust me when you pick up a gun for the first time you'll be thankful for this."

"Okay." Skye says as she picks up the quiver and puts it on her back.

 **Two Months Since Training Begun**

After running around the base for about an hour Skye runs into, what seems to be a common area, where Natasha is standing.

"More running?" Skye asks curious.

"No, take a seat." Natasha says and Skye does just that, being very glad to sit down, "While you're undercover with The Rising Tide and in the future you're not only going to have to lie, but you're going to have to come up with lies and cover stores in seconds." Natasha informs Skye.

"I've done that before." Skye informs Natasha, "I'm actually pretty good at it." She admits.

"Good. I'm going to give you a situation and you've got five seconds to come up with a cover story." Natasha says and Skye nods, "A member of The Rising Tide found a cell phone of yours that they have never seen, go."

"I've been using it to reach out to informants. I haven't said anything because they want to remain anonymous." Skye says without really thinking about it.

"Good." Natasha says and she gives Skye another situation.

 **Three Months Since Training Begun**

Because Natasha wasn't there when she got to the base Skye ran her laps without being told and is quiet surprised when she walks into the gym and finds her mother waiting.

"Hey, Mom." Skye says, glad to see her.

"Hi." Melinda responds, "Natasha and Clint got pulled called on an important mission so I'm going to be running your training." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Okay, great." Skye says, "So what am I going to do?" Skye asks her mother curious.

"Come here." Melinda says and Skye walks over to her mother, as she does she notices that there is a table that is covered in both everyday objects and weapons, "Every single one of these objects can be used as a weapon, weather they were designed to be or not." Melinda tells her daughter, "I want you to pick up an object, one by one, tell me how you would use it as a weapon and then demonstrate." Melinda informs her daughter, "You up for that?'

"Of course." Skye responds and she picks her first object, an ash tray.

"Okay, how would you use that as a weapon?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Two ways. One if I was close enough smash over someone's head. Two, throw it at someone's torso from across the room." Skye reveals.

"Good." Melinda says with a proud smile, "Demonstrate on the dummy." Melinda tells her daughter and Skye does just that.

 **Four Months Since Training Begun**

It has been four months since Skye started her training and even though she has improved a lot since she began the consent training is taking a toll on her, when Skye walks onto base, still drinking her coffee, she finds Natasha waiting.

"No runs this morning." Natasha tells Skye.

"Seriously?" Skye asks feeling glad for that and Natasha nods, "Hang on, what am I going to be doing instead?" Skye asks worried, being worried that because Natasha isn't making her run then she's going to have to do something worse.

"Nick informed me last night that I am letting your protocol and theory classes lag so today you are going to read S.H.I.E.L.D protocol and history manuals." Natasha informs Skye.

"Seriously? I think I would prefer the running." Skye says, telling the truth.

"I'll remember you said that." Natasha assures Skye, which makes Skye kick herself, "How about we make a deal, you spend a day studying the manuals and history, I'll give you some study tips, and then tonight I will give you a test." Natasha says and Skye frowns, "For every answer you get right I will push training tomorrow back five minutes, if you get more than eighty present right you can have a day off tomorrow." Natasha says, "Deal?"

"Deal." Skye says happily as she would really enjoy a day off.

"Good. Get readying." Natasha says as she hands Skye a stack of manuals.

* * *

"So, what's the verdict?" Skye asks Natasha curious, hours later after Natasha has spent the last hour marking her test.

"97%." Natasha informs Skye, "Congratulations you have the day off tomorrow."

"Thanks." Skye says, feeling incredibly proud of herself.

"Don't thank me, you did it all by yourself. You should be proud of that" Natasha informs Skye, "I'll be back in a minute there is something I think you could use." Natasha informs Skye as she gets up and walks out.

A couple of minutes later Natasha returns carrying two beers, a tub of triple chocolate ice cream and two spoons.

"Clint mentioned that this was your favourite." Natasha informs Skye as she sits back down, "I've been waiting for the right time. I figured that was now."

"Thanks, Natasha." Skye says with a grin as she takes a beer and spoon.

"You're welcome." Natasha tells Skye, "You should be proud, Skye, you're doing amazingly well." Natasha tells Skye as she opens the ice cream.

"That's because I have an amazing teacher." Skye informs Natasha, "I mean that. Thank you, I wanted to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent for so long but I never thought I would be. These past few months have been amazing, so thank you, Natasha, for taking time to train me when you didn't have to."

"I may not have to, but I wanted to." Natasha informs Skye, "It's been my pleasure to teach you, Skye." Natasha says and the two of them exchange smiles then drift into silence while they eat the ice cream and drink the beer.

 **Five Months Since Training Begun**

"Good, Skye, that's great. You can take off the blindfold." Natasha's voice says and Skye does what she is told.

"Great really? I landed two blows in three hours." Skye points out.

"But you did so blindfolded, that's impressive." Natasha explains, with a proud smile, as she and Skye have been doing an exercise where they spar while Skye was blindfolded.

"So, what's your next inventive training method?" Skye asks Natasha curious as she catches a bottle of water that Natasha has thrown at her.

"Come with me and you'll find out." Natasha says and Skye picks up her towel and follows Natasha out of the room.

* * *

About a minute later Skye and Natasha walk into the room where there are tables and chairs and sitting at one of the tables is Bobbi.

"Bee! When did you get here?" Skye asks her sister, glad to see her, but surprised.

"About twenty minutes ago." Bobbi answers smiling at her sister.

"Sit down, Skye." Natasha says and as walks past Skye and gives her shoulder a squeeze. As Skye sits down Natasha walks over and sits next to Bobbi.

"Okay, who do I feel like I'm about to be told to leave." Skye says, worried.

"You're not. You will never be told to leave." Bobbi tells her sister.

"Right. What's going on?" Skye asks, not entirely sure if she believes Bobbi even after so many years.

"First Bobbi's right, Skye." Natasha says, "I promise." She says and because Skye knows how rare it is for Natasha to say that it means a lot to her and Skye gives a nod, "Two, this is your next activity. Bobbi and I are both going to say something and you have to tell us which one of us is lying, or whether neither of us are, or whether both of us are." Natasha informs Skye.

"Wow, couldn't give me an easier task to do?" Skye asks as she knows that both Natasha and Bobbi are too of the greatest liars which means this isn't going to be easy.

"No." Bobbi and Natasha say together.

"Okay. Let's do this." Skye says and that's just what they do.

 **Six months Since Training Begun**

It is a Friday morning and Skye is looking forward to some time off as even though Natasha does train her on Saturday and Sunday they finish early which is nice. When Skye walks into the hanger of the base she finds both Natasha and Nick waiting.

"Hey, what am I doing today?" Skye asks as she notice that the entire hanger has been filed with what looks like a maze.

"An obstacle maze that Nick and I put together." Natasha explains.

"In the maze you'll find problems you have to solve. You will have to fight and you will be tested on everything you have learnt." Nick informs Skye.

"Okay." Skye says with a nod as she drops her bag.

"Good. You can pick two weapons." Natasha says as she sides steps to reveal a table which is covered in every weapon that Skye has been trained to use.

Without a work Skye walks over to the table and after a few minutes of thinking she decides on a pistol with two magazines and a knife.

"Good choice." Nick says approvingly as Skye turns to face him and Natasha, "You have three hours to complete the maze." He reveals.

"The maze is clearly divided into different sections; you'll know when one ends." Natasha informs Skye, "At the start of each section you'll find instructions for the what you'll face and what you have to do. Got it?"

"Got it." Skye says with a nod.

"Good. Good luck." Natasha says with a smile and after taking a deep breath Skye walks into the maze.

"How do you think she'll go?" Nick asks Natasha curious.

"I think she'll be done in less than two hours." Natasha says, "And she will have done it perfectly." Natasha says believing that as she knows how far Skye has come and she is very proud of her.

 **October 18** **th** **2010**

It has been seven months since Skye started to do lessons with Natasha, and on occasions her mother, Clint, Bobbi and Fury, and in that time she has been taught a lot of things; basically Skye has learnt everything she would learn not just at the academy but in several months, if not years, of field work in seven months.

"Last question. Have you ever been out of the United States?" Natasha asks Skye as she, Fury, Melinda, Bobbi and Clint have hooked Skye up to a standard CIA issue Lie Detector as one of her final tests to see if she is ready to get away with lying to the Rising Tide.

"No. I would love to though. There are a lot of places I would like to see." Skye lies.

"No rise, again, you beat the machine." Natasha says with a proud smile as honestly she is proud of everything Skye has achieved.

"So, I'm ready?" Skye asks looking between her siblings, Mother, Natasha, and Nick.

"As ready as you'll ever be." Natasha says as she has taught Skye all she can, it's up to her now.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Melinda asks walking over to her daughter and she helps to take off all the equipment that Skye is attached too.

'Yeah. I need my answers." Skye informs her mother.

"Okay."

"Well your way in is a man named Miles Lydon you'll find him in Texas." Fury informs Skye.

"Okay. Guess it's time for me to be Hacker Skye full time again." Skye says as she has been mainly training in the last seven months so she hasn't done a lot of hacking.

"Yeah, but you're still my daughter, Skye, and if you need anything just let me know and I will be there." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I will." Skye says and as she is disconnected from the last thing she stands up and hugs her mother, purposely not thinking about how long it will be before she sees her again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** So I have written twelve more chapters, but I'm going to continue updating every second day because I don't want to write the season 3 chapters until 3A has ended. So I'm going to update ever second day so that I can keep updating regularly to that point.

THANK You for the support. PLEASE leave a review.

* * *

 **October 2012**

It has been two years since, Skye was told that she was as ready as she could ever be to lie to the Rising Tide and in that time, Skye has been working for the Rising Tide while trying to find the answers she wants and reporting to S.H.I.E.L.D, more specifically reporting to Nick Fury directly, no one else, and making sure the Rising Tide doesn't get too close to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Since being assigned to the Triskelion Bobbi has been reassigned several time and has worked several missions with her brother and Natasha where they had to pretend that they didn't know each other, and after a couple of missions that they weren't as close as they are which was odd on several levels. Leo, has been coming up with more and more inventions for the agents to use, making things safer for them, and Melinda has been shutting herself off more, something that is easier for her to do when all her kids, and Phil, are so busy.

It was a seemingly normal day for, Melinda when she got called to Fury office, something which surprises Melinda because last she knew Fury wasn't even in the state. When, Melinda arrives in the office it is empty and so she just waits.

Melinda has been waiting for about five minutes when a helicopter lands and Nick walks in.

"How bad?" Melinda asks as soon as she sees him, being able to tell that something is seriously wrong, but only because she knows, Nick.

"Level seven." Fury answers.

"Are you calling, Skye in?" Melinda asks, assuming that that is why Nick wanted to see her.

"No. If the world doesn't end then we're going to need someone to put the right spin on this and Skye's in the perfect position to do that." Nick explains.

"Okay. Is that all?" Melinda asks, very much doubting that it is.

"No, there's something else." Nick reveals, "You might want to sit down." Fury informs Melinda.

"Just tell me, Nick." Melinda requests, wondering what else could have happened.

"The Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility has collapsed on itself." Fury reveals.

"Clint? Is he okay?" Melinda asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

"He's alive, but…." Nick says not sure how to say what he has to say because he knows Melinda's history with people who are being controlled.

"Just say it, Nick. Whatever it is." Melinda requests as it can't be as bad as what she is imagining.

"We had a visitor, Thor's brother Loki." Nick says, "He took the Tesseract, and he had this sceptre. With a touch of the sceptre to the chest he can use it to take control of someone. He used it on Clint." Fury reveals.

"No." Melinda says horrified.

"I've got Phil getting Stark, and Natasha getting Banner. Hill's on her way to the Hellicarrier and I'm about to leave for there too. You should come with me." Fury tells Melinda.

"No." Melinda says as she knows what she may have to face if she does, what she may have had to do and she can't do that Clint.

"Melinda..." Nick starts to say and as he does it is more than clear that he isn't speaking as Director Fury but rather as Nick, one of Melinda's oldest friends and the person who has been like an uncle to Clint.

"I wouldn't stop him. I won't fight him or let anyone else hurt him, no matter what. I would ever shoot you or anyone else if I had to, or maybe do worse if it meant protecting him. If I am on the Hellicarrier I would do whatever it takes to make sure no one hurts him and that will get innocent people hurt and Clint would never forgive me or himself if I let that happen." Melinda says, "Natasha's going to the Helicarrier once she gets Banner?" Melinda asks and Nick nods, "Good. If anyone can get through to Clint it will be her, and she'll do what I can't if she has to."

"Okay. I need you to run things here." Fury says, knowing Melinda's choice and realising that they don't have the time for him to argue, "With Phil, Maria and Natasha on the Helicarrier you're the only person who can, the only person I can trust." Fury says, "Level sevens are on the Helicarrier, I need you to give orders to everyone else and take change if it comes to that. Will you do that?" Fury asks.

"Yes." Melinda confirms and after exchanging nods Nick starts to head to the helipad while Melinda heads to the door, "Nick." Melinda says before either of them reach their doors, "Good luck." Melinda says, the word meaning so much more, which they both know.

"I don't believe in luck and neither do you." Fury says and with one last look Melinda and Nick both turn away and go in their separate directions.

* * *

It has been hours since Melinda talked to Nick and he tried to convince her to go to the Helicarrier and a couple of hours since S.H.I.E.L.D lost all communications with said Helicarrier and ever since Melinda has been giving orders to the younger agents while doing her best to stay calm to make sure that they stay calm.

"Agent May, you've got to see this." One of the Coms agents say and Melinda walks over as she does, even after everything she has seen, she almost can't believe what she is seeing.

"When is this from?" Melinda asks.

"It's live." The agent responds.

"Okay. EVERYONE." Melinda says loudly to get everything's attention, "Here's…" Melinda starts to say but one of the agents cuts her off.

"AGENT MAY, DIRECTOR FURY IS ON THE LINE." The Agent calls and Melinda races over to the agent.

"Director?" Melinda asks as soon as she grabs the phone.

"Clint's okay. The mind control he is under has been broken." Nick says, wanting to give Melinda the good news before the horrible.

"He's okay?"

"He's okay." Nick says and even with a portal opening Melinda feels herself relax, "But, Melinda…"

"Who?" Melinda asks, knowing the tone that Nick is using.

"Phil." Nick says, it being very painful for him to do so, "He got a phase two weapon and confronted Loki. He was stabbed through the heart with the sceptre." Nick reveals, not sugar coating the details as he owes Melinda the complete truth.

"I, he, did," Melinda says trying to keep herself from falling apart, something which feels impossible, "Was he alone?" Melinda finally manages to ask, needing to know.

"No. I was with him." Fury says, knowing exactly why Melinda would have asked that.

"What are your orders?" Melinda ask as she knows that if she talks about Phil anymore then she will fall apart and that's the one thing that she can't do.

"The Avengers are on their way to New York. They'll need support and a clean-up." Fury says.

"They've got it." Melinda says before ending the call. Once the call is ended Melinda takes several deep breathes before turning to the Agents and giving them their orders.

* * *

Less than an hour later completely unaware of what is going on within S.H.I.E.L.D and in New York, as no one contacted her, Skye walks into a dinner that she likes to spend a lot of time at, and as she is confused about why everyone is crowded around the screen, until she sees what is on the screen. She hasn't even been watching for a minute when she's someone that she will always recognize fighting what could only be monsters or aliens, her big brother. As soon as she realises its Clint, what he is doing, and that Natasha is on the screen too, Skye turns and runs out of the dinner and to her van and the second she is in the safety of her van she pulls out her phone and dials her mother's number.

"Mom, what's going on? I saw Clint and Natasha fighting some Alien looking things on TV, they aren't really aliens, right?" Skye asks as soon as her mother picks up.

"They are aliens." Melinda confirms.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Skye asks concerned as she can tell by her mother's voice that something is wrong.

"A friend of mine died in the lead up to the battle that your brother and Natasha are currently fighting." Melinda tells Skye.

"Oh god Mom, I'm so sorry." Skye tells her.

"Thank you." Melinda responds, "Can you come home without compromising your cover? I can't explain everything over the phone."

"Yeah, I have a way. I'll be there as soon as I can." Skye tells her mother.

"Worry more about your safety than speed." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I will." Skye assures her mother, "I'll see you when I get home, love you." Skye tells her mother already having figured out that she will just tell Miles and the other members of the Rising Tide that she is going to New York to see what she can find about what happened.

"I love you too, Skye. So much." Melinda tells her daughter.

* * *

Because he knew that his mother would be worried Clint made an excuse to leave as soon as he and the other Avengers sent Loki back to Asgard, confusing everyone except for Natasha, as they don't know about his family, and he doesn't intention to tell them, not yet anyway.

As soon as he walks into his Mother's house, unknown to him twelve hours after she spoke to his sister, Clint finds himself being hugged by his mother.

"I'm okay." Clint assures her as he hugs her, "Promise." He says, "And I'm so sorry about, Phil."

"That wasn't your fault." Melinda tells him as they break apart, being able to tell that he is feeling guilty about that.

" _It feels like it."_ Clint thinks to himself but he doesn't say it out loud.

"Nick said you refused to have doctors look at you and the Psychological evaluation, why?" Melinda asks

"I really shouldn't be surprised that he told you." Clint admits, "I had a god inside my head, Mom. Who knows what that did to me."

"Do you feel different?" Melinda asks.

"Not really." Clint admits, "There's just a lot of guilt." He admits, "I felt what Loki forced me to do but I couldn't stop it, I couldn't control myself." He says, "I hate that so much. It was a horrible feeling."

"That it is." Melinda confirms but before Clint can question that the door opens and Bobbi walks in.

"There you are Mr Hero of New York." Bobbi says walking over to her big brother, "I don't know whether to be very impressed, or annoyed about you not calling me in on the fun." She tells her brother, a joking tone in her voice but in reality the main reason she would have wanted to fight was to watch her brother's back, not that she doesn't trust Natasha to do that, but she still would have preferred to do it herself.

"Trust me Bobbi Bear, it wasn't exactly fun." Clint tells his sister as he hugs her, "Where were you anyway?" he asks curious.

"Undercover in Asia. I couldn't get out until a few hours after the Alert sounded." Bobbi tells her brother, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks." Clint responds, "I'm surprised that you are here. I would have thought that Nick would have you on the ground in New York on clean up."

"He does. I'm on my there now, I just really wanted to see you." Bobbi says, as she heard what happened and wanted to make sure her brother was okay before she did anything else, "Oh and I have a message from Leo. He's glad you are okay and he'll come see you as soon as he isn't stuck in the lab going through some of the things that were found." Bobbi tells her brother who nods, "And now I've really got to go, bye." She says hugging Clint then hugging her mother before leaving.

"You don't feel like a hero, do you?" Melinda ask, being able to tell that.

"Not even a little bit." Clint admits.

* * *

Seven hours later Melinda is fast asleep when she is woken by screams coming from Clint's room so she quickly gets up and races there.

As she runs in Melinda quickly puts on the light before attempting to wake Clint.

"Clint, wake up." Melinda says shaking her son away, "Clint." Melinda says with a bit more force and Clint wakes up.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt them. I didn't want to hurt them." Clint says while crying.

"Shh, I know. It's okay. It's okay." Melinda assures Clint as she pulls him into her arms and rocks him back a forth.

"I'm sorry Mommy, I'm so sorry." Clint says calling Melinda Mommy for the first time ever.

"I know. I know you are." Melinda tells her son, "it's okay I've got you." Melinda tells her son and she starts to hum, not being able to think of anything to else to do and it always helped when he had nightmares when she first took him in. After a while Clint falls back asleep but once she does Melinda realises that she can't move so she ends up staying awake and holding her son while he sleeps.

* * *

Eight hours later Melinda and Clint are sitting in the living room, neither of them talking as Clint is trying to deal with the horrors of the last few days and Melinda is trying to deal with the fact that her best friend is dead and that her son went through something horrible when the door opens and Skye rushes in. As soon as she sees her mother and brother Skye rushes in and hugs them both tightly.

"Are you guys okay?" Skye asks worried.

"Yeah, we're okay, Speedy." Clint says, not wanting to tell the truth as he doesn't want her to worry, as soon as Clint says that Skye knows that her brother is lying but she decides not to call him out on that right away.

"Did an alien invasion just really happen?" Skye asks after they break the hug as she hasn't exactly comprehended that.

"Yeah it did." Clint confirms

"Okay, I'm sure when I am not exhausted I'll reacted to that, right now all that I care about is that you're okay." She tells her brother, "That you are both okay." she adds looking at your mother, "But I do have one question, what were Thor, Captain America and Iron Man like?" Skye asks Clint who gives his first real laugh since Loki's Sceptre touched his chest and he starts to explain all about the other Avengers. As soon as Clint laughs Skye realises that her job is done.

After about half an hour Skye falls asleep so Clint carries her upstairs and puts her in her bed and he returns downstairs just in time to see the door open and Leo walks in holding a large box

"Little Lion?" Clint asks confused seeing him.

"This is for you." Leo informs his brother as he walks into the living room, "Hi, Mum." Leo greats as he walks across the room and places the box on the table.

"I'm glad you're okay." Leo says hugging his brother once he has put the box down

"Thanks. What's in the box?" Clint asks curious as Melinda walks over and stands next to the brothers.

"Open it." Leo request and Clint does just that and when he does Clint sees what looks like a double quiver full of Arrows.

"I watched the footage and I noticed that you ran out of arrows so I made this, it can hold three times as many arrows as your old Quiver plus there are a larger variety of trick arrow heads and I had the arrows made from more effective materials."

"Thanks, Little Lion." Clint says hugging his brother, feeling touched by the gift.

"Your welcome. You deserve the best." Leo says as he panicked when he saw his brother fighting the aliens and creating this was his way of dealing what that, "And I'm also working on a couple of things for Natasha." Leo informs Clint as he was going to bring what he is making with Natasha with him but he wanted to see his brother as soon as possible.

"Thanks, Leo. I'm sure she will appreciate it."

* * *

Hours later Skye isn't the only person asleep, Melinda, Clint and Leo are all asleep too. At least Leo is until he is woken. At first he isn't sure what woke him but then Leo hears,

"No. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." And as Leo turns on his light he sees his older brother tossing and turning.

"Clint." Leo says getting up and racing over to his brother, but before he can ever get to Clint he starts to scream, "Clint, wake up." Leo says ignoring the screaming as he attempts to shake his brother awake but in response Leo gets pushed across the room just as the door open sand Skye and Melinda come running in

"Leo." Skye says rushing to her brother as Melinda goes to Clint, knowing that Skye will make sure Leo is okay, "Are you alright?" Skye asks her brother concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm certainly doing better than him." Leo says and both he and Skye look at Clint, who Melinda is trying to wake up.

"Clint wake up." Melinda says forcibly, not touching Clint.

"DON'T MAKE ME." Clint yells as he sits up awake, "Mom, Little Lion, Speedy?" Clint asks surprised and confused when he sees his mother and youngest siblings.

"You were having nightmares again." Melinda informs her son.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about waking you all." Clint tells his family.

"It's okay." Leo assures his brother.

"Yeah, no big deal." Skye adds.

"Still. I'm sorry." Clint tells them, "You can go back to bed. I'm not going to get anymore sleep tonight."

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks her son.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Clint says and Melinda gives her son a hug. Once she hugs her son Melinda walks over to both Skye and Leo and hugs them both so that she can ask Leo,

"Are you okay?" In a whisper in an attempt not to make Clint feel guilty.

"I'm fine." Leo responds in a whisper.

"Good." Melinda says and the three of them break apart and Melinda walks out of the room.

"You two can stop looking at me like that, I'm okay." Clint tells his younger siblings, as even though Skye has training from Natasha Clint knows his sister well enough to know that she is concerned.

"You were screaming, Clint." Leo tells his brother.

"I'm okay Little Lion, promise.

"You're a bad liar." Skye tells her brother.

"I'm a great liar, Speedy."

"You're really not right now." Skye informs her brother, "If you don't want to talk that's cool, but I'll be across the hall if you change your mind."

"Thanks, Speedy."

"Not a problem. See you guys in the morning." Skye tells her brothers before she leaves.

"I'm okay, Leo, really." Clint tells his younger brother, seeing the look of concern Leo is giving him.

"Don't lie to me. Like Skye said you don't have to talk, just don't lie." Leo request.

"Okay. I won't." Clint says, "Just don't ask me if I'm okay."

"I won't."

"Thanks, Little Lion." Clint says and Leo walks back over to his bed. Once Leo lays down he does his best not to make it look like he is looking at is brother worried.

 **Three Days Later**

It has been three days Clint woke up the rest of his family in the middle of the night and ever since then Clint hasn't slept through the night. As Leo left the day before to go back to the Academy it's only Melinda, Skye and Clint at the house and both Melinda and Skye are growing more and more concerned about Clint.

It is about nine am and because Fury gave her no choice about taking a couple of weeks off Melinda is home, while both Leo and Skye are upstairs, when there is a knock on the door.

When Melinda goes to answer it she isn't surprised to find Natasha on the other side.

"Is he here?" Natasha asks as soon as Melinda answers the door.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms as she lets Natasha into the house.

"He's been ignoring my calls." Natasha informs Melinda.

"He's not really talking to anyone right now." Melinda revels, "He's up in his room."

"Thanks." Natasha says and she makes her way upstairs, almost walking into Skye as she does.

"Hey, Natasha." Skye greats.

"Hey, Skye."

"Good luck." Skye says as she walks downstairs, knowing that Natasha is going to need it.

"Are you leaving?" Melinda asks her daughter when she sees the bag that Skye is holding.

"Yeah. Rising Tide think I'm investigating what happened in New York. If I don't get back soon then they're going to get suspicious." Skye explains, honestly she doesn't want to leave when her brother is so far form okay, but she doesn't have her answers yet and if she doesn't get back then two years of work will be going down the drain.

"Are you getting any closer to answers?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Not yet, but I'm still looking." Skye admits, "Call me, if Clint get worse, please." Skye requests.

"Of course." Melinda responds, "Be careful Skye, please." Melinda requests.

"I always am." Skye says, "Love you, Mom."

"Love you too." Melinda responds and she pulls her daughter into a hug. Once Melinda and Skye break apart Skye walks out and to her van, Melinda watching her daughter go with a sad look on her face.

 **November 26** **th** **2012**

It has been a month since the battle of New York and ever since the battle it is has been clear to Melinda, who is the only one who sees Clint regularly, that he is so far from okay; because they are so worried about their brother Bobbi, Leo and Skye have all been keeping in regular contact. Skye doing so in a way that won't blow her cover and growing more concerned about her brother with every day that passes.

After a long day at the lab, one that resulted in the lab almost being destroyed Leo is returning to his apartment.

"You should really check a room when you enter." A voice from the couch says as Leo turns on the light and as he does he sees Natasha sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I think I should start to." Leo comments, not as surprised as he should be as this isn't the first time he's returned home to find someone on his couch, it isn't even the first time he's returned home to find Natasha on the couch, "Has something happened? Is everyone okay?"

"Clint's still not, but that's nothing new." Natasha says, trying to pretend that that's not a big deal, "I'm actually here to ask you that."

"You heard what happened at the lab today." Leo realises as he walks over.

"Of course." Natasha confirms, "Your brother, sister and Mother wanted to come check to make sure everything was okay but your siblings got assigned on missions and your Mom got called to Fury's office, so I said I would come."

"I'm fine. Accidents happen in the lab every day. It's okay, I'm okay." Leo says.

"Good." Natasha says, meaning that.

"How's Clint doing, really?" Leo ask as he knows that Natasha won't sugar coat it, she will tell him the truth.

"He's not okay." Natasha admits, "What happened to him is still affecting him, but he's slowly improving."

"Good. That's good." Leo says and Natasha nods in agreement.

"Yeah. I should get going. I'm glad you weren't hurt today."

"Thanks Natasha. Tell my family I said hi." Leo request.

"Will do. Oh and thanks for the new tec, it's pretty awesome." Natasha informs Leo.

"You're welcome."

"See you, Leo." Natasha says before leaving.

After Natasha leaves Leo gets up and heads to his wardrobe so that he can get something out that he wants to look at, a photo. The photo is of him, his Mum, siblings and Natasha. It was taken by William May two years ago. As he stares at the picture, sees how happy they all were Leo wishes they could go back to that happiness, but to when his brother was okay, as he knows that they aren't that happen now and Clint certainly wasn't okay, and he hates it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT. PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW

* * *

 **May 1** **st** **2013**

It has been seven months since the Battle of New York and in that time it has become clear to everyone who cares about him that, Clint isn't doing too well with what he was forced to do, that he is still far from okay.

It has been three weeks since, Nick informed, Melinda that her friend who she was told died didn't stay that way, news that she didn't take well, and was given a task to figure out parameters for, Nick to give to, Phil to form a unit.

"Here's everything you wanted." Melinda says placing a file down on Fury's desk and sitting on the chair across from him.

"It's what we talked about?" Fury ask as he opens the file.

"Yes, I also made lists of people I feel are best suited for this assignment." Melinda says and Fury nods.

"You're not recommending Leo for the engineer position?" Nick asks slightly surprised, once he reads the recommendations.

"Leo, has never been in the field before and I want him safe. He won't be safe in the field." Melinda says as unlike Skye Leo hasn't had any training at all, apart from what Lian taught him when he was growing up.

"Secure office." Nick requests and Melinda looks at him surprised, "He may not be safe in a lab either." Nick admits, "In fact there is a chance that he could be safer in the field than at any base." Nick admits.

"What's going on, Nick?" Melinda asks concerned

"I don't know for sure, but if I am right then it would be safer for Leo to be away from bases and that's all I can tell you right now." Fury says, as while he has some suspicions about what is going on he doesn't want to tell anyone until they are confirmed, but at the same time Melinda and her kids are the only people that he truly considers to be family, with Natasha and Phil not too far off, and he wants them to be safe.

"Okay, put his name down." Melinda says, worried about what Fury is saying, or more specifically what he isn't saying, but trusting him even though she doesn't want Leo to go out into the field she wants him to be safe more.

"Considering how well he and, Jemma Simmons work together and knowing Phil they will be the most likely to be chosen." Nick tells Melinda who nods, not sure how she feels about that, "Melinda I know it's going to be hard, especially when you are on the same team, but it is more important than ever that no one learns the truth of your family, for all of your safety."

"Nick, what is going on?" Melinda asks stressing each word.

"I'm not exactly sure." Nick admits, "I'm still trying to figure it out, but I do know that if I'm right then people discovering that Leo, Bobbi, Clint and Skye are you children, that you are a family, will put you all in more danger than you've ever been in before." Nick says, being positive that he is only admitting what he is saying because it is Melinda on the other side of the table.

"I'll talk to Leo once he's approached for Phil's team." Melinda says and Nick nods.

"Let's discuss the rest of this plan." Nick says and that's what they do. Melinda being very worried about what Nick said and what he didn't say.

 **One Week Later**

It has been a week since Nick and Melinda sat down to discuss Coulson's team and Leo being a part of that. Even though Phil only approached her today Melinda knows that he already approached Leo and Jemma and they are staying at an S.H.I.E.L.D safe house in DC so after sending a message to Clint saying that she needs to talk Melinda headed to that safe house. If Bobbi was in the country, then Melinda would have sent a message to meet to her as well but as she is currently on assignment in another country Melinda plans to call her later. Once she arrives at the Safe house Melinda waits until Jemma leaves before entering.

"Did you forget something, Simmons?" Leo asks when the door opens and he is surprised to see his mother instead of his best friend, "Mum, I thought I would see you tomorrow." Leo comments when he sees her.

"You will, but there is something we need to talk about." Melinda tells her son.

"I know we can't tell anyone that I'm your son, and I've been practicing." Leo tells his mother, "It will be hard but I think I can do it."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Melinda informs her son, "It's very important that no one finds out."

"I know." Leo answers as he has known that ever since he was adopted and it is something that became even more clear since he joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Good. Now how do you feel about going out in the field?" Melinda asks.

"I'm nervous." Leo admits, "I'm not you, or Bobbi, or Clint, or even Skye, I'm a scientist this is completely out of my comfort zone." He says

"For what it's worth I think you'll be amazing and I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you." Melinda promises her son.

"Thanks Mum."

"I should go before Agent Simmons gets back." Melinda tells her son walking over and hugging him, "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." Melinda says hugging her son.

"I love you too, Mum." Leo says as he returns the hug and Melinda walks to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow, Agent May." He says when Melinda reaches the door and Melinda nods, not wanting to show how much being called Agent May by her son hurts.

* * *

Half an hour after Melinda left Leo she hears the front door open and Clint's familiar footsteps walk up the stairs.

"You're going back in the field!" Clint says shocked when he sees his mother.

"Yes." Melinda says as she puts her flight suits in a bag.

"Why?" Clint asks, "You left for a pretty good reason."

"Because it's time."

"No. Don't give me that." Clint tells his mother, "I know you better than that." Clint informs his mother, "You couldn't have stopped, Coulson from being killed if you were there." Clint tells his mother.

"You don't know that." Melinda says

"Mom, his death wasn't your fault, if it was anyone's it was mine." Clint tells his mother who turns and faces him directly.

"No, it was Loki's, and there is something you need to know." Melinda informs her son, deciding to break rules to tell him though technically Nick never told her that she couldn't tell Clint, he told Phil that the Avengers couldn't know, "Phil's Alive."

"What? How?" Clint asks shocked

"He did die; experimental procedures were used to bring him back." Melinda tells him.

"Um, wow, that's, wow." Clint says not sure what he is feeling.

"No one, Fury said that not even Natasha can know." Melinda says, choosing her words carefully to leave it open for Clint to decide whether he tells her, "Phil doesn't even know exactly what was done to him and he's been ordered not to tell the Avengers." Melinda informs her son.

"Why?"

"Because the long term effects of the procedures are unknown." Melinda answers.

"So you're going back into the field to what, watch him?" Clint asks.

"And make sure that he doesn't die again for a very, very long time." Melinda tells her son who nods, "Leo's going to be on the team as well."

"Really?" Clint asks surprised, "Leo's going out into the field?" He asks surprised, an undertone of concerned to his voice.

"Yeah. I'll do whatever I can to keep him safe." Melinda tells her son.

"I don't doubt it." Clint tells his mother, "Were you meant to tell me any of this?" He asks curious.

"No." Melinda answers.

"Thanks." Clint responds as he is grateful for his mother for telling him, "Would you like some help packing?" Clint asks curious and Melinda just gives a small nod.

* * *

Clint spent several hours helping his mother before leaving and once he Melinda finished what she was doing before sitting down so that she could make a call.

"Hello." Bobbi's voice answers after a couple of rings.

"Can you talk?" Melinda asks her daughter

"Yeah, I'm alone, secure." Bobbi response, "What's up?"

"I was just calling to tell you that I'm going back into the field. I'm joining a team which your little brother is also on."

"What?" Bobbi asks shocked, "Why are you going back into the field? Why is Leo even in the field?" Bobbi ask says as field work is something Leo always said he would never do.

"I'm going back into the field because it's time. Next time you see him ask your older brother for the full story because I can't tell it over the phone." Melinda tells her daughter, "And your brother will be in the field because he is the best at what he does."

"That he is." Bobbi says, knowing that there is no one in S.H.I.E.L.D than her brother when it comes to engineering, "Be careful."

"I will and I'll protect Leo."

"I know. Love you Mom."

"I love you too, Bobbi."

 **May 2013 (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x01)**

Because she needed to check on a few things Melinda made sure that she was the first person on The Bus she has just finished checking everything when she gets a message from Nick asking to meet him downstairs. So she gets up and heads down to the Cargo Hold when she gets there she sees Nick standing there but no sign of anyone else, not surprising when it is over two hours before anyone is meant to arrive.

"Nick. This is a surprise." Melinda says seeing him.

"I know. I didn't plan it." Nick admits, "But there is something else you need to know." Nick informs his friend and Melinda just waits, knowing he'll finish on his own, "We traced the Rising Tide hack and it was Skye, Melinda."

"What?" Melinda says surprised, "Has she contacted you? Has her cover been blown?" Melinda asks worried as hacking S.H.I.E.L.D goes against Skye's mission.

"Last time we contacted each other she said everything was okay, but she has been behind a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D's recent hacks." Fury explains, even though he won't admit it he is concerned about Skye, "But she only realised very small amounts of information, so, they could be testing her."

"How'd you figure out it was her?" Melinda asks, trying not to fear the worse.

"Cryptographic signatures on the video off the hooded hero matches her secure phone." Nick tells Melinda.

"She wanted to be caught." Melinda realises, "You know Skye, Nick. You know that she wouldn't use that phone unless she wanted to be caught." She tells Nick, "If she's not blown then she want's S.H.I.E.L.D to pull her out and that could be the best way she thought to do it."

"That does sound like something she would do." Nick admits, "Here is the file you're to give Coulson. It includes nothing about Skye's identity, not her real one because we both know the reason why it can't include that, and not her fake one because she deleted it years ago." Nick says and Melinda nods as she accepts the file, "No matter what he reasons for this she needs warning. Text her and tell her that if she sees you or Leo then she has to pretend that she doesn't know you." Nick says as even though he knows that Skye is likely to do that anyway a warning wouldn't hurt.

"I will." Melinda confirms, "I'll talk to, Leo too." Melinda adds.

"Good. Good luck, Melinda."

"Thank, Nick." Melinda responds and they go their separate ways.

* * *

As soon as she got back to the Cockpit Melinda sent a message to Skye saying, "If you see any of your siblings or I, you don't know us." Before continuing to run the rest of the checks she has to do while she waits for everyone else to arrive. While she waits Melinda becomes more and more worried that Skye's cover has been compromise and that she is in danger and that's why she hacked S.H.I.E.L.D.

It has been several hours since Melinda talked to Fury and she is now flying the plane to LA. While she is flying she is waiting for Agent Simmons to leave the Lab so that she can talk to Leo, and finally more than half way through the flight Simmons leaves the lab so Melinda switches the plane to autopilot and heads down via the back stairs.

"Leo." Melinda says walking into the lab, after double checking that no one is around.

"Mum, is something wrong?" Leo asks as he can tell by his mother's body language that this is personal, not professional.

"Before we left Nick informed me that the person behind the Rising Tide hacks, the person we are on our way to talk to, is Skye." Melinda tells Leo.

"Why would Skye hack S.H.I.E.L.D? Isn't one of the reasons why she is undercover with the Rising Tide to stop that?" Leo asks, "Do you think her cover has been compromised?" he asks, worry clear in his voice.

"I don't know. And I don't know why Skye would hack S.H.I.E.L.D, but I do know that she let herself be caught." Melinda tells her son, "And I know that we're going to have to pretend like we don't know her."

"Okay, I'll try." Leo says, "But Skye doesn't know that she has to pretend not to know us." He points out.

"Like I said positive that she wanted to be caught so I sent her a message telling her that if she sees her siblings or me she is to pretend that she doesn't know us, and Skye knows how important keeping our secret is so she is likely to do that even without our warning." Melinda says and Leo nods, "What do you think of the lab?" Melinda asks after about a minute of silence.

"It's pretty good." Leo admits.

"Good." Melinda says, "I should get back to the cockpit, once we land you I and Simmons are going to investigate the scene." She informs her son who nods and Melinda heads upstairs.

* * *

It has been hours since Melinda and Leo's conversation about Skye and in that time Skye has been brought to the bus and, pretending to be reluctant, she shared what she knows, the entire time keeping the fact that she knows two members of the team very well a secret.

It has been five minutes since Melinda was instructed to go with Skye back to the alley to access her files and the entire time her mother has been silent.

"Was your cover compromised?" Melinda asks her daughter. Having waited as long as she did as she wanted to make sure that they were away from the bus.

"No." Skye answers, and Melinda feels relief at that. "But I knew that if I didn't do the hack then someone else would and they wouldn't be so selective about they realised." Skye explains, "I never wanted anyone to get hurt, that was never my intention." She admits.

"But you did have reasons for realising the information you realised." Melinda realises.

"Yeah, I was angry." Skye admits, looking slightly ashamed, "I been around S.H.I.E.L.D since I was nine. I know that S.H.I.E.L.D does good, that it protects people; that's why I joined." Skye tells her mother, "But I also know that it's because of S.H.I.E.L.D that you got sent on a mission that destroyed you, where you lost a part of you, and it was because of S.H.I.E.L.D that Clint has been falling apart the past seven months. It's S.H.I.E.L.D's fault that he's barley holding it together. So yeah, I let anger take over and released something that I really shouldn't have, and I'm sorry about that because I put Mike, and god knows who else, in danger." Skye says, feeling incredibly guilty about that, "I know I should have called, Nick, I made a mistake." Skye says, it being clear that she feels bad about letting her anger take over.

"What happened to me wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D 'S fault and it's only partly to blame for what happened to your brother." Melinda tells her daughter.

"How is S.H.I.E.L.D not to blame for what happened to you? It was a S.H.I.E.L.D mission you were sent on." Skye reminds her mother.

"My orders were to wait for backup. I didn't." Melinda explains, telling Skye more about Bahrain than she has ever told one of her children.

"Why did you?" Skye asks curious.

"Because it was the right thing to do." Melinda says and mother and daughter drift into silence.

"How much trouble am I in?" Skye asks her mother after a couple of minutes.

"None." Melinda tells her daughter, "You let your anger take over, yes, but you also had a cover to maintain. Like you said someone else would have hacked S.H.I.E.L.D if you didn't, you made the best choice you could." Melinda tells her daughter, "And you're going to have to live with the guilt of putting Mike in danger, that's punishment enough." Melinda says as she doesn't want her daughter to feel that, but Melinda knows she will.

"Yeah, I will." Skye confirms, "So, that was the famous Phil Coulson, huh?" Skye asks her mother after a couple of minutes of silence.

"He's not famous." Melinda tells her daughter.

"He is in our house with how much you talked about him." Skye informs her mother.

"I didn't talk about him that much." Melinda tells her daughter.

"You really did." Skye says, "So, he knows we exist, but not who we are?" Skye asks.

"Correct." Melinda says, "He is also likely going to ask you to join the team, my guess as a consultant." Melinda tells her daughter, knowing her friend well enough to know that he is thinking about doing that.

"Huh. Would I even be able to do that considering everything?" Skye asks curious, "Skye May is already a S.H.I.E.L.D agent after all." Skye comments, then realises, "But I wouldn't be Skye May, would I? I would be; Rising Tide member Skye."

"Yeah, you would be." Melinda confirms, "We might be able to figure out a way to tell Coulson the truth, but Nick told me that keeping the secret is more important than ever."

"I know, I got that memo. We can't tell him the truth, not until Nick tells us what the hell is going on, just in case." Skye informs her mother, "What would me accepting the position really mean considering everything?"

"It would mean you hiding your fighting skills. You would have to pretend that you don't know the protocols you know; and you'll be trained as and beginner again. Which I know isn't fair to you and completely sucks." Melinda tells her daughter, "And your identity would be your Rising Tide one; and you'll have to act like you just met me and Leo." Melinda explains, "It would be your choice."

"Would you be okay if I said yes? Do you think Nick would?" Skye asks curious.

"I would worry, just like I worry about your siblings, and I don't think it's fair or right that you'll have to hide what you can do, at least for a little while, but I would be glad to be with you again." Melinda tells her daughter, "Nick would be okay with it, in fact I think he would be happy for you to be with me, Leo, and Coulson." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I'll think about it." Skye says and they once more drift into silence.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x02**

Even though it has only been about fourteen hours since the conversation with her mother in her Van to Skye it feels like it has been a lot longer. In that time Skye got an even better appreciation for what he siblings, Natasha, and mother have been doing for all these years and like her mother told her would happen Coulson asked her to join the team, an offer that she accepted, though she made it seem like she wasn't as eager as she is, just like she had to pretend she didn't know what she was doing when Mike took her.

As she sits and looks out of the window of the plane, Skye realises that her big brother is less than happy with her because even though they are meant to pretend that they don't know each other he didn't act in a way she expected him to, and she can tell he is upset, though he did offer her the bunk next to his which she appreciates because it would be nice to be close to him and it will make sneaking around to talk easier. It has been about an hour since Skye sat by the window and in that time she has been watching and waiting for Simmons to come upstairs so that she can talk to her brother and when she does and heads to her bunk Skye takes that as her chance to head downstairs.

When Skye walks into the lab she finds her brother doing something to the gun that Ward used on Mike Peterson.

"Hey, Leo." Skye says.

"Hi." Leo says looking up and putting what he is doing down.

"So Simmons is just as cool as you described her." Skye informs her brother.

"Yeah, she is." Leo confirms, "Why did you hack S.H.I.E.L.D?" Leo asks curious, "We're you compromised?"

"No. But if I didn't hack S.H.I.E.L.D then someone else would have." Skye explains, "And I released what I did because I was angry about what happened to Clint, and Mom." Skye explains.

"Oh Skye, you should have called me." Leo says, "Because I'm angry too."

"Yeah?" Skye asks.

"Of course, it's impossible not to be." Leo tells her.

"I know I should have done things differently." Skye tells her brother, "Are you disappointed in me?"

"Of course not. I don't think It would be possible for me to ever be disappointed in you." Leo informs his little sister, and they exchange a smile.

"So, are we good?" Skye asks curious.

"Of course." Leo answers

"Good." Skye says and before either of them can say anymore the door opens and Ward walks in.

"We're landing in a couple of hours you might want to get changed into something more appropriate." Ward informs Skye, "What are you doing down here anyway?" he asks Skye, finding it odd that she has come down to the lab.

"I was curious about the techniques that Agent Fitz used to get the audio off the files I sent, so I asked about it and he just finished explaining it." Skye lies, doing so amazingly well thanks to the lessons Natasha gave her, "Thanks Agent Fitz, that was pretty cool." Skye says before walking out the room, finding it odd to call her brother Agent Fitz.

* * *

Hours later when they are tied to the Cargo Ramp, when their mother is still unconscious, Skye is just about to get herself free when Leo catches her eye and gives her a look. In that look Skye knows that her brother is warning her not to, to wait for their mother, and Skye realises, as much as she hates it, that he's right. She realises that if she got herself free then it would be too hard to explain how she knew how to, so she just lets herself remained cuffed, hoping that her mother wakes up soon, otherwise she is going to have to act to do something, as it seems like Ward isn't going to.

* * *

A day later Skye is down in one of the storage pods as Leo asked her to check supplies so that they can make a note of what they need when she hears someone clear their throat behind her and she turns to see Nick Fury

"Nick." Skye says happily, hugging him, not caring that he is her boss now as she has never let that stop her in the past three years.

"Skye." Nick says returning the hug.

"I've missed you." Skye admits.

"I missed you too." Nick says, showing her the side of him that he only shows around the four May kids and time to time Natasha and Melinda herself, "Hacking S.H.I.E.L.D?" Nick asks when they break apart.

"I'm sorry." Skye says with an innocent look, a look that she knew before she received training from Natasha.

"Nice try, but we both know that that look never works with me." Nick informs Skye.

"It has a couple of times." Skye says with a smirk, "I had my reasons."

"I know, your Mom told me and I understand your reasons." Nick says, knowing that they are free to talk as he has made sure that everyone else on the plane who can't know about the May Family are off doing things, "Don't do it again."

"I would say I won't, but I'm pretty sure I would be lying so how about I just say that I won't do it without a really good reason." Skye tells Nick.

"Good enough for me." Nick says, "So do you want to go back undercover in the Rising Tide or do you want to stay here?" Nick asks as he needs to know what to tell Coulson.

"I want to stay here." Skye says and, Nick nods, "I can't tell Coulson the truth, can I?"

"Not right now." Fury says, leaving it open, "There are too many other things going on."

"Like?"

"I'm not sure yet. I just know there are." Nick says, "When it's safe Coulson will know the truth, and you can have the clearance and badge that you deserve."

"Thanks, Nick." Skye says, having a feeling that something bad is going on.

"Your welcome. I should get going. Remember your training even though you can't use it, unless you have to, stay safe and keep both eyes open."

"I will. Bye Nick." Skye says and Fury walks to the door.

"Oh, Skye." Nick says turning back around, "I'll contact your oldest siblings, Grandparents, and Natasha, so they know where you are and what you are doing so that they don't worry."

"Thanks Nick."

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x03**

During the entire time that Skye is undercover she realises that all the training she had done with Natasha had lead up to this point and because of that she is completely calm during the whole mission, though she puts on a worried façade, one she is pretty sure even fooled Ward.

When she has a gun pointed at Quinn Skye knows that even with all the training she has had under Natasha she isn't ready to pull the trigger, she's not ready to kill someone, and so she does something else Natasha taught her; she escapes the situation.

* * *

Hours later after, spending a while in the Cargo Hold with Ward where she told enough truth of her past to make her lies convincing, another lesson Natasha taught her, and pretended not to know what she was doing while she was hitting the bag, Skye waited for Ward to leave before she headed to the lab to talk to her brother, not worrying about Simmons as she has gone upstairs.

"Hey." Skye says as she entre the lab.

"Hey. How's training going?" Leo asks curious.

"Frustrating." Skye says annoyed as she sits on one of the desks, "I don't even think it could be considered training. I learnt more with Mom in a day when I was a teenager than I've learnt in the last week with Ward." Skye explains, Leo knowing without a doubt that his sister is frustrated and so completely done with Ward.

"That's because Mom knew your skills, knows what you're capable off, Ward doesn't."

"Yeah, and he can't." Skye says to her brother, "It's annoying, he's annoying, I kind of really want to kick his ass." Skye admits, being seriously tempted to just do it, screw the consequences.

"Do you think you could? It has been three years since you've been done your training with Natasha." Leo points out.

"Yeah, I think I have a chance. Even with how rusty I am." Skye says as in the past three years she hasn't really had many chances to train that wouldn't blow her cover.

"Well then, I hope you get your chance."

"Thanks, Leo." Skye says, "So, a monkey could do it? Did you really think Coulson would go for that?" Skye asks her brother curious.

"I had to try. I want a monkey."

"I know." Skye says amused, "Doesn't Bee still owe you one?"

"Yeah, she does." Leo confirms, "So, I'm not an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, I could do it? Really?" Leo asks, giving his sister a disapproving look.

"I wasn't exactly lying." Skye tells her brother, "Skye May is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, not Rising Tide Hacker Skye, it was a thin line, a white lie." She explains.

"Don't you find it confusing separating your identities like that?" Leo asks curious.

"Don't you? I mean you do the same thing with Leo Fitz and Leo Fitz-May." Skye reminds her brother.

"Yeah, but I've been separating the two since I joined S.H.I.E.L.D, I'm used to it now. You're not." Leo reminds his sister.

"Good point." Skye admits as she notices Simmons walk down the stairs, "So yeah, I'm sorry about destroying your coms.

"What?" Leo asks confused but then he hears the doors open, "Don't do it again." Leo says realising what is going on.

"I won't. I'll see you later, Agent Fitz." Skye says, still finding that incredibly odd before she stands up and heads upstairs.

* * *

After talking to her brother Skye headed upstairs and once she is sure that she won't be caught, because Simmons and Leo are downstairs, and Ward has once more gone down there and Coulson is upstairs, Skye heads to the Cockpit as she really wants to talk to her mother.

"Skye, are you looking for me?" Melinda asks walking down the stairs from Coulson's office.

"Yeah." Skye answers, "Can we talk?"

"Of course." Melinda says and they both head to Melinda's bunk, as soon as they are inside and the door is closed they hug, Skye really needing a hug after the last few days and Melinda really needing to assure herself that her daughter is truly okay, even though she knows how to handle herself, "Are you okay, you weren't hurt were you?" Melinda asks concerned.

"Nah, I'm fine." Skye assures her mother, "It was like I was finally doing what Natasha, and you, and Clint, and Bee and Nick trained me for, it felt good, like I was finally doing what I am meant to be doing." Skye tells her mother, "But I couldn't pull the trigger. What if I'm not strong enough to be an agent?" Skye asks nervously.

"You are; and sometime not pulling the trigger isn't a bad thing." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Thanks Mom, I'll remember that." Skye says and they drift into silence.

"I should tell you that I was coming from Phil's office because I'm reporting for combat again." Melinda informs her daughter.

"You are?" Skye asks shocked and Melinda nods, "Wow. It's been a while."

"That it has." Melinda confirms, "But it's time. I can't run backend when my team and people I care about are putting themselves in danger, I won't, not anymore." Melinda informs her daughter, meaning both her children and Phil. Not sure what else to say Skye just hugs her mother again.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x04**

As Skye climbs into the front of the van that she is in with Leo and Simmons and realises that she doesn't have the time to change the peddles. Once she realises that, Skye realises that she has three options; she could have shot Akela, killing or wounding her which would cause the truck to move out of control, possibly speeding up and likely hitting the van, she could shoot the tires which would have the same affect, or she could pretend not to know how to use the gun and let the truck hit them at the speed it is going. Needing to make a split second decision Skye goes with option three as she figures that with the current speed the truck is going it is the option that gives them the best chance of coming out unhurt, plus it would help to support her cover where the other two options would likely blow it as there is no way she could make the shots she would need to make after the training, or lack of training, Ward has given her; but thanks to the training Natasha and Clint gave her she could easily make it, in fact thanks to some drills Clint made her do she could probably make them without looking.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x05**

After telling Coulson why she learnt to Hack in the first place and the details of her Biological family that she found, minus the details that her Mother has told her, which she knows to be the truth. Skye headed down to the Cargo Hold and shut herself in the backseat of the car as she would rather hide away than face her mother's disappointment as it was one thing for her to hack S.H.I.E.L.D, it was another to fall for a target.

Skye has been hiding in the backseat for about twenty minutes when the door opens and Leo climbs in.

"You did always like small spaces." He comments as he slides in next to her.

"That's because they make me feel safe." Skye tells her brother and for a couple of minutes the siblings are quiet.

"What did you mean when you told Coulson that you and Miles meet when you were a little screwed up?" Leo asks his sister concerned as it is something he hasn't been able to get out of his head, "Was that the truth? Or another lie?"

"It was a bit of both." Skye answers, "When I met Miles I had just finished my training and I was having serious doubts about who I was, whether I was a good person and that messed me up a bit." Skye admits.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leo asks, "I would have come to you and did whatever I could to help, we all would have." Leo tells his sister, feeling guilty for not realising that his sister was going through a bad time when they talked so often, even when she was undercover.

"I didn't want to be the family disappointment." Skye admits, "I didn't want everyone to doubt that I could be an agent."

"That would never happen." Leo tells his sister sliding over so that he can put an arm around her, "You are my Little Sister Skye and I love you, nothing can change that, you have never and can never be a disappointment to me and I guarantee that if Bobbi and Clint, AND Natasha, were here they would say the same thing." Leo says, "And we all thought, still do, that you are a great agent." Leo informs is sister.

"Thank you, Leo." Skye tells her brother snuggling into his side, "You need to know that I didn't know that Miles would do this, that he would sell information for money. What I felt for him was real. I really cared and broke the biggest rule of undercover because of that." Skye tells her brother, feeling like an idiot, "I was trying to protect him because I owed him that, he taught me a lot, and because I thought he was a good person, but he wasn't who I thought he was." Skye admits, clearly getting upset.

"I'm sorry he broke your heart." Fitz tells his sister, who has started to cry, hating to see her upset and wishing that there was something he could do to help her, as it stands he is tempted to tip of Bobbi, Clint and even Natasha, about Miles as he is positive that they would do something about him.

For about half an hour the siblings sit in the car side by side Leo holding his sister while she cries, it being clear to Leo that even though she was undercover Skye really, truly, loved Miles and he broke her heart.

"You should go talk to Mum, you can't avoid that forever." Leo informs his little sister once she stops crying.

"I can try." Skye comments.

"Skye…" Leo starts to say but Skye cuts him off.

"I lied, broke a lot of rules, and Mom caught me half naked with my boyfriend this isn't going to be a pleasant conversation." Skye says.

"Which is why you shouldn't avoid it." Leo tells her.

"Right now it seems like exactly the thing I should do." Skye informs her brother.

"Avoidance isn't the answer; it will just make things worse." Leo reminds his sister, "When have we ever not been able to talk to Mum about something?"

"I really hate it when you are right." Skye informs her brother with a sigh.

"I know, go talk to her." Leo responds.

"Okay." Skye says with a sigh an after checking that no one is around Skye exits the car and heads upstairs and after about a minute later Leo does.

* * *

When Skye gets upstairs she is glad that no one is around, but when she checks the time she realises that everyone is probably in bed, which would mean it's the perfect time to talk to her Mother. As the door to her mother's bunk is open Skye heads to the cockpit.

"Can I come in?" Skye asks from the door and she gets a nod in response. "I am so sorry, Mom." Skye says as she sits in the co-pilots seat.

"As soon as Miles name was mentioned I knew you knew something more; but I never expected you to warn him." Melinda tells her daughter, "Why didn't you come to me, Skye? I would have helped you."

"One of the first things, Natasha taught me was not to get personally involved with a target, and I did, I really cared about him." Skye says, "I broke the biggest rule of undercover work and I didn't want you to be ashamed of me. I screwed up Mom and I thought if you knew, if you knew how big of a screw up I was then you would realise that adopting me was a mistake, and you wouldn't want me anymore." Skye tells her mother as that will always be her biggest fear, doing her best to avoid looking at Melinda.

At her daughters' words Melinda gets up and walks across the room and squats down in front of Skye.

"Look at me." Melinda says in a calm, loving voice and Skye does, "I love you Skye, and you are my daughter. I have wanted you since I first met you, actually I wanted you since Nick told me what you had been through, and I never have and never will think that was a mistake. No matter what happens, no matter how many mistakes you make, how many times you lie, how many rules you break, or the bad choices you make that will never ever change." Melinda says stressing the last part of the sentence, "I am your Mother I will always be your Mother and I will never stop loving you, supporting you or giving you a home, I promise." Melinda tells her daughter. Not sure what to say Skye just throws herself into her mother's arms and when she does Melinda just holds her.

After about fifteen minutes Skye and Melinda break apart.

"I love you too Mom, so much." She says, "And if you would like to hear it I would like to tell you everything I haven't told you about my time undercover and the years before that." Skye says as she wants to be more open with her mother about all the things she hasn't said.

"I would very much like that." Melinda says, and while her Mom is still sitting on the floor Skye tells her mother everything he has done since she left home and not once does Melinda judge her or walk away, she just keeps reassuring Skye that she loves her and that everything is okay.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** So I completely forgot to update this yesterday, sorry about that. PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x06**

After purposely waiting until there is the best chance of everyone being asleep Skye climbs out of her bed and sneaks into Leo's bunk. On she is in Leo's bunk Skye sits down on his bed and shakes him awake.

"Skye, what's going on? Are you okay?" Leo asks once he is awake and has realised that his sister is sitting on his bed, not even phased by that as it's not the first time.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to make sure you were, and the only way I can do that without raising suspicion is in the middle of the night." Skye explains, her voice just loud enough for Leo to hear, "I know how much Simmons means to you, which means I know how hard today would have been."

"I thought I was going to lose her, and I couldn't let that happen." Leo explains, his voice quiet too.

"Oh, Leo." Skye says giving her brother a hug, "Simmons's is tough and today she was a Rockstar, you both were, you survived and you fixed the problem."

"You sound like, Bobbi." Leo tells his sister

"There are worse people I could sound like."

"True." Leo say and he and Skye exchange grins.

"I should head back to bed, sorry about waking you." Skye informs her brother and as she stands up she notices her brother wants to say something, "Leo?"

"Can you stay? For a little while." Leo requests as honestly he would like to spend time with his sister with them actually being themselves.

"Sure." Skye says, "Shove over." Skye tells her brother as she sits down next to him.

"Do you want to watch Doctor Who?" Leo asks curious.

"Always." Skye says with a grin and while Leo plays it he and Skye make themselves comfortable, both realising that if they are caught then they are going to get awkward questions that neither of them can answer.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x07**

Because he knows that his mother will want to see him before he leaves on this mission Leo lies to Jemma and tells her that he has to go to the bathroom, and instead slips into the cockpit on the plane, and just like he expected his mother is waiting.

"You don't have to do this." Melinda tells her son, "I'll deal with Hand if you don't want to." Melinda says, being very worried about her son.

"Mum, it's okay. I want to do this." Leo assures his mother, as he sees this as chance to prove himself. To prove that he is just as much of a S.H.I.E.L.D agent as Ward and Clint, and everyone else he grew up around.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks, knowing that no matter how much she may not want him to go she can't force him to refuse the mission.

"Positive." Leo says and he walks over and hugs his mother, "I love you." He tells her.

"Love you to." Melinda responds, "Be careful. Disable the device and get to the extraction point, don't worry about anything else, just get there." Melinda tells her son.

"I won't, I'll get there." Leo responds, "I should get back, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Melinda tells her son knowing for sure that if she doesn't then Hand will have hell to pay.

* * *

As Coulson has just left her Bunk after telling her about the redacted S.H.I.E.L.D page on her biological parents, which as it turns out told her nothing she didn't already know, Skye waits until she hears the sound of Coulson's office door closing before she slips out of her bunk and into Leo's.

"Skye."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Skye says rushing over to her brother and hugging him, "You hear me, never." Skye says stressing what she is saying.

"I'll do my best." Leo tells his sister.

"I'm serious Leo, I couldn't take it if I lost you." Skye tells her brother as they break apart and both sit down on the bed.

"Now I know how I feel when you, Bobbi, and Clint go on a mission." Leo explains.

"Doesn't make me worry any less." Skye tells her brother, "I saw the no extraction and I thought you were gone, that I was losing you."

"You'll never lose me, Skye, so you don't have to worry." Leo tells his sister as she gets comfortable across from him.

"You better be right about that." Skye says, "So what was the mission like?" Skye asks curious a couple of minutes later.

"It was interesting." Leo admits, "Ward destroyed my favourite sandwich."

"Such a tragedy." Skye says, purposely being over the top dramatic which results in Leo hitting her with his pillow, "Mine now." Skye says stealing it off him.

"But you know what was odd?" Leo asks and Skye shrugs, "The woman we bribed to get us across the border called me Little Bear and when Ward translated it I looked around expecting to see Bobbi." Leo informs Skye, "I was on a mission that not many people knew about, in the middle of nowhere, and I wouldn't have been surprised if my big sister showed up to save the day." Leo admits, "Pretty stupid, huh?"

"Not at all." Skye answers, "Bee's, well, Bee, she always shows up when we need her, not surprising that you would expect her to show up in the middle of a mission." She says.

"I miss her, and Clint." Leo says, "Natasha, too." He admits as in the past few years it's seemed like he has three sisters rather than too.

"So do I." Skye says and they both drift into silence, "I should go, don't want any awkward questions about why I spend so much time in your bunk." Skye says to her brother after a couple of minutes of silence.

"No, we wouldn't want that." Leo responds as Skye throw his pillow back at him

"I'm glad you're okay." Skye says as she slips out of Leo's Bunk.

* * *

About an hour after Skye left the door to Leo's bunk opens once more and this time his Mother.

"Are you all right?" Melinda asks her son concerned as she walks over and sits on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah I'm fine. I wasn't injured at all." Leo tells her.

"I thought you had an extraction team, I would have found a way to make sure you didn't have to go if I knew there wasn't one." Melinda tells her son, feeling guilty that she didn't realising that Hand was playing them.

"I know you would have." Leo says to his mother, as he never doubted that, "And thanks for coming to get me." Leo tells his mother.

"I'll always come and get you." Melinda says and Leo hugs her.

"I love you, Mum." Leo whispers into his mother's ear as she hugs him.

"I love you too." Melinda responds, also whispering, "You should rest, you've had a long couple of days, get a good night sleep and in the morning make sure you have a big breakfast, and a hot shower can do wonders after a mission." Melinda tells her son.

"Thanks." Leo says, thankful for the advice, "Night."

"Night." Melinda responds and she slips out of her son's bunk.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x09**

After cleaning himself up from the prank Leo has headed down to the lab as he wanted to spend some time alone. When he walks into the lab the lights are off which is why he doesn't notice a figure sitting in one of the chairs.

"That wasn't okay." Skye says angrily when Leo turns on the light causing him to jump, even though it is far from the first time that he has turned on the light to find someone sitting in a room.

"Skye." He says as he does.

"Making jokes about Bahrain is off limits, you should know that." Skye tells her brother.

"I do." Leo informs her as he walks over to her, "But I couldn't exactly tell Simmons why we shouldn't joke about it, everyone at the Academy talks about it, loves the story, I thought that if I made it as over the top as possible you would realise that I wasn't telling the truth." Leo says, feeling guilty about what he said because he knows the affect that Bahrain had on his Mum, "I am sorry Skye, I never want it to seem like I was making a joke of what happened."

"You better not because you weren't there every day to see the aftermath, I was and it is something that should never be joked about." Skye says angrily.

"I know." Leo says, "You did realise I wasn't telling the truth though, right?"

"Yeah, you contradicted something I knew for sure and then when Ward told the story he did to so I purposely called her The Cavalry around Coulson because I knew that he was on the mission so there was a chance that he would tell me the real story." Skye admit.

"What did he say?" Leo asks interested as he knows what Bobbi told him, but Bobbi wasn't there, she didn't know much.

"It was an INDEX case." Skye answers, "A civilian girl and some agents were being heled by the followers or worshipers of a gifted individual and Mom took it upon herself to get them out." She says, "He didn't know what went down in there, she wouldn't tell him. It turns out that it wasn't just us that she didn't talk about what happened in there with, it was everyone." She tells Leo.

"Do you think; Nick knows?" Leo asks curious as if anyone did then he would think it would be him.

"I don't know." Skye answers and they drift into silence.

"So I wouldn't be surprised if at some point in the future we get a new Step-Dad by the name of his Phil Coulson." Skye informs her brother, breaking the silence a few minutes later.

"You really think so?" Fitz asks with a disturbed look on his face.

"I really do." Skye confirms, "You didn't see Coulson's face when he was talking about what happened, you could see the love in his eyes and see how much it hurt him that she was hurt." Skye says, "Plus there was no one Mom talked about more when we were growing up than her friend, Phil."

"You may have a point." Leo admits, "But as I really don't want to talk about it so how about we change the subject." He suggests as he would rather talk about basically any subject that talk about the possibility of his Mother and Boss being in a relationship.

"To what?" Skye asks then realises what she wants to talk about, "Oh I know what we can talk about, the fact that you need to learn to share your toys." Skye informs her brother, "You've always had a problem with that."

"I have not." Leo objects.

"You so have." Skye argues, "You wouldn't share when we were kids either."

"This is not the same thing"

"It so is!" Skye says, "Two weeks after Mom took me in you were playing with your chemistry set and I wanted to play to and you wouldn't let me, and now you won't let me use your cool holocom thing."

"Actually you are right, it is the same because neither one of those things were toys as I was using dangerous chemicals back then and I didn't want you to get hurt." Leo explains.

"Really?" Skye asks surprised.

"Really." Leo confirms, "I got in trouble later for not telling Mum what I was doing." He admits.

"Wow, I didn't realise." Skye says as all these years she has just assumed that Leo doesn't like to share.

"But you're older now so if you do what I say I can give you some lessons to use the holocom." Fitz says as he always likes to teach his little sister stuff.

"Really?" Skye asks excited.

"Really." Leo confirms and they both walk over to the table, "Before we begin I want the truth, was it you who pulled the prank?" He asks curious.

"No." Skye answers, "But I think I know who it was." She admits.

"Who?"

"Think for a second, and you'll get it." Skye says and she watches as before her eyes her brother gets a look of realization on his face.

"It was, Mum." He realises.

"I think so." Skye answers, "It seems like something she would do I mean remember the prank war from my second summer? Things got pretty intense there for all of us." Skye says with a found smile.

"That was really fun." Leo says also smiling and he turns back to the table before realising something, "Skye, this is a big deal." He says and for a second Skye is confused until she realises why.

"It's the first time she's shown that side of her since Bahrain." Skye realises and Leo nods, "This is good Leo, this is very good." She says with a huge grin.

"I would have preferred not to be the one to get shaving cream in the face but you're right, it is good." Leo confirms, "How about we get started on these lessons?" he asks and Skye nods.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x10**

Ever since Coulson told her that her mother is looking into some of the more restricted files about her past Skye has wondered why she hasn't talked about it with her.

"Skye, you wanted to see me." Skye hears her mother's voice say snapping her out of her thoughts and causing her to look up.

"Yeah." Skye says standing up, "Why didn't you tell me that you are helping Coulson look for what happened to my biological parents?"

"Because like I told you all those years ago you deserve real answers and I didn't want to tell you anything until I had real answers for you, until I had the whole story." Melinda tells her daughter as she doesn't want to tell Skye what she knows right now because she wants to tell her the whole story, not just the piece she knows.

"Are you getting close?" Skye asks, understanding her mother's reasons, though also wondering what she does know.

"I'm not sure." Melinda answers, "I'll will tell you once I have real answers."

"Thanks." Skye says grateful.

"You're welcome." Melinda answers, "But, Skye as much as we don't need a reason to talk and as important as I know all this is to you when we are on mission you need to be focused on that, you need to put aside your personal attachments, it's the only way you can do this job sometimes. I know it can be hard, but that's what you need to do." Melinda tells her daughter, "Do you think you can do that?" she asks.

"Yeah, I think I can." Skye answers, realising that she heard that exact talk from Natasha, almost word for word, something which amuses her, "And on that subject I've actually found something on Poe." Skye informs her mother.

"Show me." Melinda requests and Skye does just that.

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone has gone on a mission where they faced supers solders, during which Skye very much hated that she had to stay in the van with her brother and Leo instead of fighting by her mother's side, and because she is concerned about her mother Skye has gone looking for her, and she walks into the upper floor of the plane just in time to see her mother walk angrily up to Ward who is at the Bar so she quickly turns and heads back downstairs, not wanting to hear or see whatever is about to happen; as experience tells her it won't be pleasant.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x11**

After the last few days Skye can't think of anything she would like more than collapsing on her bunk and falling asleep for several days. When she returns to her bunk she is shocked to see that it is completely tidy and not at all the way she had left it.

"Your bunk was a mess." A voice says and she looks to see Leo sticking his head out of his own bunk.

"You're one to talk, you're a bigger slob than I am." Skye informs her brother.

"That may be true, but I never got into screaming matches with Clint like you did for Bobbi because of the mess I would make our room." Leo tells his sister.

"That's because even though you're a slob, Clint is a bigger one." Skye informs her brother.

"You know for that I may have to take back your favourite tea that I left on your bedside table." Leo says to Skye.

"You didn't?" Skye asks with a grin.

"I did." Leo confirms, "You deserved something nice after everything you've done the last few days, but if you're going to be mean I can just as easily take it back."

"No, don't do that." Skye tells her brother, "Thank you, I appreciate it." Skye tells him as she spots Simmons walking over to them.

"You're welcome." Leo responds.

"I'm going to crash, night Simmons, Night Fitz." Skye says, still not used to calling Leo Fitz around other people even though it has been months.

"Night Skye." Simmons and Leo say as Skye walks into her bunk.

Once she is in her bunk Skye gets changed then sits up in her bed drinking the tea her brother left her while looking out of the window.

Skye has just finished her tea and has turned out her light when he door briefly opens and her mother slips in.

"Sorry, I didn't wake you did I?" Melinda asks her daughter as she sits down on the edge of Skye's bed.

"Nah." Skye answers

"Good. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and that you understood why I let Victoria Hand kick you of the Bus." Melinda says to her daughter.

"I'm fine." Skye assures her mother, "And I get why you did it." Skye admits, "I knew there must have been a reason why you were acting the way you were and when I really thought about it I realised."

"I'm sorry that I acted like that but I needed Hand to buy it and I didn't have time to explain to you what was going on." Melinda tells her daughter.

"It's okay." Skye assures her.

"I should let you get some sleep; you probably need it." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I really do." Skye confirms and Melinda stands up.

"Um, Mom." Skye says and Melinda turns around and faces her, "Lloyd Rathman might contact S.H.I.E.L.D about a deal he was offered by Melinda May and the fact that she convinced him to give him one of his cars and kind of crashed another one." Skye explains.

"Anything else?" Melinda asks and Skye shakes her head, "I assume you had a very good reason for that?" Melinda ask.

"Yeah, with that thing that was on my wrist it was the only way I could find Coulson." Skye tells her mother.

"It will be dealt with." Melinda assures her daughter, "Night Skye."

"Night, Mom."

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x12**

Ever since Coulson told her the truth about her past, Skye has wanted one thing and that's a hug from her mother, but everyone has been so busy that she hadn't had a chance to. Finally, once things settle down a bit Skye is able to sneak into the cockpit where her mother is.

"Mommy." Skye says and the second she looks up Melinda realises that Phil told her.

"Oh Skye." Melinda says getting up and hugging her daughter, "He told you." She says and she feels Skye nods, "I wanted to tell you. I told Coulson that you could never know in hope that it would buy me so time to tell you, I'm so sorry." Melinda tells her daughter, hating that Coulson was the one who told her as she thought that Skye deserved to hear the news from her and only her, though in Coulson's defence he didn't know that.

"I killed so many agents, so many people." Skye says, trying not to get upset, trying to remember what Natasha taught her about remaining calm.

"No, you didn't kill anyone Skye." Melinda tells her daughter, "None of this is your fault." She tells her.

"If I didn't exist then all these people would still be alive." Skye says, clearly feeling guilty, and Melinda breaks the hug so that she can look at her daughter right in the eye.

"I never want to hear you say something like that again." Melinda tells her daughter, "I never want you to feel guilty for existing, you understand that?" Melinda asks and Skye nods, "You can't blame yourself for what happened, you were a baby it wasn't on you. I know it's hard but you have to try, can you do that?" Melinda asks and Skye nods.

"So I'm an 084, what does that mean?" Skye asks her mother curious, wanting to change the subject because even with her mother's words she doesn't know if she will be able to not feel guilty.

"I don't know." Melinda answers, "It could mean a lot of things." She says and Skye nods, as that's basically what she knew thanks to her training but she was hoping her mother knew more, and hugs her mom once more.

"Um, do you think I could have a moment alone on campus?" Skye asks a few minutes later when they break apart, "I would like to pay my respects to Agent Avery's name on the Wall of Valour." Skye tells her daughter.

"That's fine." Melinda says, "Just ask Ward to go with you." Melinda says and Skye nods.

"I'll see you later." Skye says before walking out of the cockpit.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x13**

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend, really?" Leo asks Skye as they walk into the luggage compartment on the train, "Why would you chose that?"

"Because I know for a fact that you have gadgets that could break the lock and you didn't mention them." Skye informs her brother as even during the mission planning Leo didn't mention his gadgets and Skye couldn't mention them without hinting to what they really were to each other.

"So your revenge is to make us have to pretend to be dating?"

"Yep." Skye says with a grin, "Bedside's I've kissed you on the cheek before, so it's wasn't that big of deal."

"True." Leo admits.

"Why didn't you tell me anyway?"

"Because I'm always the gadget guy, maybe sometimes I want to use my bare hands."

"Leo, you make the gadgets with your bear hands." Skye reminds him.

"Just allow me these rear moments of self-pity Skye, I swear you are the lest supportive pretend girlfriend I've ever had." Leo informs Skye.

"I am the only pretend girlfriend you've ever had." Skye reminds her brother, as they talk enough for her to know that, as she switches the coms on, "Coms are up." She says knowing that everyone else will now hear what they say and Leo is looking at her with an annoyed look on his face so she just grins back.

* * *

A few minutes later Skye has switched the conversation to 084's so that she can learn what Leo knows and maybe have a chance of figuring out what she is.

"All we really know about them is that they are dangerous." Leo informs his sister but as soon as he sees the look on her face he knows that he said something wrong, "Skye? What's wrong?" he asks concerned, but before either of them can say anymore they realise that the coms have gone down.

* * *

After deciding to follow the Cybertek package even though they couldn't find anyone including their Mother, Skye and Leo are crouched outside a house in the bushes watching as Ian Quinn gets out of his car and heads inside.

"You want to go in, don't you?" Leo asks, after setting off the tracker, seeing an all too familiar look on his sisters' face, a look of determination that means no one is going to talk her out of what she is planning, even if it is something reckless.

"We can't just let Quinn get away again." Skye tells her brother, "Mom and Coulson wouldn't let that happen and they wouldn't want us to let that happen." Skye explains, "I can do this Leo, it's what I was trained for." Skye says seeing how worried her brother is.

"You're right." Leo says taking his backpack off his back and pulling out a Night Night pistol, "Take this." He tells her.

"No, you'll need it out here."

"I'm not staying out here. I'm coming in with you, but you're the better shot so you should take the gun." Leo tells his sister.

"We both can't go in." Skye tells her brother, and as much as he doesn't want her to be Leo knows that his sister is right, "Can you disable the cars?"

"With my bare hands." Leo says pulling out one of his gadgets.

"Then do that. I'll get Quinn." She tells him

"Fine, but in that case you are definitely taking this." He says handing the gun which Skye accepts, "Be careful." He says giving her a quick hug

"You too." Skye says and they go their separate ways. Even though Leo knows his sister can handle herself he is still very worried, but he's a big brother, and it's his job to worry about his little sister.

* * *

It has never been harder for, Melinda to keep her emotions in check as it is when she' her daughter in the hypobaric chamber barely alive. After she assured Ward that what happened to Skye wasn't her fault Melinda headed upstairs under the pretence of checking that they were still on course but in realty she was went to call Bobbi, Clint, Nick and Natasha, none of whom she couldn't get a hold of. Melinda considered calling her parents but she realised that it would be better to wait for news to call them. Melinda is on her way beck downstairs when she hears crying coming from Skye's bunk and the second she hears it she knows exactly who it is. When she arrives at Skye's bunk Melinda's suspicions are confirmed when she finds Leo, who came upstairs after comforting Jemma, sitting on Skye's bed and crying.

"Leo." Melinda says walking over to her son.

"I'm sorry Mum, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Leo tells his mother.

"This isn't your fault Leo."

"I should have stopped her; why didn't I stop her?" He asks.

"You couldn't have; we both know that your sister is impossible to stop once she has made up her mind." Melinda tells her son as that is something that they have both known about Skye since Melinda adopted her.

"I should have stopped her. I'm her big brother it's my job to keep her safe and I didn't, I failed her." Leo say and not sure what else to say, because she is sure that there is nothing she could say to help him because she knows that there is nothing anyone could say to her to stop her from feeling the guilt she is feeling, Melinda just hugs Leo and holds onto him tightly and forces herself not to cry as she knows once she starts she won't be able to stop.

For over ten minutes Melinda holds her son while he cries and she tries desperately not to.

"Bobbi, and Clint. We have to tell them." Leo suddenly says, "And Natasha."

"I've tried calling every number I have for Clint and Bobbi, and ever number I have for Natasha, they didn't answer so they must be on missions." Melinda tells Leo, "I even tried, Nick so he could get word to them and he's not answering any of his numbers either, not even his family line." Melinda tells Leo who nods.

"She looks so small down there."

"I know."

"She hasn't looked that small in so long." Leo comments.

"No, she hasn't. We should go back down there, be with her." Melinda tells her son who nods and they both head downstairs, both trying and to a large extent failing to put on their brave faces.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x14**

For the hours that Skye is operated on Melinda has to internally fight not to give away her secret, not to show that it feels like her own heart is being crushed to pieces, not to go and sit next to her son, who is doing his best not to look as heartbroken as she knows he is, and comfort him.

While Leo sits on the couch with Jemma waiting for news about Skye he forces to think of anything but the fact that his baby sister is dying so instead he thinks about how much he loves her. He thinks about the most amazing times he had with her, which seems to make things feel worse, something which he didn't think was possible.

When the doctor comes out and tells him everyone what Skye's condition is Leo can feel his heart shatter and he is sure that if anyone were to look at him they would know right away that Skye is more than a friend to him, so it's a good thing that no one is looking. When Coulson informs the doctor that 'we're here family.' Leo has to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from yelling 'no you're not' and when his mother leaves the waiting room in anger Leo knows exactly where she is going and what she is going to do and when Ward and Coulson follow behind a part of Leo hopes that they don't get there in time to stop her.

* * *

When Melinda gets to Quinn she starts beating him and doesn't stop until Coulson and Ward have to physically pull her off him and drag her out of the room.

"May, what was that?" Coulson asks, looking completely shocked, once he and Ward have managed, with great difficulty, to get Melinda out of the interrogation room.

"He deserves to die, not her." Melinda says, trying not to fall apart.

"Agreed." Phil says, "But right now Quinn doesn't matter, only Skye does." He tells Melinda who doesn't need him to remind her how much Skye mattes, "And I need you to pilot the plane."

"You heard what the doctor said."

"She said there was nothing more they could do for her, but there are doctors that brought me back from the dead, if they can do that them I'm betting they can save, Skye." Phil says and Melinda can't believe that she didn't think of that.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Coulson had Skye put in a med pod in the plane and in that time Leo has been reading the file on what happen to Coulson so that he can try and find a way to help Skye. Even though he is in the lab and there is a feed of Skye up Leo is doing his best to avoid looking at it as much as possible as he doesn't want to see his sister like that more than he has to because he hates seeing her like that.

Needing some time so that he doesn't fall apart in front of Simmons Leo heads upstairs, under the lie of going to the bathroom, to the cockpit where he knows his mother is as she wasn't outside Skye's room. When he arrives at the Cockpit he is glad to find that his mother is the only one inside so he walks in, locking the door behind him, and sits in the co-pilot's seat seeing that his mother is using one of the screens to have a life feed to the medical pod up.

"Have you gotten through to Clint, Bobbi, Natasha, or Nick?"

"No." Melinda answers.

"I know we're not supposed to, and that, Nick said keeping the secret is more important than ever, but can we tell, Coulson the truth?" Leo asks, "I want to be able to sit with, Skye as her brother."

"I want that to." Melinda admits, the only thing she wants more is for Skye to pull through, for her to be okay, "And we could tell him, but if we tell, Phil right now he won't let us do anything connected to helping Skye." Melinda says knowing her friend well enough to know that's what he will do, "And I don't know about you but I need to do whatever I can to help." Melinda tells her son.

"So do I." Leo admits, "I won't tell him." He says and Melinda nods, "I should get back downstairs." He says getting up and giving his mother a hug before leaving the cockpit.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Leo and Melinda's conversation about keeping their secret and in that time the team has discovered the location where Phil was treated at and are just about to land there, because she knows her son is going inside, even though she wishes he wouldn't, Melinda has gone to Leo's bunk, where he is suiting up while she tries all the communication channels.

"Leo."

"Yeah?" Leo asks turning around and Melinda put down her tablet so that she can check his vest and armour, wanting to make sure he is as protective as possible.

"Be careful, keep your eyes open at all times, and don't let Garrett bait you in to doing anything stupid, he has a habit of doing that." Melinda tells her son, knowing that last part from personal experience.

"I will, I will and I won't." Leo responds.

"Good." Melinda says and they both head downstairs.

* * *

Even though she knows that there could be negative consequences to Skye being injected with the drug Melinda want's her daughter to be okay so badly that she is prepared to risk it, she's prepared to risk anything if it means her daughter is okay; but she also knows that because Skye's not dead and because she is whatever, she is, then she may not have any negative reactions, which is what she is hoping for.

It has been five hours since Skye was injected with the drug and the entire team are in the medical pod waiting for her to wake up, because Simmons has been able to remove the breathing tube from down Skye's throat there is a chance that she could wake up at any time and Coulson, Melinda and Leo have no intention of leaving before that happens.

It has been an hour since Simmons removed the breathing tube when Skye starts to show signs of waking.

"Skye, can you hear me?" Coulson ask as everyone crowds around the bed more.

"Mommy?" Skye's voice asks filling both Melinda and Leo's hearts with joy.

"She's just delirious from everything she has been through." Simmons comments as everyone except Melinda and Leo are concerned about that.

"Skye, can you hear me?" Phil asks once more.

"Coulson?" Skye asks confused, opening her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me." Phil says.

"What happened?" Skye asks Phil while looking at her mother and brother.

"You were shot, twice." Simmons informs her.

"Ouch." Skye comments and Simmons explains exactly what happened to her.

* * *

It isn't until hours after Skye wakes that, Melinda and, Leo are able to spend some time alone with her and even then it is only because everyone else has gone to bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Leo tells his sister as soon as he sees her with no one but his mother around.

"It's not your fault, Leo. Please don't blame yourself." Skye requests, "I was an idiot. Quinn had just pulled a gun on Mike I shouldn't have taken my eyes off him; I was taught better than that." Skye says, being pretty sure that Natasha would be disappointed in her.

"No. don't you dare blame yourself. The only people to blame are Quinn and the Clairvoyant." Melinda tells her daughter, "Okay?"

"Okay."

"And there is no way that, Natasha would be disappointed in you." Melinda tells her daughter, knowing what she is thinking. Not trusting her voice, Skye just gives a nod.

"Can I hug you?" Leo asks and Skye nods so he gently gives her a hug.

"I love you Skye, so much." Leo whispers to his sister as he hugs her.

"Love you too." Skye responds

"How are you feeling?" Melinda asks sitting down right next to her daughter and reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"It hurts when I breathe, but I guess that's to be expect." Skye comments.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda confirms, "We almost lost you."

"So I heard." Skye says, "I can't imagine how hard that was for you." Skye says looking between her mother and brother.

"It was harder than anything and I never want to go through that again, so both of you are going to be more careful, got it?" Melinda asks looking between her children.

"Got it." Skye and Leo answer.

"Do, Bee, Clint and Natasha know?" Skye asks.

"No, I haven't been able to get in contact with them." Melinda admits.

"Oh." Skye says as she would really like to see her oldest brother and sister right now, "Did I really say Mommy when I woke up or did I imagine that?" Skye ask.

"You did, but everyone assumed that you were delirious." Melinda tells her daughter

"I wasn't; I knew exactly what I was saying." Skye tells her mother, "From the moment Quinn shot me all I wanted was you. All I wanted was my family." She admits.

"Well I'm here now and I'm sorry I wasn't here then." Melinda tells her daughter.

"No, don't apologise." Skye requests, "But um, do you think you could hold me a while? I really want to feel safe right now and I always feel safe when I'm in your arms." She admits, not sure if it's the pain or the fear after what she went through that caused her to admit that but not caring either way as it's what she truly wants.

"Of course." Melinda tells her daughter as she stands up.

"I'll block people from accessing the video feed and set up a system to alert us if anyone's comes down here." Leo says getting up as his mother and sister nod and when he leaves the lab he leaves his mother lying on the bed next to his sister holding her in her arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

AN1: Thank you for the support you give me, please review.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x16**

Ever since she received her badge Skye can't stop smiling and when she walks into her bunk to get her computer, before heading to the interrogation room so that she can access the S.H.I.E.L.D files that she has to access, she isn't surprised to find her mother sitting on her bed.

"Congratulations Skye." Melinda says getting up and hugging her, "You deserved that badge a long time ago."

"Thanks Mom."

"I'm so proud of you." Melinda informs her daughter.

"I'm proud of me too." Skye admits.

"As you should be." Melinda says, "But you're not level one, Skye. You are level five." Melinda informs her daughter.

"Really?" Skye asks, surprised.

"That's what Nick said you were last time we talked although you could be level six by now." Melinda informs her daughter.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, thank you." Skye tells her mother.

"You don't have to thank me; you did it yourself." Melinda tells Skye, "You completed Natasha's training and did everything that me, Bobbi, Clint and Nick got you to do, plus you subjected yourself to training again under Ward. You earned that badge a long time ago, Skye. I'm just sorry that it took so long for you to get it." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I'm not." Skye says, completely meaning that, "Speaking of Bee, Nick, Clint and Natasha have you heard from them?"

"No."

"They've been incommunicado for a while; do you think whatever they are doing is big or bad?" Skye asks her mother curious, wanting her opinion.

"Could be either; but I know that they will contact us when they can." Melinda tells her daughter

"I know that, but I can't help but worry when it's been a while since we've heard anything." Skye explains.

"I know." Melinda says as honestly she does too.

"I should go; I have an assignment to complete after all." Skye says.

"That you do, good luck, Agent Skye May." Melinda says with a proud smile.

"Thanks Mom." Skye says picking up her laptop and leaving her bunk.

* * *

After a very long and confusing day Skye is searching for her brother so that she can tell him what she and Coulson have realised.

"There you are." Skye says to her brother seeing him in the upper floor of the plane, "I've been looking for you."

"Why? I didn't do anything?"

"I didn't say you did. What did you do?" Skye asks her brother, knowing from the look on his face that he's done something he shouldn't have.

"I was just in the Avionics bay and I discovered something, why, why would Mum have an encrypted hard line dedicated to one receiver?" Leo asks his sister, after making sure Coulson isn't around, "She's not meant to have that."

"That makes no sense." Skye says but she gets an idea, "Cut the line."

"What, why?" Leo asks confused

"Because someone's talking to the Clairvoyant, the real Clairvoyant, not the one Ward shot."

"What? You can't think it was Mum. She would never to that!" Leo tells his sister, shocked that she thinks she would.

"I know, the line's probably so that she can talk to Nick." Skye says as that is the most likely reason, "But if there is someone talking to the Clairvoyant and if we pretend to root out Mom as a mole, the one person who defiantly know isn't because there is no way she would ever let me get shot, let Coulson get tortured, or work with someone like that, then maybe the real person will lower their guard and we can figure out who it is." Skye tells her brother.

"That's brilliant." Leo says but realise something else, "But it could also go very, very wrong."

"It's the best idea I've got." Skye admits, "And we don't have time to think of a better one." Skye tells her brother, "Go, cut the line, and tell Mom what's going on if you can. I'll tell Coulson." Skye says and the two siblings go in opposite directions, Fitz running Skye walking slower so that she can give her brother more time and a chance to warn their Mom.

* * *

Once he cuts the line Leo runs to the stairs that come down from the cockpit just in time to see his mother walk down them.

"Leo, what did you do?" Melinda asks her son.

"Skye and I have a plan, but I don't have long to explain." Leo says quickly, "I found your hard line and Skye and I figure that you are just using it to talk Nick for some reason, but Skye also discovered that someone is talking to the Clairvoyant and because we both know that that isn't you we thought that if we pretend to uncover you as a mole then maybe the real mole would lower their guard and we could catch them. Skye is gone to tell Coulson that we found and cut your hard line and that's basically as far as our plans went" Leo explains to his mother talking very fast but Melinda is still able to understand it.

"Damn it. I am reporting to Nick but it was for Phil's protection and for his own good he was never supposed to find out." Melinda tells her son.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know and good work on coming up with the plan so quickly." Melinda tells her son, impressed with the plan that he and Skye came up with, "I want you to run and hide in the lab, I'll follow. Once I am in the Cargo Hold and past the lab doors I want you to close them and I'll fire two ICER rounds, the glass will protect you from any harm." Melinda says and her son nods, "By then Skye and Phil are going to be there and we might be able to get answers, but you have to be angry, you have to act like you thought I was going to hurt you. Can you do that?"

"Yeah." Leo says, knowing that even as difficult as it may be he will try.

"Good. Run." Melinda tells her son and he does just that.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x17**

As Skye and Leo watch their Mom try and explain to Phil what is going and ask questions that could help her, without giving away that that's what they are doing, that will give her a chance to explain as Phil seems too angry to be giving her that, they both realise that maybe this wasn't as good of an idea as they thought. This idea was confirmed when Phil shoot Melinda with an ICER, though they are both truly grateful that it wasn't a real bullet, it still takes both of them all of their restraint not to yell or do something to Phil for that.

"I told you this could go wrong." Leo hisses at his sister as he walks past her and across the room so that he can help Phil take his Mum to the interrogation room.

* * *

"Screw it." Skye says as she waits in the closet while Ward attacks people at The Hub, realising that keeping her secret isn't as important as making sure Ward survives, just as she opens the door to help Skye finds Ward on the other side and all the men he is fighting have been defeated.

* * *

It has been about six hours since S.H.I.E.L.D has fallen and three hours since Phil informed Melinda that even though she isn't a friend she is an ally which is why when Melinda returns to her bunk planning on having a short nap before getting back to work she isn't surprised to find Skye and Leo waiting. As soon as she closes the door behind her she hugs her two youngest children at once.

"We're sorry Mom. We didn't' mean for it to go like that." Skye tells her mother.

"It's okay." Melinda assures them, "Are either of you hurt? Are you okay?" Melinda asks looking them up and down and she receives two nods in response.

"We're both fine Mum." Leo assures her, "But how are you? You were shot, twice."

"I'm fine." Melinda assures her son.

"Have you managed to talk to Bee and Clint? Are they alright?" Skye asks concerned.

"I don't know." Melinda answers, and it's clear that all three of them are very worried.

"And Nick, do you really think he's gone?" Leo asks, really hoping he's not as Nick's family and he doesn't want to lose a member of his family.

"I don't know that either." Melinda admits, "But I do know that Nick's not easy to kill and that if he is alive we may not find out for a while, because if Hydra thinks they killed him then he would want them to continue believing that." Melinda says and Skye and Leo nod.

"So you knew that what I was injected with was Alien, and you still went along with Coulson?" Skye asks, needing to know why.

"I did, I was going to do whatever it took to make sure you didn't die." Melinda tells her daughter, "But I also knew that because you weren't dead and because you are an 084 then your reaction could be very different to Coulson's and that's what I was hoping for." Melinda tells her daughter, "And I didn't know where the facility Coulson was treated or the name of it, I just knew GH, so I couldn't have helped you and Simmons find it quicker." Melinda says to her son as she can tell by the look of his face that he wants to ask about that.

"I was wondering that." Leo admits before turning to his sister, "That's why you asked me about 084s." Fitz says and Skye nods, "Oh, Skye." He says and hugs his sister, "I am so happy every day that I met you." He informs his sister who is glad for that.

"How are you after everything that happened?" Melinda asks her son one her younger children break apart.

"Honestly, I'm trying not to think about it." Leo admits.

"I'm sorry Leo, I never ever wanted you to have to do that." Melinda tells her son, hating that he had to take a life.

"Don't apologise, I was protecting you I and I would do it again if it meant I was protecting my family or someone else I care about." Leo says and Melinda just hugs her son once more.

"So I hate to ask the obvious question, but what do we do now?" Skye asks once her mother and brother have broken apart.

"We stay on the lookout, we continue to fight and we keep our secret, because right now that is the last thing we want people to know, and because anyone could be Hydra we have to be careful who we trust." Melinda tells her children, now understanding why Fury told her that keeping the secret was more important than ever because if Hydra knows about it then they will use it to harm them, "And while we are on the subject I want you both to have a weapon on you at all times it doesn't have to be a gun or an ICER it can be knife or small blade just have something you can use to protect yourself on you." Melinda says and they both nod, "And Skye use your skills if you have to. Protecting yourself is more important than any secret, even ours." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Got it." Skye says with a nod.

"Good, get some rest, you're going to need It." Melinda tells her two youngest children and they nod and they both give her another hug before they leave Melinda's bunk.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x18**

As they are walking through the snow Skye is hanging back so that she can try to get a chance to talk to her brother she has been watching him for a while and really wants to talk to him, but as he is with Simmons Skye hasn't really had a chance, but then once Simmons walks quicker so that she can catch up to Trip she does.

"So that thing will be able to warn us of anything dangerous, right?" Skye asks her brother, referring to the tablet that he is holding.

"Right." He confirms.

"You okay?"

"No, none of this is okay." Leo answers, both of them slowing down, hanging back behind everyone else, "I want to know what's going on. I want to know that my family is safe." Leo says, "I trust Coulson, I am furious that he shot Mum, but I trust him. I just don't want him to be leading us to the middle of the nowhere."

"You don't think Nick sent the coordinates?" Skye asks.

"I don't know." Leo admits, "I mean it seems like something he would do, and I really hope it is him, but if Coulson is wrong then this could end horribly."

"Are you two alright?" Melinda asks concerned as she noticed them hanging back.

"Yeah." Skye answers.

"Why did Nick have you watching Coulson? Why didn't he want you to tell him?" Leo asks.

"I was to watch him for signs of physical or mental deterioration and he wasn't to be told as the doctors thought it could have negative consequences." Melinda explains.

"Like what?" Skye asks.

"It wasn't clear." Melinda answers, "But I know that before today he seemed stable and now he has us out here chasing ghosts."

"You don't think Nick sent these coordinates." Leo realises.

"I honestly don't know." Melinda says, but like her children she hopes he did.

"In Coulson's defence his whole world just collapsed, both of yours did, I mean I am honestly I'm not sure how you are still standing after everything." Skye tells her mother.

"We should catch up with the others." Melinda says and Leo and Skye exchange a look, both of them worried and they start to walk faster so that they can catch up.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x19**

About a day after finding where Fury's coordinates sent them to Melinda is strapped into the lie detector that Fury designed having volunteered to go first partly to try and convince Phil that she isn't hiding anything else, which she technically is, but he was the one who said all those years ago that he didn't want to know about her children and has said no to the many chances he has had to meet them.

"Agent May before we begin I must tell you that I do know about your family and how classified it is so you are able to answer with the truth and no one won't be informed of it." Eric Koenig informs Melinda.

"Good to know." Melinda says, thinking that Eric must be someone Nick trust.

"We're gonna start with some easy questions and establish a baseline. Can I have your full name?" Eric asks.

"Melinda Qiaolian May."

"Eye colour?"

"Brown."

"Have you ever been married?"

"Once."

"Please list your immediate family."

"Mom, Dad, two sons, two daughters, one brother." Melinda says.

"Is this brother related to you biologically?"

"No." Melinda answers and Eric continues to ask questions until his last question of,

"S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer exists. The agency has been labelled a terrorist organization. So why are you here?"

"My kids, and Coulson."

* * *

After Melinda Leo is the next one in the family to go and like his mother he is informed that Eric knows about his family.

"What is your first name?"

"Leopold."

"What is your last name?"

"My legal last name or what I consider my true last name to be?" Leo asks curious as they are two different answers.

"Both. Start with legal." Eric requests.

"Fitz."

"And the name you consider to be your true name?"

"Fitz-May."

"Please list your immediate family."

"Grandma, Grandpa, Mother, older brother, three sisters, and Nick." Leo answers, trying not to think about how worried he is for his siblings and Nick.

"Three sisters?" Eric asks confused.

"Natasha Romanoff isn't my sister, but in recent years I have come to see her as one." Leo explains.

"Okay. and who is Nick to you?" Eric asks.

"The only person I've ever truly considered to be my Dad."

* * *

Skye is next to go after her brother and is the last person except for Ward to be tested and like he did with her mother and Brother Eric informed her that he knew the truth. Even though she is tempted to try because she was trained by Natasha so she has a chance to beat it Skye is tempted to lie but she decides against it.

"What is your first Name?"

"Skye."

"What is your last name?"

"May."

"And you gave yourself the name Skye?" Eric asks curious.

"Well, the name they gave me at the orphanage was Mary Sue Poots, so after I was adopted it was officially changed to Skye."

"When we were kids, my brother and I used to give each other nicknames. He called me "lightning foot." Eric informs Skye.

"My oldest brother calls me Speedy." Skye says with a grin, trying not to think about Clint because every time she does she remembers that she doesn't know if he is okay and that hurts.

"Please list your immediate family."

"My Mom, Grandma, Grandma, two brothers, one sister, Natasha, Nick, ex-step Dad, and Coulson." Skye says as even though she hasn't seen Andrew in a long time she spent enough time with him, more than any of her siblings, to still see him as family.

"And who are Nick, Natasha and Coulson to you?"

"Natasha is like a sister and my mentor, and Nick and Coulson are father figures." Skye answers and Eric continues to ask more questions before finally finishing with,

"S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer exists. The agency has been labelled a terrorist organization. So why are you here?"

"Because even though I forgot for a while S.H.I.E.L.D's family, it's home."

* * *

Hours after the lie detector Skye, Melinda, Ward and Eric are the only ones at the base though that's not going to stay like that for long as Melinda has repaired The Bus so she is going to leave as she needs to find her oldest children and she needs to find Coulson answers.

Even though she still needs to finish packing and collect her stuff from her bunk Melinda didn't head to the upper floor of the plane once she was finished the repairs, but instead went in search of Skye and when she sees that the doors to the com stat room are open she assumes she is in there.

"Skye."

"Hey." Skye says turning to face her mother.

"What are you doing?"

"Hacking the NSA." Skye answers like it is no big deal.

"Why?"

"So we can get live images of the Fridge break out." Skye tells her mother.

"Good idea." Melinda says approvingly.

"Did you fix the bus?" Skye asks curious.

"I did, and now I'm leaving for a while." Melinda tells her daughter.

"What? Why?" Skye says looking up at her in shock, "Is this about what Coulson's been saying because he's being a jerk and you shouldn't leave because of that." Skye tells her mother.

"I'm not." Melinda tells her, "I'm leaving because I need to find Bobbi and Clint, make sure they are okay and I also need to find Phil some answers, I owe him that."

"You're going to come back though, right?" Skye asks her mother, completely understanding her mother's needs to make sure that her siblings are okay.

"Of course." Melinda answers, "I just need to see Clint and Bobbi with my own eyes, see that they are okay." She says, "And I need to find Phil answers, find you answers, neither of which I can do here." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I love you Mom." Skye says getting up and hugging her mother.

"I love you too."

"When you find them say hey to Bee and Clint for me." Skye requests.

"Of course." Melinda says, "And I need you to do something to me." Melinda says to her daughter who nods, "I need you to be careful, to stay safe, you have amazing instincts Skye trust them, trust yourself." Melinda tells her daughter, "And remember what I said about having a weapon on you at all times and using your skills if you have to" Melinda tells her daughter.

"I do remember I've been making sure of that." Skye assures her mother, "And I will use my skills if I have to."

"Good." Melinda says before hugging her once again, "Tell your brother what's going on when he gets back, that I'm sorry that I couldn't wait to say goodbye to him too." Melinda request and Skye nods, "I love you Skye."

"Love you too, Mom, see you in a few days." Skye says and Melinda nods and leaves the room. Once she does Skye sits back down on the computer and continues her hack.

* * *

After talking to Skye Melinda headed up to her bunk where she finished packing her stuff, and she is just about to leave when Ward arrives at the outside of her bunk so she informs him she is leaving but makes it seem like the only reason is because of Coulson, which is a large part of her reason, just not the largest part.

Once she walks out of the main entrance of the base a few minutes later Melinda forces herself not to worry about Skye so much by reminding herself that she is safe in a secret base, she is more than capable of protecting herself if she has to and she is also with someone who can protect her if needed.

* * *

It hasn't even been two hours since her mother left and after what Skye just discovered she desperately wishes that she didn't as in the vent above the storage room she found the body of Eric Koenig which has led to her to only one conclusion,

"He's Hydra." Skye says to herself a she sits on the bathroom floor and as she does she gets a horrifying thought, "Mom." She says and desperately hopes that he mother managed to leave before Ward could do something to her too.

As Skye hears Ward call for her she starts to panic but as she does she can practically hear Natasha's voice in her head, _"Fear is okay. Terror is okay. So, if something happens to make you so terrified that you're not sure you can function take three seconds and feel everything you are feeling then push it aside and do what you have to do."_

"Thanks Natasha." Skye mutters, "One, two, three." Skye says to herself while she feels all the terror she is feeling as she knows all too well what Hydra is capable of, "Okay, plan." Skye says as she stands up, "I can attack. I'll have the element of surprise, but I am rusty." Skye says to herself, not entirely sure that she could beat Ward after three years of not training and months of pretending to be less skilled than she is, "Or I can go along with him, figure out what he is up to, and wait for the best moment to get the upper hand." Skye says, "Door two it is." After a few seconds of thought, "I need to leave a message, "Skye says as she starts to search for a way to leave a message for the others just in case he wants to get her to leave the base which would be the most likely thing for Ward to make her do because he wouldn't be able to risk them staying there to long with at least one dead body.

* * *

Hours after she said goodbye to her daughter Melinda is walking on the side of the road when her mother's car drives passed her and pulls over just in front of her so she is able to walk and put her bag in the front and get in the passenger seat.

"What are you doing? We need to go." Melinda tells her mother when she turns of the engine.

"Five hundred miles."

"What?

"Five hundred miles and I don't even get a thank you."

"I was just about to…"

"Too late…'

"Thank you."

"I said too late." Lian informs her daughter, "You could have called anyone you want, why did you call me?"

"Because I needed someone I could trust." Melinda informs her mother.

"That bad, huh?"

"Did you find them? Did you get what I asked?" Melinda asks her mother.

"As my agency hasn't fallen apart I was able to help them both get back into the country safely, and they are currently at a safe house near where my contacts inform me you'll find Maria." Lian informs her daughter.

"Thank you Mom." Melinda says gratefully.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x20**

It is a few hours after her mother picks her up that Melinda arrives at the safe house where she will find her two older children.

"There is a car in the garage with a computer in it if you need it." Lian informs her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Melinda says before getting out of the car and heading inside.

When walks into the living room of the house she is greeted by her daughter pointing a gun and her son pointing his bow.

"Mom." Clint and Bobbi say together, clearly relieved and they both lower what they are holding and rush, Bobbi looking like she is having some difficulty, over to her and the three hug.

"Are you both okay?" Melinda asks concerned.

"I took a slug to the leg, it didn't hit anything serious though." Bobbi informs her mother as when she was with Izzy, Mack, and Gonzales facing Hydra she got shot.

"And I'm fine." Clint assures her, "Skye? Leo?" Clint asks, it being clear how concerned he is.

"They're fine. They are at one of Nick's secret bases with Coulson and the rest of our team, are you sure you are okay?" Melinda asks looking at her daughter.

"I'm fine, just need a couple of days' rest." Bobbi assures her mother as the three of them walk over to the couch.

"So I have a question what is with the hundred or so missed calls we both have from you from before S.H.I.E.L.D blew up?" Clint asks curious.

"Before I say what I am going to say you both need to remember that what I said, that Skye is completely fine."

"What happened?" Bobbi asks worried.

"She was shot twice in the stomach by Ian Quinn on orders of someone we had been looking for who went by the name The Clairvoyant who turned out to be John Garrett." Melinda tells her children.

"Twice, in the stomach?" Clint asks his face draining of all colour.

"How is she okay?" Bobbi asks, looking horrified.

"She almost wasn't, but there was a drug, the same drug that brought Coulson back, that saved her and now it's like she wasn't even hurt even though it was only a couple of weeks ago." Melinda tells her children.

"She's okay?" Clint asks, wanting to be sure.

"She's okay." Melinda confirms and the three of them drift into silence, Bobbi and Clint horrified about what happened to their sister.

"So Grandma said you had to find Maria?" Bobbi asks as due to the fact that she and Maria started S.H.I.E.L.D around the same they are pretty good friends, though like everyone else who isn't family she doesn't know the truth about who she is, though there have been many times where Bobbi wished she could tell her friend and a couple of times where she almost did.

"Yeah, I need answers that only she or Nick can give." Melinda tells her daughter.

"The rumour is that Nick's dead." Clint comments, "Do you believe it?"

"No." Melinda answers as after the coordinates lead to a secret base and finding someone who knows her secret she truly doesn't believe that Nick is dead, "But he won't be able to answer my questions which means I need Maria too." She explains and Bobbi and Clint nod.

"Maria has to have eyes on her at all times at the moment. How are you going get near her without being caught yourself?" Bobbi asks.

"I figure that once she leaves congress tonight I would take out everyone on that is watching her and then talk."

"That' will work." Clint says with a grin, "Want some backup?"

"No, stay here, stay together." She tells her children who nod.

* * *

Ever since he found out that both his mother and sister left the base, his mother seemingly by her own free will and her sister with Ward, Leo can't help but panic about what is going on and wonder why his mother would leave and whether his sister really did walk out, hand in hand, with someone who is Hydra.

* * *

After talking to Maria and finding answers at Phil's grave Melinda has headed back to the safe house where her older children are so that she can talk to them before she talks to Maria once more then heads back to the team.

When she walks into the lounge room Melinda isn't greeted by a gun and a bow pointed at her but by Bobbi throwing things at Clint who is catching them and making faces.

"Do I even want to know?" Melinda asks her older children, giving them a look which they are very familiar with, a look which makes them feel like naughty children.

"No." Clint and Bobbi respond in unison.

"I think the more important question is what have you been up to?" Bobbi asks her mother as she is clearly sweaty and covered in dirt.

"I've just come from digging up Phil's grave." Melinda admits.

"So wait you've got half of the words governments agencies and Military after you for being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, not to mention the fact that you are most likely pretty high on Hydra's to kill list and you decide that now's a good time to take up grave robbing?" Clint asks his mother with a surprised look.

"I didn't decided to take up grave robbing. I needed answers and a cryptic message from Nick via Maria indicated that Phil's grave is where I would find them." Melinda explains.

"And did you?" Bobbi asks curious.

"I did, they just weren't what I was expecting." Melinda admits.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Clint asks curious.

"I am going to have a shower and them I am going to meet up with Maria and then go back to my team, back to Skye and Leo, and I would really like you both to join me." Melinda tells them.

"I can't." Clint says, "Tomorrow night Grandma is going to help me get out of the country and into Europe so I can find Natasha, I need to see if she is okay." Clint informs his mother.

"Okay, you'll stay in contact right?" Melinda asks her son, not liking that he is going back out but knowing that she can't stop him.

"Of course."

"Good. Let me know once you find Natasha." Melinda tells her son.

"Will do."

"Bobbi? What about you?"

"Sorry Mom, but you're not the only one who has a team to get back to." Bobbi says.

"You're going to rest that leg for a few days first though, right?" Melinda asks.

"Of course." Bobbi answers, "My team and I went our separate ways after the fall and we're not due to meet up for a few days." She says, and she can tell her Mother is worried about her going off on her own, "Mom don't worry, considering we are both working with, and are, people who won't let S.H.I.E.L.D stay down for long I am sure that we'll see each other soon." Bobbi tells her mother as she knows that Gonzales, Izzy and Weaver are already talking about rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I'm your mother, I always worry."

"We know." Bobbi and Clint say together.

* * *

Even though she is completely exhausted after the last few days Skye didn't head inside when the others did as she wants to talk to Leo alone as even though she has her own room, with an empty bed in it because she is hoping her mother shows up soon, Leo is shearing with Simmons and like her Trip has his own.

"Night, Skye." Simmons says getting up and heading to bed.

"Night." Skye says and as soon as the door to Leo and Jemma's room close Skye gets up and walks across to Leo and where he is sitting.

"You're okay right? You weren't hurt?" Leo asks as Skye sits down and like him she puts her feet in the water.

"Nah, I'm fine." Skye responds, "Leo I'm really worried about Mom, she said that she was going to find Bee and Clint, and Coulson answers, but what if Ward did something to her?"

"He didn't." Leo assures his sister.

"How do you know?" Skye asks as she was too scared to ask Coulson in case it was bad news because she didn't want to fall apart in front of him.

"Because I saw footage of her walking out of the plane and saw the exit log of her leaving the base." Leo tells his sister.

"Are you sure?" Skye asks, wanting to believe it.

"Positive."

"Oh, thank god. I was so scared." Skye admits and not sure what to say Leo just reaches over and grabs his sister's hand and for a few minutes they sit in silence.

"Why didn't you fight Ward?" Leo ask his sister curious, breaking the silence as he knows that if she wanted to Skye could have fought Ward and possibly won.

"I may have the element of surprise, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm rusty. I didn't have complete confidence in my skills." Skye explains.

"From what I know you should, but I'm glad you didn't. You could have been hurt." Leo tells his sister.

"Yeah. Going with him willingly just seemed like the best option at the time" Skye explains, "You know if Bee or Clint were here we probably would have been pushed into this pool by now." Skye comments.

"I know. You're not going to do it because they can't are you?"

"Nah, pushing people in pools stopped being fun when we started to carry around electronics." Skye comments and Leo nods in agreement, causing both siblings to drift into silence.

"We should head to bed; it's been a long few days." Leo says after about ten minutes of silence.

"That it has." Skye says and when they are both standing the two siblings hug, "Leo, do you think Mom will be here when we wake up?" Skye ask curious as they walk to their rooms.

"I hope so."

"Yeah, me too. Night Leo."

"Night, Skye."

* * *

It has been almost an hour since Phil walked into his motel room to find Melinda waiting and in that time they have been talking about what she found and what it meant.

"I'm really glad you're back, and I'm sorry about how I acted before you left." Phil tells Melinda.

"Thank you."

"So this is why you left? To get me answers?" Phil asks.

"And to check on my children."

"Are they okay? Did Clint get out safely?" Phil asks concerned, having no idea that Melinda's three other children are S.H.I.E.L.D agents too.

"They are fine and yes he did get out." Melinda says.

"Good, that's good. You know you could have brought them back with you, I know it must not be easy being apart, especially now." Phil says and Melinda is seriously tempted to tell the truth, but she decides against it, at least for now anyway.

"I wanted to." Melinda says and that is the truth as she wanted Bobbi and Clint to come back with her, "But Clint is going to Europe to make sure Natasha is okay. My oldest daughter has some things she needs to do, my mother is going to keep an eye on her, and my youngest son and daughter are currently together and safe or as safe as they can be these days." Melinda tells Phil, technically not lying once.

"Good, that's good." Phil says and Melinda nods, "So I don't know if you are tired but there is an extra bed in Skye's room if you are."

"I am." Melinda says, she's not tired but she wants to see her daughter, "Where is the rest of the team?"

"Fitz and Simmons are in the adjoining room, Trip is on the other side." he says and Melinda nods, "I should go I don't want to wake Skye when I sneak in." Melinda says and Phil nods.

"Here, it's the extra key to her room." Phil says handing it over, "The rooms' two doors down to the left." He says and Melinda nods and exits the room.

When she reaches Skye's room Melinda is glad to see light coming from under the door as that means that Skye is most likely still awake as she cannot sleep with the light on due to something that happened in her second foster home.

When she walks into the room Melinda finds Skye sitting on the bed raising an ICER at the door and even though she is glad that they are showing caution Melinda would really like it if her kids stopped pointing weapons at her.

"Mom." Skye says relieved when she realises who it is and she drops the ICER and runs over to her mother a hugs her.

"Are you alright?" Melinda asks as she hugs her daughter.

"Yeah. I'm okay.

"I'm sorry Skye, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you." Melinda tells her daughter.

"It's not your fault Mom."

"Yes it is, I should have known."

"You couldn't have." Skye says when they finally break apart.

"I should have." Melinda says as she reaches out and brushes Skye's hair of her face.

"Leo should still be awake. We didn't go to our rooms to long ago, I'll let him know that you are back." Skye says walking over to her phone and sending a message that just says 'M is back' to Leo because unless they know the truth anyone who reads the message will just assume that M is May.

Not even a minute after Skye sends the message the door joining the two rooms opens and Leo walks in and once the other door is closed he rushes to his mother a hugs her.

"Please tell me next time you go somewhere." Leo requests as he hugs his mother.

"I will." Melinda responds.

"Did you see Bee and Clint? And Natasha? Are they okay?" Skye asks as Melinda, Leo and Skye sit down on one of the beds.

"I did." Melinda confirms, "Clint's fine, I'm not sure about Natasha. Bobbi took a bullet to the leg, but it wasn't serious, after a few days rest she will be fine." Melinda tells her children.

"Where are they?" Leo asks.

"At a safe house that Grandma set up." Melinda says, "But Clint is going to Europe to find Natasha and after a few days' rest Bobbi is going to meet up with her team, but I am sure we'll see them soon." Melinda says and both her kids nod.

"I can't stay in here tonight, can I?" Leo asks as he really would like to because he wants to be close to his family.

"If you want to you can, but I'll have to wake you up very early in the morning so that you can sneak back in before Simmons realises you're gone." Melinda tells Leo.

"I would like that." Leo answers.

Not even twenty minutes later Skye and Leo are fast asleep either side of their mother who is wide awake and watching them sleep, like she did so many times when they were growing up, so that she can protect them from anything.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1** : CRAP, I am sooooo sorry that I forgot to update. I have been so busy editing my Harry Potter stories that it completely slipped my mind. I'M SO SORRY

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x21**

It has been a few days since Skye and Leo slept either side of their mother and because Simmons is a deep sleeper Leo was able to sneak back into the other room without waking her.

Due to the fact that Skye didn't come out to eat after getting into a fight with her brother about Ward Melinda has headed inside to talk to her.

"You didn't come out to eat." Melinda says walking over to her daughter and handing her a drink.

"I didn't have much of an appetite." Skye admits.

"Look, your brother can't process the truth about Ward not yet, he needs to believe the best in people he always has, what he said, it's what he needs to believe." Melinda tells her daughter as she sits down across from her.

"Do you think Ward is being controlled?" Skye asks her mother.

"Absolutely not."

"Neither do I." Skye admits turning around to face her mother, "You know I wish I tried harder on that zen thing you, Bee, and Natasha tried to teach me." Skye tells her mother, "I know you must be furious, that you are, but you're statute, right now I'm thinking that it would be a handy thing to be able to do." Skye comments.

"You're right, I am furious, but I'm not going to waste a single bit of that anger that's inside of me, instead I'm going to mine it, save it and when we find Ward I am going to use every bit of it to take him down." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Like I said, must be handy, I wish I learnt how to do that hate-fu."

"I can try to teach you again if you want." Melinda says but before either of them can say anything there is a knock on the door and Phil walks in.

* * *

A few hours later Melinda, Skye, Leo, Phil, Simmons, and Trip have landed in Cuba which is where they believe their plane, and by extension Ward and Garrett, are. Phil has just finished giving orders and because they are still loading gear, Melinda, Skye and Leo have a quick chance to talk before they go their separate ways.

"Be careful, always be on the look out and do not under any circumstances engage with any Hydra agents." Melinda tells her son, her voice and body language completely serious, as even though she knows her son is smart and can get out of situations with his brain he's not a fighter and if he engages he'll likely be hurt.

"I won't." Leo assures his mother.

"Please Leo, if you come face to face with Ward remember what he has done, please." Skye tells her brother who gives a little nod

"We need to go. I love you, I'll see you soon." Melinda tells her son, wising that she could stop him from going or at the very least that she could go with him.

"Love you too." Leo responds, "Both of you." He adds looking at Skye.

"Love you, Leo. See you when this is all over." Skye tells her brother and while she and her mother go one way Leo goes another.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x22**

Even though it has only been a few hours since she heard from her son Melinda is worried even more so than she usually would be because she knows that last time they spoke he was close to Hydra.

Even though she is terrified for her son Melinda is doing her best to focus on treating Trip's injury so that she doesn't worry, but even that isn't helping.

As soon as Phil walks out from the cockpit Melinda can tell that something is wrong, and she desperately hopes it's not what she fears it is,

"What is it?" Melinda asks forcing herself to stay calm.

"Fitzsimmons tracker crossed the ocean, it's in New Mexico."

"The managed to tag the plane?" Skye asks, feeling proud of her brother.

"It appears so, but they are not answering." Phil reveals and Melinda feels the same heart shattering feeling that she felt when Skye was shot.

"No, no, no." Skye says desperately trying not fall apart.

"No. we can't think about that right now." Phil tells Skye, "They may have been captured, either way they risked everything to put a tracker on that plane for us and now we know exactly where Garrett is and Skye can see what he is doing. If Fitz and Simmons are still alive then capturing Garrett is our only chance at finding them." Phil says, and truthfully Melinda and Skye can barely hear what he is saying.

"Skye and I will get the rest of the stuff so we can get in the air." Melinda says knowing that both she and Skye need some time away from Phil and Trip.

Skye didn't hear a single word her mother said but she gets up and follows her anyway because that's what the look that her mother has on her face is telling her to do. As soon as they are far enough from the plane that Phil and Trip won't hear or see them Melinda pulls her daughter into a hug and hugs her tightly.

"Mommy." Skye says in a whisper.

"I know." Melinda says, "If he is alive we will find him and we will get him back."

"And if….?" Skye asks not even able to finish the end of the sentence.

"Then I will kill Garrett and Ward with my own two hands and destroy Hydra piece by piece." Melinda tells her daughter, completely meaning that.

* * *

It isn't until after her fight with Ward that Melinda finally learns what happened, what Ward did to her son an once she learnt that it takes all of Melinda strength to stop her from attacking Ward in front of US armed forces and she very much regrets not doing more than fracturing his larynx and nailing his foot to the floor and she is positive that at her first chance she will.

* * *

After he finished talking to Melinda and Phil Nick headed downstairs as he wanted to talk to Skye before he goes. Nick is relieved when he walks downstairs and only sees Skye because that means that Trip won't ask any questions.

"Nick." Skye says racing over to him and once she is close enough he hugs her. "Leo, how is he? Is he okay?"

"He's alive." Nick answers, "But unconscious and suffering from oxygen deprivation."

"Will he stay that way?" Skye asks.

"All signs point to yes." Nick says, "But the doctors aren't sure when he will wake up or what state he will be in when he does."

"No, he has to be okay, he has to be." Skye says tears rolling down her face.

"Your brother's strong Skye, he's a fighter." Nick says wiping the tears off Skye's face, "he took John Garrett down with an EMP and he made a bomb out of medical supplies at the bottom of the ocean, if anyone can get through this it will be him." Nick says and Skye nods, "I've got to go. Phil can only be distracted so long before he'll realise that he hasn't felt the plane take off."

"I won't be seeing you for a while, will I?" Skye asks.

"No. You won't." Nick confirms, "But I need you to tell your mother that I have eyes on your brother and sister and give her this." Nick says handing Skye a USB.

"What is it?" Skye asks confused.

"It's your real S.H.I.E.L.D file, give it to your Mom and tell her to give it to Coulson once he knows the truth." Nick explains and Skye nods, "And tell her that if she truly needs me, if any of you truly need me, I'll be there."

"Bye Nick." Skye says giving him one more hug.

"Bye Skye."

* * *

A few hours after Nick left the plane Melinda and Skye are standing outside Leo's room in a place that cannot be seen from the inside, the only reason that they aren't standing inside is because Jemma, who is sitting right next to him, thinks that everyone went to bed.

"He looks so small, so sick, did I look like that when I was shot?" Skye asks her mother.

"Yeah, you did." Melinda confirms.

"I hate this."

"So do I." Melinda says and as she stares at her son she realises that she would give anything to switch places with him, "I need to call your brother and sister, will you be alright for a few minutes?" Melinda asks.

"No, but you should go make the call." Skye says and after she makes sure no one else is in the corridor. Melinda hugs her daughter and walks away.

* * *

Instead of heading straight to where she is going to make the phone call Melinda is looking for Billy as she needs him to do something while she still able to request it.

To her relief the first place she checks, the common area, is where she finds Billy.

"Agent May, can I help you with something?" Billy ask.

"Your brother knew the truth about my family, do you?"

"I do, and I'm so sorry I can't imagine what you are going through right now."

"Good. I need you to make it so that I cannot access vault D at all, and do it without alerting Coulson." Melinda tells Billy.

"Are you sure?"

"I want to go down there and kill him, and I will unless I am unable to." Melinda tells Billy the only reason she hasn't already is because Skye needed her to stay with her she was worried that if she left Leo she would return to him not being okay.

"It's done." Billy says after doing something on his tablet and without a word Melinda walks away from him and to some place where she can make a phone call. Once she is in a private area, what she assumes I one of the empty bunks, Melinda pulls out her phone and she stares at it realising that she doesn't know who to call first, who's heart she is going to break first. Not really sure how she made the decision Melinda puts her phone to her ear as Clint's number is called.

"Hello." Clint's voice answers after a few rings.

"Hey, can you talk?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"We were on a mission to try and get the Hydra sleeper who was on our team and John Garrett and something happened."

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Clint asks even though he can tell from his mother's voice that something has happened he hopes he is wrong.

"We separated into two groups, Leo and his best friend Agent Simmons were searching for our plane and they were taken by Hydra."

"Is Leo okay? Please tell me he is okay." Clint says worried

"A few days ago we discovered that John Garrett had cybernetic parts to keep him alive and according to Simmons when they were taken Leo shorted him out with a joy buzzer EMP, almost killing him. After that Garrett ordered the sleeper agent to cross Leo and Simmons off and he deployed them from the plane, over the ocean in a medical pod."

"Mom, I don't care about the story I just want to know if Leo is okay." Clint informs his mother

"He's alive, but in a coma and has some brain damage." Melinda tells her son

"No." Clint says, pain clear in his voice, "What are the doctors saying? They are saying he'll be okay, right?" Clint asks his mother.

"Clint? What's going on? What happened to Leo?" Natasha's voice asks through the phone.

"They don't know, they won't know how he will be, or the extent of the damage until he wakes up and they don't know when that will be." Melinda says.

"Where are you? I need to get to you. I need to see you all." Clint says.

"I can't give the location out over the phone but I will contact you in thirty-six hours with a way for you to get here." Melinda tells her son.

"I better get moving then." Clint comments, "Have you called Bobbi yet?"

"No. She's my next call."

"I'll let you go to make the call." Clint says, wanting to get off the phone so that he can fall apart, not caring that Natasha is going to see, "I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later." Melinda responds and they both hang up, once she hangs up with her son Melinda forces herself to take several deep breaths before dialling her daughters' number.

"Hey. You know who this is and what to do, wait for the beep." Bobbi's voice says without even ringing.

"It's me. I need you to call me back as soon as you get this, it's important." Melinda says before hanging up. Once she left a message for her daughter Melinda walks out of the room and back to where he other daughter is and they both stand outside Leo's room watching.

* * *

For the rest of the night Melinda and Skye stand outside Leo's room and watch him. Melinda tried to get Skye to go to bed and get some sleep, but she wouldn't, something which didn't surprise Melinda one bit.

Once it is late enough that they are sure Simmons's won't ask any questions Melinda and Skye head into Leo's room and sit down on the opposite side of the bed to Simmons, both of them having to force themselves not to reach out and hold their brother/son.

* * *

Melinda and Skye have been sitting with Simmons watching Leo when the door opens and Coulson walks in.

"How's he doing?"

"The same. No progress." Simmons answers.

"Agent May, can we talk outside please." Phil requests and Melinda gets up and walks out the room, giving Skye's shoulder a squeeze as she does.

"There's something I need to show you." Phil tell Melinda once the door to Leo's room is shut.

"Lead the way." Melinda says and Phil starts to walk and with one more look at her son Melinda follows.

* * *

"Why are we down here Phil? What's going on?" Melinda asks, wanting to get back to her son, as they walk into one of the storage areas, due to everything that is going on Melinda has decided that she is going to tell Phil everything, because even though it is dangerous for him to know she wants to sit with her son as his mother and she knows Skye wants to be able to be Leo's sister.

"You'll see in a second." Phil says and they step around a shelf and Melinda sees that the opposite wall is covered in carvings.

"Phil, what is this?"

"I don't know, but I did it, last night." Phil tells Melinda.

"Hypergraphia."

"It seems like it." Phil says.

"We'll figure this out, Phil."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, I do." Melinda says, deciding against telling Phil the truth now.

"I want to get started on rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D right away, I want to have as much done as possible before I can't do it anymore." Phil tells Melinda.

"Well in that case I have two rules for you." Melinda informs Phil.

"What are they?"

"You avoid field operations and you check in every few days when you go away from base." Melinda says and Phil nods, "Also I'm there whenever you have an incident."

"I was actually going to request that myself." Phil admits, "I think I should start recruiting as soon as possible, too many agents are still out in the cold, it's time we bring them in, but I wouldn't know where to begin." Phil admits.

"How about with Izzy Hartley." Melinda suggests, "She's someone we trust, I mean we both lived with her when we were at the academy, and last I knew she was working with Bobbi Morse, who is someone else we can trust, and she has a lot of friends in the private sector who we could use."

"Did you work with Morse before you left the field?" Phil asks curious, "I did a few time after you left."

"I did, once or twice." Melinda says, "But Clint's worked with her quiet a lot and always has positive things to say." She says.

"Then I guess I will start with the." Phil comments

"Is that all? I would like to get back to Fitz, Skye and Simmons." Melinda says, having already spent more time than she wanted to away from her son.

"No, that's all." Phil says, slightly surprised that Melinda wants to spend all her time in medical but then he remembers that she assembled the team and likely blames herself for Fitz getting hurt.

* * *

It has been hours since Melinda returned to sit with Skye and Simmons and for the most part they have been sitting in silence watching Leo, waiting for any sign of change.

"His Mum." Simmons suddenly says, "We should call his Mum. She needs to know, but I don't have her number."

"I'll do it." Melinda says.

"Are you sure?" Simmons asks surprised.

"Yes. It's my responsibility, I believe I know where to find the number." Melinda says and Simmons nods.

* * *

Hours after the conversation about calling Leo's Mom, Melinda has managed, with a large amount of difficulty to get Skye and Simmons to go get some rest by assuring them that she will stay with him, something she planned on doing anyway.

"Agent May." A voice says and Melinda looks up to see Billy and she just gives him a look which says, 'yes?', "Did you need anything something eat or a hot drink maybe?" He asks curious as due to the fact that he knows the truth he knows how difficult it must be for Melinda to see her son like this.

"No I fine, but thank you."

"Are you sure? You've barley left here all day, you should eat something or at least have something to drink, you need to keep your strength up." Billy tells Melinda.

"I'll have a tea, no sugar, no milk." Melinda requests hoping she can get Billy to go away by saying that.

"Coming right up." Billy says before leaving.

When Billy returns a few minutes later with her tea Melinda accepts it without a word and she just sits and watches her son, not even wanting to blink in case something happens. Melinda is so focused on her son that she almost doesn't realise that her phone is ringing.

"Hello." Melinda says, not even looking at the caller id.

"Hey, it's me." Bobbi responds, "You called."

"Yeah, I did."

"Mom, what's wrong?" Bobbi asks worried being able to tell right away that something is.

"A Hydra agent, the Hydra agent who was on our team, ejected Leo and the other scientist on the team, his best friend Jemma Simmons, out of a plane in the medical pod and into the ocean."

"How bad is he hurt?" Bobbi asks, not needing to ask if her brother is okay because she can tell from her mother's voice that he's not.

"He's in a coma due to Oxygen deprivation which has caused some brain damage."

"Where are you? I need to see him." Bobbi says.

"I can't say where I am over the phone but in a few days Coulson will most likely come to you and Izzy, you'll be able to come to base then." Melinda tells Bobbi, "But I'll also see what I can do to get you here sooner." Melinda tells her daughter.

"If he wakes up before I can get there tell him I love him." Bobbi requests.

"I will." Melinda responds and Bobbi hangs up.

Half way across the world Bobbi hangs up with her mother and as soon as she does she starts to cry and once she starts she cannot stop.

* * *

It has been hours since Melinda talked to her daughter and Simmons and Skye have returned to sitting with Melinda.

"Agent May did you get through to Fitz's Mum?" Simmons asks.

"I did, she understandably wants to come her but as she is unable to she asked that I give her frequent updates which I told her I would." Melinda says and Simmons nods.

"May, Coulson wants to see you." Trip says walking in the room, "How's he doing?" Trip asks Simmons.

"The same I'm afraid." Jemma answers as Melinda forces herself to get up and leave the room.

* * *

When Melinda walks in Phil's new office a few minutes later she sees that he is clearly packing stuff.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to go meet some agents that I we've known a while, see who we can trust." Phil says, "I would prefer to wait until Fitz is better, but I want to get to the Agents before anyone else can."

"Smart idea." Melinda says.

"Let's just hope it plays out that way, did you go to bed at all last night?" Phil asks noticing what Melinda is wearing

"No. I stayed with Fitz so that Simmons would get some rest." Melinda explains.

"You're in charge while I'm gone, but try to get some rest."

"I'll try." Melinda responds, knowing that the chances of that are very, very slim.

* * *

When she leaves Phil's office about ten minutes later as they had to discuss everything Melinda doesn't head straight back down to Leo instead she heads to Billy as she needs to talk to him about something.

"Agent May, what can I help you with?" Billy asks curious when he sees her.

"Director Coulson is leaving for a little while, while he is gone is there a way for me to be able to get Clint Barton onto this base without Coulson finding out when he gets back?"

"There is, but he'll have to sneak around so that he isn't seen by anyone else."

"That's fine."

"I'll arrange everything." Billy says.

* * *

It has been two days since Melinda talked to Billy about allowing Clint onto base and five days since Leo has been in his coma and once again Melinda is the only one sitting in Leo's room. In the last five days Melinda has gotten about two hours of sleep, which she only took because she absolutely needed it.

"Mom." A voice says and Melinda looks up to see Clint standing at the door with Billy and Natasha.

"All cameras are dark until morning." Billy says before leaving as Melinda stands up.

Clint walks over to his mother and gives her a hug before turning to his brother.

"Are the doctors still staying the same?" Clint asks.

"Yeah." Melinda says as Clint walks over to his brother's bed and Natasha walks over to Melinda and places a comforting hand on her shoulder and Melinda gives her a grateful look.

"I thought seeing him in a hospital bed when he got his appendix out was bad, but this, this is so much worse." Clint says, hating to see his brother like this, as he walks over and pulls a chair over so that he is right next to Leo, "Hey Little Lion, I'm going to need you to wake up now." Clint says to his brother, not really sure what to say, but wanting to say something. As Clint sits down Natasha walks out of the room, grabs another chair and places it between Melinda and Clint and sits down herself.

* * *

It has been hours since Clint and Natasha, arrived at the Playground and ever since they arrived they have been sitting with Clint and Melinda.

"Clint, we should get going soon." Natasha tells her partner.

"Yeah, guess so, pretty sure Billy will have our heads if we don't." Clint realises, "Where do you think our best bet for finding Skye will be, her bunk or in the back of one of the cars?"

"Probably her bunk." Melinda answers and Clint nods.

"Good. Billy told me where that was." Clint comments, "Bye Little Lion, please be awake next time I come to visit." Clint says quietly into his brother ear, "Bye." He says to his mother giving her a hug.

"See you Mel, I'll keep an eye on him, and call if you need anything." Natasha requests.

"I will. Thank you Natasha."

* * *

Even though they are sneaking around Natasha and Clint manages to get to Skye's bunk in just a few minutes and slip in. When they enter the room Clint and Natasha don't see her at first but then they notice that the door to the adjoining bathroom is on.

"Drop the scissors." Clint tells his sister when he enters the bathroom and sees Skye cutting her own hair.

Skye jumps at the voice and raises the scissors as a weapon but when she sees that it is her brother she drops them into the sink and rushes over to him, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Speedy, so much." Clint responds as he holds his youngest sister as Natasha walks into the bathroom too.

"Natasha." Skye says happily before hugging her too, "Thank you, what you taught me helped a lot with Ward." Skye informs her brother's partner.

"You're welcome." Natasha says as they break apart.

"Have you guys seen Leo?" Skye asks Natasha and Clint curious.

"Yeah, we just came from there."

"I hate seeing him like that." Skye informs her brother and Natasha.

"We all do." Clint responds, "Now, if you felt like a haircut why did you try to do it yourself instead of asking Mom?" Clint asks as Melinda has given all her children haircuts at various points in their lives so he can't help but wonder why Skye would choose to cut her own.

"Because I didn't exactly plan it, I just looked in the mirror and I realised I needed a change." Skye admits.

"I get that." Clint admits, as he's shaved his head more than once after going through something, "Do you want me to see if I can repair some of this damage?" Clint asks his sister curious.

"Please."

"Grab a chair." Clint says and Skye does just that.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Skye asks her brother curious.

"Don't worry, if he looks like he is about to screw up I'll take over." Natasha assures her.

"Thanks." Skye says.

"So, you finally got your badge. How did that feel?" Clint asks is sister curious.

"Great, until everything fell to pieces." Skye responds.

"And how you feeling?"

"I'm okay Clint, I'm more worried about Leo than anything."

"You and me both Speedy, you and me both." Clint tells his sister and they drift into silence so Clint cuts his sister's hair in silence, while Natasha watches carefully, making sure that he doesn't screw up, "There, what do you think?" Clint asks his sister once he finishes cutting her hair about ten minutes later.

"I love it, thanks Clint." Skye tells her brother, "You guys have got to get going, don't you?"

"Yeah, we do." Clint confirms.

"Where are you off to this time?" Skye asks curious.

"New York, Stark has places for both of us at Avengers Tower, but if you need anything just call."

"I will. Thanks Clint." Skye says and her brother pulls her into a hug.

"I love you Speedy."

"Love you too." Skye responds then she and Clint break apart and Skye hugs Natasha.

"Do me a favour Speedy, look out for Mom, make sure she looks after herself." Clint requests as Skye and Natasha hug.

"I will." Skye assures her brother as they break apart, "Don't get hurt being a hero." She tells her brother, "Either of you." She adds looking at Natasha.

"We won't if you don't." Clint says after he and Natasha exchange looks.

"Deal." Skye says and they both exchange the closes thing to a smile that they can manage before Clint and Natasha slip out of Skye's room and she gets started on cleaning up the hair.

* * *

It has now been a week since Leo has been in a coma and Melinda and Skye along with Simmons are terrified that he won't be okay, that he will never wake up.

Having convinced her mother to get some rest, after almost having to resort to drugging her, Skye is the only one in her brother's medical room when she looks up to see a familiar blond figure enter.

"Bee." Skye says getting up and rushing over to her sister and hugging her, "What are you doing here?"

"Technically I'm not here." Bobbi admits, as she returns the hug, "Clint and Natasha got in touch with me, told me how important it was that I come, and because my team are meeting Coulson next week to talk recruitment I was able to sneak away and come here, Billy's covering for me, but I can only stay four hours."

"He's been doing that a lot lately, he's been a real help." Skye admits.

"Where's Mom?" Bobbi asks as from what she knows and from what Clint and Natasha said she expected her mother to be at her brother's side.

"I had to threaten to drug her to do it but she's finally getting some much needed rest." Skye tells her sister who nods and walks over to Leo.

"Clint and Natasha warned me about what to expect but…." Bobbi says not sure how to finish the sentence.

"It's still hard to see, I know." Skye tells her sister, "I've been in here every day since we've been here and it never gets any easier to see." Skye admits as she sits back down.

"I never wanted to see either of you like this." Bobbi tells her sister, "The day Mom adopted Leo and then again the day she adopted you I promised myself, and the two of you, that I would always protect you, never let you get hurt, and I failed you both in the worse way." She says and not sure what to say Skye, gets up and walks over to her sister and hugs her.

"You didn't' fail us, Bee. You could never fail us; you are the best big sister we could ask for." Skye informs Bobbi who isn't reassured by Skye's words as the fact that her brother is lying on a bed in front of her in a coma tells her that she failed.

* * *

For the next few hours Skye and Bobbi sit together until Bobbi checks the clock and realises that she needs to go.

"I've got to go." Bobbi says standing up and walking over to her brother where she bends down and places a kiss on his head, "I love you Leo. Wake up soon." She tells her brother then walks over to Skye who is standing up.

"I love you too." Bobbi tells her sister giving her a hug too, "Tell Mom I was here and that I'll probably see her soon." She tells her sister.

"I will." Skye responds.

"Oh and just a warning you may end up working with my ex-husband at some point soon." Bobbi informs her sister as Izzy mentioned that one of the things that Coulson want's to discuss is friends how could be recruited for S.H.I.E.L.D and Hunter is one person that they are both prepared to vouch for.

"Oh really? It would be nice to actually meet my former brother in law, the famous Hunter who if what you said after a few drinks is to be believed you'll end up having fun with again." Skye tells her sister, "He can't know how I am, can he?" Skye asks her sister.

"No, he can't. It's probably a good thing that I was waiting to introductions to tell him your names" Bobbi says, "What I said after a few drinks should be believed and I know you Kye, you'll find a way to make the fact that you know who he is and he doesn't know who you are enjoyable."

"That I will." Skye confirms, "Bye, Bee."

"Bye, Kye."

* * *

It has been nine days since Leo slipped into a coma and to Melinda, Skye and Simmons's relief it broke earlier hours earlier, but they were saddened to learn that due to the extent of the brain damage he cannot speak.

Because Simmons has been by Leo's side ever since he woke up Skye hasn't really had a chance to spend any sisterly time with him, but Skye finally gets her chance when she sees Simmons leave. Once she sees Simmons leaves Skye waits about thirty seconds before she heads into the medical area and heads to her brother's familiar room where she sits down right next to her.

"Hey Leo." Skye says and he turns towards her, looking glad to see her, "So I know you can't talk and I realised that you probably feel so scared and so alone and I wanted to do something to help." Skye tells her brother, "At first I couldn't think of what to do but then I remembered something. Do you remember the first time Mom went on a long mission after she adopted me?" Skye asks her brother and he nods, "A few days after she left on that mission I couldn't sleep, even though Clint was down the hall and I'm pretty sure Nick was asleep on the couch downstairs, I couldn't sleep because I knew Mom wasn't there, so I don't feel safe. I felt so scared and I was afraid she would never come back. So I was sitting up in bed when my door open and you walked in and crawled in next to me, you told me that you knew what I was going through because you went through it too the first time Mom was gone for a while after you were adopted. You said that it doesn't get easier you just learn to deal with it better, I don't remember what I said to that but it was probably pretty sarcastic, and then you asked if I wanted to try something that helped you, and I said yes to that, so you pulled out a book, this book." Skye says pulling a clearly worn copy of The Chronicles of Narnia, The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe from behind her back, "You told me that you read and read and that it helped so you started to read to me and you didn't stop until I fell asleep and for the first time since Mom had gone on the mission I felt safe and I didn't feel alone." Skye says to her brother, "So I know it's not the same but would you like me to read to you?" Skye asks her brother who nods, wishing he could tell Skye how much it means to him for her to do that.

After giving her brother a comforting smile Skye opens the book and starts to read, not planning on stopping until Leo feels safe and knows that he's not alone, neither sibling realising that Melinda is standing at the door watching over them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Okay so I'm sorry that I keep forgetting to update this. I promise that after 3A ends I will update regularly again, I just need to figure out how I'm going to handle a lot of things and I can't do that until 3A ends, honestly I don't even want to write the season 2 final in this world until then.

* * *

 **Post Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 1x22**

It has been five weeks since Leo woke from his coma and he is doing better though he is still struggling to talk. It is just before dinner and Melinda and Leo are in her bunk because Melinda has been helping Leo with his issues relating to speaking, giving him lessons to help him improve. Coulson, Simmons and Trip know what Melinda has been doing were very surprised by it while Skye isn't surprised at all.

"That's good Leo, really good." Melinda tells her son, "But it's almost time for dinner so how about we pack it up for the day?" She asks and Leo nods then he looks like he is seriously concentrating on something

"Mum…..Want…See….Nick." Leo tells his mother.

"You want to see Nick?" Melinda asks and Leo nods, "I'll see what I can do." Melinda tells her son, knowing that she will do whatever it takes, who looks grateful.

* * *

After both she and her son leave her bunk Melinda goes in search of Billy as she knows that he is the person at the base who has the best chance at being able to find Nick.

"Agent Koenig."

"Agent May, what can I help you with?' Billy asks.

"I need to talk to Nick Fury or at least get a message to him."

"Why do you think I could help with that?" Billy asks and Melinda just gives him an annoyed look, "Right, what would you like the message to say?"

"Tell him that Leo wants to see him, and that that's the first thing Leo has been able to ask for." Melinda tells Billy as she knows how close Leo and Nick are, something which would surprise you if you hadn't seen the together, so she's not surprised that Leo wants to see him.

"I'll get that too him." Billy responds.

"Thank you." Melinda says before walking away.

* * *

It has been three days since Leo managed to tell his Mum that he wanted to see Nick and ever since then he has been looking around for any sign of Nick, which he has realised he probably wouldn't find, because Nick is too paranoid for that. Leo is starting to doubt that Nick will come when he enters his bunk and sees Nick waiting by his window.

"Nick." Leo manages, with difficulty to say.

"I'm glad to see you up." Nick says walking over to Leo as Billy has been providing him with updates and he's been very worried as he considers Leo to be like a son to him, "it's okay. You don't have to say anything." Nick tells Leo when he realises that he is desperately trying to figure out how to say what he wants to say.

Because he realises that he will never be able to say what he wants to say Leo just hugs Nick and once he feels Nick's arms around him, the arms of the one person he's ever truly considered to be his father he feels safe and he manages to figure out how to say what he has been thinking for the last six weeks, "I'm wrong." Leo tells Nick.

"No, you're not." Nick tells Leo, "You're different, and there is nothing wrong with that." He informs Leo, "Don't even let anyone including you tell you that you are wrong, because you're not." Nick says, not surprised by what Leo is feeling as when his eye was damaged he felt wrong too.

* * *

It has been two months since Leo woke from his coma and he is slowly doing better, whenever he's been struggling, something which has been happening a lot more since Simmons left a few days earlier Leo has been doing his best to remember what Nick told him as it does help.

It is late in the afternoon and Melinda has been called to Phil's office and is quiet surprised when she walks in and sees her daughter, who for some reason has dyed her hair brown, standing opposite Phil.

"Agent May, you remember Agent Morse don't you?" Phil asks.

"Of course, it's good to see you again." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yeah, you too." Bobbi responds.

"I was just briefing Agent Morse on her mission." Phil tells Melinda.

"Mission?" Melinda asks looking at her daughter.

"Yes, I have a cover that will enable me to go undercover at Hydra in their security division." Bobbi says, a little glad that this conversation is taking place in front of Coulson because that way she can't get in trouble with her Mother.

"With Simmons taking her position in two days I thought it was a good idea. It gives Simmons some extra protection plus it will get us some Intel." Phil says.

"That makes sense." Melinda says and Bobbi realises that she is defiantly in trouble once they aren't around Coulson, so she's kind of hoping he stays around.

"I thought you could work with Bobbi to prep her cover and explain the protocols, I have some meetings with assets that I can't push." Phil says.

"Of course." Melinda says, "Agent Morse if you will follow me."

"Good luck, Agent." Phil says sticking his hand out for Bobbi to shake.

"Thank you Director." Bobbi responds and she and her mother leave the room.

* * *

A few minutes after Melinda and Bobbi left Phil's office they walk into Melinda's bunk

"It's good to see you Mom." Bobbi tells her mother once the door is closed.

"Why?" Melinda asks simply, anger to her voice.

"Because you're my Mom and I like seeing you." Bobbi says, pretty sure she is testing her luck.

"Barbara." Melinda says in a warning tone of voice which along with the fact that her mother is calling her by her full name, something Melinda basically never does as she knows Bobbi doesn't like her full name, tells Bobbi that the joke was a very bad idea.

"Because Coulson asked."

"That's not the real answer." Melinda says being able to read her daughter well enough to know that, "I'll ask one more time, why?"

"Because I need to do something more than just little missions." Bobbi says, "I need to do something big to hurt Hydra I can do it by doing what I'm doing now." Bobbi says then sighs, "I'll be careful Mom, promise." She assures her mother

"You better." Melinda says, not liking this one bit, but knowing that she can't stop her daughter, no matter how much she wishes she could.

* * *

After her conversation with her mother, and after they spent several hour prepping for the mission Bobbi snuck into her brother's bunk so she could see him, right before she leaves

"Bobbi." He says when he see her.

"Hey, Leo." Bobbi responds walking over to him and once she is close enough she hugs him tightly.

"Coming….or…..going?" Leo asks as they break apart, when he sees the bag she is holding.

"Going, this is just a stopover." Bobbi admits, "But I do have something for you." She informs her brother opening the bag and pulling out a little toy Monkey, "I know that it's not the real one I promised, I'm still working on that by the way, but like I told Clint many years ago, everyone should have a Toy to sleep with so I thought this little guy could keep you company." Bobbi tells her brother as she hands it over.

"Thank you." Leo responds gratefully.

"You're welcome Leo. I love you." Bobbi says before giving him one more hug.

"You…too." Leo manages to say with some difficulty being glad to see his sister, even if it's just for a few minutes.

"I'll see you soon." Bobbi tells her brother before leaving the room.

* * *

When Bobbi sneaks out her brothers bunk she is about to panic when a figure turns the corner but then she is relieved to see it is only Skye.

"Bee?" Skye asks surprised, "What are you doing here? And what did you do to your hair?" Skye asks her sister.

"The hairs for a mission. I'm here to get said mission from Coulson, and I'm meant to be leaving soon but I wanted to see Leo first." Bobbi explains, "And as much as I really would like to stay and talk I've got to go. I don't want to be late." She tells her sister.

"Good luck." Skye says hugging her sister.

"Thanks. Love you." Bobbi says quietly as she hugs her sister

"Love you too." Skye responds and the sisters go their separate ways. Bobbi heads towards the hanger and Skye heads towards her brother's room.

* * *

While his sister is going off to Hydra Clint is in the gym at Avengers Tower, punching a bag bare knuckled as he is angry about the fact that he hasn't been able to go see his brother because the Avengers have been so busy.

"Okay. You need to go." Natasha says as she walks into the gym and see what Clint is doing.

"What?" Clint asks, turning around to face Natasha.

"You need to go see Leo, you almost got yourself killed on the mission today because you're distracted and now you're beating the bag because you can't beat Ward or yourself. So I'm telling you to go." Natasha tells her friend.

"Why do you think I want to beat myself?" Clint asks, pretending to be confused.

"Because you feel like you failed, Leo." Natasha says knowing her partner, "You blame yourself for what Ward did to him and you hate that you haven't been able to go see him, but it's not your fault Clint, and we both know that Leo understands why you haven't gone to see him." Natasha says as she knows that Leo understands the members of his family being busy and he has never, not in the years Natasha has known him, blames them.

"I don't think he does right now. I should be there for him. Avenging and secrets be damned." Clint says.

"Then go." Natasha says forcibly, "I will cover for you, and I won't tell the others where you have gone; I promise." Natasha says, "Just tell Leo, Skye and your Mom that I said hi." Natasha requests.

"I will." Clint says before hugging his partner, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Natasha says and Clint leaves.

* * *

It is a few hours later that Clint arrives at the base and just like last time Billy is waiting for him when he arrives.

"Your brother is in the lab, he is alone, all the other scientists went to bed hour ago, and cameras are dark." Billy informs Clint.

"Thank you." Clint tells the coms agent before heading inside.

When he enters the lab Clint sees his brother working on something which does make him quiet happy, until he realises that Leo is talking to his self.

"Little Lion?" Clint asks and his brother looks up.

"Clint?" Leo manages to ask.

"Yeah, it's me." Clint says walking over to him, "I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner."

"It's….. Okay." Leo informs his brother.

"I'm glad you are okay, so glad." Clint tells his brother, before he gives him a hug.

"Happy…..see….you." Leo tells his brother.

"I'm happy to see you too." Clint responds, "Natasha said to say hi. She would have liked to come but she is covering for me." Clint explains.

"Okay." Leo says, managing to stutter out.

"So I've got a couple of hours, anything I can help you with?" Clint asks his brother curious and because he doesn't trust his voice Leo nods.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x03**

Ever since his conversation with Coulson about Simmons and Ward Leo has been in the lab, not really doing anything except sitting and thinking. When Leo hears the door open he doesn't even look up because he knows exactly who it is going to be.

"Leo." Melinda says pulling a chair over so that she is sitting right across from her son, "Are you alright?"

"I'm….not hurt." Leo tells his mother.

"I'm glad to hear it but that wasn't what I was asking." Melinda tells her son.

"Simmons, you….knew?"

"I did." Melinda confirms, "And I didn't tell you because you have come so far in the last few months and I didn't want you to slip back. I didn't want you to be hurt again." Melinda tells her son as her first priority will always be to keep her kids from being hurt whether that be physically or emotional.

"Not knowing, hurt." Leo informs his mother.

"Then I am so, so sorry." Melinda tells her son, "I will always do whatever I have to do to keep you from getting hurt and I am sorry if I caused you pain in doing that." Melinda tells him and Leo nods, understanding why his mother did what she did, but it still hurts.

"Ward, why?" Leo asks.

"I want to kill him." Melinda tells her son, "And I probably will kill him at some point, but do you know why I haven't yet?" Melinda asks her son.

"Because he's…..useful." Leo says, remembering what Coulson said.

"No, I don't care about that." Melinda tells her son, "The only reason I haven't killed him is because the first night we were here I asked Billy to make sure that I can't access Vault D, and that's something that's still in place today, and the only reason I did that is because killing prisoners isn't what S.H.I.E.L.D should be." Melinda tells her son, "That's why I haven't killed him, because I can't go down there, but if you want him gone, if you think it will help you, even if it's just a little bit, then I will get past whatever it is that Billy has preventing access and I will kill him." Melinda says, truly meaning her words as she would prefer Ward's murder on her conscious rather than her sons.

"No." Leo says to his mother's surprise, "That is ….what…. he would do. You….better." Leo informs his mother.

"I like to think I am, but sometimes I don't know." Melinda tells her son.

"You are." Leo say before giving her a hug.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x04**

After looking up thing on her computer for a little while Skye heads down to the lab to talk to her brother, but when she gets outside she sees that Hunter and Mack are with him so she stays outside and watches until they both leave.

"Hey, Leo." Skye says walking into the lab and sitting on the table across from him.

"Hi." Leo responds.

"Nice work today, you did good." Skye says with a proud smile.

"Thank you." Leo responds, "I knew, wasn't Mom, too different, should have told." Leo tells his sister.

"Something seemed off to me too, but I thought nothing off it, so don't' blame yourself, because I should have done something too." Skye tells her brother, "But you know even if we did say something I doubt the others would have believed us and it's not like we could have explained why we knew that wasn't her, so let's just be glad that things ended well, mostly thanks to you." Skye tells her brother who nods and they drift into silence.

"Www….hy did you keep asking Hunter about Bobbi?" Leo asks curious, breaking the silence after a few minutes, as he noticed that all through the mission Skye kept bringing up Hunter's ex-wife.

"Honestly I wanted to know what he would say." Skye admits, "And now I really want to punch him in the face."

"Same." Leo admits, "Why would he say that?" Not understanding as even though he knows that Bobbi and Hunter's relationship ended badly from what Bobbi has told him most of the relationship was good.

"I don't know, but I'm pissed." Skye tells her brother, "And as it stands I am currently trying to come up with the best thing to do to him for what he has been saying."

"Clint." Leo suggests "Or Natasha."

"Tempting." Skye says with a laugh, "But somehow I don't think Coulson will react well to his newest Agent getting several arrows put in him, and that's not even considering what Natasha would do to him." Skye tells her brother.

"No, he wouldn't." Leo says, though like his sister he is smiling at the thought.

"I think I might just wait for Bee to get back from her mission, tell her what he's been saying, somehow I think that would be way better that anything Clint would do to him." Skye says, though she isn't sure about what Natasha would do.

"Probably." Leo says and the two siblings drift into comfortable silence.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x05**

Due to the fact that everyone is celebrating Simmons being back, and that everyone except for Hunter are really happy that Bobbi is there, Melinda and Bobbi are able to quickly slip into the corridor where no one from the common area, which is where everyone except for Phil, Leo, and Skye are, can see.

"Are you alright?" Melinda asks her daughter after giving her a hug.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Bobbi assures her mother, "Not a scratch, promise."

"I didn't just mean physically." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I know." Bobbi responds, "I'm tired, disgusted by Hydra, I feel like I need to take hundred showers and I really want to change my hair back, but I'm okay, promise."

"Well if you're not you know you can talk to me, right?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Of course." Bobbi responds.

"I'm going to head back in there and then talk to, Skye, you?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"I'm going to go talk to, Leo." Bobbi tells her mother who nods and while Bobbi walks across to the lab Melinda heads back to the common area.

* * *

When Bobbi walks into the lab she finds her brother staring at something on his tablet and because he is so engrossed in what he is looking at Bobbi is able to sneak across the lab, behind him and look at what he is looking at over his shoulder, which turns out to be a copy of The Academy newspaper with him and Simmons on the front.

"Staring at a photo won't make anything better." Bobbi tells her brother causing him to jump.

"Don't do that!" Fitz says, jumping, "I've told you before." Fitz says turning to face his sister who's grinning, clearly amused.

"Hello to you too, Leo." Bobbi tells her brother, "Don't you have a hug for your big sister?" she asks and Leo hugs her.

"Missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Thank you….for Simmons." Leo tells his sister.

"You don't have to thank me for that." Bobbi informs her brother, "So how about you tell me why you are staring at a picture of Simmons instead of talking to her." Bobbi says to brother.

"Long story." Leo answers.

"I've got plenty of time, and as you know I'm a pretty patient person." Bobbi tells her brother as she sits down on one of the benches.

Realising that he isn't going to get out of talking to his sister Leo sits back down and with difficulty he starts to talk.

* * *

After her conversation with Coulson about what has been going on and after what she did during the mission Skye isn't at all surprised that when she returns to her bunk she finds her Mother waiting.

As soon as Melinda sees her daughter walk in she walks over to her daughter and hugs her, something which Skye is really thankful for as she could really use a hug from her Mom.

"How are you holding up?" Melinda ask her daughter, once they break apart.

"I don't know." Skye admits, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Coulson having knowledge of what happened to him made him worse, I didn't want the same thing to happen to you." Melinda tells her daughter as she even tried to talk Coulson out of giving Skye pictures of the carvings, but he didn't listen.

"So you've been helping Coulson hide this, for months, knowing that at any second I could start to do what he was doing?" Skye asks and Melinda nods, so Skye once more hugs her mother, "You need to start to let people help you, Mom. In the last few months you have been trying to help Leo and deal with what happened to him, helping me, helping Coulson and keeping his secrets and now I'm guessing dealing with the fact that Bee went undercover in Hydra. That's a lot for one person to deal with. It's okay to ask for help." Skye tell her mother.

"That's not too easy for me to do." Melinda admits.

"I know. But you should try." Skye tells her mother.

"I will." Melinda responds, "How are you doing with what else happened tonight?"

"I don't know. I haven't really had a chance to process." Skye admits, "I just know that I want nothing to do with him."

"Skye, what is it?" Melinda asks, being able to tell that there I something her daughter wants to say but isn't

"He's a monster Mom, so what does that make me?"

"Skye, that makes you Skye, because you chose to be Skye. It's our choices who define who we are, not our DNA, and at every turn you choose to be good. You choose to do the right thing, to protect people, you are a good person Skye, never doubt that." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Skye says giving her mother a hug.

* * *

About an hour after her Mom left the room Skye's door opens and Bobbi walks in wearing a towel around her shoulders and holding a plastic bag with stuff inside in her hand.

"I wondered when you would come say hello." Skye says to her sister, "What's with the towel?"

"Hey, Kye." Bobbi says, "The towel is because I am dyeing my hair back to blonde and I could use some help if you're willing." Bobbi tells her sister.

"You want my help, after last time. Do you really think that's a good idea?" Skye asks her sister.

"Well considering you aren't thirteen anymore, and we're not trying to put purple and pink steaks in our hair in the middle of the night with no light on I think we'll be okay." Bobbi tells her sister with an amused smile.

"It is technically the middle of the night." Skye comments, looking at the clock.

"True, but we're are going to have the light on because we are adults and not hiding what we are doing from our Mother." Bobbi tells her sister, "So, will you help?"

"Of course." Skye answers.

"Thank you." Bobbi says and they both head into Skye's adjoining bathroom, Skye grabbing a chair as they do.

When Skye walks into the bathroom a few seconds after her sister she finds her pulling the hair dye out of the plastic bag she is holding.

"What were you planning on doing if I wouldn't help?" Skye asks curious.

"I didn't even think about it because I knew you would." Bobbi tells her sister as she sits down on the chair Skye put near the sink.

After about five minutes everything Skye needs to dye her sister's hair is setup so she puts on the gloves and gets started, "So, I've got to ask, why Hunter? I mean I get that he's attractive and he can kick ass and he has the attitude and the sarcastic sense of humour, plus the whole wrong side of the tracks vibe that you've always liked and that accent…..okay I get the attraction." Skye realises and Bobbi has to laugh at that, "But he's kind of a dick, not that I'm one to talk, but still."

"He can be, he can also be a show off and untrusting and so very frustrating." Bobbi admits, "But he can also be sweet, and loving. He's loyal, supportive and so much fun to be around."

"Okay, what really happened between you guys Bee?" Skye asks her sister, as Bobbi was never to clear on the details, "Because here you are saying all these nice things about him and Hunter's said like one nice thing about you in all the time that I've known him, and he's also called you a hell beast and said you were pure evil."

"He said that?" Bobbi asks, looking shocked and hurt, though if you didn't know Bobbi as well as Skye does then you wouldn't have been able to tell, and Skye realises her mistake.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Skye says, feeling bad, "I can beat him up if you want." Skye offers, wanting to do something to help her sister.

"Thanks Kye, but its okay, I'll deal with him." Bobbi tells her sister, "What happened between us is a long story, but the cliff notes is that that I was dedicated to S.H.I.E.L.D and he didn't get that so I pushed him away, turned cold and things just went downhill." Bobbi admits, "But when we're together and just having fun then things are soo good, but they always managed to somehow go downhill."

"You still love him." Skye realises.

"Yeah Kye, I do." Bobbi confirms, "Even though sometimes I really don't want to."

"When I'm not dyeing your hair remind me that I owe you a hug." Skye tells her sister, "I wish I could give you some advice, say something to help, but the last guy I liked was Hydra mole, and my last ex was a hacker, my undercover target, who sold information that caused agents to lose their lives, so I've got nothing in the way of advice." Skye tells her sister, "But what I do have is pint of triple chocolate ice cream hidden in the freeze and a bottle of vodka under my bed, if you are interested." Skye tells her sister.

"I am, I'm very interested." Bobbi tells her sister, "Thanks Kye."

"Anytime Bee." Skye responds as she starts to dye Bobbi's hair, "So, this may make you feel better. Mom shot Hunter a few weeks ago."

"WHAT!" Bobbi says shocked turning to look at her sister.

"Yeah, but in all fairness he shot her first." Skye explains.

"Ohh, okay I'm going to need the story on that one." Bobbi requests.

"You got it." Skye says and she starts to catch her sister up on what she has missed.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x06**

When they are on the Quinjet back to base after handing over the Hydra agents to Talbot Bobbi heads to the front of the Quinjet so that she can talk to her mother, or try to anyway because she will have to be quiet so Hunter doesn't hear.

"It's really nice really working with you." Bobbi tells her mother, as they only other time they did field work together was back when she was starting out, "And I'm sorry for bringing up Andrew earlier." Bobbi tells her mother, in a whisper, as on their way to Japan she asked her mother if she and Andrew still spoke, something that may not have been her best idea, though in her defence Hunter was annoying her.

"Are you alright?"

"No one got close enough to hurt me." Bobbi assures her mother.

"That's not what I meant." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I know, and in all honestly I'm still trying to figure that out." Bobbi admits and after Melinda gives her daughter a supportive look they drift into silence while Hunter tries and fails to listen to what is going on from the back.

* * *

Because they know that Ward is out somewhere, doing who knows what neither Skye nor Leo can sleep so instead they are sitting out in the common area watching something that they are barely paying attention to on the TV.

When they hear footsteps from the corridor, they both can't help but panic, and Skye prepares herself for a fight, until they turn to the door just in time to see Bobbi walking in the room and once she spots her siblings she walks over to them.

"What are you doing up?" Skye asks her sister curious.

"When I go undercover I don't sleep much because of the risk so I'm still trying to get my body used to sleeping more than a few hours." Bobbi admits, "What about you guys? Why are you up?" Bobbi asks curious and when she sees her siblings exchange a look she realises, "Ward. You can't sleep because of him."

"It's kind of hard to sleep when you know he is out there." Skye tells her sister who walks over to her siblings, sits down between them and puts an arm around each of them.

"Mom, Trip, Hunter and I are leaving at first light, we'll find him." Bobbi tells her siblings, "And I promise you he won't hurt either of you again." Bobbi tells her siblings.

"You can't promise that." Leo says.

"You're right, I can't." Bobbi admits, "But what I can and do promise is that I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and as long as I have any say in the matter he won't hurt you." Bobbi promises as even if she has to put herself in the firing line she won't let her siblings get hurt.

"Still can't promise that Bee. He wants me, he wants to take me to my biological father so that we can be monsters together." Skye tells her sister.

"Well considering you aren't, and will never be, a monster I don't see how he hopes to achieve that." Bobbi tells her sister and the three siblings drift into silence. "Why don't you guys head back to bed? I'll double check the security and make sure you are safe that he can't get in, what do you think?" Bobbi asks her siblings about ten minutes later, and they both give hesitant nods, clearly not too eager about the idea, "Or we can just stay here, whatever you want."

"Stay here." Leo says.

"Yeah, staying here sounds like a good idea." Skye says.

"Okay, staying here it is." Bobbi tells her siblings as the both move closer to their big sister and the safety and protection she has always supplied them with.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x08**

Due to the fact that Phil has just informed her that he, Skye, Leo and Trip are going to be leaving on a mission to Hawaii and then Australia within the hour, while she Bobbi, Hunter, Mack and Simmons stay at base Melinda has gone in search of her son to make sure that he is truly okay with doing this as it will be his first mission back in the field.

As she walks past the lab and sees that her son isn't in their Melinda heads to the bunks and she slips into Leo's bunk and finds him packing supplies.

"Are you sure you are ready for this? Melinda asks her son.

"Yes. Why, don't you?" Leo asks, worried that his mother doesn't have any faith in him.

"Of course I think you can do this." Melinda tells her son, "I've never doubted you, the question is are you sure? Because you are the only one who truly knows if you can do this, you know yourself Leo, you know if you're ready for field work." Melinda tells her son.

"I'm ready." Leo says looking directly at his Mom, "I'm sure." He says confidence clear in his voice.

"Then good luck." Melinda tells her son walking over and hugging him, "I love you Leo." Melinda says trying not to think about the last time she said goodbye to him before a mission and about how much she would rather he stay where it's safe, or how much she wishes at the very least she could go with him.

"Love you too." Leo tells his mother before the break apart and Leo leaves the room, Melinda watching her son go and hoping that he comes back to her safely.

* * *

As soon as could after the satellites find a match Skye went and hid in her old bunk. She has been in there for a few minutes when the door opens and Leo snuck in, having done so after making sure that no one noticed him.

"You, okay?" Leo asks as he walks over and sits down next to Skye.

"I don't know." Skye admits and the two younger May siblings drift into silence, "What was he like, Leo?" Skye asks her brother curious.

"Why do you care?" Leo snaps.

"Leo!" Skye says, shocked by his response.

"Sorry, but, but, but, why do you want to know?" Leo asks his sister, "Are we not good enough?" Leo asks in a quiet vulnerable voice.

"Oh god, Leo. It's nothing like that!" Skye tells her brother, "I love our family. You, Mom, Bee, Clint, Grandma, Grandpa, Nick, and Natasha are the most amazing family in the word, and I love you all soo so much. But, I would still like to know where I come from." Skye says and Leo goes to open his mouth but Skye cuts him off, "Not to replace you guys, something which would never happen by the way but just to know." Skye says, "You, Bee and Clint all know where you came from and as painful as it is for you, you know what happened to your biological parents, you know who they are, I don't." Skye says, "Can't you understand why I would want to?"

"I guess I could." Leo admits.

"But hey, this doesn't change anything with us." Skye says putting her arm around her brother, "You, Mom, Clint, Bee, Nick, Natasha, Grandma and Grandpa are my family and no one can replace you. No matter what, if anything, happens between me and my biological parents that won't change." Skye tells her brother, "Okay."

"Okay." Leo says and Skye rests her head on her brother's shoulder as they drift into silence. Even with Skye's reassurance Leo can't help but worry that he is going to lose his sister to her biological family and Skye is worrying about what is going to happen next.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!** Okay so I've got six other chapters written, but I'm struggling with chapter seven. I can update them all quiet quickly or I can stagger them slowly in hope of being able to get unstuck. Let me know which you would prefer.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x09**

After receiving word that the team is splitting up Bobbi has snuck into the cockpit before she has to head upstairs to check the Quinjet, and when she walks in she isn't at all surprised to find her mother, brother and sister waiting. As she is the last one inside Bobbi locks the door for privacy so that they can talk.

"We've only got a few minutes at the most before the others realise we're gone." Melinda tells her children, all of whom nod, "Be careful and keep your eyes open." She says looking at Leo and Bobbi, "Stick together and watch each other's backs." Melinda tells her two older children.

"We will." Bobbi and Leo answer together.

"Good. We'll see you in a few hours." Melinda says.

"Just be really careful." Skye says before hugging her sister.

"We will be careful Kye, but you need to be careful to." Bobbi says to her sister quietly.

"I will." Skye responds before she hugs her brother, allowing Melinda to hug her daughter.

"I love you." Melinda says to Bobbi.

"I love you too." Bobbi says and she and Melinda break apart.

After hugging her daughter Melinda hugs her son.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Leo responds and Melinda places a kiss on the top of her son's head. While Melinda and Leo are hugging Skye hugs her big sister once more and they both say "I love you."

"See you in a few hours." Bobbi says to her mother and sister, telling her mother with a look that she will protect Leo, before one by one they look out the cockpit to make sure the cost is clear before leaving.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x10**

As soon as Bobbi gets back to the bus she can tell that her mother is blaming herself about Skye being taken probably just as much as she is blaming herself about Mack. Due to how well they know each other and the fact that they both realise what they are thinking Melinda and Bobbi both head straight to the cockpit, once Bobbi has talked to Coulson about Mack, and they lock the door.

"We'll get her back, Mom." Bobbi says once the door is locked.

"It won't make up for the fact that I let her get taken in the first place." Melinda tells her daughter.

"From what Coulson said you didn't have choice." Bobbi says as Coulson told her, Leo, and Simmons what happened as soon as he knew.

"There is always a choice. I choose to let her go." Melinda says, clearly feeling guilty.

"No, you decided to protect everyone. If you hadn't let her go all of you, including Kye, would have been killed." Bobbi tells her mother and for about a minute they are both quiet, Melinda having listened to Bobbi's words but is still feeling guilty.

"What happened to Mack isn't on you." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yeah, it is." Bobbi says, "I stunned him, and he fell a hundred feet, likely to his death. It's as simple as that." Bobbi tells her mother, looking upset.

"You did what you had to do." Melinda informs her daughter.

"Doesn't help." Bobbi says.

"I know." Melinda says and she gives Bobbi a hug.

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x11**

After hours of being stuck in Quarantine Skye is happy when she hears a knock on the glass and sees her big sister so she gets up and walks over.

"Hey."

"Hey. I'm sorry about Trip, I know you were close." Bobbi tells her sister, "Or as close as we let ourselves be to people anyway."

"Yeah, we were. Thanks, Bee." Skye says.

"So, I've got something for you." Bobbi informs her sister, "It's a little something I like to call a quarantine survival kit." Bobbi says, and Skye gets up to walk over to the draw so that she can get it, "Deck of cards for solitaire or memory if you want some childhood flashbacks." Bobbi tells her sister, "Bag of homemade trail mix if by some miracle you want to eat healthy, a few candy bars because you're you and you won't. Headphones, a few trashy magazines…." Bobbi says and when Skye pulls something out of the bag she gets a look of shock on her face,

"Really? You're willingly giving me something out of your stash?" Skye asks, pulling out a can of cactus cooler, something which she loves, as due to the fact that they moved around a lot when they were younger Bobbi's been keeping a stash of things you could only get at certain places for years, a stash which she was very protective off when they were growing up and basically never shares.

"Yeah, I figured you deserve a treat." Bobbi informs her sister, "And if my memory is correct that's your favourite." Bobbi says as she loves the stuff but her sister loves it more.

"It always is. Thanks Bee."

"You don't have to thank me." Bobbi says, "I've been in Quarantine before, I know that it can drive you absolutely nuts, although when I was in Quarantine I did have Clint on the other side, being well Clint, and trying to keep me amused." Bobbi informs her sister, with an amused smile, "It's kind of amazing how many ways he has to keep someone trapped in a box entertained, and I'm sorry that you don't get to experience it."

"Has he been called?" Skye asks.

"No. if we call him then he'll be here as soon as he can, and with everything else that is going on there will be no way for him to get on and off base unseen." Bobbi tells her sister.

"Oh, that makes sense." Skye says understanding but still disappointed as she would like to see her brother and Natasha who will likely come with, "Thanks for all this Bee, really."

"Like I said you don't have to thank me."

"I kind of do, so let me" Skye says, "I don't just mean the bag I mean the company. Everyone's been avoiding me; I was beginning to feel like a leper." Skye admits.

"Are you kidding?" Bobbi asks her sister, "You managed to be taken hostage by three known murders, you gunned Ward down, were blasted by an alien chemical weapon, and walked out unscathed. You're not a leper Kye, you're a rockstar." Bobbi informs her little sister, who looks down embarrassed "Hey, I mean that, this isn't just big sister pride talking. You're amazing Kye." Bobbi tells her sister, "I should go, tensions are height around here, and I want to make sure no fights break out." Bobbi tells her sister, who nods, and Bobbi walked across the lab and arrived at the door when she turns back around and looks directly at Skye, "Kye, there is something else right at the bottom that I think you'll like. Just keep it from the cameras." Bobbi tells her sister who nods

Once Bobbi leaves Skye sits in a position in where he body blocks the camera's and searches through the bag. When she gets to the bottom she finds a picture, a picture she remembers fondly. It is from when she was ten during the summer where there was a massive prank war in the May family. In the picture Skye sees herself, her brothers, her sisters and her Mom, all of them covered in different colour paints and two second away from throwing paint at Nick who took the picture when he walked in and saw what was going on, and even with how horrible everything is, how uncertain, Skye can't help but smile as she remembers how happy they all once were.

* * *

While everyone is fighting in the lab Bobbi absolutely hates that she can't take a side. What she wants is to tell Mack and Hunter to shut the hell up about her mother, but she can't do that because it will reveal her family secret, but even if she did agree with Mack, which she doesn't, she couldn't defend him because it would reveal another secret she is keeping, a secret which she knows it will hurt her mother to know, even though she deserves to know, but at the same time, the reason why she hasn't told her mother what she knows is because what Coulson is doing will hurt her more. So, instead, while everyone else is fighting she stays quiet, and waits for everyone to stop yelling.

* * *

As soon as her two youngest children start talking about knocking over lamps and blood samples Melinda knows that they are lying, she's been lied to them enough times to know that, but what worries her is the why, but she can't ask about it because Simmons is there and If they are lying for the reason she thinks they are then she doesn't want Simmons to know.

* * *

After spending several hours talking and mourning Trip together everyone started to head to the bunks. When she walks into hers Skye doesn't even sit down as she knows her door will open a minute, and exactly like she predicted less than a minute later the door to Skye's bedroom opens and Leo walks in.

"How do you feel?" Leo asks.

"I don't know." Skye admits, "I agree that we shouldn't tell the others to everything calms down, but Mom and Bee, they don't count. We need to tell them; I want to tell them." Skye tells her brother.

"Are you sure?" Leo asks.

"I'm positive." Skye tells her brother, "This is Mom and Bee. They won't hurt me, and I want them to know." Skye informs her brother.

"Okay, I'll get them." Leo says before exiting his little sister's bunk.

* * *

It doesn't take Leo long to find his sister as she is a corridor away from the bunks, but there is a small problem as she is in the middle of a conversation with Hunter, which if he doesn't interrupt Leo can guess what it will lead to, so he walks up to them, already coming up with a lie.

"Um, sorry to interrupt." Leo says and both his sister and former brother in law look at him, "But, um, Agent Morse…I was …..Wondering if we could discuss some ideas I had for improvements to the …electronics of your Battle Staves." Leo says to his sister, it being the first lie he could think of and thanks to the fact that he hasn't had the training that his siblings have had Leo is sure that he isn't being very convincing.

"Now? It's rather late isn't it, Mate?" Hunter asks, "Can't this wait until morning?"

"I don't sleep much." Leo answers, telling the truth about that, "Would you mind?" he asks Bobbi.

"Not at all." Bobbi answers to Hunter's surprise, "I'll see you later, Hunter." Bobbi says giving him a look which tells him what she is really saying and the two siblings turn and walk away down the corridor.

"One of these days you and I are going to sit down and I'm going to give you a refresher on how to lie." Bobbi tells her brother in a whisper as they walk, "What's going on, Leo?"

"Can you, get Mum, and come to Skye's bunk?" Leo asks.

"Sure I can do that, but why? What's going on?" Bobbi asks curious.

"We'll explain when we're all together." Leo tells his sister and he heads to Skye's bunk while Bobbi goes in search of her mother.

* * *

Leo has been back in Skye's bunk a few minutes when the door opens and Bobbi and their Mom walk in.

"What's going on?" Bobbi asks once the door is closed.

"Is this about what you lied about earlier?" Melinda asks her two younger children, both of whom nod.

"Kye, Leo, one of you need to start talking if you want us to know what's going on." Bobbi tells her siblings when after about a minute Leo and Skye have exchanged look but neither of them have said anything.

"Whatever changed Rania, it changed me to." Skye tells her mother and sister.

"How?" Melinda asks as Bobbi just looks shocked.

"The…..earthquake, it wasn't the Obelisk it was me." Skye says getting upset, but desperately trying not to as she doesn't want to case things to start shaking again.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks her daughter, no horror or disgust in her voice, just support and worry.

"I've seen it." Leo says and his mother and sister look at him, "Skye's blood was different and I ….. Confronted, her about it and she got upset and caused a lamp to explode."

"That's why your hand was cut." Melinda realises and Skye nods.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Bobbi asks worried.

"No. We were worried." Skye says.

"I switched the blood sample. I'm … analysing, the real one though." Leo informs his mother and sister.

"Good, with the way Mack and Simmons have been acting I don't think we want anyone else to know." Bobbi comments.

"We will figure this out Skye and we will help you get control of this." Melinda tells her daughter before hugging her.

"What if I can't?" Skye asks her mother as she hugs her.

"You will, I believe in you, and I will do whatever I can to help." Melinda tells her sister.

"We all will." Bobbi says once her mother and sister break apart and Bobbi gives her a comforting smile, "So we've established that Mack and Simmons can't know, what about Coulson?" she asks her mother, as even though she has lot of doubts about Coulson right now she knows her mother knows him, which is why she hasn't told her what she knows, so Melinda will know whether he should be told.

"No, not yet." Melinda says, "If we go to him now then he may tell the others out of a sense of obligation. Its better we don't tell him until we know more." Melinda says, not thinking for a second that Coulson will do anything to hurt Skye, but that he may feel he has to tell the others given the circumstances, "What about Hunter? What side will he fall on?" Melinda asks her daughter as she knows him best so she would be the most likely to know.

"I honestly don't know." Bobbi admits, as she has been asking herself that question a lot lately, "I would like to believe that he would side with us, but he could side with the others, I just don't know." Bobbi says, saying what she has come to realise, and her mother nods.

"So, I guess this is another secret to add to the collection." Skye comments, not happy about it as she is getting rather sick of secrets.

"Just for now." Melinda says, "it's better this way."

"Mom's right Kye, until everyone calms down, it's better that no one knows." Bobbi says and Skye nods, "But don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Me either." Leo says.

"None of us will." Melinda add and the four of them drift into silence. As the do Bobbi is tempted to tell her mother what she and Mack are up to, but she knows that will just cause her mother to be hurt because of what Coulson is doing, and her siblings to worry, so she keeps her mouth shut.

"Um Bobbi, Hunter, is waiting for you, remember." Leo says to his sister, breaking the silence after a while, looking at the clock and realising that they may have been talking for a bit too long, in response Bobbi just glares at her brother then looks at their Mom to make the point, "Oh….Sorry" Leo says realising his mistake.

"Don't apologise, Leo. I am very well aware of what Bobbi and Hunter have been up to." Melinda tells her son.

"You are?" Bobbi asks, slightly surprised as she was expecting a lecture on fraternization once her Mother knew.

"You haven't been that subtle. The backseat of the SUV, really?"

"Oh god, seriously Bee. My favourite place?" Skye asks looking disturbed.

"Sorry." Bobbi tells her sister.

"Leo, correct me if I am wrong but that's her fake sorry face, correct?"

"Correct."

"How much trouble am I in?" Bobbi asks looking at her mother and ignoring her two younger siblings.

"You're an adult Bobbi, and even though you are breaking S.H.I.E.L.D protocol, I am electing to ignore what is going on." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Bobbi says relieved, "But now that that is sorted I really should go because I don't want Hunter to start asking even more questions than he already is." Bobbi informs her family, "Kye, if you need anything I am just two doors down." Bobbi tells her little sister.

"And risk walking in on you and Hunter, no thanks, I've already walked in on you once I don't want a repeat." Skye comments and like her little brother she gets a glare from her big sister, but she just rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to go." Bobbi says and she gives her little sister, Mother and Brother a hug before she leaves.

"If you don't want to go to Bobbi, you can come to me." Leo tells Skye and she nods, "Night Mum, Skye." Leo says before leaving.

"Do you really think I'll learn to control this?" Skye asks her mother curious, a few minutes after her siblings have left.

"I do." Melinda confirms and Skye yawns, "Would you like me to stay until you fall asleep?" Melinda asks her daughter curious.

"Please."

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 2x12**

It has been a couple of days since Skye and Leo told their family the truth and Melinda and Skye are in the gym training

"Not bad." Melinda tells her daughter once Skye has pinned her, "But once I'm pinned you should try for a finishing blow." Melinda tells her daughter.

"You want fall mortal combat?" Skye asks her mother surprised.

"I want you to stop holding back." Melinda tells her daughter, "I know for a fact that you can do better than this." Melinda tells her daughter as during training Skye doesn't usually hold back, it's the only time where she doesn't have to.

"Do you really think that's a good idea considering what we know?" Skye asks her mother.

"I do, we lost Trip and I know you're hurting from that, so you can't shut those feelings out Skye, you can't sustain that. In the long run it will just make things worse." Melinda tells her daughter.

"What's my other option, Mom? I just lose it right here, who knows what I'll do if I do that." Skye says, looking scared.

"I'm not talking about losing it, I'm talking about control, about you embracing your nerves, your emotions, everything." Melinda says giving her daughter a look which says that she is also talking about her powers, "Use them, on your terms, no one else's."

"I don't know Mom, what I'm feeling is pretty dark." Skye admits, "I'm afraid I'll go postal and tear your head off." Skye admits.

"Go for it, I promise you won't." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Maybe Skye needs a break." A voice says and Melinda and Skye turns to see Leo.

"Training's not a group activity." Melinda tells her son walking over to him.

"I know…I…was….just….um."

"I'm okay Leo, promise." Skye tells her brother, realising why he came down.

"She is." Melinda assures her son, "I wouldn't have Skye doing this today if it wasn't a way of helping with the other thing." Melinda says, "It's a way for Skye to get out what she is feeling in a safe way, it's okay." Melinda assures Leo, understanding why he has come down.

"Are you sure?" Leo asks.

"Positive." Melinda says, "Skye and I've been working for months on controlling emotions and it seems like the other thing is connected to emotions so this will help." Melinda says and Leo nods, due to the fact that don't want others to overhear none of them have been referring to what Skye can do as powers or abilities.

* * *

After Hunter tells her that he was offered a permanent position at S.H.I.E.L.D Bobbi desperately wants to tell him to take it, but then she thinks about what she, Mack and 'Real S.H.I.E.L.D' are planning and all the secrets she is keeping and she realises that things aren't as good as he thinks they are and if things go on much longer then things between them are going to blow up again.

Keeping secrets is what always causes problems between them and now she's keeping two big ones and he's not going to take that well; though he may understand her family one and why that's a secret, after all he would understand that better than anyone else on the base besides her family, her other secret on the other hand he might not take as well.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Bobbi asks her sister as they walk into the hospital.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Skye responds.

"Well, if you're not just tell me and I'll get you out of here." Bobbi tells Skye who nods then Bobbi walks over to a janitor and asks him in Portuguese to get someone who speaks English.

"How many languages do you speak these days?" Skye asks her sister curious as she walks back over to her.

"A few." Bobbi responds, "It's one of the plus sides of the fact that we lived so many places growing up."

"And you also picked things up really quickly." Skye reminds her sister as she was always amazed by how quickly Bobbi, and Leo, learned things.

"True, but you must still remember some languages." Bobbi tells her sister as she pulls out her tablet.

"My Mandarin is a bit rusty, but still pretty good." Skye says as more than once she has found Chinese to be useful when hacking, "And I probably could get myself out off or into trouble depending on the circumstances in a few others." Skye says.

"That sounds about right." Bobbi comments amused as they walk up to the desk.

* * *

"Skye, you want to talk to us?" Melinda asks giving her daughter a look, when she starts to cause an earthquake, which tells her daughter that it's time to tell Coulson.

"Skye, what's doing this?"

"I am." Skye says and when Sif reaches for her Skye shatters the glass so Melinda pulls her daughter behind her so that she can keep Sif and The Kree from getting Skye and as soon as Fitz makes his presence known Melinda gets Skye out of way with Leo's help.

As her little brother runs past her and tells her that "The Kree and Lady Sif are trying to take Skye." Bobbi can feel herself panic and knows that she will do whatever it takes to make sure that that doesn't happen, because no one is going to do anything to her little sister.

* * *

About an hour later Phil and Melinda are going to leave to take Sif and The Kree back and Skye is still unconscious, so Melinda and Bobbi have gone into one of the empty bunk to talk.

"I've got to go with Coulson and Sif." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I figured." Bobbi says, "I'll keep her safe until you get back."

"I know." Melinda responds, "When I get back the four of us have to have a conversation about the secret we keep." Melinda tells her daughter

"Something else I figured." Bobbi responds, "I pushed Hunter away because I don't want to lie to him anymore, not now that we're all on the same base." Bobbi tells her mother only telling part of the truth, "And I hated doing that to him, I hated how I felt. I may be a spy, but I'm so done with personal secrets." Bobbi tells her mother, sounding tired and Melinda can actually hear the pain in her daughters' voice.

"I've felt that way before." Melinda tells her daughter, "There have been so many times when I've wanted to tell Phil, when I almost did and every time I didn't it hurt not to." Melinda tells her daughter and Bobbi can't help but wonder if it hurts Coulson to lie to her mother as much as it hurts Melinda to lie to him.

"Why didn't you?" Bobbi asks her mother curious.

"Because it was his choice not to know." Melinda tells her daughter, "He was going to meet you after I adopted you, but he was worried about putting you in danger, or something happening to him after getting to know you and you, and your siblings getting hurt because of that." Melinda explains.

"So, you're saying that the reason that Coulson never met us, never even knew our names, is because he was trying to protect us?" Bobbi asks her mother, surprised and not being able to help thinking that maybe that's why he's lying now, to protect Melinda.

"Exactly." Melinda tells her daughter, "I should go, but we'll talk when I get back." Melinda tells her daughter and Bobbi nods.

* * *

It has been over an hour and a half since Melinda and Bobbi's conversation and Melinda is standing with Phil watching Sif and The Kree leave.

"Not at lot of laughs that one, and when I say that about someone." Melinda says to Phil giving him a look.

"You agree with her, you think Skye's more than we can handle." Phil says to Melinda.

"No, I don't." Melinda tells Phil before turning and heading back to the car, knowing that no matter what she will help her daughter.

* * *

Twenty minutes after her conversation with her Mother Bobbi heads to the common area to help the others clean up the glass. About five minutes after Bobbi joined the others in their silent glass clean up Leo walks over to Simmons.

"Jemma, um, I know you feel I could been, eh, a bit more forthright." Leo says to Simmons.

"Forthright, Fitz as understatements go I think that qualifies as an instant classic, you lied to me." Simmons responds.

"Okay, so now we are even. Could you blame after the way you were talking about Rania, like she is a… plague to be eradicated."

"Skye is my friend. She's different." Simmons responds.

"Like I was your friend, and then I changed. How did you handle that?" Leo ask and Bobbi looks at her little brother, prepared to help him if needed, but only if he needs it because she knows him well enough to know that he has to do this.

"The point is secrets don't help any of us." Mack says and even though she is currently keeping two major ones Bobbi can't help but agree with him, as she is sure that both secrets will eventually blow up in her face, "Skye should have just come clean." He says and that Bobbi does disagree with that, as after what happened she knows that them keeping the secret about Skye was the right choice.

"What and risk being locked up, studied, or who knows what else, no I wouldn't let her." Leo says and Bobbi is thinking 'neither would I'

"Oh, you wouldn't let her." Simmons says.

"We could have handled her in a way that would keep everyone safe." Mack says.

"It wasn't fair to us Mate, we had a right to know." Hunter comments.

"In the same way like Lady Sif and the Kree had a right to know?" Bobbi asks finally speaking up as she walks over to her brother, letting him know she is right beside him.

"You're on his side?" Mack asks surprised as he knows how hesitant Bobbi is about Alien stuff.

"I am." Bobbi says and she is sure that everyone is shocked.

"Look, I think this situation is a little different." Hunter says, surprised that Bobbi is vocally picking a side that is against the masses considering whatever it is that she and Mack are keeping secret.

"No, you would have done to her exactly what they wanted to." Leo says and Bobbi nods in agreement.

"You don't know that." Simmons says.

"Yes I do know that!" Leo says, "They would, you would, you wanted to handle her, Mack just said it, like Skye's something to be looked up in a cage somewhere, we should be protecting her." Leo tells everyone.

"No Fitz! We're the ones who need protection from her." Mack says and as he does and everyone sees the look on his face, they all turn to see Skye standing on the other side of the glass she broke, clearly having heard everything that was said.

Without a word Bobbi walks over to Mack and punches him in the face, "Never say that again." Bobbi tells Mack before running after her sister.

Skye is almost at the doors when Bobbi reaches her, but she manages to get in front of her and block her way.

"Get out my way Bee, I'm going to the cage. It's the only place where I can't hurt anyone." Skye tells her sister, truly believing that.

"No. You're not going anywhere."

"I don't want to hurt anyone, Bee! And you heard them, they don't want me here." Skye tells Bobbi.

"I do Kye, I want you here, and so does Leo, and Mom, even Coulson." Bobbi tells her sister, "Do you trust me?" Bobbi asks her sister.

"Of course." Skye responds without hesitation.

"Then I need you to come back with me, just for a few minutes"

"What? Why? Do you want me to keep listening to them talking about how much of a danger I am?" Skye ask surprised by that.

"No. I want you to hear something else, I'm asking you to come back in there just for a few minutes that's all, please, so will you do that for me?" Bobbi asks and Skye gives a hesitant nod and they both head to the common area. Bobbi knowing that what she is about to do is big and probably very stupid, but honestly not caring because she needs to make it clear that Skye is off limits and there is only one way, for sure, to do that.

Leo is waiting a bit further up in the corridor, having watched what went on, and when the three of them walk back into the common area Skye is standing between her big brother and sister, feeling their support, the support that they have always given her.

"What's going on, Bob?" Hunter ask as he, Mack, who looks like he is in pain, and Simmons are on the other side of the room, Simmons having just checked to see what Mack's injury is like; Mack being completely shocked that Bobbi punched him.

"What's going on is there is another secret that you all need to know." Bobbi says taking a step forward so that she is standing in front of her siblings, protecting them like she has done so many times in the past.

"Bobbi…" Mack starts to say but Bobbi ignores him.

"At various points in our childhoods Skye, Fitz, and I along with Clint Barton were adopted, by Melinda May." Bobbi says and Mack, Hunter and Simmons look shocked, "We are a family. Skye is my little sister; So if you want to hurt her, study her, lock her away, send her away or do anything that will cause her harm in any way, shape or form then you'll have to go through me first, something which I promise will not be easy to do, she is my sister, my family, and I won't let anyone hurt my family." Bobbi says, locking eyes with Mack as she is pretty sure that he is the person who is in the best position to hurt Skye but at the same time he'll know how serious she is, "What do you think about going to one of our bunks to watch Buffy?" Bobbi asks her sister as they grew up watching Buffy and they loved it, it was something that bonded them, so it could help her now.

"I would really, really like that." Skye says, feeling touched by what her sister just did and what it really means and what she is prepared to face by doing so.

"Leo, you in?" Bobbi asks.

"As long as you don't spend the whole time….. Arguing about Angel and Spike I am" Leo tells his sisters.

"I think we can manage that." Bobbi responds with a smile, and without another word to the others the three siblings leave the room leaving three very shocked people behind.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** So I honestly don't know what I'm going to do once my posts catch up to what I've written because every time I try to write I only get a few words.

* * *

 **Post Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x12-Pre Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x13**

When Melinda and Phil get back to base they are surprised, and Melinda is worried, when they find Simmons, Mack and Hunter cleaning up the glass but no sign of the others.

"Thank you for doing this." Phil tells the three Agents

"Where are Skye, Bobbi, and Fitz?" Melinda ask, trying not to worry.

"They're fine, don't worry." Hunter tells the woman who he is now realising is his former mother-in-law, something which slightly terrifies him, "Bob spilled your secret and they went to one of their bunks to watch Buffy." Hunter says to Melinda's shock as she was planning on having a serious discussion with Bobbi, Skye and Leo, with Clint, and likely Natasha too, via the phone, about whether they want to keep their secret anymore and the consequences they'll have to face if they reveal it, but she didn't expect Bobbi to just spill the beans so to speak, but she knows her daughter must have had a good reason.

"What secret?" Coulson asks confused.

"Come on Sir, are you really expecting us to believe that you don't know?" Mack asks disbelieving, "We've all seen you and Agent May, we know how close you are, you have to know." He says, worried what this means for the secret he and Bobbi have been keeping. Although considering he isn't in a cell, and Melinda hasn't approached him, he suspects that Bobbi hasn't told anyone.

"May, what's he talking about?" Phil asks looking at May with a look of confusion on his face and an undertone of betrayal.

"Twenty-eight years ago when I adopted a one-year-old girl you didn't want to know her name because you didn't want to risk putting her in more danger than she was already in, well her name is Bobbi Morse." Melinda tells Coulson who looks completely shocked, "And the genius boy I adopted from Scotland nine years later because his mother abandoned him because she couldn't handle the fact that her son is a genius is Leo Fitz." Melinda says and Coulson looks even more shocked and she is positive that he has realised what she is going to say next but she is going to say it anyway, "And the little girl I adopted three years later went by the name Mary-Sue, but when I adopted her she wanted her name to be changed to Skye." Melinda says, "I know we have to talk Phil and I know I owe you an explanation, and so much more, but right now I need to go make sure my children are alright." Melinda tells Phil.

"Go." Phil says and he and Melinda exchange a look and Melinda leave the room.

"You really didn't know, Sir?" Simmons asks, and Mack thinks that this gives more support to his 'Bobbi hasn't told anyone' theory.

"No." Phil says, sounding completely shocked but realising that a lot of things now make sense, "I knew that May adopted three kids and she became Clint Barton's legal guardian, and later adopted him, but considering how much danger they were already in I didn't want to know specifics and risk putting them in danger." He admits walking over and sitting on the couch, "I never meet them or knew their names even though I had plenty of chances too. May asked me too more than once." Phil explains.

"Here, you might want this." Hunter says handing Coulson a beer, "It helps, trust me."

"Did you know?" Phil asks Hunter as considering he was married to Bobbi there is a strong hance

"No." Hunter answers, "I asked Bob about her family once and she told me that her family was classified to protect them and everyone around them. She said that while officially she was raised by two loving parents in reality they were killed when she was a year old and she was adopted by the most amazing woman, and had three adopted siblings who she loved and would do anything to protect." Hunter answers, "We were actually going to go on a road trip to meet her family months after we got married, but we got into a fight and broke up after a few days on the road." Hunter explains, not being able to help but wonder what would have happened if they didn't break up on that trip and he got to meet Bobbi's family.

"What's this danger everyone keeps mentioning?" Simmons asks, feeling slightly better that it seems May and Bobbi didn't tell the most important people in their lives either, but it still hurts to know that Fitz has been keeping this secret for so long.

"No idea." Hunter answers, "Coulson?" he asks, pretty sure that he will know.

"May's mother is a spy. She's a legend. One of the forefathers to modern espionage, and she happens to be a very good friend of Peggy Carter, which resulted in Lian being very annoyed when her daughter chose her friends agency over her own the CIA, but that's of topic." Phil says, "Which as you can guess makes her pretty high on a lot of people's, agencies and organizations, to kill list so when she had Melinda very, very, few people knew about her because the kind of enemies Lian has wouldn't hesitate to use child." Phil says, "May and I started S.H.I.E.L.D at seventeen, that's how we met, and it wasn't long before Melinda had started to make enemies of her own so by the time she was twenty-one and adopted Bobbi her enemies list wasn't short, and like her mother's these were the kind of enemies who wouldn't hesitate to use her daughter to hurt her and as May got older her enemy list got longer." Phil says, "If it became public knowledge that Skye, Bobbi, Fitz and Clint are the children of Melinda May, the grandchildren of Lian May then they would be in more danger than you could comprehend." Phil tells his team, wanting to stress how important keeping this secret is, even though he is hurt and angry that Melinda didn't share it once Skye and Fitz were on his team, "That being said there were times where they were attacked as children." Phil explains, "And times where were nearly kidnaped as kids."

"I think we could comprehend it sir." Mack comments, realising that considering her family history it could explain Bobbi's actions.

"You really couldn't." Phil comments, "I'll be in my office." He says before heading upstairs.

"How long have you and Fitz known each other?" Hunter asks Simmons curious.

"Ten years."

"And you never knew?"

"No, I didn't." Simmons says and she walks away leaving both Hunter and Mack.

"So that was a major bombshell."

"Yeah, it was." Mack responds, "See you later Hunter." He says before leaving the common area and heading to the garage, deciding to wait to talk to Bobbi before doing anything else as he owes her that.

* * *

After she leaves the others Melinda heads straight down to the bunks to find her children, because she knows her children's habits the first bunk that Melinda checks is her own and like she suspected she would Melinda finds all three of her children sitting on her bed, Skye sitting between her siblings.

"Hey, Mom." Bobbi says as the three siblings see their mother walk in and Leo pauses the TV.

"So everyone knows our secret. Want to explain how that happened?" Melinda asks as she sits down across from her children.

"My fault." Bobbi says.

"No it's mine." Skye says feeling that if Bobbi didn't have to protect her then she wouldn't have told.

"No….Mine." Leo says as if he was the one who started the conversation that made Bobbi feel like she had to make the lengths she would go to to protect Skye clear.

"How about you tell me what happened, instead of all taking the blame" Melinda requests.

"Leo, Mack, Hunter, Simmons and I were cleaning up the glass when Leo went to Simmons to talk to her about Skye's secret. We all said some stuff, Leo and I made it clear that we were on Skye's side and then Leo said that we should be protecting her and Mack said that we were the ones that needed protection from her, which is something which isn't true if you're still thinking that." Bobbi tells her sister, "Mack got this look on his face and we all turned and realised that Kye was out in the corridor having heard everything so I punched Mack in the face and chased after Skye who was on her way to the cage…"

"Because it's the only place I wouldn't hurt anyone." Skye says interrupting her sister.

"I managed to convince Kye to come to the common area, just for a few minutes and once we were back there I told everyone the truth and I told them that I if they wanted to hurt, or harm, or study, or lock Kye away then they would have to go through me first, something which won't be easy to do." Bobbi tells her mother.

"I'm proud of you for sticking up for your sister, of both of you." Melinda says looking between Bobbi and Leo furious at what Mack says but forcing herself not to let it show, "And I'm proud of you for the way you've handled all this, how are you doing?" Melinda asks Skye concerned.

"Better than I was, but still not amazing." Skye admits, "Leo and Bee are helping. So is watching Buffy." Skye admits.

"What episode are you watching?" Melinda asks curious.

"Lovers walk." Skye answers.

"I don't know names Skye, I know plot." Melinda reminds her daughter as she moves so that she is sitting between Leo and Skye.

"Season three, drunk Spike comes back and gives the epic speech on love." Bobbi comments.

"Of course you think it's epic." Skye says rolling her eyes.

"It's perfect foreshadowing."

"Have they got in a fight about Spike and Angel yet?" Melinda asks Leo curious.

"No, not yet."

"Skye, Bobbi, how about we just press play and you can argue later." Melinda suggests and both sisters nod, Leo presses play and four of the members of the May family watch Buffy.

* * *

"I've… got to go talk to Simmons." Leo comments after the next episode they watch ends.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, need to make it…..right." He says standing up, "I'll be back." He says leaving the room.

"How do you think that's going to go?" Skye asks worried about her brother.

"I couldn't say." Bobbi comments though, like her sister, she is worried as she knows how hurt her brother will be if things don't go well.

"Mom?"

"Well, I hope." Melinda says and the three of them drift into silence and continue to watch what they are watching.

* * *

After he leaves his mother and sister Leo heads straight to the lab as he assumes that that's where he will find Jemma.

"Simmons." Leo says when he walks into the lab and sees Simmons working on something.

"Hi Fitz." Simmons says looking up at him, "Wait, that's not your real name." she realises, bitterness in her voice.

"It is." Leo answers, "Fitz-May is what I… picked. It's what I picked." Leo say and they drift into silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Simmons asks after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Couldn't." Leo answers,

"You could have, but you choose not to." Simmons argues.

"Wanted too, but …um….I….." Leo says getting more frustrated that he can't find the words for what he needs to say, but then he realises that if he is going to be able to truly explain to Jemma his reasons and why he had to lie then he is going to need the help of someone who understands, "Wait here." Leo says before running out of the lab and back to his mother's bunk.

* * *

When Leo gets back to his mother's bunk he finds his mother and sisters exactly how he left them.

"That was quick." Skye says when she sees her brother, being worried as she is pretty sure that for things to have gone this quickly then it must have gone badly.

"Need help…..explaining." Leo says looking directly at his older sister, "Help?" he asks.

"Of course." Bobbi says and she gets up and along with her little brother they leave the room.

Once her older daughter and younger son leave Melinda reaches over and grabs the remote so she can pause what she and Skye are watching so that she can talk to her daughter.

"How are you really feeling?" Melinda asks as she puts an arm around her.

"I don't know Mom, what if they were right, what if I never get control of this?" Skye asks her mother, it being clear that she is scared.

"You will."

"How do you know that?" Skye asks.

"Because I know you. From the day I met you there wasn't a single thing that you put your mind to that you didn't achieve." Melinda tells her daughter, "This is going to be a long road and a difficult one but I have no doubt that you will get through it."

"What if I can't do it alone?" Skye asks

"You won't be alone; you'll never be alone." Melinda tells her daughter, "You have me, and your siblings, Natasha, your grandparents and Coulson. I'll even call Nick back from wherever he is if needed and Andrew used to specialise in helping gifted individuals, I'll ask for his help to if we need it." Melinda tells her daughter.

"You'll do that for me?" Skye asks as she knows for a fact that her mother hasn't spoken to Andrew since the divorce was final even though Andrew has tried to reach out.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for my children." Melinda informs her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Skye says snuggling into her mother's side.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Bobbi asks as they walk to the lab.

"Need you." Leo says, "I need to explain and…..I'm having …problems with that. You're not." Leo says as they arrive at the door.

"Okay, then I'll be right by your side, Leo." Bobbi tells her brother as they walk into the lab.

When they walk in Simmons is back working on something, "Simmons." Leo says and she looks up, "I asked Bobbi to help….explain, everything." He says.

"Okay." Simmons says, "But before you do I have to ask, your little brother was in a coma for nine days, why didn't you come visit?" she asks an undertone of anger in her voice as she can't believe that a sister wouldn't visit her brother in hospital.

"I did, you just didn't know." Bobbi says, "Day seven I was snuck onto base and I sat with Leo for hours. I would have liked to stay for longer and I would have liked to have gotten here sooner, but I couldn't have done either of those things and believe me I hated that." Bobbi admits.

"And when Skye was shot?" Simmons ask, now realising that she can't imagine how hard that must have been for her best friend to see.

"I was on a mission. I didn't know what happened to Kye until after S.H.I.E.L.D fell and Mom came to find me and our big brother and explained what the hundred or so missed calls on my phone were about." Bobbi explains, it feeling odd but at the same time freeing, to openly talk about this.

"Did you ever think about telling me?" Simmons asks Leo, looking directly at him.

"All the time." Leo answers, "But I didn't want to put you in….danger." he says and Bobbi decides to only explain when Leo asks her to.

"Why would I be in danger?"

"Because…..because…..Bobbi."

"Anyone in our orbit is in danger and if you know our secret you are in even more so." Bobbi says, "Our nanny was killed in, what was made to look like a car accident, a year after Skye was adopted." Bobbi tells Simmons, "I was almost kidnaped. Skye and Leo were followed home from school when they were kids and had to cause an explosion to distract the people trying to take them until Mom showed up." Bobbi explains and Simmons looks at her best friend shocked, and concerned, "If we lived in a house for more than six months when we were growing up it was a miracle." Bobbi says, "Fake names were standard for us and Grandma taught us different survival drills every time we saw her." Bobbi says, deciding not to mention that some of those drills have helped her to become the amazing S.H.I.E.L.D agent she is, "And that's with most people not knowing who our Mother and Grandmother are, if more people knew then it would have been a lot worse." She says.

"I was…protecting you." Leo says.

"I would have preferred that you would have been honest with me." Simmons says.

"Look, in Leo's defence if there was one thing that was drilled into us growing up it was how important keeping our secret was, and I if the conversations Leo and I have had in the last ten years are anything to go by he really did want to tell you." Bobbi says.

"I did Jemma, I really did." Leo says.

"You talked to your sister about me?" Simmons asks surprised.

"Sisters, I…..talked to both of them." Leo says and Simmons looks surprised by that, "And Clint." He adds, "And Natasha." He realises.

"Natasha?" Simmons asks confused.

"Natasha Romanoff." Bobbi explains, "She discovered the truth on her own after she and Clint became partners and has spent a lot of time with our family." Bobbi explains and Simmons nods.

"I get that you had reasons Fitz, I really do, but it still hurts to know that you've been lying since we met." Simmons tells him.

"I didn't have a choice." Leo says getting upset, "I ….didn't want …anyone…to get hurt." He says.

"Still, you lied." Simmons says, "I need time to think." She says, not wanting to talk because even though he had good reason Leo lying hurts a hell of a lot and it is a betrayal.

"Okay. Leo how about we head back to Mom and Skye." Bobbi suggests, realising that if things keep going both Leo and Jemma are going to get hurt.

"No…not until we fix this." Leo says.

"We can't, not right now. I need time before I can even think about that." Simmons tells Fitz and Bobbi is really starting to feel like the awkward third wheel.

"Okay." Leo says but it's clear that he is trying not to get upset and with a gentle push Bobbi leads her little brother to the door, "Jemma." Leo says when he reaches the door and turns back around, "I didn't…..lie….about everything." He says before he exits the lab. Bobbi right behind him.

"You okay?" Bobbi asks her brother concerned once the door to the lab is closed.

"Don't know." Leo answers and Bobbi just gives him hug.

"Just give her time, Leo. Even though you lied for the right reasons, you did lie to her for ten years, she's going to need time to digest that, to deal with it" Bobbi tells her brother.

"I know…still hurts." He admits.

"I think it's supposed to." Bobbi says putting her arm around her brother's shoulders, "So how about we go distract ourselves with the tales of teens who lives are slightly more dysfunctional than ours." Bobbi says as they walk down the corridor.

"Sounds…good."

"I thought I heard voices out here." Hunter says, "Bob, Fitz." He greats.

"Hey, Hunter." Bobbi says and Leo is just looking between his sister and Hunter wondering what he is supposed to do.

"Can we talk or do you have to get back?" Hunter asks curious.

"We can talk." Bobbi says as she removes her arm from around her brother.

"Good luck." Leo says before walking away and Bobbi and Hunter head into the common area.

"So, that was quiet the bomb you dropped." Hunter comments.

"Yeah, it was." Bobbi says.

"I was surprised, you admitting a secret like that, one with so many personal consequences. It isn't like you." Hunter says.

"My family was being threatened, I don't tend to think straight when that happens." Bobbi admits, "Hell, if there weren't civilians on that bus I would have killed Ward for what he did to my siblings' right there and them." Bobbi admits, honestly if she gets the chance she will.

"Really wouldn't have blamed you if you had." Hunter comments, "Knowing what I know now I'm surprised your Mum didn't."

"She would have, but the first night she was here she asked Billy to make sure she couldn't access Vault D to make sure she didn't." Bobbi reveals and Hunter nods and they both drift into silence.

"So you didn't fancy warning me that I was working with your family? It would have prevented me from making the horrible impression that I made." Hunter tells Bobbi who smiles.

"Sorry Hunter, besides I couldn't have warned you until after you had already made the horrible impression." Bobbi tells him.

"Right, I'm guessing your family doesn't like me too much." Hunter comments as he is honestly surprised that they haven't done something to him yet.

"I wouldn't say that." Bobbi says and Hunter looks happier at that, "But Kye and Leo were planning on the best way to get back at you after the things you were saying about me while I was undercover at Hydra." Bobbi admits.

"Oh bloody hell." Hunter says and Bobbi can't help but be a little amused by the look on his face, "That's why Skye kept asking me about my ex-wife, she wanted to know what I'd say." He realises.

"Yep." Bobbi says with a grin, "Cheer up Hunter, I still have one more brother for you meet and make an impression on."

"You mean your older, Avenger, brother, somehow I don't think he'll like me anymore than the rest of your family." Hunter says as honestly he's spent the last hour doing research on Hawkeye and is kind of worried about meeting him.

"Probably true, in fact I'm pretty sure he'll like you a lot less." Bobbi admits, knowing what Clint can be like.

"Great." Hunter says sarcastically.

"And you've got to meet the person who's practically my sister too." Bobbi informs Hunter.

"Oh? Who's that?" Hunter asks curious.

"Natasha Romanoff." Bobbi answers with a grin.

"Black Window? Oh bloody hell." Hunter says, being pretty sure he'll be dead soon. In response Bobbi just laughs and the two of them drift into silence. If Hunter wasn't so worried about being killed by two Avengers, he would realise that now would be the perfect time to ask Bobbi about the secret she and Mack are keeping but because he is seriously worried about being killed the thought doesn't even cross Hunter's mind.

"You know you're taking this whole family secret thing a lot better than I was expecting." Bobbi admits after about ten minutes of silence as she was expecting yelling and fighting and Hunter leaving, so she is very happy that he seems so calm about everyone; though she suspects that he won't take the secret of what she and Mack are doing quiet as well.

"Yeah, well, you were planning on introducing us years ago so I knew how big it is for you admit what you did, and I know what you're potentially risking by doing so and you did it all to protect your little sister, can't argue with that." Hunter comments, "How's she doing anyway?" he asks curious.

"I don't know for sure. She's scared and doesn't want to hurt anyone. She's got a long road ahead of her." Bobbi admits.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that she has her family to support her then." Hunter comment.

"That's one thing she would have had whether or not I told our secret." Bobbi says and Hunter smiles as he likes seeing this side of Bobbi.

"Want a drink?" he asks curious.

"Maybe another time, I should get back so that Mom can have a long overdue conversation with Coulson." Bobbi says.

"What is the deal with them?" Hunter asks as he has his suspicious and realises that if anyone would know the truth then it is Melinda's family.

"I really don't know." Bobbi admits with a sigh, "All I know is that as long as I can remember Mom's talked about her best friend Phil." She comments, "Night Hunter."

"Night Bob."

* * *

When Bobbi returns to her Mother's bunk she finds her siblings and Mother sitting in the same places there were sitting before, in the same places that they would sit whenever they were watching something together in one of their beds so she walks over and takes her seat.

"How did things go with Hunter?" Skye asks her sister curious.

"Really well, he took the whole secret thing a lot better than I thought he would." Bobbi admits, showing that she is happy about that.

"That's good, I'm happy for you Bee."

"Thanks, Kye." Bobbi says as she puts an arm around her little sister and the four of them drift into silence.

"So, are you planning on going to talk to Coulson?" Skye asks her mother curious after almost ten minutes of silence.

"Yes." Melinda answers.

"You planning on doing it any time soon?" Bobbi asks and her mother just gives her a look, "Ah, you're avoiding it." She realises.

"After how Coulson acted last time he found out you were lying to him I don't blame you, but you shouldn't avoid this time." Skye tells her mother.

"What happened last time?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Coulson, he, um, shot Mum." Leo answers.

"WHAT!" Bobbi says angrily, internally thinking about how much of a complete hypocrite Coulson is considering what he is lying about, "He shot you? How do I not know he shot you?" she asks tempted to storm up to Coulson's office and ask him what the hell he was thinking, what the hell he is thinking.

"Because it was only with an ICER and considering what else was going on at the time it was a pretty tame reaction." Melinda admits, "And I'm not avoiding him." Melinda says and she gets three identical looks from her children, all three of them clearly say 'really? "I'll go talk to him." She tells her children.

"Good." Skye says.

"Good luck." Leo adds.

"Thanks." Melinda says as she pulls the draw of the bedside table out and unsticks a USB that was stuck to the back.

"What's on that?" Bobbi asks her mother curious.

"Nick gave it to me. He told me to give it to Phil once he knows the truth." Melinda explains, "It's Skye's complete S.H.I.E.L.D file." Melinda explains, "I'll be back soon." Melinda tells her children before leaving the room.

"Bets on how that's going to go?" Bobbi asks her siblings curious.

"They are either yell, make out, do both, completely ignore the fact that they are so in love with each other or some other combination of the three." Skye comments, causing her sister to laugh and her brother to get an annoyed/disturbed loon his face.

* * *

As Melinda walks up to Phil's office she knows that her kids have a point that she was avoiding this conversation and that she would very much like to continue to do so, even though she knows she really shouldn't. When Melinda gets to Phil's office and knocks she is hoping that he has already gone to bed despite the fact that she can clearly light underneath the door.

"Come in." Phil responds and Melinda pushes open the door, hoping that her lies hasn't ruined the best friendship she has ever had, not knowing that Phil is still lying to her. "Hi." Phil says when he sees her.

"Hi." Melinda says closing the door.

"How's, Skye?" Coulson asks.

"Doing better than she was earlier." Melinda answers, "She's with Bobbi and Leo watching Buffy in my bunk at the moment." Melinda says as she walks over to the chair across from Phil's desk and she sits down.

"Good, that's good." Phil says and the two old friends drift into silence, neither sure what to say or to bring up what they both know they really have to talk about first, "Why didn't you tell me?" Phil asks after a few minutes, pain in his voice as he is hurt that she didn't tell him, though he realises that there are things that he should probably tell Melinda.

"Because protecting my kids, keeping the safe is always my number one priority, you know that." Melinda says, and Phil realise that he does, "I didn't even want Leo on the team at first. I purposely left him of the recommendation list I gave to Nick. I wanted him safe in a lab at a protected S.H.I.E.L.D base." Melinda informs Phil.

"What changed?" Phil asks as he remembers that Leo's name was on the list of suitable candidates that he got.

"Nick told me that there was a chance that Leo could be safer in the field than at any S.H.I.E.L.D base."

"Did he know? About Hydra?"

"I don't think so, I believe he knew something, but not specifics. He told me that he didn't know anything for sure but that it was more important than ever that I keep my family secret." Melinda says.

"And you listened." Phil says a bit of bitterness to his voice.

"I was protecting my children Phil, there is nothing I won't do to protect them."

"I know that." Phil says, "How does Skye fit into this? Did you know she was a member of the rising tide?"

"This is where things get complicated." Melinda tells Phil who just looks confused, "Nick told me to give you thinks once you learnt the truth." Melinda says as she hands over the USB.

"Okay." Phil says, as he accepts the USB.

"Don't put it in the computer, use your tablet." Melinda says as she knows that the tablet isn't connected to the system but the computer is.

"Okay." Phil says as he picks up the tablet and sticks the USB in, "Skye was trained by Natasha." Phil says shocked after about a minute.

"Yeah, she was." Melinda says with a nod, "And Clint, Nick, Bobbi, and I helped."

"So Skye was already trained when we picked her up." Phil says surprised.

"Yeah. According to Leo there were times during the those first few weeks of training where Skye was close to saying 'screw it' and just kicking Ward's ass because she was fed up because of the slow place he was taking training." Melinda explains.

"I wish she would have." Phil says as he continues to read.

"So do I."

"So for over a year Skye has been pretending that she isn't as skilled as she to make sure your secret wasn't revealed?" Phil asks, being surprised by that

"Yeah." Melinda answers, "But she was prepared to use her skills if she really needed to protect herself or others."

"I see." Phil says, not sure how to feel, "So Skye was just undercover in the Rising Tide? She didn't' believe what they were doing?"

"Like I said it's more complicated than that." Melinda says, "Skye was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent undercover, but she was also mad at S.H.I.E.L.D because of what happened to me in Bahrain and Clint in New York, and she was also looking for answers about where she came from. That wasn't a lie." Melinda informs Phil, "She also did have real feelings for Miles." Melinda explains.

"What did you know about Skye before you adopted her?" Phil asks curious.

"Nick was the one who told me about her. He told me about a little girl who was taken to an orphanage by a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and because she might have still been in danger she had to be moved every few months and because of that she would likely never feel wanted or loved." Melinda tells Phil, "And that's what I told Skye when she asked." Melinda explains, "I didn't know the rest until you and I found out, but it wouldn't have changed anything. I still would have adopted her. I don't care where she comes from, she is my daughter and I love her, nothing will ever change that."

"Did you ever think about telling me?" Phil asks, his voice barley over a whisper but loud enough for her to hear.

"You're the one who didn't want to meet my kids. Who said no every time I offered." Melinda points out.

"I know; not knowing was originally on me. But you not telling me since Skye, Leo and Bobbi joined was a choice you made." Phil informs Melinda, "So, did you ever think about telling me?" Phil asks.

"Only every day since we picked up Skye." Melinda tells Phil, "Leo, asked me if we could tell you when Skye was shot."

"Oh god, Melinda." Phil says, realising what the secret truly means in relation to everything that has happened, "You had to watch as your daughter almost died, and that's why you had to be pulled off Quinn." He realises as he was always curious about that but with everything else that happened right after he forgot about it, "If Fitz asked to tell me why didn't you?"

"Because I knew that if you knew the truth back then then you wouldn't have let me or Leo help on the search for GH325 and that could have cost Skye her life." Melinda says, and Phil can't deny that as probably would have told Leo and Melinda that they couldn't be a part of the mission to save Skye, "I had called Bobbi, Clint, and Natasha and got no answers." Melinda explains.

"So Natasha is close to your family?" Phil asks as he always suspected.

"Very." Melinda says with a nod, "And I had also called ever number for Nick I had, including a number which he calls his family line at least ten times and I got no answer."

"Good to know that he wasn't just avoiding my calls." Coulson comments.

"I was desperate. I needed to do whatever I could to help my daughter, even if that meant continuing to keep our secret even though my son and I didn't want to." Melinda says.

"Which is why you were willing to use the GH formula on her even though you knew where it came from." Phil realises, completely understanding why Melinda would do anything to Skye.

"I was hoping that because Skye wasn't dead she would have different reaction, and that because she was different to you that she would have a different reaction, which thankful she did." Melinda says.

"I'm guessing there is more to the Fitz finding your phone line story that I know." Phil realises as he knows Melinda well enough to know that she would never shot at her son.

"Leo did find the line and he and Skye talked and realised there was no way that I was talking to the Clairvoyant. They both guessed that I was talking to Nick, though they had no idea why, but they thought that they could use me, the one person who they knew for sure wasn't working with the Clairvoyant to draw the real mole out." Melinda says, "Leo and I quickly talked after her cut the line and I told him that I would fire two ICER rounds and the window and he was to act angry when you started to question me." Melinda explains and Phil nods.

"Apart from when Skye was hurt did you ever come close to telling me?" Phil asks as he is still trying to understand why she wouldn't, not trusting the rest of the team he gets, but not trusting him with the knowledge hurts. Something which reminds him that Melinda is going to be even more hurt when she learns the secrets he is keeping.

"I was going to tell you I had decided, after Leo was hurt, I was decided that it was time." Melinda admits

"What happened? Why didn't you?"

"Because you showed me the Carvings you did our first night here."

"And you were so worried about me that you didn't want to add to what I was going through because you knew that if I knew I would be worried about you instead of myself." Phil realises and Melinda nods, "I'm sorry Melinda, I'm so sorry about making things so much harder on you than they already were." He says not being able to imagine what Melinda was going through when her son was in a coma.

"it's okay, Phil." Melinda says "But on that note you should find a way to reward Billy."

"Why?" Phil asks curious as he knows that Billy knows, but he very much doubts that Billy told Melinda the truth so Melinda must be talking about something else.

"Because he always knew the truth and he made sure I ate, brought me tea, and removed my access to Vault D so I wouldn't kill Ward." Melinda says and Phil realises that that answers another of his questions, "He helped Clint, Natasha, and Bobbi sneak onto base more than once to see Leo, which reminds me Clint knows you're alive but last I knew he hadn't told the others, except maybe Natasha, I'm a little uncertain about whether she knows or not, he got Nick here when Leo asked, honestly he helped me more than I could put into words."

"Are Nick and Leo close?" Phil asks curious.

"Yeah, they are really close." Melinda answers and Phil nods.

"I find something to reward Billy with." Phil says and Melinda nods, "So now that everyone knows the truth should I expect Hunter to be seriously wounded at some point?" he asks curious.

"Not at this stage." Melinda says.

"Good." Phil says, being glad about that.

"Phil I need you to know that I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you, in fact you are the one person outside family that I had no reservations about telling. I didn't tell you because I thought you still didn't want to know and because it was never the right time." Melinda explains and considering what he is keeping a secret Phil feels incredibly guilty about that as he is sure that Melinda is going to be incurably hurt when she learns the truth.

"It still hurts Melinda. I would have liked to know; it would have helped thing make sense." Phil tells his friend, "Things have changed in the last twenty-eight years, now I would have liked to know."

"I'm sorry that you're hurting, that I hurt you." Melinda says, as the last thing she wanted was to hurt him.

"Thank you." Phil says and they once more drift into silence. Phil hoping that Melinda forgives him as easily as he forgave her.

"Phil."

"Melinda." They two partners say at the same time after a few minutes of silence.

"You go." Phil says.

"I was just going to say that I should be getting back." Melinda explains.

"Right you should." Phil says, losing his nerve, "I wouldn't want them to think I've shot you again." Phil comments, trying and failing to make a joke.

"Bobbi only found out about that tonight. She didn't seem too happy." Melinda informs Phil.

"I'll keep that in mind." Phil says, honestly pretty worried about that.

"Good. I guess I'll see you in the morning." Melinda tells him, "Goodnight Phil."

"Goodnight Melinda." Phil says and Melinda leaves. As Phil watches his best friend leave he can't help but worry that she is going to hate him, that he is going to lose her forever when she finds out everything that he hasn't told her.

* * *

A few minutes later Melinda arrives back at her bunk and finds that all of her children are fast asleep and she can't help but smile when she realises that even though they could they haven't spread out because they have left room for where she normally sleeps and where Clint would sleep In the times that they would share a bed, which were usually during a storm, or a security threat or just when they wanted to be close, so being as quiet as possible Melinda gets changed and lays in bed with her children and after a while sleep claims her too.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1 IMPORTANT:** I was going through my files and realised that I have several chapters of this story that I have written and not posted. So I decided to post at least one. I can post the rest if people are still interested. I can't guarantee that I will finish the story, but I'm going to try to write new chapters. PLEASE ENJOY.

* * *

 **Post Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x12-Pre Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x13**

When Skye wakes up in the morning she realises that for the first time since the temple she feels safe, she feels completely relaxed, and when she realises that she is surrounded by her family she knows exactly why that is.

* * *

About an hour after Skye woke ever member of the May family who are at the Playground are awake and heading into the common area.

"I'll see you guys later; I want to talk to Coulson." Bobbi informs her family as they walk into the common area.

"What about?" Melinda asks her daughter curious.

"Something I wanted to say for twenty-five years." Bobbi informs her mother telling the truth, but also knowing that even though she can't tell Coulson what she knows she can use that knowledge to make him feel incredibly guilty.

"Okay." Melinda says, realising what her daughter wants to say and Bobbi heads upstairs while the others head to the kitchen.

"What's that about?" Skye asks her mother curious.

"The Captain America lunchbox." Melinda tells her daughter, knowing that Skye will know what that means, as Bobbi was still talking about the lunch box and how much she loved it when Skye was adopted.

"Ah, right. She can finally thank him." Skye says, knowing that her sister has wanted to thank Coulson for that gift for a very long time.

* * *

When she walks into Phil's office, after knocking and being told to come in, Bobbi finds the director sitting behind his desk, reading something on a tablet.

"Director." Bobbi says as she walks in, causing Coulson to look up.

"Bobbi." Phil says, surprised to see her as honestly he was expecting Skye to be the first May sibling he saw, "Can I help you with something?" Phil asks curious.

"No. There is something that I've wanted to say to you for a very long time." Bobbi informs the director.

"Go ahead." Phil says, wondering what Bobbi wants to say.

"I wanted to say thank you, Sir, for everything you've done for my family." Bobbi says, "And especially say thank you for the Captain America lunchbox you gave me."

"You remember that?" Phil asks, being surprised by that because it was such a long time ago.

"I don't just remember it; I still have it." Bobbi informs Coulson, "I loved that thing. So, thank you." Bobbi informs her mother's best friend.

"You're very welcome." Phil says, being amazed that Bobbi still has something he gave her twenty-five years ago.

"Can I say something, Sir?" Bobbi asks, knowing that now she has the chance to make Phil feel guilty for the secrets he is keeping from her mother without outright coming out and saying that she knows, "Not as one of your agents, but as the daughter of your best friend?" Bobbi asks.

"This whole conversation has been personal and not professional. Go right ahead." Phil tells Bobbi, honestly curious, and a little worried, about what Bobbi wants to say.

"I know my Mom may seem invincible. I know I've always seen her like that at times. I've even called her a superhero, but she's only human. In the last few months she's almost lost her son, her daughter, she had no idea if Clint and I were even alive, the organization he dedicated her life to collapsed, I went undercover in Hydra, she returned to field work, something she swore she would never to do, and if what Kye told me is true she spend months worrying about you, and had to live with the fact that she may have to kill her best friend if it came to It, and now Kye has developed powers that she can't control, Clint is Avenging and Leo's still healing." Bobbi says, "My point Sir, is that Mom looks after everyone around her, everyone she cares about, but do we ever even think about who looks after her?"

"No." Phil says, feeling guilty about that, and as he realises the secrets he is keeping from Melinda he can't help but feel overwhelming guilt.

"Exactly." Bobbi says, "Maybe we should start to." Bobbi tells Coulson who just nods, "I'll see you later Sir, I'm going to go talk to, Kye."

"Why do you call Skye Kye?" Phil asks curious.

"It's just something I've done since she was adopted. Just like she's always called me Bee." Bobbi explains.

"I see."

"I'll see you later, Sir." Bobbi says before walking to do the door, "Oh and Sir, don't ever shot my mother again, even if it is with an ICER." Bobbi informs Phil, the threat clear in her voice, before leaving the office and leaving Phil to his thoughts and guilt.

* * *

As soon as she walks into the common area Bobbi finds her little sister sitting on one of the couches.

"So, what happened?" Skye asks curious.

"We talked, I thanked him for the lunchbox, that was about it." Bobbi explains as she walks over.

"There's something you're not saying." Skye says, knowing her sister.

"It's nothing." Bobbi lies.

"Oh come on, Bee. What did you say?" Skye asks curious.

"I just reminded Coulson that even though Mom seems like a superhero she's still human and has had a lot to deal with lately and no one looking out for her." Bobbi explains.

"Good." Skye says, "He should have been told that months ago." Skye tells her sister as she's realised that Coulson takes their Mom for granted.

"That he should have." Bobbi says with a nod and they both drift into silence.

"Think Coulson would mind getting another visit from a May woman?" Skye asks, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes.

"I'm pretty sure he would never mind that." Bobbi comments as Skye stands up, "Where is Mom anyway?"

"Gym, I think." Skye says and Bobbi nods. While Skye heads up to Phil's office Bobbi heads down to the garage, planning on having a conversation with Mack.

* * *

Ever since Bobbi left Phil has been thinking about what she said, and the more he thinks the more he realises how right she is and how guilty that makes him feel. Bobbi was right Melinda does look after everyone and now knowing the truth he realises how hard that must have been for her and how much he has taken her for granted; and to top it all off he's been lying to her for months and seeing Andrew behind her back.

"She's going to hate me." Phil mutters to himself just before hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in." Phil says and Skye walks in.

"Hey, I thought we should talk."

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Phil comments, "How are you?" he asks as Skye sits down.

"I'm okay right now, but I don't know if that will change." Skye comments.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Which thing exactly?" Skye asks curious as there are a lot of things that fit that description.

"About what you can do." Phil answers as he has the answers for the rest.

"Because with how Simmons and Mack had been acting we decided not to tell them until they calmed down and we thought if we told you that you might tell everyone out of obligation."

"That was your Mom's idea, wasn't it?" Phil asks, it feeling odd to refer to May as that but trying.

"Yeah. I think she didn't want you to have to be in the middle." Skye admits and Phil nods, understanding why Melinda and everyone else would be worried about that.

"We'll help you figure this out Skye. We'll help you get control." Phil says.

"I hope so." Skye says and they drift into silence.

"So, you were already a S.H.I.E.L.D agent when we met?" Phil asks.

"Yeah, I had done seven months of training, and the Rising Tide was my first mission. Partly because Nick knew that I was going to do it anyway." Skye explains.

"I see." Phil says, still not entirely sure what he is thinking, "And you knew about me before we picked you up in LA?" Phil asks.

"Yeah, but I knew you as my Mom's best friend Phil who I always wanted to meet." Skye says, telling the completely shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I figured that anyone Mom talked about as much as she talked about you, because she talked about you all the time, was worth meeting." Skye comments, "I may have lied about a lot of who I am, but most things I didn't lie about, and I'm sorry that a couple of times I manipulated you using information I knew about things to find out things I wanted to know." Skye says as she does feel bad about that.

"Like when? When did you manipulate me?" Phil asks, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, but considering Skye was trained by Natasha he isn't surprised that she got away with manipulating him.

"When I said 'when you keep sending in the Cavalry you're bound to get a reaction'." Skye explains, "I was seventeen when my Mom went on a mission that Mom called me from basically saying goodbye, and honestly that's what it was. When Mom got home she was so different in some ways unrecognizable, it destroyed a part of her and her marriage." Skye says trying not to get upset, and in that moment Phil realises that Andrew was officially Skye's step-dad for a time and he isn't sure how he feels about that, especially considering he's talked to Andrew behind Melinda's back, "She wouldn't talk about it, so after Simmons and Ward both contradicted something I knew to be true when they told me the story I purposely called Mom that name in front of you because I knew you went on that mission..."

"And you hoped I would tell you the truth." Phil realises.

"I thought I needed to know, but I've realised that I don't, if Mom ever wants me to know, if she's ever ready for me to know then she'll tell me. Until then I'm going to stop asking." Skye says as she doesn't want to know what happened in Bahrain unless her mother tells her.

"That's a very good thing to do." Phil comments, and for another minute or so they are quiet, "I've known your Mom a lot of years, probably more than either of us care to remember, and she always talked proudly about her children and even though we didn't talk in overly specific things I probably know things about you and your siblings that you would rather I didn't know."

"Oh god, like what?" Skye asks worried.

"Well for one the fact that even though your brother, I'm guessing Fitz, told you it would be a bad idea you decided to multi-coloured bubble bath into the hot tub at one of the houses you were living at when you were twelve." Phil says deciding to say one of the lesser humiliating stories Melinda has told him over the years.

"That wasn't my best idea." Skye says with a laugh, "But it was amusing."

"Your mother didn't find it amusing."

"She did until she realised the clean-up that would have to happen." Skye corrects.

"That sounds about right."

"Yeah, I should let you get back to work." Skye comments standing up, "Bye AC."

"Skye." Phil says when Skye reaches the door and she turns back around, "I know you have your Mom and your siblings, but if you ever need to talk or anything at all, I'm here, that hasn't changed because I know the truth." He informs Skye.

"Thank you, Sir." Skye says before leaving.

* * *

After leaving Coulson's office and talking to her sister Bobbi has headed straight down to the Garage so that she can have what could be considered an overdue conversation with Mack, though she hopes he hasn't contacted anyone about her family yet.

When she walks into the Garage Bobbi isn't at all surprised to see Mack under the hood of the SUV, and as she notices the bruise on his face she feels bad for hurting someone who she considers to be one of her closes friends, though at the same time she knows that she would do it again if it meant protecting her family.

"Are you hear to punch me again?" Mack asks when he notices Bobbi standing there, after she has been standing there for well over five minutes, the only reason she hasn't said anything is because she wasn't sure what to say, how to start the conversation.

"No, I'm here to talk." Bobbi says and Mack stops what he is doing and stands up, "And explain why I punched you." She adds

"I'm all ears." Mack says as he stands up properly.

"You know how protective I am of my friends, of people I consider to be my own well when it comes to my family, my younger siblings especially, then I am a hundred times worse." Bobbi says, knowing that Mack knows how she is as they have been friends for a very long time, "In the last year Leo and Kye have both been hurt in such extreme ways and I wasn't there to protect them, to stop it from happening, you have no idea how guilty I feel about that."

"I'm an older sibling too, I've got a pretty good idea." Mack says.

"Right, you are. She's my sister Mack, my baby sister, and there is nothing I won't do to protect her." Bobbi says, knowing Mack will understand that.

"I'm not saying what I am about to say to make you angry or to hurt you, I'm saying it because you need to hear it." Mack says, knowing that, "Your little sister has been changed. She now has a power inside of her that cannot be controlled, she may not even be herself anymore, and she is dangerous."

At Mack's words Bobbi forces herself to take several deep breaths so that she doesn't punch him again, as she knows that he is just saying what he is saying to help, "Everyone here is dangerous Mack, but we don't talk about needing protection from each other." Bobbi says, "I have known Kye since she was nine years old. I know her better than I know basically anyone else on this planet, and I know she is still herself. She wants to get control of this and she will, I know she will."

"You're her big sister you want to believe the best in her. You can't be objective about this." Mack says.

"You're right I do want to see the best in her, but I don't have to look for it because it's right there in front of me." Bobbi says, "Kye's a good person, Mack, she's always been good person, and she doesn't want to hurt anyone so she will do whatever it takes to make sure she doesn't. I'm not denying that this will be a long road because I know it will be, but she is going to do this, she is going to get control and I'm never going to stop being by her side, protecting her, or believing in her. I won't."

"I really hope your right, because you're risking a hell of a lot." Mack says, pretty sure that Bobbi is wrong but knowing better than to say it.

"I am." Bobbi says, not a single trace of doubt in her voice, as they drift into silence.

"Have you told Coulson or your Mom?" Mack asks finally breaking the silence after a couple of minutes.

"No."

"Really?" Mack asks surprised, "I would have thought that would be the first thing you would do."

"You thought wrong." Bobbi says as she takes a step forward not wanting to be overheard, "My Mom has known Coulson for over thirty years. For over thirty years they have been best friends and he's been lying to her for months, going behind her back. That's going to hurt her a hell of a lot and I don't want to do that to her."

"Are you sure that she doesn't know?" Mack asks curious, "Because it seems to me that May knows everything that goes on around here."

"Mom doesn't know." Bobbi says, completely believing that

"I get that you would like to believe that, but are you sure?" Mack asks.

"Without a doubt." Bobbi tells her friend, "Mom's almost as hesitant about alien artefacts and powered individuals as you are." Bobbi tells her friend, double checking to make sure that no one is around, "It was a mission involving a powered individual that destroyed my Mom, gave her a nickname she despises, and it was an Alien that brainwashed my brother, caused him to spend months' barley hanging on, and killed her best friend." Bobbi explains, "If Mom knew what Coulson was doing she, well she may not have told us right away, but she would have convinced him to tell everyone because this is the kind of thing that Mom would think everyone should know about." Bobbi explains.

"What if she does know but couldn't convince him?" Mack asks curious.

"She would have." Bobbi says, "And even if she didn't I would be able to tell." Bobbi explains, "I've known my Mom long enough to know that." She explains.

"Okay." Mack says with a nod, trusting Bobbi, "So, you're still in?"

"Absolutely." Bobbi says with a nod, "But there is just one thing I ask."

"Okay, what's that?"

"That you don't tell Gonzales, or anyone, about my family." Bobbi requests, "When everything goes down the only way I'm going to be able to protect my family is if no one knows the truth." Bobbi informs Mack, "So can you not tell anyone?"

"I won't." Mack says with a nod, "What are you going to do about, Skye?"

"I'm going to suggest to Mom that Skye get out of here for a couple of days." Bobbi explains, "I'll figure out a way that she won't question." Bobbi explains, "I just don't want her to be here when Gonzales gets here. She's my sister and I'll do everything in my power to protect her, no matter what."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mack asks curious.

"Positive." Bobbi says with a nod.

"Then my lips are sealed." Mack promises.

"Thank you."

"BOB, YOU OUT HERE?" Hunter's voice yells.

"Damn it. He's going to start asking questions again." Bobbi say as she walks down the ramp, Mack right behind her.

"There you are." Hunter says when he sees Bobbi, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Bobbi says with a nod, "Mack and I were just clearing things up." Bobbi explains.

"I see." Hunter says, looking between Bobbi and Mack, it being clear that he doesn't completely believe that, and before anyone can say anything everything starts to shake.

"Kye." Bobbi says worried and she starts to run, Hunter and Mack right behind her, she's not even sure where to go until she runs past the lab and spots Leo, Simmons and Skye. Skye moving back from Leo and Simmons and towards the wall so she runs in there and right to her sister.

"Kye, listen to me." Bobbi says slowly walking towards her sister.

"Get back Bee! I can't control this." Skye says as her back touches the wall and she slides down so that she is sitting against the wall, her legs against her chest, trying desperately to get it to stop.

"Bobbi, don't." Mack says as Bobbi approaches her sister.

"You can." Bobbi says as she squats down right in front of Skye, completely ignoring Mack, "Listen to my voice."

"It doesn't help, nothing helps." Skye says, clearly getting more upset which is causing the shaking to get worse,

"Okay, it's okay, we'll figure this out, Kye I promise you, we will" Bobbi tells her sister getting an idea,

" _She won't get off the phone_

 _She won't leave me alone_

 _When I'm talking to that guy_

 _She can be a real nightmare_

 _Gets me to do her hair_

 _Then says it never turns out right"_ Bobbi starts to sing, it being the first idea that she can think of that may work, "Come on Kye, this our song, sing with me."

"I can't." Skye says, it being clear how afraid she is.

"You can." Bobbi says reaching out and grabbing her sisters' hand _,_ something which she knows could be a risk, _"But when I put on a face..."_ Bobbi starts to sing, "Come on Kye, you can do it."

" _She can tell."_ Skye sings forcing herself too, as Bobbi hears more footsteps which she realises belong to her mother and Coulson.

"Bobbi's got this." Melinda tells Coulson preventing him from approaching her two daughters as she knows them, and knows Bobbi will be able to help.

" _'cause she knows me so well."_ Bobbi and Skye sing together _. "Closer than my closer friend_

 _Someone will be there_

 _'til the end_

 _My sister, sister_

 _Deeper than the deepest sea_

 _No-one loves you like your family_

 _My sister, sister."_ They sing and as they do they feel the shaking decrees but it is still present.

" _She reads my diary_

 _She borrows clothes from me_

 _And I never get them back again."_ Bobbi sings.

" _And she locks the bathroom door_

 _Says "five minutes more"_

 _And an hour later I'm still not in."_ Skye sings.

" _And sometimes we fight_

 _Every family does, oh yeah_

 _But that can't change our love."_ Both sisters sing and the shaking once more decreases so much so that it is just a mild tremor.

" _To celebrate the good times."_ Bobbi sings.

" _To help me through the hard times."_ Skye sings and the shaking has completely stopped.

" _To bring me down to earth_

 _Remind me what's important_

 _And who comes first_

 _Gotta tell you who I'm talking about_

 _My sister, sister, oh yeah_

 _Ain't no doubt about it, who I'm talking about, my sister, sister"_ Both sisters sing.

" _She watches out for me_

 _I'll know she always be by my side, by my side."_ Skye finishes before they both sing the chorus.

"Told you that you could do it." Bobbi tells her little sister who throws her arms around her and hugs her.

"She did it." Mack says to himself, feeling completely shocked, "She was right." Mack realises, deciding to trust Bobbi when it comes to matters involving her siblings.

"How'd you know?" Phil asks Melinda, wondering how she knew that Bobbi would be able to help Skye when she couldn't the day before.

"Because there is nothing like the bond of sisters." Melinda tells Phil before walking over to her daughters who are still on the ground hugging, Leo having done the same, while Phil, Simmons, Mack and Hunter look on surprised that Bobbi managed to help her.

"Thank you." Skye says as she and Bobbi break apart.

"Don't thank me Kye, you're the one who did it. You can do it. You can get control of this." Bobbi tells her.

"With help."

"Well you've got that, you always have that." Bobbi says as she helps her sister up so that she is standing and once she is Leo and Melinda hug her, Leo saying "I'm sorry." To his sister as he does.

"What happened?" Phil asks Simmons.

"Fitz and I were arguing and Skye was trying to get us to stop, and she got more upset the more we wouldn't listen." Simmons explains, feeling bad as she knows that this time Skye losing control was at least partially her fault.

"I want to stay in the cage for a while." Skye says informs her mother and siblings.

"No, you don't have to do that." Leo says.

"I do." Skye says.

"Kye…." Bobbi begins to say but Skye cuts her off.

"I need to do this for me Bee, at least until I get control. I don't want to hurt anyone." Skye tells her sister.

"Okay, I'll get my stuff." Bobbi says to her sister's shock, Bobbi realising that if she tries to talk Skye out of this then she could make things worse.

"Your stuff?" Skye asks surprised.

"I'm not going to let you sit in a cage alone, I'm going to be there with you, the entire time." Bobbi tells her sister.

"I'll help." Leo says and Melinda nods in agreement.

* * *

An hour later Melinda, Skye, Bobbi and Leo are in the cage together, all of them sitting on the floor between the two beds that have been put in, playing poker.

"Why did I think playing poker against two elite spies was a good idea?" Skye says.

"No idea." Leo answers, "It wasn't." he says, "We should have learnt that lesson long time ago." He tells his siblings.

"Yeah I think we did. The Christmas we played with Natasha." Skye says.

"That was a good distraction." Bobbi comments.

"Yeah, it was." Leo and Skye confirm.

"You know why don't we switch to monopoly." Skye suggests.

"Are you sure that that is a good idea?" Melinda asks her children.

"Probably not; but It will be fun." Skye admits.

"I'm in." Leo says.

"Same." Bobbi adds.

"Okay. Monopoly it is." Melinda tells her children as Skye reaches over and grabs the board game.

* * *

Hours later Bobbi and Skye are the only ones in the cage as Melinda and Leo have both headed to bed and Skye has just fallen asleep and because she doesn't want to wake her sister but she has to make a phone call Bobbi gets up and sneaks outside, dialling a number as she goes. Even though she knows it's risky calling her brother in because of what's going to happen, but she also knows that seeing Clint will help Skye which is what matters.

"I can't really talk right now." Her brother's voice answers, Clint staying that because he is currently in a room with all of the other Avengers, except for Bruce, who is doing some relief work overseas, who, with the exception of Natasha, are giving him confused looks.

"I'm not calling to talk." Bobbi informs her brother, "I'm calling to tell you that you need to get here."

"Why? What's going on?" he asks worried.

"Our sister needs you." Bobbi responds simply.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Clint says before hanging up and running out of the room he is in without a word to anyone, leaving very confused people behind.

* * *

As soon as Clint starts to run Natasha chases after him and manages to catch him partway down the corridor.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks once she catches up with Clint, "Has something happened? Are everyone okay?"

"I don't know." Clint admits. "That was Bobbi. All said was our sister needs me." Clint explains, it being clear how worried he is.

"Okay, I'm coming." Natasha informs Clint as Skye is important to her. She is her student and practically her sister so she wants to make sure that she is okay.

"I thought you would. We leave in twenty." Clint says, Natasha nods and Clint walks down the corridor while Natasha turns back around and heads back to where they came from, but she doesn't even get to the door when Steve walks out.

"Is everything okay?" Steve asks, concerned.

"Not exactly." Natasha answers, "Clint and I are going away for a little while."

"Why?" Steve asks concerned.

"That's a long story and it's not mine to tell." Natasha explains, "Look, Steve, things are complicated and when we get back we might be able to tell you, but until then I need you to just trust me." Natasha says, knowing that she is asking a lot, "There is a good reason that I can't say anymore because if I do I'll be putting people in danger." Natasha explains, "But that being said if something comes up just call. I'll have my phone on me. Just don't let Tony track it."

"I won't." Steve assures Natasha, "But if you need backup just call."

"I will. Bye Steve."

"Bye Natasha." Steve says and he and Natasha go in different directions Natasha in the direction where Clint went and Steve back to the other room. The entire time Natasha walks she worries, not that it shows, about what could have happened to Skye.

* * *

AN2: The song in Italics is Sister by Sister2sister. It's a song I really loved growing up and seemed right for Skye and Bobbi.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** SO I'm going to just post the chapters I haven't posted. Hope you like.

* * *

 **Post Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x12-Pre Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x13**

Due to the fact that she is still having issues sleeping Bobbi wakes up before her sister and spends a while watching her sister sleep, until she to wakes up.

"Hey. Were you watching me sleep?" Skye asks her sister.

"Maybe."

"Creepy Bee, seriously." Skye informs her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what else to do." Bobbi admits, "Want to head to the common area? Grab some breakfast."

"I'm not sure." Skye admits, looking hesitant.

"If you don't feel like you can then that's okay, but you can't shut yourself off Kye that will just make everything so much worse." Bobbi informs her.

"I'll go to the common area." Skye admits, "Can I borrow that purple top I saw you pull out of your bag last night when you were looking for something to sleep in?" Skye asks curious.

"Wow, you actually know how to ask to borrow my clothes instead of just steeling them, I'm shocked." Bobbi tells her sister, who rolls her eyes.

"If you're going to act like this then I might as well go back to stealing." Skye responds.

"Don't you dare."

"I won't have to if you answer my question, can I borrow your top or not?"

"If I can borrow a pair of your boots."

"Deal." Skye responds and they exchange the items of clothing that they each want to borrow.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Skye and Bobbi walk into the common area where everyone is sitting around eating breakfast.

So they walk over and sit down in the empty seats that they always sit in when everyone is together for a meal.

It has been about five minutes since Bobbi and Skye arrive when Billy walks in, up to Melinda and whispers something to her.

"May? What is it?" Phil asks.

"Bobbi, is there something you forgot to tell me?" Melinda asks.

"No." Bobbi says then realises, "Oh, right, yeah, I called Clint last night." She tells her mother.

"I'm guessing Barton's here." Phil realises.

"Yes Sir." Billy answers, "And so is Agent Romanoff." He explains

"Natasha's here?" Bobbi asks surprised as she didn't think Natasha would come too, though as soon as she thinks that she realises she really should have.

"Yes." Billy confirms.

"Let them in." Phil says and Billy goes to do that.

A few minutes later Clint, only carrying his bow, Quiver, and a back pack, and Natasha with a bag and several weapons hidden on her, walks in the room and as soon as they do Clint two younger siblings, who also consider themselves to be Natasha's, rush forward and hugs them, while everyone else stands and Melinda and Bobbi walk over to their family.

"Hey Little Lion, Speedy." Clint says as he hugs them, Clint feeling free to treat his siblings like siblings as Billy informed him that the team that his family has been working with knows their secret.

"Skye, Leo." Natasha says as she too hugs them.

"What are you doing here?" Skye asks as they break apart, it being clear how glad she is to see them.

"Bobbi Bear called, said you needed me." Clint answers as he hugs his mother and Natasha hugs Bobbi.

"Bobbi Bear?" Hunter asks looking like Christmas has come early.

"Shut it Hunter." Bobbi says as she hugs her brother and Melinda and Natasha exchange looks.

"Lance Hunter?" Natasha asks, already knowing the answer, as Clint walks over to him.

"Yes." Hunter says now becoming worried and thinking that maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

"So you're the man who has been calling my little sister a hell beast. I'm Clint Barton one of the best marksmen in the world, avenger and loving big brother, it's nice to meet you." Clint says sticking his hand out for Hunter to shake and everyone can tell that he looks pretty afraid.

"Nice to meet you too." Hunter says, trying to appear more confident that he is.

"And I'm Natasha Romanoff, it's a pleasure." Natasha says, giving Hunter a sweet, but terrifying smile.

"Phil, It's good to see you." Clint says walking over to him and the pair shake hands and Clint pulls Phil into a hug.

"It's good to see you too." Phil says as they break apart, "Natasha." Phil says, not really sure how Natasha is going to react.

"Phil. That was stupid of you, but I'm glad you're okay." Natasha informs him, showing that.

"So am I."

"This is Jemma Simmons and Alphonso Mackenzie. I'm not sure if you have meet." Phil introduces.

"We haven't." Natasha and Clint say together, "but we've heard great things about you both." Clint says to them, having heard about Simmons from Leo and Mack from Bobbi, "So what's going on?" Clint asks looking at his Mom.

"it's a long story." Melinda says, not really sure where to start.

"Feel free to use my office." Phil offers as he knows that the six of them may want to have that conversation in private.

"Thanks Phil, we might just do that." Melinda says and the five members of the May family, and Natasha, head upstairs.

"Sir, I was wondering…." Hunter begins to say but Phil cuts him off.

"No Hunter I don't have an assignment you can do to hide from your ex-wives big brother and almost sister." Phil informs the agent, resisting the urge roll his eyes.

"Are you sure? I'll take anything." Hunter say, meaning that.

"I'm sure. You're going to have to be an adult and deal with your former in laws." Phil tells him.

"Somehow I think you'll be singing a different tune when they become your in laws too." Hunter says to Coulson before leaving the room.

"Do you two have something to say?" Phil asks Simmons and Mack who look both surprised and amused by what Hunter just said.

"No sir." Simmons answers.

"Absolutely not." Mack adds.

"Good. Keep it that way." Phil responds and after exchanging a look Simmons and Mack leave the room too. Mack being glad that Hunter hasn't approached him yet about what he and Bobbi are keeping a secret.

* * *

"Wow, you guys really have been busy." Clint comments once his mother, sisters, and brother have explained everything that he and Natasha didn't know.

"Why didn't you call us sooner?" Natasha ask.

"We thought we could handle it." Melinda admits, "And we knew you were busy."

"That may be true but we still would have come." Clint says, "And you know that."

"Yeah, we do.'" Bobbi says, "

"Yeah, just a bit." Bobbi answers, "It's why I called now. I figured you could really help right now."

"We'll you've got me." Clint says

"Both of us." Natasha corrects.

"We'll help Speedy, do whatever we can to help you." Clint says, looking directly at Skye.

"Thanks Clint, Natasha."

"Won't the…..Avengers miss you?" Leo asks and because she hasn't seen Leo since he woke Natasha is surprised to hear how Leo is struggling, though she doesn't let that show.

"Steve, who doesn't know where we are or why, said he will call if something comes up." Natasha explains.

"Banner." Bobbi suddenly says and everyone turns to look at her.

"What about him?" Clint asks, wondering why his sister would bring Dr Banner up when it's his brother who considers Bruce to be one of his inspirations.

"He spent years learning control, do you think he could help Kye?" Bobbi asks, thinking that it could be a good idea.

"You want the Hulk to help me?" Skye asks surprised.

"Not the Hulk, Bruce Banner." Natasha corrects, "I'm sure he would be more than willing, and he would most likely be able to, but he is out of the country for another week, un reachable." Natasha tells the people who are practically her family, "You could wait, but you probably want help right away." Natasha explains.

"I do, I really do." Skye says disappointed as she thought she would actually get some help.

"How about I talk to Coulson about reaching out to Andrew." Melinda tells her daughter, realising how disappointed she is, "He has experience and he might be able to help." Melinda says to her daughter as Clint, Natasha, and Bobbi exchange a look which says none of them are too happy about that, "What do you think about that?" Melinda asks.

"I think if he could help I'm willing to try anything." Skye admits as what is going on terrifies her so much that she is willing to try every possibility, even one that is going to make things very awkward.

"Well in that case I have an idea." Clint informs everyone, looking at Natasha who realises exactly what her partner is thinking "We done here?" he asks.

"You know everything now." Melinda tells her son.

"Then come on, Speedy." Clint tells his sister grabbing her hand and pulling her out the room with one had while doing the same thing with the other to Natasha.

"Are you two alright?" Melinda asks Bobbi and Leo, "I want to go find Phil and talk to him about Andrew."

"We're fine, go." Bobbi tells her mother and Leo nods.

"You don't want Andrew to come." Leo says to his sister once their mother has left the room.

"I really don't." Bobbi comments walking over to her brother.

"He…..might be able to help Skye." Leo tells his sister.

"I know, which is why I'm not saying anything." Bobbi says, "I deal, for Kye's sake, but I hate the fact that we need his help, I hate that he needs to come back into our lives, when he left Mom when she needed him the most." Bobbi says, and not sure what to say Leo just hugs his sister,

"I hate it too." Leo says and as he does he realises that that may be a part of the reason why he was so mad at Jemma, because she did to him what Andrew did to his Mum.

"We should probably head downstairs. I'm sure Coulson want's his office back at some point." Bobbi tells her little brother and he nods, so they both head downstairs.

* * *

When they get downstairs Leo heads to the lab while Bobbi grabs a beer, completely ignoring the fact that it is only ten am, and sits down on one of the couches. Bobbi hasn't even been sitting on the couch for five minutes when she hears footsteps and Hunter walks in.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Hunter asks when he sees her.

"Don't start Hunter." Bobbi requests as she really doesn't have the energy to deal with him right now.

"I'm not starting anything Sweetheart, I'm just noting that you drinking at….ten am." Hunter says checking the clock, "isn't just odd but unprecedented."

"I have a pretty good reason." Bobbi says taking a swig of the beer.

"I don't doubt it." Hunter says walking over, "So is this 'My little sister suddenly has power she can't control' drinking, or is there other reason, perhaps there is a big secret that you're keeping that is driving you to drink?" Hunter asks.

"I have no more secrets." Bobbi lies.

"Yeah right." Hunter says, clearly not believing her.

"I don't." Bobbi says once more, "And to answer your question this is 'because of the fact that my little sister has a power that she can't control my Mom is going to my former stepdad for help,' drinking.'" Bobbi says taking another drink.

"Ah, I take it you're not a fan." Hunter says as he sits down, momentarily forgetting about the fact that Bobbi is lying as he wants more details about Bobbi's family life.

"It's complicated."

"I'm starting to realise everything with your family is." Hunter comments, "Look Bob, if you want to talk about it, I'm here and if not I have plenty of idea for things we can do that doesn't involve talking." Hunter says with a flirty grin.

"Thanks Hunter." Bobbi says, feeling like the fact that Hunter is acting like that makes things so much harder, and for a few minutes they are both quiet, "I was sixteen when Mom and Andrew first started to date." She tells Hunter.

"Ah Andrew, I take it he's the stepdad?"

"Former and yes." Bobbi corrects, "I knew that their relationship was serious because he first person that Mom ever dated that she introduced to us." Bobbi explains, "He's a good guy, and when I met him I liked him."

"I'm guessing that changed." Hunter comments.

"I was seventeen when he started to live with us, and well, let's just say that at the time the last thing I needed was someone else trying to parent me. I had Mom, I had Nick, I even had Grandma and Grandpa, I didn't need him trying to be my father." Bobbi says, remembering all the arguments she and Andrew would get into.

"Nick?" Hunter asks confused.

"Nick Fury, he's like a brother to my Mom, an uncle father/father figure to me and my siblings." Bobbi explains, telling Hunter a lot as she feels like if she can't tell him the secret that she is keeping then the least she can do is tell him more about her family.

"Nick Fury as in former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D Nick Fury?" Hunter asks shocked and Bobbi nods, "Bloody hell, your family gets more impressive the more I learn." He says, being shocked about that, "I'm guessing your issue with him is more than the fact that he tried to be a parent to you when you were a teenager."

"You would be right." Bobbi says, "Mom and Andrew got married a few months before I started at The Academy when I was eighteen, or to be more accurate, to the horror of my grandmother, they eloped." Bobbi says, with a small grin as the only ones present when they eloped where her and her siblings, "After that I wasn't home much so I didn't see him, didn't spend much time with him." She says, "Have you heard people call Mom The Cavalry?"

"All the time, have no idea why though, but it seems like the kind of thing I shouldn't ask about." Hunter says as he noticed that no one on the 'main team' called her that so he figured he shouldn't.

"Trust that instinct." Bobbi informs him, "In 2006, when I was twenty-one, Mom, Coulson and a team went on a mission in Bahrain. I don't I don't know exactly what happened, no one does…"

"Not even Coulson?"

"Not even him." Bobbi says, "All I know is that like my brothers and sister I got a call which was basically Mom saying goodbye." Bobbi explains, a sadness to her voice, "And I know that whatever happened on that mission changed my Mom. She was so different when she came back. She was hunted, she had lost a part of herself, and it hurt to see her like that." Bobbi tells Hunter trying not to get upset, "Basically the version of my Mom who came back from that mission wasn't the same version of her that went on it." She says.

"I'm sorry." Hunter says, seeing how much it hurts her to say this.

"After Bahrain Mom shut herself off. She wouldn't talk about what happened. She stopped joking, stop smiling, and she lost a lot of her warmth." Bobbi says though she knows her Mother was still warm toward her siblings and her she wasn't to other people, "Four months later Andrew left and they got a divorce. He left when Mom needed him the most."

"Which is why you're drinking at the thought of your Mum going to him for help."

"I don't want Andrew to come here. I don't want Mom to ask him for help. I want him to stay out of all of our lives." Bobbi says, meaning that completely, "But I know that he might be able to help Kye."

"Why? How could he help her?"

"He's a Psychologist who used to work with S.H.I.E.L.D, he specialised in working with Gifted Individuals. He has a lot of experience helping people with powers." Bobbi explains.

"Sounds like he could be just what Skye needs." Hunter says, "Are you going to be able to deal with your issues with your stepdad so your sister can get the help she needs?"

"I'm going to try, for Kye, but I'm not going to let him hurt Mom again." Bobbi tells Hunter as even though her Mom was amazing at hiding it she knows that she was hurt a lot by Andrew leaving.

* * *

After heading downstairs with his sister Leo has headed straight to the lab. Like his older siblings Leo isn't too happy with the idea of Andrew coming back into their lives as even though he spent more time with Andrew than his older siblings he didn't' bond with him like Skye did, yes he doesn't dislike him like Bobbi, but they weren't close either, and just like his older sister Leo doesn't want to see his Mom get hurt again.

Once he is in the lab Leo walks over to a draw of things and pulls something out and walks back over to his desk and puts an old, out of date coms receiver on the desk. He keeps the draw for a specific reason as it is full of stuff that he can destroy before putting back together, the destroying being quiet therapeutic for him. Once the coms receiver is on his table Leo grabs the little hammer he keeps and starts to hit it, not caring that he is causing things to go flying and that after a few second he is hitting the desk instead of anything else.

"FITZ! FITZ! STOP!" Jemma' voice says.

"TURBO." Mack's voice says and Leo looks up to see them both looking concerned.

"What?" Leo asks, not understanding why they look so concerned.

"What's going on with you?" Mack asks, being confused and honestly tempted to go get Bobbi as he knows from experience that siblings can help when no one else can.

"Nothing." Fitz lies.

"Fitz, something's bothering you. You wouldn't have destroyed the coms receiver and continued to hit the desk if there wasn't." Simmons says as even with how angry she is at Fitz she can tell that he isn't okay.

"Mum…Mum was married when I was a teenager." Leo reveals.

"Okay." Simmons says confused about what that has to do with him destroying things now.

"After…After….Bahrain, he left. He left when she needed him the most." Leo says.

"What do you mean, she needed him the most?" Mack asks, "From what I've heard your Mom became a legend in Bahrain." He comments, thinking that maybe Leo will say more than the 'destroyed her and gave her a nickname she despised' that Bobbi said.

"Changed her." Leo says, trying his hardest to get the words right, "Mum wouldn't talk about what happened in Bahrain, but she was different when she came back." He says, "How she was when you meet her." Leo says looking at Simmons, "Is not….what she used to be like. She lost a part of herself, Bahrain destroyed her…Hurt to see." He says and Simmons nods in understanding though she wonders why he is bringing it up now, "She needed….time and he left...that hurt her" Fitz says, "He is an expert at helping…gifted's…Mum's going to ask his help with Skye." Leo explains, "I… don't want her be…hurt again."

"Oh Fitz." Simmons says sadly, "You want Skye to get help, but you're angry and upset that to do that your Mum might be hurt." She realises and Leo nods.

* * *

"Where is the firing range in this place?" Clint asks his sister curious.

"I'll show you, but last time I heled a gun I dismantled it." Skye informs her brother and Natasha.

"Really?" Natasha asks and Skye nods.

"You're not going to be holding a gun." Clint informs his sister as they arrive at the firing range

"Then what am I going to do?" Skye asks as Clint drops his bag down.

"You're going to use this." Clint says, referring to a bow that he taught Skye to use years ago.

"How will that help?" Skye ask, not seeing the connection.

"What was the first thing Clint told you when he taught you to use a bow?" Natasha asks, knowing because she was there.

"Um, that to fire an arrow you need to have control, you need calm, it's more than just aiming and letting go." Skye says, speaking from memory.

"Good memory." Clint tells his sister, "Having control and calm are skills that will help with your powers." Clint says, not knowing that for sure but suspecting so.

"After we do some archery we're going to move on to some other things that could help." Natasha explains, "If you are okay with that." She tells her.

"I am." Skye assures them, "But I'm still not sure whether it's the best idea." Skye admits.

"It is, Speedy trust me." Clint tells his sister, "Even though I get why you are you need to stop being afraid, you need to embrace everything that's inside of you, otherwise it will control you, not the other way around." Clint tells his sister.

"What if I can't?" Skye asks, "What if it's too much? What if I can't handle it?" Skye asks her brother, looking between him and Natasha.

"Skye. You know that I don't believe in much." Natasha says, walking over to Skye so that she is looking right after, "But what I do believe is that you wouldn't have gotten this power if you couldn't handle it." Natasha says as everyone she has seen who has developed powers could control them, in one way or another.

"You really think that?" Skye asks, Natasha surprised.

"I do." Natasha confirms.

"So do I." Clint tells his sister, "We've both worked with and against a lot of people with powers and whether they come from science, or technology, or something else they all have something in common, they were able to handle what the ability did to them, even if they chose to do bad things with it. They could handle it, and I have no doubt that you can too, you've just got to learn to." Clint says, "This is a part of you now Speedy, and even if it takes time you are going to embrace that, you are going to get control of it." Clint tells his sister as Natasha nods in agreement.

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."

"I can think of ten stories of the top of my head that proves that statement wrong, but I won't." Skye says as she removes her jacket so that she is just in a top and pants.

"And I could think of about twenty." Natasha informs her partner.

"I really hate it when I'm ganged up on." Clint informs his partner and sister.

"We know." Both Skye and Natasha say together.

"Let's get started." Skye says and Clint hands her the bow.

* * *

After she leaves her kids Melinda goes in search of Phil and she eventually finds him sitting in the upper level of the plane at one of the tables.

"Your office is free." Melinda says as she walks over and sits down across from Coulson.

"Good to know." Phil responds, "How did Clint and Natasha take everything?" Phil asks curious.

"They're surprised and said that we should have called sooner." Melinda reveals.

"That can't surprise you." Phil comments.

"It doesn't." Melinda admits, "They're both staying. I'm not sure for how long, but it could be a while." Melinda explains.

"Fine by me." Phil says, "But talk to them about not traumatising Hunter so much. As much as we'll all enjoy it I'll be the one who has to put up with him, and I really don't want to have to do that."

"I'll talk to them." Melinda says.

"Thank you." Phil responds and the two of them drift into silence, Phil thinking about the secrets he is keeping and the fact that he has to remind Melinda that they have to put Skye on the INDEX.

"I know someone who might be able to help Skye, but bringing him here could make things pretty tense around here." Melinda informs Phil.

"You're talking about asking Andrew for help." Phil realises and Melinda nods, "Why would things get tense?" he asks, though he suspects, and he also knows thinks that Melinda doesn't about why things would be tense.

"Because of the way things ended." Melinda says, "None of the kids are too happy about when he chose to leave." She admits as even though she was the one who pushed Andrew away, something which all the kids are aware of, they are still not happy that he choose to leave when he did, about the fact that he didn't fight for her.

"Considering that do you even think that Skye would accept his help?" Phil asks as he wouldn't expect her to be okay with that.

"She said that she is willing to try." Melinda informs Phil, "And she spent more time with Andrew that any of her siblings and she was there when everything fell apart. She sees things differently." She tells Phil who nods.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phil asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Talk about what?"

"About how you really feel about going to ask Andrew for help." Phil says as he is pretty sure that Melinda has feelings on the matter which should give him some insight into how Melinda will react when he tells her the truth about the secrets he is keeping.

"It's fine."

"Melinda, I know you, I know it's not." Phil says, "If you don't want to talk then you don't have to, but don't lie." Phil says, the words feeling wrong as they come out of his mouth as he knows how much of a hypocrite he is being.

"I don't want to see him." Melinda admits, "I don't want to ask him for help, but Skye needs him and I'll do whatever I have to do to help Skye, so I'll ask him for help. I just worry about how the kids are going to react to him being here." Melinda tells Phil, "Bobbi had issues with Andrew before our marriage ended and Clint was never his biggest fan, though he tried, Natasha was pretty neutral, and things between Andrew and Leo were pretty good until things ended. I hate that to help Skye I may hurt Bobbi, Leo and Clint." Melinda says, looking guilty at that as she honestly doesn't know what to do as she knows that Skye needs help and that Andrew can give her that help but she doesn't want Bobbi, Clint, and Leo to get hurt.

"Bobbi, Clint and Leo know how important helping Skye is and I'm sure that even though they aren't happy about it they will accept Andrew's presence here for Skye, they won't be hurt." Phil tells Melinda, believing that.

"Will you?"

"Andrew was a friend; I have no problem him being here." Phil says leaving out the 'unless he does something to hurt you or one of your kids' that he is thinking, as he is telling the truth. He has no problem with Andrew, it's why he went to him for help, but Melinda and her kids are more important to him so if one of them get hurt then things will be very different, "When are you going to track him down?"

"As soon as possible." Melinda says, "Skye needs help and I know we're all trying but Andrew might be able to do more." She says and Phil nods

"I'm guessing you know where he is." Phil comments, knowing that because he knows so he figures Melinda would too.

"Yeah, and I'll go soon." Melinda says and the two old friends drift into silence.

* * *

An hour and a half later Melinda has been gone for about half an hour, and because he knows that he's past the window of time where Melinda may come back to the base because she has forgotten something Phil knows it's safe to do what he wants so he leaves the plane, where he is still sitting, and heads inside the main part of the base. Once inside the base his first stop is the lab where Leo, Simmons and Mack are,

"Fitz, My office." Coulson requests sticking his head in the lab before leaving. Coulson's next stop is the common area where he finds Bobbi and Hunter sitting side by side on the couch drinking, "Morse. My office." He requests as he walks past. Skye, Natasha, and Clint are harder to find but he finds them in the firing range and Skye is using Clint's bow which is something he will have to ask about later. "My office, all three of you." Phil tells them and after exchanging a confused look Clint, Natasha and Skye follow.

When Coulson, Skye, Natasha, and Clint arrive in Phil's office they find Bobbi and Leo, both of whom look confused waiting.

"Is there a problem, Sir?" Bobbi asks, after exchanging looks with her siblings.

"Do you know where your mother is now?" Phil asks the five agents, four of whom are the children of his best friend, a fact that he is still trying to get used to.

"She went to see Andrew." Leo answers.

"Yes, she did." Coulson answers, "She went to see someone she hasn't spoken to in years, someone who in all honestly she would rather not see because it is something that has to be done." Phil tells them, "The four of you are adults and while Andrew is here I expect you to act like it." Phil tells them, looking between Clint, Bobbi, Leo and Skye, honestly he was wondering if he had to count Natasha in that but decided against it.

"Sir, how can you ask that after what happened?" Clint asks, "You were there, you know what happened. Our behaviour is completely justified." He tells Coulson, "Christmas was ruined because of him." Clint says and Phil just looks confused.

"The first Christmas after Bahrain Andrew and Melinda spent most of the morning yelling at each other." Natasha explains, seeing the look, "Skye, Bobbi, Clint, Leo and I spent a lot of time in a bedroom playing loud music and trying to drown them out, while Nick tried to stop the screaming match."

"Oh, I see." Phil says, being surprised as he didn't know about that.

"We don't want Mum to ….get…. hurt again." Leo says, and both Skye and Phil feel guilty about that. For very different reasons. Coulson because of the secrets he is keeping and Skye because she knows that her mother is going to Andrew because of her so it will be her fault if Melinda is hurt.

"I know, and that's admirable." Phil says as he is glad that Melinda's children are so protective, though he is pretty sure that they are going to be pissed when they find out what he has been doing. At Coulson's words Natasha notices a brief look of guilt flash on his face but she is pretty sure that, because it disappeared so quickly, that no one else noticed, "But did you ever think that you are the ones hurting your mother?"

"We would never." Skye objects, looking insulted.

"Not intentionally." Phil says, speaking for himself and Melinda's children, "but by being so hostile to Andrew, even just at the possibility of him coming here, you are making your mother think that to help Skye she is hurting all of you and that's causing her pain." Phil says, as he knows that Melinda is going to hurt by the secrets he is keeping so maybe he can keep her from feeling other pain.

"You're ordering us to play nice." Bobbi realises, looking less than happy.

"I'm not ordering you to do anything, I asking, not as your boss, but as a friend to your mother." Phil says, being pretty sure that he doesn't have the right to call himself Melinda's best friend after the secrets he's keeping. At Phil's words Natasha internally frowns as she has always known Phil to call himself Melinda's best friend, "I'm not saying you have to like the guy, in fact I completely understand that you don't. I just asking you to not make things harder, not to show how much you don't like him because the only person that hurts is your Mom." Phil say and everyone drifts into silence.

"I'm sorry." Skye says.

"Why are you sorry Kye?"

"If wasn't for me then Mom wouldn't need to go to Andrew, and we wouldn't be having this conversation." Skye say.

"Don't apologise." Leo tells his sister giving her a hug, "Not your fault." He says as he hugs her.

"We'll play nice Sir." Bobbi tells Coulson after exchanging a look with Clint, and Natasha. Natasha knowing that she is going to do her best to help the situation.

"That's all I ask. "Phil says, "Skye?" Phil asks when he sees that she wants to ask something.

"I've got to be put on the INDEX, don't I?" Skye asks, knowing that as Natasha explained the protocols for gifted when she was training her.

"Yeah you do." Phil says.

"I figured, okay." Skye says with a nod, "I'll let you put me on the INDEX."

"Thank you, dismissed." Phil say and the four May children nod and leave the room, "I meant you too." Phil says as Natasha hasn't left.

"Nope. I'm not going anywhere. We're going to talk." Natasha says walking over and sitting on the desk right next to Phil, "What aren't you saying?" Natasha asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Phil lies.

"Really? You going to try to lie to me now? That never works, you should know that." Natasha tells her friend, "So I'm going to ask you one more time, what aren't you saying?" Natasha asks.

"I've been keeping secrets too." Phil says, "I haven't told Melinda about some of the projects that I've got up, one of which is something big with Nick, and I didn't tell her that I've been talking to Andrew." Phil explains.

"You're an idiot." Natasha says simply.

"Thank you." Phil says sarcastically, "Do you have any advice or just more insults?" Phil asks curious.

"You need to tell her everything. It's a simple as that." Natasha informs her friend.

"She's going to hate me, isn't she?"

"No." Natasha says, "Melinda is going to be hurt and pissed, but she'll forgive you eventually, but only if you tell her everything yourself."

"I'll tell her."

"Good. And you better make it soon." Natasha informs Phil, "I'll see you later." Natasha says before leaving the office.

* * *

"Did that really just happen?" Skye asks once Coulson's office door is closed and Skye, Leo, Bobbi and Clint are on the other side.

"What? Coulson lecturing us about our Mom and making us feel like selfish children, oh yeah." Clint answers as they arrive at the stairs.

"Like he said we've got to do this, for Mom." Bobbi says as the walk down the stairs, "No matter how hard it may be."

"No matter how hard what may be?" Mack asks as he, Simmons are standing in the common area all three of them wondering why Skye, Leo, Clint, Natasha, and Bobbi were called to the director's office.

"Playing nice with our former Stepdad." Skye says, "Look, I'm not Andrew's biggest fan either, but you three weren't there, I was. They were fighting so much, Andrew was begging Mom to let him in, and Mom was angry because she felt that Andrew was treating her like a patient and not his wife. I'm not saying that Andrew was in the right for leaving when he did. I'm just saying that what happened wasn't completely on him." Skye tells her siblings.

"We know that Speedy, but as much as she tried to hide it Mom was still hurt, by him that's what I'm mad about." Clint tells his sister who nods.

"So your former Step-Father is coming here?" Simmons asks, "Is that's what going on?"

"Basically." Bobbi answers.

"And none of you are happy about that." Mack says.

"Not really." Leo says.

"But he's coming to help me, so we're going to try to be okay with it." Skye says and the others nod.

* * *

Even though she would rather not be doing this Melinda knows that it is what Skye needs so Melinda heads to the class that she knows Andrew is just leaving.

"Melinda." Andrew says shocked when he sees her, "Long time." Andrew says.

"Yeah." Melinda says with a nod, "Skye needs your help." Melinda tells him and as soon as she does she says the look of concern that is on Andrew's face.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Andrew asks concerned.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Melinda asks.

"My office." Andrew says and they both walk in silence.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking Melinda and Andrew arrive at Andrew's office.

"What happened to Skye?" Andrew asks worried as they both sit down. Andrew at his desk, Melinda across from him.

"She was hit with an alien chemical that unlocked a power she's had all her life." Melinda informs Andrew.

"What kind of power?" Andrew asks not even phased by Alien chemical thanks to his years at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"She can cause earthquakes, shatter glass." Melinda tells him, "She needs your help."

"I'll do whatever I can." Andrew assures Melinda, "But I have rules. Our sessions are to be private, my reports won't be, she gets a copy. No monitoring more than what is medically necessary, my first obligation is to Skye."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Melinda informs him.

"What has she been like when she uses this ability?"

"Scared, the first time I saw her use it I tried to get her to focus, tried to get her to control, but she couldn't so she, shot herself with an invention of Leo's that knocks a person out." Melinda explains and Andrew nods, "The second time I've seen it Bobbi helped her through. She got Skye to sing the song they used to sing together…."

"The sister one?" Andrew asks cutting Melinda off and she nods.

"And the shaking stopped, but she's terrified Andrew. She doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"Well like I said I'll do whatever I can to help." Andrew says, "I'm guessing she can't come here to see me." He says, honestly he would be shocked if the answer to that was yes.

"No."

"Okay, then where would I meet with her?"

"At the old SSR base that has become S.H.I.E.L.D's new headquarters." Melinda says, "Things are different now, Phil's director." Melinda explains.

"I see." Andrew says, pretending that that's not something he already knows, "I saw Clint fighting with Natasha in the Battle of New York that must have been hard for you."

"Incredibly so." Melinda says, "I would understand if you need some time to organize some things but when can you come to base?" Melinda asks.

"No, I can go now." Andrew says.

"Okay. There's one more thing you have to know." Melinda tells Andrew.

"Yes?"

"A few months ago Leo was hurt, he suffered brain damage due to oxygen deprivation. He's doing much better but he's still got Aphasia and has issues with his coordination, you are going to have to be patient with him and do not act like you are not okay with how he is now." Melinda says pretty sure that he won't be she needs to give the warning anyway, for Leo's sake.

"I won't. I'm sorry that he went through that." Andrew informs Melinda. "We can go." Andrew says as he closes his briefcases and he and Melinda leave the office, both worrying about the reception Andrew will receive when they get back.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** As I am not sure that I will be able to finish this story I decided to update the next three chapters that I have actually written.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x13**

While Melinda, with Andrew are on their way back to the Playground Clint, Natasha, Hunter, Bobbi, Skye, Leo, Mack and Simmons are sitting around the common area. Skye sitting between Bobbi and Clint, with Leo next to Bobbi, and Natasha next to Clint. It being clear to everyone that if anyone has a problem with her being their then they are going to have to deal with them first.

"So, you lot must have had some interesting times growing up." Hunter says looking at the four May children.

"We had a few." Bobbi comments as she and all of her siblings, including Natasha who knows enough stories, smile.

"Like what?" Mack asks, being genuinely curious as Bobbi has always been secretive about her childhood and now he knows why.

"Well, what do you want to hear about first? The summer long prank war the year after Speedy was adopted. The time Speedy and Little Lion borrowed Mums car when Little Lion was only fourteen and arrived home to Mom in the drive way. The time Speedy and Bobbi Bear snuck back into the house after sneaking out only to accidently try to climb back in Mom's window instead of theirs or the time Little Lion knocked out power to the entire block and Nick burst in the basement, with his gun, and found Little Lion, Speedy and Bobbi Bear desperately trying to fix the problem?" Clint asks curious, causing everyone who doesn't know about Nick Fury's relationship with the May children to be confused.

"All of the above please." Hunter requests, looking like Christmas has come early.

"Okay apart from that prank way none of the stories Involve you and are all embarrassing, why?" Skye asks her brother.

"Because I don't have any embarrassing stories Speedy." Clint tells his sister and all three of his siblings, and Natasha, in almost perfect unison, give him looks which say 'are you serious'

"The indoor, multi room hocky." Skye reminds her brother.

"That was all of us." Clint points out.

"True, but you are the only one who has an embarrassing story about it." Skye tells her brother.

"The time you pretended to be a clown on my seventh birthday because the real clown had gotten sick." Bobbi says, as even though was so thankful to Clint for that it is an amusing story.

"Archery practice inside….with a blindfold….almost hitting Mum." Leo says.

"Do you want us to keep going?" Natasha asks curious.

"No. you've made you point." Clint says, "So which story would you like to hear first?" Clint asks looking at Simmons, Mack and Hunter who are watching the entire interaction with interest.

"I would say that the Bobbi and Skye sneaking into the wrong room story seems interesting." Hunter comments.

"You had to mention that." Bobbi says to her older brother who just grins and after exchanging a look with her sister Bobbi starts to the tell story.

 _FLASHBACK – January 2003_

" _Mom is going to kill us if she catches us." Almost fourteen-year-old Skye tells her almost eighteen-year-old sister as they climb over the fence in the backyard of the house they are currently living in._

" _Relax Kye, she'll never know." Bobbi informs her sister, "We haven't even been gone two hours." She says as they both sneak across the back yard, "Besides she has no reason to even think that we would sneak out tonight, we didn't ask to go to this party because we knew she would say no." Bobbi points out._

" _True." Skye says as they arrive at the back of the house._

" _It's the second window, right?" Bobbi asks as they have only been living at this particular house a few weeks._

" _No, it's the first." Skye says._

" _Are you sure? I could have sworn it was the second." Bobbi tells her sister._

" _No it's the first, believe me." Skye tells her sister, "Hurry up before Mom hears us and pulls out a gun." Skye tells her sister who nods and starts to climb up the side of the house using the decorative wood that the old tenants used to grow things on the side of the house._

" _The window won't open." Bobbi tells her sister._

" _What, that's impossible, we left it propped open a little." Skye says, "Move over." She says Bobbi does giving them each just enough room to both get to the window, "Crap." Skye says when she can't get window open either, "What do we do?" She asks her sister._

" _I don't know." Bobbi says, "We could go around to Clint and Leo's bedroom, get one of them to let us in." She suggests._

" _Or you can tell me what you were thinking." Melinda's voice says and both sisters look to see Melinda at the window they were trying to open looking furious._

" _Hey Mom." Both sisters say trying to look innocent, "We wanted to see if someone would be able to sneak up the side of the house without being caught." Bobbi lies._

" _Nice try. In." Melinda says and both sisters exchange a worried look as they climb in the now open window_

 _End flashback._

"How mad was, Agent May?" Simmons asks curious, being pretty sure that she would be pretty mad.

"She was furious." Bobbi says, "We got in so much trouble." Bobbi reveals.

"Was the party at least worth it?" Hunter asks curious.

"Nope, it kind of sucked." Skye admits.

"Why did you even think you would be able to sneak in and out of the house when your mother is an elite spy?" Mack asks, not understanding how they could even think they would get away with that.

"Because we were young and stupid, Mack." Bobbi says and Skye nods in agreement.

"You say that as if you wouldn't do the same thing now." Natasha tells Skye and Bobbi.

"That's because we're still young and stupid." Skye says, causing everyone to laugh.

"What story would you like to hear next?" Bobbi asks, the four siblings actually happy to share as for the first time even they have people, other than each other and Natasha, that they can tell their stories to.

"Skye and Fitz borrowing May's car, that sounds like Skye but it doesn't sound like you." Simmons says looking at Leo.

"Hey! Why can you believe I would do that but Leo wouldn't?" Skye asks, being a little insulted at that.

"Do you really need that question answered, Speedy?" Clint asks curious.

"No, not really. Still it's insulting, especially considering the fact that it was Leo's idea to borrow the car in the first place." Skye informs everyone.

"Really?" Simmons, Mack and Hunter ask surprised, Natasha on the other hand isn't surprised as she has heard the story before.

"Really." Leo answers, "I needed supplies."

 _FLASHBACK. OCTOBER 2001._

" _You want to do what?" Twelve-year-old Skye asks her fourteen-year-old brother._

" _I want to drive Mum's car to the hardware shop so that I can get supplies for my invention." Leo repeats._

" _Why don't you just ask Bee to take you?" Skye asks her brother as sixteen-year-old Bobbi is currently watching them._

" _Because she's asleep and I don't want to wake her." Leo tells his sister._

" _It's two o'clock in the afternoon. Why is she asleep?" Skye asks confused._

" _I don't think she got much sleep. She was still up when I snuck down to the kitchen at two, she said she has a big test tomorrow." Leo tells his sister, "So she could use the sleep so I don't want to wake her."_

" _Okay, that's fair, but do you even know how to drive?" Skye asks her brother._

" _Yeah, I think I can."_

" _That doesn't fill me with confidence Leo."_

" _You don't have to come." Leo tells his sister, "I just thought I would tell you what I am doing so that someone knows." He informs his sister._

" _Leo there is no way I am not coming with you; I'm just pointing out that this isn't our greatest plan." Skye tells her brother._

" _Like your plans are any better, bubble bath in the hot tub ring any bells?"_

" _You are never going to let me to forget that, are you?" Skye asks._

" _No way." Leo responds._

" _When do you want to go?" Skye asks._

" _Now."_

" _It's a good thing we know where the spear key is." Skye says as they head to the kitchen, "We should leave a note for Bee in case she wakes up."_

" _Good idea."_

 _(Line break)_

 _Not even an hour later Skye and Leo are almost back home after going to the hardware shop._

" _Okay I have admit I had my doubts, but you proved me wrong." Skye tells her brother as they pull into the driveway, "Leo, what is it?" Skye asks as her brother looks very, very worried, and she looks out of the front window to see Nick talking to Melinda, in the driveway both of them looking afraid and when the turn and realise what must have happened they look angry, "Not good." Skye comments._

" _No, it's not."_

" _We could drive away." Skye suggests._

" _No. We can't avoid this." Leo says as he turns of the car and both he and Skye get out, both of them prepared to face however much trouble they will be in._

 _END FLASHBACK._

"We got in a lot of trouble for that." Skye comments.

"Not surprising, you did steal a car at twelve and fourteen." Jemma says.

"We didn't steal it, we borrowed it." Skye corrects "So I think you owe them a story about you." Skye says to her oldest brother, "What do think?" she asks and Clint nods.

 _FLASHBACK CHRISTMAS BREAK 2003_

 _Because their oldest brother insisted that he could in fact shoot arrows perfectly while blindfolded Skye, Bobbi and Leo have set up targets and are now taking cover behind the couch to see if their brother can actually do what he claims. For the most part it turns out that Clint was telling the truth but as they hear something break they look up from their cover just in time to see Melinda catching an arrow as she and Andrew walk in._

 _End flashback._

"Wow, bad luck Mate." Hunter informs Clint.

"I still say if Mom and Andrew didn't walk in I could have hit all the targets."

"You broke Grandma's vase." Bobbi reminds her brother.

"I still hit the target." He says with a shrug as if breaking one of his Grandmother's prize possessions isn't a big deal.

"I bet Lian and your mother would have been angry at that." Natasha says as she didn't actually know the outcome of that story.

"They were." Clint confirms, "So request on next story?" Clint asks curious.

"Story time's over, May's back." Phil says walking down the stairs, "You all wait here. I'll great May and Dr Garner." He tells them.

"Here we go." Bobbi says, looking far from happy.

* * *

When Coulson arrives in the hanger Melinda and Andrew are just getting out of the Quinjet so he walks over to them.

"Dr Garner, it's good to see you again." Phil says to Andrew, pretending that this is the first time they've seen each other in a while.

"Yeah you too Agent Coulson, or as I'm told Director Coulson, congrats on the promotion." Andrew says and the pair shake hands.

"Thank you." Phil says, also thanking Andrew for going along with the 'haven't seen each other in a while' lie.

"Where is everyone?" Melinda asks.

"Common area, Skye, Leo, Bobbi, Natasha, and Clint are sharing stories with Simmons, Hunter and Mack." Phil explains.

"So wait, everyone knows the truth now?" Andrew asks surprised.

"No, not everyone, just a couple of people." Melinda explains.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Melinda, Phil and Andrew walk into the common area where everyone is standing. Due to the fact that Skye knows the only reason Andrew is there is because of her Skye takes walks forward while her siblings, and Natasha, stay back and Mack, Hunter and Simmons aren't really sure what to do.

"Hey Andrew. It's been a while." Skye says.

"Skye." Andrew says surprised at how much she has changed, "Yeah, it has been a while." He tells her.

"So, Mom said you might be able to help me." Skye says to her former stepdad.

"I'm definitely going to try." Andrew says and after exchanging a look with each other Bobbi, Clint, Natasha, and Leo take a step up.

"Andrew." Natasha greats.

"Natasha, it's been a while." Andrew greats.

"Yeah, it has."

"Hi Andrew." Bobbi says.

"Bobbi, it's nice to see you again." Andrew says, knowing that things between him and Bobbi have been tense in the past, but hoping for them to be better while he is helping Skye because he knows both girls well enough to know that he may need Bobbi's help to help Skye because of how close they are.

"Yeah, you too." Bobbi says, with a half forced smile.

"Leo, Clint, it's good to see both of you as well." Andrew says to the men standing either side of Bobbi, being able to tell who they are right away as neither of them have changed much since the last time he saw them.

"It is."

"How….have you been….Andrew?" Leo asks.

"I'm been good Leo, how have you been?" he asks.

"Okay." Leo answers.

"Andrew this is Dr Jemma Simmons, Alphonso Mackenzie, and Bobbi's ex-husband Lance Hunter." Phil introduces and Andrew clearly looks shocked at Hunter's introduction, "Simmons, Mack, Hunter this is Dr Andrew Garner." Phil introduces.

"It's nice to meet you all." Andrew says.

"Yeah you too, mate." Hunter says and Simmons and Mack just nod in agreement.

"Is there somewhere where Skye and I can talk?" Andrew asks looking at Melinda.

"Skye, it's up to you. Where would you like to talk?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"The plane, the cage, just in case." Skye requests.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"I'm sure." Skye answers, "Follow me, Andrew." Skye says and they both walk out of the room.

Once Andrew and Skye has left Leo walks right over to his mother and hugs her.

"What's this for?" Melinda asks as she returns the hug, glad for it but curious about what it is for.

"You're my Mum…..I love you….don't need a reason."

"No, you don't."

* * *

"Are you living in here?" Andrew asks when they walk into the cage and he sees the stuff around and the two beds.

"I moved my stuff in here yesterday, it's the one place where I may not hurt anyone." Skye explains as she sits down on her bed and Andrew grabs the chair from the corner and sits across from her.

"And who's staying in here with you?" Andrew asks noticing that there is enough stuff in here for two people.

"Bee, she said she isn't going to let me sit in here alone, that she will be with me the entire time." Skye explains.

"And how does that make you feel?" Andrew asks and Skye avoids looking at him, "Skye, I can't help you if you don't talk to me." He tells her.

"You've said that before." Skye comments.

"I have." Andrew confirms, "But Skye, I really do want to help you, if you let me. I know I didn't stay in contact as much as I should have..." Andrew starts to say but Skye cuts him off.

"You stayed in contact longer than I was expecting you to." Skye admits, as because of her history she was expecting Andrew to stop contact as soon as he left, "I'm not upset Andrew. I know you had to move on. I'm happy for you, and I want you to help me, it's just talking about my feelings isn't exactly something I'm good at." Skye comments.

"I remember." Andrew says, "But I need you to try." Andrew says to the girl he once considered to be his daughter, "How do you feel about Bobbi saying that she will be with you the entire time?" Andrew asks.

"I'm thankful." Skye admits, "He told me that they would be terrified of me, but she's not. Bee punched someone who is one of her closes friends because he said that they needed protection and Mom, Clint, Natasha, Leo and Coulson aren't afraid either."

"Who's he?"

"Cal, my biological father."

"You found your biological family?" Andrew asks as he knew that was something that was important to Skye.

"Yeah."

"Apart from thankful what else are you feeling about Bobbi and the rest of your family being so supportive?" Andrew asks as he knows there is more than what Skye is saying.

"I'm afraid for them, Bee especially." Skye says, "I'm afraid that I'll lose it again and there won't be an ICER or Bee won't be able to talk me down and I'll hurt someone I love." Skye says, "Or they'll have to hurt me." She admits.

"Okay, that seems like a good place to start." Andrew says and that's just what they do.

* * *

While Skye and Andrew are talking everyone else is in the main part of the plane, and everyone with the exception of Bobbi are sitting down, Bobbi on the other hand is twirling her staves and pacing while almost everyone else are throwing Hunter's soccer ball around.

"You going to stop twirling at some point?" Hunter asks curious.

"Nope." Bobbi says as she continues to walk and twirl.

"Think fast." Clint says throwing the soccer ball at his sister who manages to catch it anyway.

"You could have at least made it hard." Bobbi says throwing the ball as hard as she can at her brother's head, not worried for a second because she knows his reflects, and just like she suspected he catches it perfectly.

"And you could have made that throw hard to catch." Natasha tells Bobbi as like Bobbi she knows that that throw would be very easy for Clint to catch.

"Don't even think about it." Melinda says as her son gets a grin on his face and is about to say something else, "We've just started to get the glass on this plane fixed, we don't need you two breaking it." Melinda tells them, "Understood?"

"Yes, Mom." Bobbi and Clint answer and Bobbi continues to pace while the other continue to toss around the ball; just as Natasha catches the ball her phone starts to ring.

"Yes?" Natasha asks, answering her phone while she throws the ball at Clint, "I see. Yeah, I understand. A few hours. Yep. Bye."

"What's going on?" Clint asks once Natasha hangs up.

"That was Steve. Then need us." Natasha says, "He said that he wouldn't have called if they didn't really need us. It's another raid." Natasha explains.

"Damn it." Clint say annoyed, but he knows that Skye would be pissed at him if he bailed on the Avengers because he was worried about her, "Okay, I'm talking to Speedy first." Clint says, "You coming?" Clint asks Natasha as he walks to the cage.

"Of course." Natasha says and she walks with Clint in the direction of the cage.

"Andrew's not going to like that." Melinda mutters as she knows all too well how much Andrew hates his sessions being interrupted.

* * *

Not caring that they will very likely make Andrew angry Clint and Natasha walk into the cage.

"Excuse me. We're in session." Andrew says angrily.

"Yeah, sorry. We'll just be a couple of minutes." Clint says, not sounding all that sorry, "Nat and I just got a call."

"What kind of call?" Skye asks.

"Steve, we're needed on a raid." Clint explains, "But I know you need me too, so I'll stay if that will help." Clint tells his sister, it being clear that he doesn't really want to leave.

"And make you miss an Avenger's mission, no way." Skye tells her brother, "Avenging is important and I'm not going to make you miss that." Skye says, "I'll be okay, promise." Skye tells her brother as she stands up, "Go, both of you." She says, looking between Natasha and Clint.

"Okay. I'll call you when I can." Clint says walking over to his sister, "Love you, Speedy." Clint says as he hugs his sister.

"Love you too." Skye says, "Thanks for coming, Natasha." Skye says "It was really great seeing you." Skye says as she hugs her.

"You too." Natasha says, "If you need anything just call and I'll be here as soon as I can." Natasha says in a whisper as she hugs Skye.

"Thanks, Natasha." Skye response as she and Natasha break apart.

"We should go, sorry for interrupting your session." Clint says to Andrew, who is still looking far from happy, "Talk to you later, Speedy." Clint says as he and Natasha leave.

* * *

As soon as Natasha and Clint walk out of the cage Bobbi and Leo walk over.

"So, are you leaving?" Leo asks the people who he considers to be his siblings, even though only Clint technically is.

"Yeah, we are, Little Lion." Clint confirms, "But we'll be back if Speedy, or you, or Bobbi Bear or any of you need us." Clint tells his brother, "Okay?"

"Okay." Leo say sand Clint hugs his little brother.

"Good luck on the raid." Bobbi says.

"Thanks." Natasha says and she hugs Bobbi, for the soul reason of whispering, "You need to tell your family. Whatever it is you're keeping a secret, you need to tell them." Natasha says as she has been able to tell that there is a secret that Bobbi is keeping, though she doesn't know what it is.

"I know. I will."

"Good." Natasha says as they break apart as they do Clint says goodbye to the rest of his family while Natasha says goodbye to Leo and Phil steps away because his phone starts to ring.

"Be careful." Melinda tells her son as she hugs him.

"I will." Clint promises before he and Natasha leave.

About a minute after Natasha and Clint leave Phil walks back into the room.

"Bobbi, Hunter, we've got a mission." Phil informs them.

"What kind of mission?" Melinda asks.

"There's been a break in at the Brynmore Psychiatric Facility." Phil explains.

"Do you know if the sub-basement has been compromised?" Melinda asks as everyone else looks confused.

"That's what we've got to look into." Phil explains, "Hunter, Morse, we leave in twenty." Phil says before he leaves.

"Do I really have to go?" Bobbi asks her mother as she would honestly like to stay with her sister.

"Yeah, you do." Melinda tells her daughter, "I'll call if anything happens." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Okay. Let's go Hunter." Bobbi says and she and Hunter leave.

* * *

About an hour after Bobbi, Hunter and Phil left Leo has headed to the lab in an attempt to distract himself from what is going with his sister, but that didn't work out as well as he was expecting and instead he finds himself sitting on his chair staring at the framed photo from Skye's first Christmas, a picture he keeps hidden in a hidden place in the lab, instead of working.

"Fitz?" A voice asks and Leo looks up and sees Simmons.

"Jemma, hi." Leo says, being glad to see her.

"What are you looking at?" Simmons asks curious as she walks over to her best friend.

"A picture from Skye's first Christmas as a member of our family." Leo explains, handing the picture over to Simmons, "My Grandfather took that picture." Leo says, and Simmons realises that she doesn't have a real idea about what Leo's family consists of as all Leo's ever said is ' _just my mum and me.'_ Which is obviously a lie, "Mum was on mission and almost didn't make it back for Christmas because she was on a mission with bad weather. I'm still not sure how she made It in time. The only thing I know is that Nick was very angry about whatever she did." Leo explains, being glad that he can finally tell Simmons these types of stories.

"Who's Nick?" Simmons asks curious, "You never explained."

"Nick Fury. He's like a brother to my Mum, he's like an Uncle/Father figure to my siblings and I." Leo explains.

"Wow. There really is so much I don't know." Simmons says, sounding upset about that, though eager to know, "You all look so happy." Simmons notes.

"We were." Leo says, "I, I'm sorry that I lied." Leo tells his best friend, "Growing up, growing up we, were in a lot of danger." Leo explains, "We were almost killed…a few times." Leo says, "I have people now who still want me dead, and my family...we live in fear…I didn't want to do that to you."

"Who don't you tell me about those times." Simmons requests looking down at the happy family in the photo and wondering how they can be so happy when what Leo said is true, "I want to understand."

"Okay." Leo says and with difficultly he starts to tell Simmons about all the times he, or members of his family were in serious danger.

* * *

About a day after Hunter, Bobbi and Phil left on a mission. A mission where Melinda had to take the plane, with Skye and Andrew still on board, to Wisconsin to provide backup, Andrew has just left after giving Melinda his recommendation.

"So, what did he say?" Bobbi asks, walking up to her mother, who is watching Andrew drive away.

"He's recommending; Skye leave S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Kye's never going to agree to that. She loves S.H.I.E.L.D, and she won't want to leave us." Bobbi says, knowing that without a doubt.

"I know." Melinda says, "Just because Andrew recommended Skye leaving doesn't mean she has to." Melinda says, and as she does Bobbi gets an idea.

"Maybe she should." Bobbi says and Melinda looks at her daughter surprised.

"Didn't you punch Mack for being close to suggesting something like that." Melinda says to her daughter, being surprised by that.

"Technically." Bobbi admits, "But um, it might be good for Kye to go somewhere safe for a few days, away from here. I think it would be for the best." Bobbi says, attempting to be as vague as possible, but she knows that getting Skye away for a few days is a very good idea so she has to stay enough for her Mother to consider the idea.

"What's going on, Bobbi?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Look, Mom, I'll explain another time. I just need you to trust me when I say getting Kye away from here for a few days would be a very good thing." Bobbi tells her mother.

"Are you okay? Are you in danger?" Melinda asks her daughter, being worried about her.

"I'm not in danger. I'm fine." Bobbi assures her mother, "And I know I owe you an explanation, just think about getting Kye somewhere safe." Bobbi requests, "I'm going to the cage." Bobbi says, heading in the direction of the cage.

"Bobbi." Melinda says and Bobbi turns back around to face her mother, "Once I've gotten Skye somewhere safe we're going to talk." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I know, we will." Bobbi says with a nod, and as she heads in the direction of the cage Melinda heads back to the main base, not noticing Hunter hiding and listening to the conversation.

* * *

About half an hour after he heard Bobbi and Melinda's conversation Hunter finally finds Mack, who is working on a car in the garage.

"I want to know what's going on." Hunter tells Mack.

"What are you talking about?" Mack asks confused.

"Whatever you and Bob are up too. I want to know." Hunter says, "You two have a secret and I want to know what it is." Hunter says, "Otherwise I'm going to Coulson and May because I'm sure they don't know, but would like to." Hunter says but before he can do anything Mack has him in a headlock.

* * *

"Bee, are you still awake?" Skye asks her sister about an hour after they both headed to bed.

"Yeah, what's up?" Bobbi asks sitting up, "Are you in pain?" Bobbi asks as she wouldn't be surprised if Skye's arms are hurting her.

"No. I'm okay." Skye answers, "Actually, I'm not really sure." Skye says, "You saw Cal, saw what he was planning on doing. He's a bad guy. Does that make me bad?" Skye asks her sister, worried, knowing that Bobbi will be honest with her.

"Absolutely not." Bobbi says walking over to her sister, "You are a good person, Kye. You always have been and finding out about Cal doesn't change that." Bobbi says as she sits down next to her sister, "You're your own person, Kye, you're more than Biology, or these powers, or even our family. You're the person you have chosen to be and that person is pretty amazing." Bobbi says as she puts her arm around her sister, "In fact she's one of the greatest people in the world. Someone I love more than almost anything and the best sister anyone could ever want"

"Thanks, Bee." Skye says, laying her head on Bobbi's shoulder, "You're the best sister too." Skye tells her sister, who, considering what she is doing, can't help but disagree with that.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x14**

It has been a couple of days since Bobbi told her mother that getting Skye away for a few days would be a good idea and in that time Bobbi has been doing her best to avoid her mother and Mack has gotten Hunter to the carrier where the Gonzales and 'Real S.H.I.E.L.D' are.

Due to the fact that she is worried about hurting someone, or herself again, Skye is sitting in the cage when she hears footsteps.

"Bee?" Skye asks as her sister has been gone for hours, but when the door opens it's not Bobbi who walks in but Melinda, "Oh, hey, Mom. I thought you were, Bee." Skye explains, "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"How are you feeling?" Melinda asks as she walks over to her daughter.

"Okay. The pains gone away a lot." Skye explains.

"Good, that's good." Melina says as she sits down.

"So where is, Bee?" Skye asks her mother curious, "She wasn't here when I woke up."

"That's a good question." Melinda says and Skye just looks confused, "Something is going on. I'm not sure what, but Bobbi and I think Mack, and possibly Hunter are up to something." Melinda explains, "All I know is that Bobbi told me that it would be a good idea to get you away from base and somewhere safe for a few days." Melinda explains.

"What?" Skye asks surprised, "That makes no sense. Bee said that she wouldn't let anyone send me away and now she's suggesting it? This is big." Skye says, looking worried, "What do you think is going on?"

"I'm not sure." Melinda admits, "But It must be something big and maybe dangerous for Bobbi to tell me to get you away."

"I'm not going anyway. If things are getting dangerous here then I'm not leaving you, Leo, and Bee." Skye explains.

"Skye, for Bobbi to suggest you leaving then you must be in danger." Melinda explains, "I can handle things here, whatever happens, but if something's going on I want you to be somewhere safe." Melinda tells her daughter, "Please Skye, it will just be for a couple of days."

"Okay, fine." Skye says with a sigh, "Am I going to Grandma's?" Skye asks curious as she figures that that is the most likely place for her to be sent.

"I was thinking The Retreat. If that's okay with you." Melinda tells her daughter.

"The house that Banner built. A place designed to both protect someone with powers and people from the person with powers they can't control." Skye says, knowing that as Natasha told her about it, "Makes sense."

"You only have to go if you're okay with going." Melinda says, "I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do." She says.

"No, I'll go." Skye says, "If something is going on here then the last thing you want is someone who can bring the entire base down."

"I always want you here Skye, and I'm not sending you away because I'm worried about anyone else. I'm worried about you and want you somewhere safe if something happens." Melinda explains.

"I know, Mom." Skye says, "Give me half an hour to pack and say goodbye to Leo."

"Of course." Melinda tells her daughter, "And Skye when you come back Coulson's not going to let you do field work until you have your abilities completely under control."

"I figured." Skye says as she was expecting that, "It's okay." Skye assures her mother

* * *

On the Iliad Hunter has been given the explanation by Gonzales and 'Real S.H.I.E.L.D' and is in the conference room.

"How the hell could you do this to your family?" Hunter asks angrily as soon as he sees Bobbi.

"I'm not doing anything to my family. In fact, I'm doing everything to protect them, so much so that no one here knows about them." Bobbi explains, and she and Hunter talk about everything that has happened before Hunter runs out of the room.

(Line break)

After packing her stuff Skye heads to the lab so that she can talk to her brother. When she enters the lab Skye finds her brother talking to Simmons.

"Um, Simmons, can I talk to my brother?" Skye asks curious.

"Sure. I've got to talk to Coulson anyway." Simmons says before leaving, picking up a case as she does.

"So, are things better between you two now?" Skye asks her brother curious.

"I'm not sure, but I think they're getting there." Leo admits.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you, Leo." Skye tells her brother.

"Thanks. What's going on?" Leo asks, noticing the bag his sister has.

"Something's going on." Skye says after looking around and making sure that no one is listening in, "Bee and Mack are up to something, and Bee told Mom that it would be a good idea to get me off base and somewhere safe for a few days, so I am."

"What does Mum think is going on?" Leo asks curious.

"I don't know, she doesn't know." Skye says, "But it must be big."

"Yeah, it must be." Leo says, worried.

"Hey, don't worry. When Mom gets back from dropping me off she said she'll figure out what is going on and I'm sure Coulson is working on it." Skye tells her brother, Leo doesn't even question where Skye is going as he knows that she won't answer as it is the kind of thing that was drilled into their heads when they were growing up, "They'll figure it out."

"They always do." Leo realises, "Stay safe, Skye."

"You too, Leo." Skye tells her brother, "Love you, Leo." Skye tells her brother as she hugs him.

"Love you, too." Leo responds, hugging his sister tightly as he doesn't want to let go.

"I got to go." Skye says after a couple of minutes, "See you later, Leo."

"See you later, Skye." Leo says as his sister picks up her bag and walks out of the lab.

* * *

A couple of hours after Skye says goodbye to her brother Melinda and Skye arrive at The Retreat.

"So, this is the famous retreat." Skye says as they walk in. Natasha and Nick both explained a lot about the retreat when they were training her so she learnt a lot about it.

"Yeah. You'll be safe here." Melinda tells her daughter, "And once everything has settled down back at base I'll come get you and you can come home. I promise." Melinda tells her daughter, knowing that she will make the base safe for Skye again.

"I know." Skye says, believing that, "So, what goodies are you leaving me with?" Skye asks her mother curious, noticing the extra things she brought.

"Well in here is snacks." Melinda says pointing to one of the containers, "This is more supplies, and this is something that Simmons created limit your powers, dim their destructive powers." Melinda explains.

"What are the side effects?" Skye asks, knowing that there will be some.

"I'm not sure. Simmons just finished them. Once you're settled call her and find them out." Melinda explains, "Using them has to be your choice, but you should wait until you talk to Simmons before you put them on."

"Will do." Skye tells her mother, "What if this goes bad, Mom? What if whatever it is that Bee is up to goes completely south?'

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "But we'll figure it all out eventually."

"Be careful." Skye says hugging her mother.

"You too." Melinda says returning the hug, "I love you, Skye."

* * *

After staying with Skye for about an hour Melinda headed back to base and when she arrived she went straight to Phil's office.

"Mack's back." Phil tells Melinda when she was in.

"What about Bobbi and Hunter?" Melinda asks her best friend.

"Not yet." Phil says.

"I don't know what they are doing, but I know my daughter, Phil. She wouldn't be involved in anything bad." Melinda explains.

"I trust your judgment, but that doesn't change the fact that I need to know what is going on." Phil tells Melinda.

"I know. I will talk to Bobbi when she gets back." Melinda explains.

"Okay. I'll talk to Mack." Phil says and he and Melinda exchange nods before drifting into silence, both worried about what is going to happen next.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x15**

After talking to Coulson Melinda waits until Bobbi gets back to base and follows her through the hidden ways through the base watching her to see where she is going to go and what she is going to do.

"Now would be a very good time for that explanation." Melinda tells her daughter as she steals Fury's toolbox.

"Mom." Bobbi says, not that surprised to see her, "Look, I can explain."

"Who are you working for?" Melinda asks her daughter as she takes several steps towards her.

"Who I've been working for since I was eighteen, S.H.I.E.L.D." Bobbi tells her mother, "You're not." Bobbi says, "What Coulson's doing isn't S.H.I.E.L.D and he's lying to you, Mom. There are so many things that he hasn't told you, things that you deserve to know."

"Like what?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"A lot of things. Things I will tell you when we have more time." Bobbi says before pressing the button on her shirt and causing a power blackout before she breaks out the window.

After her daughter runs Melinda does too, but when she gets downstairs she doesn't manage to find her daughter, so she goes in search for her son and Coulson.

* * *

At The Retreat Skye can't help but be worried when she can't get through to anyone at base when she hears a noise outside so she picks up the fire poker, but she sees that no one is outside, but then, after she closes the door, Skye hears a knock. And, when she opens it Skye finds a man with no eyes standing on the other side.

As soon as Gordon starts talking Skye decides to go with her 'Rising Tide Member Skye' persona because it is safer than telling the truth, at least until she knows what's going on.

* * *

After speaking to Gordon, during which time Skye stuck with her persona she managed to use her powers for the first time in a non-destructive way, she used them to bend water. Skye is just walking back from the sink when her phone starts to ring.

"Hello"

"Skye." Melinda's voice response.

"Hey, Mom." Skye says, "What's going on? No one at base was answering." Skye explains.

"I know. You need to run, there is a panel on the southwest corner of the compound. It'll let you bring down the laser-grid fence." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Okay. What's going on, Mom?" Skye asks worried.

"Bobbi's working for something she called real S.H.I.E.L.D and they are coming for you." Melinda explains, talking quickly "Bobbi is with them, but she might not be able to stop them." Melinda explains, "You can do this, Skye, but you need to run. I love you, I believe in you." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Love you too, Mom." Skye says before hanging up and racing out of the building.

As she runs Skye sees Quinjet's above, but she does her best to keep running. As she runs one of the 'S.H.I. .' agents attack and Skye is forced to defend herself. She has just knocked the person out, after the gun he is holding fires, when she hears.

"KYE." Being yelled by Bobbi who sounds terrified. As she turns Skye realises that one of the men with Bobbi has fired at her and the only thing she can think to do is use her powers, but by doing so she sends a tree bunch into one of the guys and a sends Bobbi flying.

"Bee." Skye says sounding terrified but then Bobbi sits up and as she locks eyes with her little sister both realises that the other is okay, "Gordon." Skye says, realising that it is her only choice as she sent one of the people who she loves the most, one of the people who is the most important to her, flying and she knows that she can never do that again.

* * *

"That was a really nice entrance." Phil says as Melinda enters his office and cuts his bind; before rushing across the room.

"This should get you by for a few days." Melinda says as she grabs a briefcase and opens the lift.

"What are you talking about?" Phil asks confused.

"Gonzales knows about Skye, you need to get to my daughter, Phil." Melinda says, "I need to protect Leo and Simmons, and have a conversation my daughter." Melinda explains, "Without you there is no S.H.I.E.L.D, Phil. Find her, find my daughter." Melinda request Phil being one of only a few people she would trust to do that, even with whatever it is that he is keeping a secret.

"I will." Phil promises before disappearing down the elevator and as he does Melinda turns around and raises her hands in surrender.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x16**

When she woke up, apparently three days after The Retreat, Skye won't deny that she is freaked, which is why she knows without a doubt that she isn't going to say anything about who she is and instead she is going to solely use her Rising Tide identity. Though she is very thankful for Lincoln's explanation about what happened as it did help a lot.

Awhile after Skye woke up she is getting dressed when Lincoln walks in.

"How are you feeling?" Lincoln asks curious.

"Kind of normal." Skye answers, feeling amazed by that.

"Normal's good. Yeah. We flushed your lymphatic and circulatory systems, so you'll be weak for a few days…" Lincoln starts to explains.

"I need to give a message to my friends." Skye says, knowing that her mother and siblings are likely panicking.

"Gordon's the only one who can make contact with the outside world. We can talk to him when he gets back."

"Where exactly are we?" Skye asks curious, wanting to get some answers.

"No one really knows. Uh, the official name is Chinese, I think... Lai Shi..." Lincoln explains.

"Next life." Skye says cutting Lincoln off, "Or were you going for afterlife?" Skye asks curious, forgetting that her Rising Tide identity doesn't know Chinese.

"Everyone here just calls this place Afterlife so I'm guessing that." Lincoln explains, "You speak Chinese?" He asks surprised.

"Yeah. I taught myself when I was a teenager. I'm a hacker and knowing Chinese helps." Skye explains, completely lying but knowing that she is convincing enough that Lincoln will believe her.

"Huh, that's cool."

"So, are we in China?" Skye asks curious, wanting more information about what where she is and what's going on.

* * *

After spending time arguing with Gonzales about how Skye's not a monster Bobbi heads to one of the Quinjet where she pulls up the feed of vault D so that she can watch Gonzales talk to her Mom, wishing desperately that she could talk to her mother, that she could get her out of the vault.

"Why are you hiding in here?" Mack asks as he walks up the ramp.

"Because there is just too much bad blood out there." Bobbi explains, "My baby brother won't even look at me and he's going to leave, hating me." Bobbi explains, it being clear that that hurts her, "My Mom's in vault D and I can't even talk to her, my little sister has been taken by some powered individual and everyone is calling her a monster."

"I'm sorry." Mack says sitting down next to Bobbi, "I can't help you with your Mom or with Skye, but I can help you with your brother." Mack says, "Be in the south side storage room in five minutes." Mack tells Bobbi, "I'll make sure your little brother is there." Mack says standing up.

"Thank you." Bobbi says and Mack starts to walk away, "Mack." Bobbi says and Mack turns back around to look at her, "Thank you, for everything you've done for, Leo. Thank you for helping him when no one else could." Bobbi says, "You were there for him in a way I couldn't be, and you've protected him, so thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for that." Mack says and he continues to walk down the ramp.

* * *

Bobbi has been in the storage room for about a minute when the door opens and Leo walks in.

"Leo, I know you hate me right now; and I probably deserve that, but will you at least let me explain." Bobbi requests, as soon as she brother walks in, before he can have a chance to say anything, "Please, Leo."

"You have, sixty seconds." Leo tells his big sister.

"When S.H.I.E.L.D fee Izzy Hartley and I were sent by Nick on a mission to destroy a S.H.I.E.L.D carrier because of an artefact in the storage. We arrived just in time to save Mack and a few other crew members from Hydra. We went looking for Gonzales and when we found him we decided to fight back and I broke the disk that was going to destroy the ship and we fought back against Hydra." Bobbi explains, "We almost died together." She says, "I've talked to Kye, I know that the reason why you trusted Coulson when S.H.I.E.L.D fell is because of what you went through together, which is why I trust the people here." Bobbi explains, "For the weeks after S.H.I.E.L.D fell we worked together to re-build S.H.I.E.L.D, and I was about to suggest that we join forces with Coulson when we discovered secrets that Coulson was keeping, secrets that Mom deserved to know, but that he didn't tell her. I didn't tell Mom about all this because it's going to hurt her to know the secrets that Coulson has kept. Everything I've been doing, I've been doing to protect our family." Bobbi explains, "I haven't told Gonzales about our family, it was why I went on the mission to The Retreat so that I could protect Kye and why I hate that Mom's in vault D right now, and why I'm trying my best to get her out." Bobbi explains, "I'm doing everything I can to protect our family which is why when you leave I need you to know that you're going to have a tail which you're going to have to ditch before meeting up with Coulson; but the truth is I wish you would stay." Bobbi explains, "You don't have to forgive me Leo, I probably don't deserve it, I just ask that you don't hate me forever."

"I don't hate you." Leo says, "You're my sister, I could never hate you. I love you." Leo says, "Forgiveness… is harder."

"I know." Bobbi says, giving her brother a hug, "Love you, too. Take as long as you need." She says, "And please don't leave." She adds, as she isn't sure she trusts Coulson to look after her brother right now, at least at the base she can still protect him.

"I need to leave." Leo tells his sister as he hugs her, it being clear to Bobbi that nothing will change his mind, "Tell Mum when you can. I don't want her to worry."

"I will." Bobbi says, "You better be careful."

"I will." Leo promises his sister.

* * *

About an hour after Bobbi talked to her brother she watches him walk off base and as she watches him go she feels sad and she desperately wishes that she could have gotten him to stay, or gone with him, so that he would be safe. While she watches her brother go Bobbi feels Mack give her shoulder a comforting squeeze before letting go.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x16**

It has been about ten minutes since Bobbi and Melinda left the Carrier on a Quinjet, ever since they left Bobbi has been trying to think of the right first thing to say to her mother, but everything she thinks of doesn't seem right.

"Running Deathlock, isn't the only secret that Phil is keeping. It's only just the beginning." Bobbi informs her mother.

"So you've said, what else don't I know?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Well, there's a lot. But there is something that you deserve to hear form me, not anyone else." Bobbi explains, knowing that her mother will find out eventually and is going to be hurt and so Bobbi would rather she was the one to tell her mother, "Coulson went to see Andrew, more than one. In fact, they met regularly." Bobbi explains.

"Are…. Are you sure?" Melinda asks feeling betrayed.

"Yeah." Bobbi says with a nod, "I'm sorry, Mom. The reason why I didn't tell you what was going on was because I knew it would hurt you to know what Coulson was doing and I wanted to delay that as long as possible. I was doing what I thought was right, I'm sorry."

"Never apologise for doing the right thing, even if no one else understands." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I'm sorry that you're hurting, and I'm sorry that I couldn't protect Kye and I'm sorry that I couldn't stop Leo from leaving, though I did warn him that he was being tailed." Bobbi explains.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Melinda tells her daughter, "What matters now is finding out everything that Coulson has hidden; and getting your siblings back." Melinda says.

"Which we will do." Bobbi assures her mother

* * *

After the avalanche and her conversation with Lincoln Skye knows that there is something is going on and that there is more to meet the eyes when it comes to Jiaying. So Skye watches her carefully as she sets up glasses of water, using ever single technique that Natasha taught her to try and figure out what Jiaying isn't saying. As she watches Jiaying Skye realises that whatever she is keeping is a personal secret and probably connected to her in some way. After realising that Skye knows what the most likely explanation is and she comes up with a way to make Jiaying admit it.

For the entire lesson Skye waits for the opportunity and after she breaks the glasses she realises that this is the perfect one.

"What's wrong?" Jiaying asks and with the concern in Jiaying's voice Skye realises that she was right and this is the perfect time.

"Nothing. That's just it. Everything is great here. It feels like home." Skye lies, knowing that nothing feels like home without her family, "Which... Never ends well." Skye says, thinking about her time in foster care to get real emotion in her voice.

"Ends? We're not going anywhere." Jiaying says.

"You sure? 'Cause mistrust of home is my other superpower." Skye says, partly telling the truth as she experienced that in foster care and after she was adopted she always knew that they would be moving before too long.

"Where is this coming from?" Jiaying says, unknowingly playing right into Skye's hand.

"Nothing. It's stupid. I broke some china plates once at a foster family's house, and now the glass, and..." Skye explains, telling the truth about something that did happen as Natasha taught her that half-truths are always better than outright lies.

"They sent you back for that?"

"The next day." Skye says, once more telling the half-truths because they did a hell of a lot more before they sent her back, "But, yes, something bad happens every time I feel settled somewhere." Skye says, seeing Jiaying tense Skye realises that it is time to pull out the big guns if she wants Jiaying to tell her what she suspects is the truth. "I'm 25, and I have never spent more than two years anywhere." Skye says telling the truth about that, "The second I made friends at the orphanage... gone. And God forbid I called a foster family "home." It's "pack your bags." Skye explains, once more telling the truth, "I got the news on my birthday once, which is a complete farce, because I don't even know when I was born."

"I'm so sorry."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. was the closest I ever came to having a family." Skye says, completely lying for the first time, "I belonged there, saw what I could be. Even that ended with agents hunting me through the woods." Skye says, still wondering what exactly happened, and whether Bobbi is okay.

"We're not gonna turn on you or abandon you. This is a safe place." Jiaying says and Skye realises that Jiaying is close to telling the truth.

"See, you say that, but I know you're not being straight with me. Why do you care if I stay or go, and why are you trea..."

"July 2nd." Jiaying says and Skye tenses as she realises, without a doubt, that she was right, "You were born on July 2nd. It was, um, a hot night, and, for some reason, I decided to clean the house before I woke your father." Jiaying says and Skye isn't sure what to think but she manages to say.

"Oh, my God. He said you didn't age." Skye says, because if she hadn't had the training she had then this reveal would be shocking, while looking Jiaying up and down, knowing no matter what that no one will take Melinda's place as her mother, but that she is glad to finally meet her birth Mother.

"Cal... he, uh... He ran over to the neighbour's house to borrow their car but didn't speak any Chinese. So, um... It was a mess."

"It's you." Skye says, still amazed by that, "You're my..." Skye says, being glad that Jiaying interrupted her before she can say 'biological mother''

"Deep down, I think you knew."

"I was too afraid to hope." Skye says, partly telling the truth as meeting her biological mother is something that she always wanted.

"Are you okay? I wanted to run to you the second I saw you, wrap you in my arms." Jiaying informs Skye.

"Why didn't you?" Skye asks as she knows that Melinda most likely would have.

"Because you were forced into going through the mist. Joining our people had to be your choice. You deserved that." Jiaying explains.

"At St. Agnes, all the kids pray that their parents are out there, looking for them. You were." Skye says, wanting answers about what Jiaying and Cal did because of her.

"For years. After your father pieced me back together, we scoured the Earth. We were ruthless in hunting for you. One morning, I woke up, and I barely recognized myself. Your father was buried in the new, horrible man he had become." Jiaying says. Skye isn't sure if it is the training that Natasha gave her or her old insecurities showing themselves once again, but Skye can't help but find Jiaying's choice of words odd. "He couldn't admit that our baby was gone. I thought I had to accept it. I'm so sorry. My sweet angel. I thought if I couldn't find you, maybe I could help protect others, so I came here. I'll make up for all of it. I swear. But listen. Right now, this has to be our secret." Jiaying explains and as she does Skye realises that once more she has to keep a secret about family.

"What do you mean, "secret"" Skye asks curious, as and Jiaying explains some of the reason why.

* * *

Ever since Finding out about everything that Coulson has been keeping a secret Melinda has been sitting at the desk reading everything for herself so that she can see it in black and white.

"Here, I thought you could use this." Bobbi says walking in the office and placing a glass of scotch next to her mother.

"I could, thank you." Melinda says.

"Are you okay?" Bobbi asks concerned as she sits down across from her mother.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "I didn't know any of this." Melinda says, looking at her daughter.

"I never thought you did." Bobbi tells her mother, "Do you want to talk about it all?" Bobbi asks concerned.

"No, not right now." Melinda says and mother and daughter drift into silence.

* * *

After learning that Jiaying is her mother Skye and Jiaying go for a walk where they meet another Inhuman who hasn't gone through the change yet.

"I'm responsible for everyone here. Favouritism undermines trust." Jiaying explains.

"Don't you want to tell people?" Skye asks as even though people in her family couldn't tell people she knows that they wanted to.

"I don't get that luxury. My rules must be enforced. People have died when the process for selection and training has been ignored." Jiaying informs Skye.

"But I already skipped that process." Skye says, wondering why she wasn't punished for that though if she had to guess she would say that it is because of Jiaying.

"And I protected you from the swift response that usually brings. It's happened before. There was a woman once. She didn't trust my judgment... so she stole a batch of terrigen crystals and fled... got caught up with some criminals in Bahrain. Her name was Eva... Russian, strong-willed like you." Jiaying and as soon as she does Skye realises exactly where Jiaying is going with the story.

"May. The C…the Cavalry. I know this story." Skye realises, "I don't need to hear what happened." Skye tells Jiaying as she doesn't want to know what happened in Bahrain unless her mother, her real Mother, Melinda, is the one who tells her.

"Yes, you do." Jiaying says, and to Skye's horror she starts to tell her the entire story of what happened in Bahrain.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x18**

Once he is in the Quinjet, after following Hunter's directions, Leo hands the Toolbox to Coulson.

"My Mum's in a cell because she believes in you. You better have a way to get her out." Leo says to Coulson, it being clear that he is worried about his Mum and angry at Coulson.

"I do." Coulson promises, "but first I need to get your sister. I promised your Mom that I would." Phil tells Leo, feeling bad about Melinda.

"Wait, Bob is letting her mother sit in a cell? Wow." Hunter says, shocked by that.

"There is nothing Bobbi can do. She can't tell Gonzales that Mum is her Mum and Bobbi is doing everything she can to protect our family, she even warned me about the tails." Leo explains.

"So, have you forgiven her?" Hunter asks curious as he isn't sure if he can forgive Bobbi so he doesn't know how her brother can.

"Not yet." Leo says, "So, how are you going to find my little sister?" Leo asks looking at Coulson and Coulson begins to explain his horrible plan.

* * *

"So, Leo took the toolbox and you've been pretending to try and get into a fake version." Melinda says to Simmons.

"Yes." Simmons says sheepishly.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do, I'm going to tell Bobbi, who is going to have to tell Gonzales and the council, that Leo took the toolbox and that you've been covering for him." Melinda informs Simmons.

"What?" Simmons asks shocked, "It was my idea! You're going to sell your son out?" Simmons asks shocked by that.

"Leo is safe. He is away from here, away from Gonzales and the others, you're not." Melinda tells her son's best friend, "If they know that it was your idea then you're going to be the newest resident of vault D and I don't want that." Melinda tells Simmons, wanting to explain as she knows from Leo that Simmons responds best to complete explanations, "Saying that it was Leo's idea and you've been covering for him is the only way to keep you safe, okay?" Melinda explains.

"Okay." Simmons says with a nod.

"Good. Once I tell the council they're going to want another way to find Coulson. Could you get into Deathlock's eye feed?" Melinda asks.

"Yes, I should be able to." Simmons says before leaving Coulson's office.

* * *

As Skye spends the day with Cal she honestly has no idea how to act. She is keeping her 'Rising Tide' persona up but at the same time she wants to get to know Cal a bit better, wants him to get to know her better.

As Skye talks about all the things he wanted for her growing up Skye realises that she had all that, and even though she would have liked to have known Cal sooner she wouldn't give up her family or what she's been through for anything.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x19**

When Coulson, Gonzales, Ward, Leo, Hunter, and Kara arrive back at the base everyone is so focused on Ward that Bobbi is able to walk right up to her little brother and hug him.

"You okay?" Bobbi ask in a whisper.

"Apart from Ward being here, yeah." Leo tells his big sister as he is hugged as does both he and Bobbi hear.

"MELINDA." From Coulson, and

"AGENT MAY." From Gonzales and as they hear that Bobbi looks over her brother shoulder to see that her mother has pulled a gun on Ward and is pointing it at his head.

"Oh no." Bobbi says removing her arms from around her brother and pushing him towards Mack, knowing that Mack will protect him if needed, before running over.

"May, what are you doing?" Ward asks confused.

"Mom, don't." Bobbi says standing between the gun her mother has raised and Ward, because she knows that her mother won't hurt her.

"Mom?" Gonzales asks confused and Bobbi curses herself because she reacted without thinking.

"Get out the way, Bobbi." Melinda tells her daughter, "I need to do this." Melinda says, knowing that she should have done this a long time ago, before Ward could have hurt her children.

"I want him dead too, Mom. After what he did to our family I want that, too." Bobbi says, confusing Ward and Gonzales a lot, "But we've got a job to do. A mission we're not going to be able to do without him." Bobbi tells her mother, "If you kill him then we're not going to be able to save Mike and who knows who else. If he's dead, we're not going to be able to destroy a Hydra base." Bobbi says, "When this is over I will help you kill him, I promise." Bobbi says, completely meaning that.

"Hey!" Ward objects.

"Shut up, Ward." Coulson says as he knows that Melinda will pull the trigger, as soon as Bobbi moves out of the way, that she would have already if Bobbi wasn't there.

"Just give me the gun, Mom, please." Bobbi requests and she slowly raises her hand to the barrel of the gun, "Please." Bobbi says as she places her hands on the barrel and looking at her mother directly in the eyes.

Seeing the pleading in her daughter's eyes Melinda lets go of the gun, allowing Bobbi to take it which she uses to hit Ward across the side of the face.

"That good enough for now?" Bobbi asks her mother as Ward falls to the ground.

"Yeah." Melinda says with a nod.

"Agent Morse. I think you have some explaining to do." Gonzales informs Bobbi once he is sure that the situation has calmed down.

"I know, Sir." Bobbi says.

"Let's go to the office." Coulson says as guards surround Ward, Melinda nods, and everyone heads to the office, no one letting Melinda get near Ward, Leo wishing that his sister didn't stop his mother.

* * *

"If you didn't want me to go, then why did you vote to allow it?" Bobbi asks Gonzales angrily, after a green light was given to the mission.

"Because Coulson's only using his own people. Figured it was worth the risk." Gonzales explains.

"Worth the risk? Those are S.H.I.E.L.D agents going on that mission, Robert." Bobbi says sounding angrier as he isn't just putting agents at risk he is putting her family at risk.

"I'm aware of that, Agent Morse. We're fighting a war with an enemy that is without honour. Sometimes, we make sacrifices for the greater good." Gonzales says.

"Sacrificing people, S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Is never for the greater good." Bobbi says, it being clear that she doesn't agree with what Gonzales is doing.

"Would you be saying this if your mother wasn't going on the mission?" Gonzales asks, "And on that note; why is this not in your personal file."

"Yes, if my mother and brother weren't going on the mission I would be saying the same thing." Bobbi informs Gonzales, who realises who Bobbi's brother is and knowing that Melinda's actions makes a lot of sense, "Nothing is in my personnel file because it was a secret that my Mother, Nick Fury and my mother's mother worked together to keep a secret. Up until a week ago, no one outside of our family, including Coulson, knew." Bobbi explains purposely not mentioning anything about Skye as she is still in danger.

"I see." Gonzales comments.

* * *

After being surprised by Skye arriving on the plane Skye, Leo, and Simmons go into a corner of the command centre to talk while Melinda, Phil and Ward stay out of the command centre, Coulson doing his best to make sure that Melinda doesn't try to kill Ward, again.

"How are they all? Are you making friends?" Leo asks his sister, it being clear that he is worried.

"How did you get the intel about the base?" Simmons asks, "Can you control your powers, or... ?" Simmons asks.

"Yes. Yes, I-I promise I will tell you guys everything. It's a lot. You might not believe me, but just not now." Skye says as she would want nothing more than just hug her brother, and mother and tell them everything.

"Well, we're just happy to see you, and you're being so secretive." Simmons says, looking to Leo to see if he knows why his sister is being so secretive.

"No, I'm happy to see you, too, but ..." Skye starts to say.

"Yeah, we've got a mission to do, not much time, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Leo says, smiling at his sister.

"No, Ward is here. I don't want to talk about anything personal in case he's just ..."

"Did I hear my name?" Ward asks as he, Melinda and Coulson walk in the room.

"He's like candyman." Skye says annoyed.

"We should review the op." Coulson tells everyone.

"Skye." Leo says as his sister starts to walk over their mother, Coulson and Ward, "你真的还好吗？" (Are you really okay?")Leo asks, needing to concentrate really hard to do so, and doing so because he knows that Chinese is a language that Ward doesn't speak.

"是啊，我真的没事，狮子座" (Yeah, I'm really okay, Leo.) Skye assures her brother, "在中国干得漂亮"(Nice job on the Chinese.) Skye says with a proud smile.

"Since when do you two speak Chinese?" Ward asks confused.

"May taught us after you betrayed us all." Skye says, completely lying, but managing to fool Ward.

* * *

After staying with Lincoln a while after getting back to the Playground Skye goes in search of her family and she isn't surprised to find Bobbi, Leo, and her mother waiting in her bunk.

"I've missed you all so much." Skye says as she hugs her family.

"We've missed you too." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Kye, I'm so sorry. I told all the agents ICERS only." Bobbi tells her sister as four members of the May family break apart.

"It's okay, Bee." Skye tells her sister, "I'm sorry that I sent you flying." Skye says, still feeling horrible about that.

"It's okay." Bobbi assures her sister.

"So, how was it really like, wherever you were?" Leo asks.

"It was okay." Skye says, "No one knows my truth, they think I'm my Rising Tide persona." Skye explains, "And I met my biological mother." Skye reveals, looking directly at Melinda.

"Really?" Melinda asks her daughter, "How does that make you feel?" Melinda asks her daughter, keeping her own emotion out of her voice as Skye's feelings are what matter.

"I'm glad to know where I come from, to finally know who she is, but she's not my mother, or my family, you are." Skye tells Melinda and Melinda hugs her daughter.

"I want to hear everything about where you were." Bobbi tells her sister and Skye does just that, she tells her family absolutely everything, things that she is pretty sure she's not even going to tell Coulson.

* * *

About an hour later Bobbi, Leo and Melinda are about to leave Skye's room when, once Bobbi and Leo have walked out, Skye says,

"Mom." And Melinda turns back around.

"There is something else, "Skye tells her mother and Melinda closes the door behind her, and walks over to Skye.

"Okay." Melinda says.

"It's about Bahrain." Skye says and Melinda tenses, "Eva and her daughter were Inhumans. Eva forced her daughter to go through the change even though Jiaying didn't want her to." Skye explains, "Jiaying told me everything that happened, even though I said that I didn't need to hear it. She knew everything because she was there, watching." Skye says as she takes several steps towards her mother, "I'm so sorry that you had to do that Mom, and I get it now, why you left field work; and the fact that I know doesn't change anything, it doesn't change the way I see you, you're still my hero, still my Mom." Skye informs her mother, "I love you, Mom." Skye says before hugging her mother, who feels that she doesn't deserve Skye's kindness.

"Thank you, Skye." Melinda tells her daughter and as Melinda and Skye embrace, neither being able to imagine what is about to happen.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

* * *

 **Avengers Age of Ultron**

After Ultron attacks the party, and after the Avengers find out what Tony has done, Clint has gone off on his own to call his Mom as he hasn't been able to get through to anyone in his family in about a week and is starting to grow concerned.

"Hello." Melinda answers

"Finally." Clint says, feeling glad to hear his mother's voice, "What is going on? You've been unreachable for like a week."

"I know; things here have been complicated." Melinda explains.

"Is everyone okay?" Clint asks worried.

"Yeah, it's just a long story. I'll tell you when we see each other face to face." Melinda explains, "How about you? From the info we've got from Maria things seem far from okay there."

"Yeah, things are very complicated." Clint tells his mother, using her own words as when it comes to their family 'complicated' usually means can't be discussed over the phone, "I think things are going to get pretty bad." Clint admits.

"Be careful." Melinda tells her son.

"Yes, Ma'am." Clint answers.

"And tell Natasha the same." Melinda requests.

"Will do." Clint says, smiling to himself, "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." Clint informs his mother.

"Okay, I love you." Melinda tells her son.

"You too." Clint says before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Steve asks curious.

"My girlfriend." Clint lies, it feeling pretty wrong to do so, but he knows that it's not the right time to reveal the truth.

* * *

After Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Thor and Tony are all brainwashed Clint knows that he has to get his team somewhere safe and as he thinks about where he realises that there is one place he can take them, the safest place he knows, his Grandmother's farm.

With Natasha leaning on him, with his arm around her, Clint leads everyone inside.

"Grandma! It's me." Clint calls out, "Please don't shoot." Clint adds, causing everyone else, except for Natasha, to exchange looks.

"Clint. Good choice on safe houses." Lian informs her grandson as she walks out from the kitchen and sees who her grandson brought with him.

"Why am I not surprised that you already know." Clint comments, "It's good to see you Grandma." He says walking over and giving her a hug. "Everyone I would like you to meet my Grandmother, who has a higher security clearance than anyone in this room." Clint introduces, causing Tony to give Lian a surprised and impressed look, "Lian May." Clint introduces, "I guessing you don't need introductions."

"No, I don't." Lian answers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Steve says.

"I thought you had no family." Tony comments as he learnt that from the info on Clint he has seen.

"Yeah, that's what most people think." Clint explains, "When I was fifteen I was on my own and two S.H.I.E.L.D agents; Phil Coulson and the person who had been and continued to be Coulson's best friend and partner since he was seventeen, Melinda May, brought me into S.H.I.E.L.D. They thought I was seventeen." Clint explains, "A week later I was sitting on the fountain at the S.H.I.E.L.D base I was brought to, trying to figure out where I would run to when Melinda sat down next to me. I told her everything and she offered me a home, she became my legal guardian and within a few weeks she adopted me." Clint says with a smile, "When she brought me home that night meet her daughter, who she adopted when she was one, Bobbi, or as I call her Bobbi Bear." Clint explains, "Five years later Melinda adopted a genius Scottish boy who had been abandoned by his mother because of the fact that he was a genius, Leo Fitz or Little Lion to me."

"Leo Fitz is your brother." Tony says shocked.

"You know him?" Steve asks surprised.

"Yeah. He's one of the best engineers in the world." Tony says, it being clear that he is impressed.

"That's my Little Lion." Clint says proudly, "Three years after Leo was adopted Mom adopted a girl, who had been put into foster care by S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Skye, or Speedy to me." Clint says, "Because of Mom's work, and the fact that Grandma, along with Peggy Carter, who's a close friend of grandma's," Clint says, purposely looking at Steve, "Practically created modern espionage, our family was kept secret for our safety, thought it didn't exactly work because my siblings and I were nearly killed a few times when we were growing up. Nick Fury, who is like a brother to my Mom, made sure that nothing was in S.H.I.E.L.D files and helped cover thinks up. My family is so secretive that up until last week not even a dozen people knew the truth. Mom's best friend and partner, Coulson, only knew that Mom adopted four kids, he didn't even know our names." Clint explains.

"What happened last week?" Bruce asks curious.

"My youngest sister developed powers a few weeks ago." Clint explains.

"What kind of powers?" Tony asks curious.

"She can cause earthquakes, and practically anything to shake." Clint explains.

"Sounds like she can manipulate everything's natural vibration." Bruce comments.

"Sounds about right." Clint explains, "And about a week ago the people who are with my Mom, brother and sister, found out. Bobbi called me because she felt that Skye needed me." Clint explains.

"And I went because I've known the truth since not long after Clint brought me into S.H.I.E.L.D and I care about Clint's siblings. Plus, I trained Skye." Natasha explains, "Lian, seeing as how we've barged in on you what can we do to help?" Natasha asks as Thor walks out, feeling like she could use a distraction.

"Thank you, Natasha." Lian says gratefully and she starts to give everyone tasks, tasks that Tony doesn't even argue with as he has enough sense not.

* * *

After Thor disappears, and while Tony and Steve head outside to cut wood and Bruce heads upstairs for a shower, Clint goes searching for Natasha who he finds sitting around the back, on the grass, by a pond.

"Do you want to talk about what the Maximoff girl made you see?" Clint asks curious as he sits down next to Natasha.

"Nope." Natasha answers, "Did your Grandma know any more about what's going on at the Playground?" Natasha asks curious, changing the subject partly because she doesn't want to talk about her, and partly because she is truly curious about that.

"No, but she hadn't heard from anyone in days." Clint says, sounding concerned, "Although she did know that there was an incident at The Retreat." Clint reveals.

"What kind of incident?" Natasha asks curious.

"Trees have been destroyed, and powers being used were resisted on the sensors. Grandma didn't have many more details." Clint explains, it being clear that he is worried as that sounds like it could be Skye, but what he can't figure out is why Skye would be at the Retreat.

"Hey." Natasha says reaching over and grabbing her partner's hand, "Your Mom or siblings, or Coulson would have called if something bad happened. You know that." Natasha tells him, "But because I know words won't help once we've dealt with Ultron we'll go to the Playground and get to the bottom of this."

"That's if we make it through this." Clint comments.

"We will. We have to, otherwise your Mom will kick both our asses." Natasha says as an attempt to get Clint to smile, something which she does manage to do.

"Yeah, she will." Clint says and he and Natasha drift into silence.

* * *

Clint and Natasha have been sitting together for a while when they hear footsteps and they both turn to see Lian walking up to them.

"Hey, Grandma." Clint greats.

"Nick is in the barn and wants to talk to Stark but doesn't want anyone to know that beforehand. I need you to find a reason to get him there." Lian requests.

"Sure." Clint says, not even questioning that as his grandmother has given him stranger requests before, "I'll see you later." Clint tells Natasha, wondering whether it was his grandmother's or Nick's suggestion to be dramatic.

"Actually Natasha I could use your help with something." Lian tells Natasha.

"Sure." Natasha says and she goes to help Lian and Clint goes to get Tony to the barn, planning on saying that his grandmother's tractor needs fixing.

* * *

A couple of hours later, to Clint's horror, his grandmother has shown Bruce, Tony, Steve, Natasha and Nick, who was there for most of them, his family pictures, and now the Avengers are getting ready to go to different places to do their work.

"I'm going to have to borrow Ms Hill." Fury informs Tony.

"Sure. She never really worked for me did she?" Tony asks curious and Fury just grins, "Hey, Barton." Tony says to Clint who is saying goodbye to his grandmother.

"What, Stark?" Clint asks curious.

"Is Hill on of the few who knew the truth?" he asks curious as he figures she is.

"Nope." Clint answers, "Which considering she was Bobbi's roommate at the academy, and was trained by Mom, she is going to be pissed about that." Clint admits, not looking forward to that as he figures with a lot of people knowing now it's only a matter of time before Maria finds out and she isn't going to be too happy about not knowing.

"Good to know." Tony comments

"I'll talk to you later, Grandma." Clint says giving his grandmother a hug, "I love you." Clint tells her.

"Love you too." Lian responds, then to Tony's amusement she pulls Natasha in for a hug too.

* * *

After using the old school methods that Natasha is using to find her Clint tracks her down to Sokovia and when he gets to the Hydra research base Natasha has already broken herself out and immediately joins the fight.

* * *

Once the battle is done and everything has calmed down, something which took days, almost a week. Clint has tried to call his family, having sent a quick text to his entire family to say that he is okay right after, but none of them answer, though he left a message for his mother.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asks concerned as she walks up to Clint who is staring at a wall in the New Avengers facility.

"No one's answering. Not Bee, or Mom, or Skye, or Leo, not even Coulson." Clint says as Melinda gave her son Coulson's number when they visited, just in case, "I have a bad feeling about this." Clint informs his partner as she walks over and stands next to him.

"Okay. Then let's get the training started and then go to The Playground." Natasha says as she knows that for no one to answer then something must have happened.

"What if something has happened, Nat?" Clint asks, looking upset, "I can't lose my family." Clint says, a tears coming to his eyes.

"I know." Natasha says, putting her arms around her partner and hugging him tightly, knowing that there is nothing that she can say to comfort him so instead she just has to be there for him.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x20**

Ever since the news broke of Ultron and what was happening Leo has been worried about his brother, and Natasha, which is why when he received a text a few hours ago from his brother saying that both he and Natasha are alive and okay, he was thrilled.

"Skye keep saying that she wants to take Lincoln home when he wakes. Has she said anything to you?" Simmons asks Fitz curious as they watch Skye sit with Lincoln.

"We talked, her first night back." Leo explains.

"So what happened? Where is home? Where did Skye go? Does she really know how to use her powers?" Simmons asks.

"Jemma…" Leo starts to say but Simmons cuts him off.

"I don't like that tone." Simmons informs him, "You're not going to tell me anything, are you?"

"What Skye told me isn't mine to tell." Leo explains, "When one of my siblings, or anyone in my family tell me something, I keep it to myself, just like they keep anything I keep to themselves." Leo explains, "When Skye tells me something that she doesn't tell Mum or one of my siblings then I don't tell them because if Skye wanted them to know she would tell them herself." Leo explains, knowing that there are very few exceptions to that, but the entire family know them, "When Skye is ready for you to know she'll tell you." Leo says, knowing that because he knows his sister, "Have I made you mad again?" Leo asks worried.

"No. It good that you have such loyalty to your family." Simmons says, understanding while Leo is being secretive.

"He's waking up." Leo notes.

* * *

Hours after Lincoln wakes up Skye finds herself in Coulson's office with him and her mother, being questioned by the artefact in the cargo hold.

"I have no idea. Seriously, I have never heard of anything like that before, and neither has Lincoln." Skye explains.

"And you believe him?" Coulson asks suspiciously and.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You barely know him." Coulson objects.

"I know enough. He and Jiaying helped me. They never tried to hurt me. Th-They taught me to channel my power so I wasn't hurting myself. These are good people, Coulson." Skye says, speaking directly at Coulson as she has already had that conversation with her mother.

"Are they? People, I mean. Look, I know you feel connected to this group, but you won't tell us much about them, you're keeping to yourself... "

"I've been taking care of Lincoln." Skye objects.

"Okay, but from our perspective, we don't even know what to call them."

"Inhumans. Our ancient ancestors called themselves Inhumans, and we just want to be left alone." Skye says purposely saying the word we because she wants to have a real conversation with her mother, which she can't have with Coulson in the room, even though he knows their secret.

"We?" Coulson asks suspiciously.

"Phil, give me a minute with my daughter." Melinda requests.

"Sure." Phil says, looking between Melinda and Skye as he walks out.

"What's really going on, Skye?" Melinda asks her daughter once Coulson has walked out, knowing Skye well enough to know that there is something else going on.

"They want to be left alone, and I get that, I do, and I don't doubt that true, that they do want that." Skye tells her mother, "But I also have a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"That there is something else going on, that's why I haven't told anyone about our family." Skye tells her mother, "You and Natasha taught me to trust my instincts, something which wasn't easy for me and I do, Mom, I do. Which is why I know that there is something going on, more than just wanting to be alone." Skye explains, "Do you think the committee and Coulson will want to do something?" Skye asks concerned.

"Without a doubt. Gonzales and the committee will probably want to do something drastic, likely invade Afterlife, but Coulson will talk them into a sit down meeting first." Melinda tells her daughter.

"That will be a very, very bad idea." Skye tells her mother, "No matter what else is going on secrecy is what they value most." Skye says, "This isn't going to end well, Mom." Skye says as she can't help but fear what is going to happen.

"I agree, but I don't know whether I can talk them out of it." Melinda admits.

"Okay, let's think, we can't stop Coulson or Gonzales." Skye realises, "But I might be able to talk to Jiaying, talk her out of it or least figure out what is going on." Skye says, "Lincoln and I have to go first, it's the only way this has a chance of not ending horribly."

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks her daughter, not having a good feeling about this.

"Yeah." Skye realises, "Can you and Bee do your best to make sure that Gonzales doesn't do anything reckless or stupid?"

"I'll try." Melinda tells her daughter and they both know that it's the best she can do.

"I love you, Mom." Skye tells her mother, giving her a hug, "So much."

"I love you, too." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Can you talk to Coulson?" Skye asks curious as she hugs her mother.

"What do you want him to know?" Melinda asks her daughter, knowing that that is Skye's choice.

"Tell him that Jiaying is my biological mother and that Lincoln and I will go first if a sit down happens, that's it." Skye requests.

"Okay, I can do that." Melinda says and there is a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Skye asks as she and Melinda break apart and the door opens and Bobbi sticks her head in the room.

"So Coulson sent me. The council wants to talk; do you need me to stall or are you good?" Bobbi asks her mother and sister.

"We're good." Skye says, "I should get back to, Lincoln, good luck." Skye says to her mother and sister.

"Thanks, Kye. I think we're going to need it." Bobbi says and Skye leaves the room.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after meeting with the council, a meeting which was basically an argument about Skye and Afterlife where Coulson, Melinda and Bobbi were on one side and the rest of the council were on the other; Melinda is standing out in the hanger looking at the empty space where the Bus used to be.

Melinda has been standing for a few minutes when Phil walks over and stands next to her.

"I miss my plane." Melinda informs Phil, wanting to talk about that rather than what they have to talk about.

"Me too." Phil admits, "But you know if you think about it mostly terrible things happened on that thing." Phil says and Melina doesn't even react to that, "What's going on, Melinda?" Phil asks concerned and Melinda goes to open her mouth, "Don't say nothing. I know that you're still mad, and you deserve to be, but if something is going on than I am here for you." Phil tells Melinda.

"You know the woman Skye's been talking about, Jiaying?"

"Yeah." Phil says with a nod.

"She's Skye's biological mother." Melinda reveals.

"Oh, Melinda." Phil says, having no idea how hard that must be for Melinda.

"Skye said that it doesn't change anything, that I'm her mother and family, not Jiaying, but how can it not?" Melinda asks, "Skye's wanted to know about her biological parents for basically her entire life, it's why she went undercover in The Rising Tide, and now she's found them."

"Your daughter loves you, Melinda. I know that because of everything you've told me, and everything I've seen." Phil says, "If Skye told you that it doesn't change anything then you should believe her, as hard as that is."

"I'll try." Melinda says and she and Phil drift back into silence, "Skye and Lincoln have to go to Afterlife first, alone." Melinda tells Phil, "We've discussed it and it will be the best thing for everyone."

"Okay." Phil says, trusting his best friend, "Melinda, I want to apologise for everything."

"When you found out the secrets I was keeping, you were hurt, you were mad, and yet you were doing the exact same thing." Melinda tells Phil, "That's what hurt the most, Phil. That's what I'm having a hard time getting over." Melinda says before walking away, leaving Phil watching her go and wondering whether he will ever have his best friend back.

* * *

While Simmons is finishing the rest of the assessment on Lincoln, Skye, Bobbie, Melinda, and Leo have snuck off to Bobbi's bunk so that they can talk.

"Simmons has a present for you so please say goodbye to her before you go." Leo informs Skye.

"Will do." Skye confirms.

"Are you sure that you and Lincoln going first is a good idea?" Bobbi asks her sister worried.

"It's the only thing that has a chance of making this not end horribly." Skye informs her sister.

"You still need to be careful, if something feels off, get out of there." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I will, I'll be okay, Mom." Skye says with a comforting smile.

"What about Gonzales? What if he does something to make everything worse?" Leo asks worried.

"He won't." Bobbi says, causing her family to look at her, "Gonzales may not have the smartest ideas sometimes, but he doesn't want a war any more than we do. He won't risk the peace, he's not a complete idiot." Bobbi says.

"Do you trust him?" Skye asks her big sister, needing to hear her say it.

"Completely." Bobbi says, meaning that as while she has doubts that doesn't change what they have been through together, her doubts haven't caused her to lose her faith, and the four of them drift into silence.

"Okay, May family minus one hug." Skye says after a few minutes of silence and they do just that.

* * *

When Skye gets back to Afterlife with Lincoln she realises, as she talks to Jiaying that she is holding back, that there is something she isn't saying. Using everything that Natasha taught her Skye watches Jiaying carefully and as she does she comes to one conclusion. She realises that there is one way to get Jiaying to open up more, to reveal more, maybe not completely, and so it feeling completely wrong and a betrayal to Melinda Skye calls Jiaying, Mom.

* * *

It has been about fifteen minutes since Bobbi left The Playground with the person that she believed to be her mother, but is in fact Agent 33, and the entire time they have been flying in silence.

"I'm worried about, Kye." Bobbi says, breaking the silence.

"You don't have any reason to worry." Kara says, it being the only thing she can think off as she honestly has no idea who Kye is.

At what Kara said Bobbi has to fight not to frown as that's not what her mother would say in that situation, and so Bobbi decides to try something, "Yeah, I mean I know he's with his Dad and he's safe, but I still worry, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Kara answers.

In a split second Bobbi locks the autopilot on and flips Kara backwards off the chair.

"May's my Mom. Did you really think you'd be able to fall me into believing that you were her?" Bobbi asks as she pins Kara to the ground.

"We didn't know she was your Mom." Kara says as she pulls a needle out of her waist, removes the cap, and throws it at Bobbi's leg before she could dodge it, within a few seconds Bobbi falls to the round, sedated, "Which is why when I found out I came up with a backup plan." Kara says as she walks over to where the ICER is and fires several rounds into Bobbi.

(line break)

As Cal gets taken away Skye walks over to her mother.

"What's with the last minute change of plans?" Skye asks her mother.

"The Council thought Coulson was too close." Melinda explains.

"So why aren't you in there? Doesn't the council only know about Bee and Leo?" Skye asks.

"You're right, they don't know, but I still can't be in there." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I should get back."

"I know. Be careful, Skye." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Will do." Skye says as she walks away from her mother.

* * *

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D 2x21 & 2x22**

As soon as Jiaying says that Gonzales shot her Skye doesn't believe it as she trusts Bobbi's judgement more than she trusts Jiaying.

"You should get out of here." Skye tells Jemma.

"What about you?" Simmons asks as she can't imagine Skye choosing the Inhuman rather than her family.

"I'm where I need to be." Skye tells her friend, giving her a look which she hopes Simmons understands.

"Okay." Simmons says, being pretty sure that there is more going on, but she doesn't have any time to question her.

* * *

"Have you had any contact with Bobbi? Her Quinjet still hasn't arrived, and she's not answering communications." Melinda says to Phil, Hunter and Fitz. Without a word Hunter and Fitz go running, Melinda knowing that they are going to contact Bobbi.

"How's Skye?" Phil asks, trying to distract Melinda from the fact that one of her daughters is missing.

"Wishing you were here." Melinda answers as Jemma comes running in.

"Agent May. Sir, there's been gunfire. Skye's biological mother's been shot, allegedly by Gonzales. I'm afraid it's going to get worse." Simmons reveals.

"What about Gonzales? Where's he?" Phil asks.

"I don't know. Got what he always wanted." Simmons says.

"No. He wouldn't do that. It has to be something else." Phil says and Melinda has to agree.

"Find Gonzales. Get everyone out. I don't want to escalate the situation till we find out what we're dealing with." Phil instructs.

"Have all three birds ready to fly the second I return." May tells the agents in the plane, "He may be a part of it. Make sure he's secured." Melinda says, pointing to Cal as she goes running out, planning on going to find her daughter.

* * *

If Skye wasn't already sure that Jiaying was up to something a Quinjet firing at one of the buildings would have convinced her as she knows, without a doubt, that her mother, and Bobbi, would never let that happen when she was in the area, but because she knows that she needs Jiaying to believe that she has been betrayed Skye acts like she has been.

* * *

Ever since she left the Quinjet Melinda has been looking for her daughter, and it takes a while but after a few minutes Melinda finds her.

"Skye. It wasn't…" Melinda starts to say but Skye cuts her off.

"I know. Jiaying's up to something. I don't know what, but I need to find out." Skye informs her mother.

"You're going to stay." Melinda realises.

"I need to." Skye informs her mother, "They're not bad people here, but they are being misled and I need to figure out what is going on so that I can help them." Skye explains, "This is something I need to do."

"Okay." Melinda tells her daughter, realising that there is no way to talk Skye out of it, "If you're going to get Jiaying to trust you then she is going to have to really believe that you feel betrayed by S.H.I.E.L.D." Melinda tells her daughter, "Use your powers on me."

"No! I won't do that." Skye tells her mother.

"You have to." Melinda tells her daughter, "Skye, do it now." Melinda tells her daughter as she notices one of the Inhumans watching them, "I believe in you, I know you won't seriously hurt me, I trust you." Melinda tells her daughter.

As Skye looks at her mother her instincts tell her that she is being watched, "I'm sorry Agent May, you're not welcome here." Skye says before using her powers, hating herself for doing so, and causing her mother to be sent flying before hitting the ground.

* * *

After what only feels like a few seconds to Melinda but is actually a lot longer Melinda wakes up on the floor of the Quinjet.

"May." Phil says, as she stands feeling glad to see you.

"May, how are you feeling?" Simmons asks.

"I'm fine." Melinda answers, "Have you found, Bobbi?" Melinda asks Coulson.

"Fitz and Hunter are working on it." Coulson answers, not surprised that that is the first thing Melinda asked.

"I can't believe Skye would use her powers on you." Simmons says socked.

"She only did so because I told her to." Melinda says to everyone's shock.

"Why would you do that?" Simmons asks confused.

"I'll explain back at base." Melinda says, "What do we know?" Melinda asks and Coulson, Weaver and Simmons explain everything and decide what to do next.


End file.
